


Is it a Bird? Is it a Plant? No! It's Bill Cipher with Amnesia!

by Pop_tart_GGZ_97



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Bill Cipher, F/F, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 92,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pop_tart_GGZ_97/pseuds/Pop_tart_GGZ_97
Summary: Weirdmageddon is over, Bill Cipher is defeated. Or maybe he isn't? As the mystery twins arrive their home in California Piedmont a bird keeps following them around till they drive back to Gravity Falls for another summer adventure full of mysteries.





	1. Chapter 1: Hello Piedmont, wait, goodbye again and HELLO Gravity Falls!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

As Bill's statue fell into depths of the Oregon's forest and the Fearamid is being sucked into the X looking like dimensional tear alongside with all of the terrible monsters, the Pines family and the others managed to survive the downfall of the Fearamid. Once peace has settled in, Stanley regained consciousness, however not remembering anything of his past, not even his own name. Filled with distress and sadness, Stanford, Dipper, Mabel and Soos try to jog Stanley's brain in remembering their past with a little help of Waddles but mostly because of Mabel's summer memories book. Meanwhile in the deepest parts of the forest a bird landed on the outstretched hand of a certain triangle's statue and took off to the Mystery Shack, glancing through the window to see two empty mattresses. Stanley had surprisingly recovered his memories very quickly, too quickly as Ford recalls but accepted the fact gladly without further protests. As the twins entered the bus the bird flew after it from high above in the sky. It followed them all the way home to California Piedmont and landed on their home's roof watching the twins exit the bus with Waddles tagging along. The twins' parents weren't too pleased with Waddles but couldn't say no to Mabel's big sad puppy eyes. During winter they had enough of Waddles though and wanted to throw him out into their small garden. However the bird kept flying down to the door, screeched and pecked Mabel's and Dipper's parents as they tried to do so.

Soon enough, Dipper sat down on a chair outside and took notes about the bird's weird behavior as he mumbled things here and there under his breath. “But... WHY didn't it fly south...? It makes no sense... It's WINTER...”

Suddenly the bird tweeted loudly, causing the young teen to snap out of his thoughts and looked up at the small bird. It was hitting the glass with its beak and kept tweeting. Dipper frowned thoughtfully and walked over, looking through the window. His parents had cornered Waddles with Mabel nowhere in sight! He dropped his note book and pencil and rushed in. He got between his parents and the with fear squeaking pig.

“What are you doing?!” The boy snapped at them. “Waddles hasn't done ANYTHING bad yet! Why are you so mean to him?”

“Dipper, honey... This is for our family's greater good. Do you know how much our neighbors are gossiping about US because of Waddles? It isn't good for our image, dear-” Dipper's mother started but he cut her off.

“Oh, but making Mabel cry is a BETTER IMAGE or WHAT?!” His face turned red as anger filled his body.

“Mason Pines! You go to your room this instant!” Dipper's father yelled and pointed his finger to the nearby staircase.

Dipper made a frustrated noise as he picked up Waddles and stormed upstairs, locking the door behind him so his parents couldn't follow for Mabel's pet.

“Great... My notes are good for nothing now...” He sighed as he settled Waddles down and pet him. “At least you're okay, Waddles...”

The young teen smiled sadly yet warmly and cuddled Waddles who oinked softly.

“I think it's for the best if we leave you with Soos and the others after next year's summer break... Here it's only a matter of time till mom and dad try and make bacon out of you. Or sell you to the nearest local butcher while Mabel and I are at school...” He let out a sad sigh. “Mabel won't like it but it's better than never seeing you again... That's for sure... Huh?”

Dipper heard a tapping and lifted his head, seeing the bird at his window. He cocked his head to the side as he stood up and walked over, opening the window. To his surprise, the bird didn't even flinch, in fact it just tapped something underneath it.

“My note book and pen!” The twin exclaimed and took it as he beamed happily. “Thank you!”

He looked through his notes to check if everything was still there, not a single piece of paper was missing. Reaching out his hand to pet it, it suddenly flapped out of his reach with a loud tweet.

“Ah... You don't like being touched... That's okay, I understand.” Dipper smiled softly at the bird. “If you don't mind... Could you fly inside so I can resume my notes? I don't want it to get too cold in here.”

He tilted his head at the bird and as if it understood what Dipper asked, it flew into the bed room and landed on his desk. With a satisfied smile he closed the window to keep the rest of the room's heat indoor and resumed taking notes about the bird. The bird didn't seem to mind Dipper sometimes getting quite close to it as he was trying to draw a detailed sketch of it and inspected the room instead. After a while, fast footsteps were heard. Somebody was running up the stairs and tried to burst through the bedroom door but ran into it due the fact of it being locked. A loud thud followed by a pain filled groan was heard.

“Bro-Bro? Why is the door locked?” It was Mabel who got up to her feet and entered as the door made a click noise. “What's going on???”

She looked at her twin brother with a puzzled expression.  
  
“Mom and Dad tried to do something to Waddles while you were out shopping. If that weird bird wouldn't have turned my attention to the kitchen's window, he would have been gone!” Dipper exclaimed with his voice cracking a little.  
  
“What?! No way!” Mabel looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. “They told me they wouldn't do it again!”  
  
“I'm afraid they lied to you, to us, Mabel...” He crossed his arms and looked away, frowning sadly. “Everything they said have been lies recently... I already came up with a solution... But... You won't like it ONE BIT...”  
  
Dipper started explaining to Mabel about leaving Waddles next summer with Soos back at the Mystery Shack.  
  
“No! I don't want to leave Waddles behind I-!”  
  
“Do you rather have Mom and Dad get rid of him or what?” Dipper interrupted. “I don't like this plan either! But if WE don't want Waddles to be given away to some farm or sold to a local butcher, then we HAVE to do THIS... I know you love Waddles, Mabel and I know it isn't fair and a tough thing to do but... It is more unfair to keep him with the big threat of Mom and Dad getting rid of him...”  
  
He hugged his twin sister who began to sulk. They kept standing in the middle of their bedroom for a while, Dipper holding Mabel close as he tries his best in comforting his sister and Mabel having her face buried in her brother's shoulder, accepting his concern and company.  
  
“T-Thank you, Dippingsauce... F-For keeping an eye out for Waddles...” Mabel sniffled as she pulled away and rubbed her tears away with a sleeve of her sweater. “It means a lot to Waddles and I.”  
  
“I know but as I said... Without that bird, I wouldn't have noticed what Mom and Dad were about to do...” He nodded over to the bird which was on top of their bookshelf fast asleep.  
  
The young teen girl smiled softly and pushed a chair over and very gently pet the bird's head without waking it and whispered a soft 'thank you' to it before tending to Waddles with dozens of cuddles.

 

Winter break found an end and the twins left for school, however locking Waddles up into their bedroom with enough food and water. Luckily Mabel had taught him to use a cat toilet as fast as possible to avoid a mess. Their feathered visitor flew out though the first time they had opened the window again but stayed on the roof. The twins had been feeding the bird, considering it wouldn't leave them too soon. At school Mabel had not much luck with boys or making friends, nor did Dipper, so they stuck together as the mystery twins. During lunch though, a group of bullies marched up.  
  
“Would you LOOK at that! It are metal teeth and little dip-dip! Still being the loners you are? How 'cute'...!” The leader of the bullies exclaimed with a smug grin.  
  
“Go and bug someone else, Tyler!” Dipper groaned in annoyance as he stood in front of his sister protectively.  
  
“MAKE me, wimp!” Tyler hissed at him, causing him to flinch. “Oh? Not THAT tough, huh?! Can't even DEAL with a small HISSSSSSSSSS????”  
  
He moved closer and made a long hiss on purpose this time. Without warning a tweet was heard and the bird charged at Tyler, pecking into his left eye.  
  
“Ah! Get it off of me!!” He panicked and tripped over a rock, leaving him tumbling and landing on the ground.  
  
With a final screech from the bird and a scratch mark to Tyler's forehead; the bullies ran away and their leader scrambled up and ran for it as well.

“What... just... happened...?” The twins said at the same time, realization hasn't hit them yet.

“Wait! The bird!” Dipper exclaimed at Mabel before she could react. They both looked around.

“Where did it go???” Mabel thought out loud. “ah!” She jumped as something nudged her knee. It was the bird tweeting and tilting its head at her. “There it is!” The girl beamed. “Thanks, Tweeter!”

“Tweeter?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Yeah! Suits him, right?” She beamed happily.

“If you say so... After this I would have called him killer instead but whatever.” He chuckled and sat back down.

“Dipper...?” Mabel said with concern.

“Yeah?” Dipper looked over to his sister.

“I think it hurt its wing...” She frowned. “It won't fly... Look...” The bird sat on her knee and gingerly flapped its wings but each time it did so it lightly flinched.

“Geez... Tyler must have hit it...” Dipper frowned. “Poor thing... Tell you what, we take it with us back home and make sure it can fly again.” He smiled softly, hoping it would cheer his sister up. “I mean... it's the LEAST we can do right? To return the favor?”

“Yeah! That sounds nice!” His sister beamed happily and finished her lunch. “Don't worry, Tweeter! You'll be able to fly before you can tweet!” She smiled and the bird tweeted then tried flapping its wings as if to mock Mabel's statement. “Hey... It's just an impression...!” She giggled nervously. “But we WILL take great care of you!”

“Come to think of it... I don't have a project for Biology yet... I could do healing his wing as my project.” Dipper smiled softly.

“Bro-Bro... Why do you want to take advantage of this poor bird's suffering...?” Mabel gave him a small glare.

“I don't! I mean... I want it to get better ASAP, too. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't be something great to keep a log of...?” He tried to wriggle out of the situation with words.

“Ugh... FINE, Dipper but TREAT it with CARE and LOVE. Okay?” She raised an eyebrow at her brother.

“I will, I will!” Dipper said in panic, sometimes Mabel could scare him with her serious side. “Aside that... We still need to figure how to transport Tweeter... Considering we still have English...” He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he finished his lunch.

“I think I figured something out!” His sister grinned and took the hat he got from Wendy, settled the bird on his head and gently placed the hat back on her brother's head. “Now he also got it comfy and warm! Just... try not to tug the hat down...” She smiled warmly at her brother.

“It's moving...” He looked up to the hat. “Ah... It stopped... Maybe he just settled down properly...” A soft smile spread on his face. The school bell rang and the two of them headed to English class, luckily their English teacher didn't mind caps or hats during regular school lessons.

 

After the bell rang, the Pines twins headed home and went straight upstairs, not only because of Waddles but also because they wanted to treat Tweeter's wing as fast as possible. Dipper carefully lifted his hat and got Tweeter off of his head and onto his desk. As they searched for needed things they let Tweeter have something to eat and to drink.

“I think this is everything...” Dipper murmured under his breath. “Alright... Tweeter? Stay put and don't move...”

He gently lifted Tweeter's hurt wing, cleaned it and started working on it, eventually he was done. “There we go... That should do it.”

Tweeter hopped around with his cast on his wing as he tweeted and then nudged Dipper's hand.

“You're welcome.” Dipper smiled and very carefully pet Tweeter's head who allowed it this time. “Funny... last time you didn't want me to touch you...”

He chuckled and started doing his homework. Tweeter walked around on the desk and discovered an ink pot. He began tapping it with his beak causing Dipper to look at him.

“What is it? You can't drink that, it's toxic for birds, Tweeter... Or do you want to draw with your small feet?” He chuckled but was surprised as Tweeter jumped onto the ink pot and tweeted. “Huh... Guess that's a yes...”

Dipper placed a white paper on the desk and moved the ink pot near to it and screwed it open for Tweeter.

“But only on the white paper. Nowhere else, got it?” He gestured from the ink pot to Tweeter and then to the sheet before resuming to do his homework.

Tweeter drew. However it didn't look like anything interesting; Dipper added the drawing to his note book though, considering there might be more to it than he thought.

 

“I'm so excited to see everybody again! I wonder how Grunkle Ford and Stan are doing! No, wait! How ALL my friends are doing!” Mabel squealed happily as she sat down with Waddles lying underneath her seat, already napping away.

“Heh. Me, too! Maybe Grunkle Ford managed to rewrite the journals and even managed to do a fourth one? That'd be SO COOL!” Dipper grinned as Tweeter was sitting on Wendy's hat, sound asleep.

It was 4:00 AM and the first day of their summer break. The bus driver only managed to murmur an annoyed 'How can these kids be so hyper this early?' under his breath as he heard the two from behind.

As the bus started moving, Mabel let out another happy squeal. “Ooooh~ This is going to be amazing~!”

 

The bus passed the familiar 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign as Dipper and Mabel were fast asleep. Tweeter has been sitting at the window and flaps excitedly. He landed on Dipper's shoulder, tweeting and gently nudging him.

“Mmmmh... Only... Five more... Minutes...” Dipper mumbled and yawned.

Tweeter made himself fluff up and used the tip of his feather tail to tickle his nose. The young teen sneezed like a kitten and blinked as he tried to focus on what is going on.

“Wah...? Huh...?” He rubbed his nose and then noticed Tweeter tweeting at him. “Hm? Tweeter? What's wrong?”

Dipper tilted his head and watched Tweeter fly to the window and began to gently tap it with his beak.

“Oh! We're already in Gravity Falls!” He beamed as he starts shaking Mabel awake. “Mabel! Wake up! We already drove past Gravity Falls' welcome sign!”

With a big yawn she looked around.

“Really??? Oh my god! Yes we are! Look! There's the bus stop!” She let out a happy squeal.

Everybody was already standing at the bus stop, even Stanley, although it was only 11:55 AM. Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Soos, Ford, Stan and Pacifica were all standing, waving and smiling. Mabel was the first to get off of the bus without her luggage and hugged Ford and Stan. Dipper carried everything out while Waddles hopped out and jumped into the nearest mud puddle and turned around in it.

“Hello, kids!” Stan ruffled Mabel's hair as he returned the hug.

“How was the trip?” Ford smiled as he ruffled Dipper's head, messing up the hair underneath Wendy's hat.

“We slept through most of it since the bus drove off at 4:00 AM!” Dipper chuckled softly as he tried to wriggle away from the six-fingered hand to avoid his hair being messed up further; with success.

“Sup, dude? Missed you! And would you look at that! You grew a lot!” Wendy walked up and she switched the cap for her hat.

“Hey, Wendy!” Dipper grinned happily. “God, it's so great to see you all, guys!”  
They started catching up on the way back to the Mystery Shack.

“By the way... We need to leave Waddles here... We can't take him back to Piedmont again... It's too risky for him to be given away or sold to a local butcher by our parents...” Dipper explained and frowned, Mabel avoided eye contact with everyone after that.

“What? That's like SO unfair! Waddles is just a pig and didn't do anything wrong!” Wendy huffed.

“It's okay, dudes, Waddles can stay and hang out at the Mystery Shack till you guys get back for next summer!” Soos said understandingly.

“Yeah. We will make sure he'll be fine. Besides he still has Gompers.” Stan tried to cheer Mabel up a bit.

 

Once they arrived the Shack and settled in, Dipper walked up to the door to enter the forest.

“And where do you think YOU'RE going?” Stan chuckled.

“I wanted to go for a walk and explore the forest as usual, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper smiled sheepishly.

“Well, okay, but don't get eaten or shake hands with demons.” Stanley snickered and let his great nephew off of the hook.

He watched as Dipper beamed happily and nodded as he rushed out and into the forest. Dipper walked around through the forest and stretched.

“Man, it feels GREAT to be back!” He talked to himself as he explored the area. Eventually he stumbled upon Bill's statue. “Oh... Right... You are here, too.” He said softly and sat down in front of the statue, caressing the top hat as he inspects it with interest. “Been a while, huh...? I... Wish I could have been able to understand what the deal was with you... I mean... All the other monsters and mysterious creatures I've met last year wanted SOMETHING human possible... But you, Bill...? I never managed to understand you... You were just too full of secrets to get to know WHY you were acting the way you did... It's... Kind of sad...” He leaned back and sighed. “Anyways... It's YOUR fault you ended this way... I hope you are aware of that...” Dipper stared at Bill's statue. Out of nowhere, Tweeter landed on Bill's hand, tweeting and pecking the hand. “Tweeter! What are you doing???” Dipper tried to make Tweeter fly off of the hand but he didn't move. “Tweeter! What is wrong with you??? Why aren't you mov- wait... Bill...?” He leaned closer and his eyes widened as he saw Bill's eye very faintly visible in the bird's eyes. “No way!” His eyes widened. “How?! No... WHY did you protect WADDLES, WHY did you scare off our BULLIES back at Piedmont?! Wait... You want ME to SHAKE your statue's hand to RELEASE YOU! Isn't that right?!” He snapped causing the bird to flinch and fly on the top hat, rubbing it's beak against it. “I knew it... I will ONLY shake your hand if YOU never EVER do ANYTHING evil again... Deal...?” The bird perked its head up and tweeted quickly, landing on the small stone hand and started pecking it furiously again. “I take that as a 'yes, it's a deal' sign...” Dipper sighed and muttered under his breath. “I can't believe I'm doing this...” He took the hand and squeezed it firmly. The statue slowly turned back alive and yellow. Bill started blinking his eye and rubbing it.

“Ngh... What...? Where...? Why is my eye hurting...?” The triangle mumbled as if he just woke from a long sleep as he kept rubbing his eye.

“Bill...? You got quite a lot of explaining to do... I hope you know that...” Dipper stared at him with a small glare. Bill finally finished taking care of his eye and stared at Dipper dumbfoundly.

“Uh... Is that my name...? Bill...? That's a weird name... Are you sure that's my name...? Who are you anyways? Where am I? Why am I here? Am I lost? If I am... I can't remember getting lost... Wait... Why am I stuck in the ground? Am I a plant? Should plants talk?” Cipher was looking around as good as possible in confusion.

“Uhm... Yes. Your name's Bill Cipher, I'm Dipper Pines, we are in the forest of Gravity Falls, you are not lost, uh... the reason why you're here and stuck in the ground is a LONG story which I am NOT going to tell you and NO you are NOT a plant and and no, plants shouldn't talk. Now answer me this one question... Do you remember ANYTHING of your life...? Do you remember ME?” Dipper asked as he scooted a tiny bit closer.

“I... I don't remember anything... I feel like I've met you before but... I don't remember you... And... Why aren't you going to tell me about my past? Why I am here...” Bill looked at Dipper with a puzzled expression.

“Let's just say it is a LONG and not TOO pleasant to be remembered story...” The teen sighed as he gently began to dig out Bill. “By the way... Can't you just help me out and float up? Pretty sure you'll be quicker out of the ground that way...” He added.

“Wait... I can float? That's a thing I can do???” The triangle stared at Dipper with disbelief.

“Yes. It's a thing you used to do... Well... No need to try now... Already dug you out...” Dipper said and picked up Bill, carrying him. “Even if you start remembering... Mark my words I tell you now... The only reason why you are back is because I made a deal with you that includes you to do nothing evil anymore. Got it?” He glared down at the triangle in his arms as he headed back to the shack.

“Okay. I'll remember that. Was that what I did extremely bad?” Bill tilted his head.

“You tried to destroy the universe, Bill... That's all I have to say...” Dipper didn't make eye contact with Bill and kept on walking.

“O-Oh...” Bill looked down at the ground and remained silent during the rest of the way back to the shack.

 

“I'm back!” Dipper shouted as he entered the Mystery Shack with Bill in his arms. “And I have a for some people not too pleasant surprise but before freaking out hear me out instead!” He added quickly.

Stan was the first to enter followed by Mabel and then Ford. Mabel gasped and instinctively hid behind Ford and Stan. Ford took his laser gun out and made it already charge to be ready to shoot if needed while Stan just stood there without any expression. There was a long silence between the five, only the small recharging noise of Ford's laser gun noises along with the ticking of the clock were heard.

“Kid... What was the one thing I told you NOT to do in the forest?” Stan asked.

“Don't shake a demon's hand...” Dipper sighed.

“And what did you do?” Stanley asked further.

“I shook a demon's hand...” The teen sighed again. “But please hear me out...!” He added quickly. “Mabel! Tweeter was actually Bill...! And we made a deal that he isn't allowed to do anything evil anymore...! S-Sure he... Doesn't remember anything but I told him about the deal so IF he DOES remember, he knows he isn't allowed to do anything bad...! And... Mabel... Didn't you say that anyone could be good...? Even those dumb bullies at our high-school... You said that and... I don't know why but... Maybe let the same thing count for him?” Dipper rambled on as he explained that he didn't notice Mabel approaching and pulling him along with Bill into a hug.

“You always trust my judgment, Bro-Bro... So... Why shouldn't I trust yours?” Mabel said warmly and pulled away, smiling. “Besides... He DID save Waddles by making you look through the kitchen window back at Piedmont and he taught those bullies a lesson... So I know that there is good somewhere inside of him...” She looked down at Bill. “Thank you for that, again...” She patted Bill's 'head' and looked at Ford with a pleading look along with Dipper.

Ford glanced at Bill then at Dipper and Mabel, putting his laser gun away with a sigh.

“I've become weak against those puppy eyes you two can make... Or you improved them...” He shook his head and chuckled softly. “But if something goes wrong... You two will have to make it right before it gets worse... Got it?” Ford said before leaving.

“Got it!” The twins said cheerfully at the same time.

“So... He's gonna stay? Well then! He better gets that dirt and moss off of him before sitting down or going anywhere.” Stanley said before heading into the kitchen. “I'm going to make dinner, he should be clean before it's done. Kay?” He called out to the twins over his shoulder.

“Okay!” Mabel smiled and headed to the bathroom with Dipper.

Bill raised his eyebrow at the bathtub.

“So... What's going to happen...? Are we going to leave it being filled till the house gets flooded or...?” The triangle pondered his mind.

“No. You're going in there and get clean. Standing in the forest for almost a year as a statue did quite a hygiene emergency number on you...” Dipper stated.

“I doubt just sitting in the tub will get me clean though...” Bill kept mumbling in confusion.

“That's why we add soap and have things to scrub dirt and germs off to get clean faster!” Mabel giggled.

“You know... Maaayyyybeee we should keep an eye on him while he's in the tub... We have NO clue if he needs to breathe or HOW he breathes if he does... He could unknowingly drown himself...” Dipper shook his head gently as he whispered to Mabel. “I mean... He DID ask me back in the forest if he WAS A PLANT...! A. PLANT, MABEL...!” He looked at his sister with a weirded out expression.

“I think that's for the best, too. Besides, that way we could teach him how to get clean properly...” She whispered back. “So a win-win situation.”

 

As Bill was clean, Stan already called for dinner.

“Do demons like you need to eat?” Dipper asked.

“I... Don't know... Maybe wait it out...? If my body gives off any signs of... Uh... 'Discomfort'... We will know...?” Bill asked as he walked around on his small legs, it was surprising that the triangle shaped demon didn't have any problems with walking on his legs instead of floating.

“Why aren't you floating?” Asked Mabel.

“Uh... I don't know how... I must have forgotten how to do so as well...” Cipher scratched the left side of his edge sheepishly.

“Seems plausible...” She shrugged it off and took a seat and began eating her plate of food.

Bill wandered off, figuring it would be weird to stand and watch them eat. He bumped into Waddles who sensed that he was the bird and got tackled and licked.

“Uh... Are you Waddles...?” Cipher blinked in confusion, not minding that Waddles kept on licking him.

Waddles made a happy snort and got off of him. Bill got up to his feet again and pet Waddles before resuming walking and looking around the shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^
> 
> And before there's too much confusion. Yes. Bill WAS the bird (Tweeter) however his memories of his past life slowly kept decreasing because:  
> 1\. A bird's brain isn't big enough to save all of Bill's memories (oldest are probably over trillions of years old).  
> 2\. Memories mostly are easier to remember in connection with scents, emotions, taste and other senses (Bill has none of those things to connect his memories with).  
> 3\. Brains tempt to forget (I doubt Bill had a brain as a demon but more like something that acts like a 'flash drive' which never gets full).
> 
> Just when Dipper touched the statue's hand, Bill got into his statue body and just in that second, his last memory was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Curious little Dorito Demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't even been a day and Bill already asks many questions, both about humans but also about his past. Soon the twins and Ford figure out that Bill's memory loss is no longer amnesia but more like a flash drive having all of it's data erased. Their only clue... A bird's drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Where is he???” Dipper walked around in the shack after dinner as he tried to spot the triangle shaped demon with his sister's help.

“I doubt he got too far, Bro-Bro... with his small legs.” Mabel giggled softly as she looked underneath the couch to see if he was hiding there; considering he would be flat enough to fit there perfectly.

“He can be lucky he has no neck... Cuz otherwise I would put him on a leash...” Dipper snickered at the thought as he searched the shop.

They eventually found Bill who was shaking a snow globe over and over whenever the fake snowflakes settled down on the ground.

“Gotcha!” Mabel picked him up. Cipher let out a surprised squeak and accidentally dropped the snow globe; Dipper luckily caught it so it didn't break.

“Careful, Mabel.” He stated as he placed the snow globe back on the shelf in the shop with the other ones.

“You could have told us where you go, Bill. We searched almost the whole shack for you.” Mabel giggled, ignoring her brother's lecture.

“Sorry, I thought it would be fine and less awkward...” Bill frowned.

“N'awwww... it's okay, Bill. For next time, you know better.” She smiled warmly. “Why were you in here anyways?”

“I was bored and here are interesting things. Like those small Stan figures with those unstable necks causing their oversized heads to wobble around uncontrollably! Or that thing I just had now!” The triangle snickered in amusement.

Dipper wasn't too used to how differently Bill Cipher - the demon who tried to murder his friends and family - was acting; it was just unusual to see him so cheerful and innocent. Then again, it was Dipper's idea to make the deal and bring him back to the Mystery Shack.

“This is so weird... Last year he was... You know... And now he's like a curious little kid or something who wants to discover everything he's like...” Dipper trailed off.

“Us last year when we discovered all the mysteries?” Mabel suggested causing her brother to be taken aback and stare at her with surprise.

“Yeah...” Bill only looked from Dipper to Mabel and then back to Dipper.

“What was I like...?” He asked the twins who stiffened at that question which he noticed right away. “O-Okay... That was a touchy subject I guess... I take that question back.”

Cipher said before the twins could react. The Twins looked at one another and nodded at the same time as if they just agreed on something. They headed upstairs into their bedroom and started telling Bill everything they knew from Gideon summoning him to Weirdmageddon and finally his 'death'. Then they added what he did as a bird for them. Once all of the filling in was done, the clock already stroke 10:00 PM.

“I... Did all of that...?” Bill looked at them with disbelief in his eye.

“Yeah... If you want to know more... Then you'd have to ask Grunkle Ford. However... I doubt he'd be willing to tell you about the past he has shared with your... 'Old' you...” Dipper tried to put his words as careful as possible to avoid upsetting the dream demon further.

“Kids! It's late! You should head to bed!” Grunkle Stan yelled upstairs.

“Yeah! We will right away!” Mabel yelled back and watched as Stan nodded and left to his bedroom. “We better get ready, Bro-Bro before he gives us a lecture in the morning.”

She giggled and grabbed her nightgown before skipping into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

“Get ready for what?” Bill looked at Dipper in confusion.

“Humans need to sleep. We sleep at night... Well that's how it SHOULD be... Anyways, sleep is for the human brain important to get information and other things organized and to give the whole body a break.” Dipper explained.

“How does sleep work?” The demon asked further, seeming to already have forgotten about their serious talk.

“Uh... Some people manage to fall asleep within minutes, others take 1-2 hours while the norm is by half an hour I suppose... How we fall asleep works like this... You lie down on your bed, get comfy, close your eyes - or in your case eye - and try to think about nothing or daydream until we fall asleep. And don't ask me HOW we KNOW when we're asleep. Most people don't notice falling asleep. We just do... And when our body has slept enough. We wake automatically, thanks to what people call 'biorhythm' which you can imagine as some sort of an inner clock that tells you when to get up.” The young teen rubbed the back of his neck.

The demon stared at him for a little, seeming to be processing what he said.

“Done!” Mabel entered the room, dressed in her nightgown and flopped down on her bed.

Dipper nodded and rose, grabbing his shorts and top on the way out of their room. There was a small silence between Bill and Mabel before the demon looked at her and asked. “Do you think I could be able to sleep, too? Because if you and Dipper sleep for a long period of time and I can't sleep... I don't really know what I could do to keep myself busy...”

“Hm... I don't know... You DID say during the sock-opera fiasco while using Dipper's body, that you were a being of pure ENERGY and considering that ENERGY means no sleep is required in my opinion... It's not known to me... I... Never saw a demon sleep before, because you're the only demon I know...” Mabel tapped her chin in thought. “Well... We could still try it.”

She smiled at Bill and picked him up. As she settled him down on her and pulled up the covers she hummed softly.

“Did Dipper already tell you how sleeping works?” She asked him.

“Yeah, but... I don't really know if those were too helpful instructions...” He said before closing his eye gently.

“Oh well... I better try falling asleep now because if Dipper reads again before heading to bed... I won't manage to fall asleep due his mumbling and pen clicking...” Mabel giggled faintly and closed her eyes, her breathing slowly softens.

 _Mumbling and pen clicking...?_ Bill thought faintly as he resumed lying still with his eye closed. He heard the door open very quietly but doesn't open his eye to try to follow the instructions as close as possible. Dipper quietly walked to his bed, not saying anything as he lied down and began reading as silently as possible. Bill could hear Dipper murmur faintly but not make out the words, however there was no clicking which Mabel had mentioned earlier. He heard paper moving and folding and some scribbling; after almost an hour Dipper let out a soft sigh and put everything aside, turned off the light and got comfy in his bed before drifting off to sleep. Bill's mind went dull and he found it hard to focus on upcoming thoughts, not knowing that his body began to slowly become numb.

 

“Is he asleep?” Dipper whispered to Mabel as quietly as possible.

“I think so.” Mabel let out a small squeal as she whispered back.

“Never thought demons could sleep.” The male twin mused quietly as he scribbled down notes.

“Is that the drawing he made as a bird...?” She asked quietly as she looked over her brother's shoulder.

“Yeah... If he used to know about his and our past as a bird... This COULD be some kind of code or message he left for us... Either to make him remember or about something else... Whatever it is... I hope I can decode it...” Dipper explained as he faintly looked over to Bill who had still his eye closed and was lying on Mabel's pillow. “Hmmm...”

He frowned thoughtfully and turned the paper around to look at the drawing from different angles.

“Maybe Ford could help?” His sister suggested with a shrug.

“Sounds like a plan... You stay and keep an eye out for Bill to see if he wakes and I go ask Ford. Okay?” He looked at Mabel who nodded and smiled.

Dipper rose up to his feet and headed out to join Ford downstairs in the basement to ask him for help. Mabel hummed softly as she looked up to the ceiling.

“Maybe today will be less of a mess than yesterday and we figure out what that drawing means...” She talked to herself quietly.

“Mmmh... Leave them alone...” Bill mumbled faintly, causing Mabel to jolt and look at him.

 _He's sleep talking... Who is supposed to leave who alone though...?_ She thought. Mabel tried to focus on if Bill would say more in his sleep but he didn't.

 

Dipper entered their bedroom with a satisfied smile on his face.

“We managed to translate it.” He declared to his sister. “Bill's still asleep?”

The teen raised an eyebrow at his sister.

“Yeah. But he sleep talked for a few seconds... He said 'leave them alone'... Whatever that means...” Mabel shrugged. “What does the drawing say?”

She got up to her feet and walked over.

“Okay... Uh... I wrote it down properly on a different paper. Ah...  
'Dear Pine Tree and Shooting Star,  
thanks for fixing this body's dumb wing. Also... Sorry for the Weirdmageddon and the whole trying to kill and turn you all into stone thing... I wasn't myself. I was only able to save some of my memories withing Stan's mind by evoking the ancient powers, it also gave Stan the ability to remember everything about his life so you're welcome. Anyways... This bird's brain wasn't big enough to get even HALF of the memories I saved from being erased and to add it up... Stupid brains tempt to forget, especially animal brains... With each day I will forget more and more of my past... I'm 99% sure everything will be gone when you two are back in Gravity Falls. Whatever happens... Could you make me a human body?'  
And the rest are the instructions for making a body for him and a 'sincerely, Bill Cipher' at the end.” Dipper read out the translation. “Now... Ford told me it seems suspicious but... I want your opinion about this... I trust your instincts and opinions more than from anyone else...” He looked at Mabel.

“Well... We now know WHY he has no memories anymore... And it really sounded like he is sorry about everything so... I think we should try and do our best in making him a human body... It would prevent bad things from happening again as well...” Mabel said.

“Also... Good thing Bill is still asleep... Ford repaired that memory scanning machine and he would like to see if Bill's memories are stuck somewhere deep in his mind or if they are actually gone. Because if it show's No memories other than Bill waking from his statue state... There is NO WAY he will EVER remember his past EVER again...” Dipper mentioned as he walked up to Bill.

“Hm... Okay.” His sister said and let him carry Bill out.

 

“Hmm... This is bad for him...” Ford murmured. “His memories are completely erased... The only thing he COULD remember is the time he was in the Bird's body and was with you at Piedmont but nothing else... All his knowledge is gone.” He added.

“So... He will never remember and never be... The Bill we used to know?” Dipper asked and only received a soft nod from Ford.

“Let's stay positive. This could be anew. He did ask us in that drawing or letter or whatever to make him a human body. So he could learn how to be human and start a new life and everything!” Mabel exclaimed as she tried to help Ford and Dipper see the positive side and new opportunity.

Dipper smiled and nodded. “Yeah, You're right, Mabes.” Her brother thought it was a good idea.

“I think you two miss the point... Bill had so much information... It's as if all the data of the super computer of the NSA has been wiped out blank by a virus...!” Ford frowned.

“No, Grunkle Ford. I understand. But the thirst for knowledge was what caused Weirdmageddon to be able to happen in the first place... If you wouldn't have met Bill or Bill wouldn't have been full of such knowledge... You wouldn't have been able to build that portal... Therefore you wouldn't have written to Stan to pay you a visit who then would've accidentally pushed you into the portal... The Mystery Shack wouldn't have been opened and Mom and Dad probably would have sent Mabel and me to some boring summer camp instead to Gravity Falls to end up falling from one mystery into another... Sure... All those mystery hunts are awesome but all the bad things that happened before and in between wouldn't have been the case if you wouldn't have met Bill or Bill wouldn't have known that much... Knowledge is also power and power most likely leads to destruction... So I agree with Mabel... This is a great opportunity to do for once the RIGHT thing... And not the other which is meant to do good but causes terror in the end...” Dipper frowned softly yet sadly at his Grunkle who was taken aback.

Ford didn't expect from Dipper such an explanation and had to gather his thoughts. The twins took Bill with them and left Ford to his thoughts. As they made their way out of the basement, Bill's eye slowly fluttered open and he looked around with a puzzled expression.

“Wasn't I upstairs just a few seconds ago...?” Bill looked up at Dipper.

“Seconds? We've taken you out of bed almost an hour ago, Bill.” Dipper chuckled softly.

“So... When falling asleep you don't notice how time passes by...?” Cipher asked further.

“Yeah.” Mabel giggled. “How did you sleep anyways? Considering it was your first time sleeping.” She asked him.

“I... I feel good... I don't know.” He looked at Mabel.

“Well, if you feel good then that must mean you slept good.” Dipper noted and exited the shack with Mabel.

“So... Where are we going?” The demon asked.

“Well... before your memories faded away, you wrote us a message... Which explains to us what we need to make you a human body and where to find those things... Most of the ingredients can be found in the forest. So we head out to search and collect them. It are quite a lot of things to get though. But we also take this trip to maybe help you learn how to float again and to leave Ford to his thoughts for a little... He got a lot to think about...” The young male teen explained.

 

After some searching and collecting of some of the ingredients, the mystery twins decided to call it a day for searching and tried to teach Bill how to float, which was a harder thing to do than at first thought and hoped because none of the three had any idea HOW to learn nor teach how to float.

“Let's try this...” Mabel said and threw Bill up into the air who tried to focus.

Each time ended with either Dipper or Mabel having to catch Bill before he hit the ground. This went on for almost three hours.

“I doubt this is going to work... Besides... If I'm going to have a human body... Wouldn't it be a wast of time teaching me how to float again?” Bill asked.

“Well... Considering IF some of the ingredients would be collected faster and easier if you'd float and get them then we'd be faster done... Probably...” Mabel explained.

“Well... Maybe it is a reflex...? You can't FORCE those if you don't know how...” Dipper shrugged and took some notes.

“I guess...” His sister shrugged and picked Bill up. The three headed back to the Mystery Shack. While the twins had lunch, Bill went outside and sat on the front porch of the shack, staring into the forest. After a little he started to get lost in thoughts and unknowingly sang softly.

(Use Gravity Falls Theme as the tune of the song. And yes, I came up with those lyrics.)

“Who am I?  
The demon with one eye?  
Whose memories won't comply...

Who did I use to be?  
Have I had a family?  
Shooting Star and Pine Tree?  
Is this a big anomaly?

I'm seeking your help...  
For my memories can't be held...!”

“Huh... Didn't know you could sing.” Dipper sat down next to Bill.

“Ack!” Bill shot up in surprise, floating.

“Hey! You're floating!” The twin grinned.

“I-I do...? I do!” Cipher looked around. “I'm floating!” He cheered.

“By the way... why were you singing?” Dipper nudged him and snickered.

“S-Shush! I didn't notice I was...” The demon turned pink with embarrassment.

“Heh... You can sing quite well.” The teen shrugged.

“I just want to bury myself and never get out of the ground right now...” Bill whined.

Mabel approached them and giggled.

“You two are dorks. Glad you are floating again, Bill.” She leaned against the door frame.

“Want to get the rest of the ingredients now? At least the ones which are hard to get because you'd need to climb trees or big rocks?” Dipper suggested.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Bill's new Form.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the last final ingredient has been collected; the twins struggle to find a place for the ritual circle. The basement's floor would have been a perfect spot but Ford remains unconvinced about Bill and denies the twins access to the basement. Their last chance would be McGucket but since he, too, shared a not too pleasant past with Bill the odds seem rather slim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“No... Way... I will NOT do that to get this ingredient...! Bill can do this one...!” Dipper protested. “Besides! He is a demon so he shouldn't die while trying to get it!”

“What? What is the next ingredient?” Bill floated over and looked at the list.

Only one final ingredient was missing. It was the scale of a Bunyip.

“Bunyip scale? What's a Bunyip?” The demon looked at the twins with a puzzled expression.

“It's a VERY dangerous creature... It usually lives near water, preferably swamps and depending on where they live their appearance varies A LOT...” Dipper explained as short as possible.

“They can bite a human's head off...” Mabel gave Bill a bit of a hint why Dipper didn't want to do it.

“Do you know where those things can be found?” Bill tilted himself to the side a little to imitate someone tilting their head.

“We have a swamp nearby us if you really want to do this...” Dipper shrugged.

“It would be stupid to not keep going now, considering it's the last ingredient...” Cipher said and began following the twins as he thought _Seriously... Couldn't my old me write a simpler way down to make a human body?_

The three arrived the swamp, however, Mabel and Dipper didn't think of settling a foot down on the wet mushy ground. Both because of getting stuck and sinking in but also because of the monsters that could roam around the area.

“Okay, Bill... You float around and scan the area... If you see a big creature with a body covered in scales and giant teeth... That should be the thing you need to get a scale from...” Dipper said as he gently squeezed his sister's hand.

Bill nodded and looked around, always looking back to the twins from time to time to reassure himself that they are fine or didn't leave. After 15 minutes of searching, a loud grunt and then loud screams were heard, Bill jolted at the sudden noises and floated back to Dipper and Mabel as quickly as possible.

“Bill! Help! It sneaked up from behind!” Dipper yelled as he waved a stick at an approaching Bunyip.

Bill didn't know what he was doing he just acted and the first thing he did was floating at it and punched and kicked it. The Bunyip turned its' attention to Bill and headbutted him into a tree before charging at him.

“Bill!” The twins yelled in terror as they watched helplessly the monster charge at Cipher.

However, Bill recovered quickly and glared at the Bunyip, looking just like his old self.

“You shouldn't have done that...” His voice was the same back when he chased Mabel and Dipper through the Fearamid during Weirdmageddon.

The demon's body also turning into the form he used for the chase. With one tight grip he held the Bunyip in place, pulled out a scale and tossed it far away from them. A loud splosh followed by a big mud ball flying up into the sky and then back down in the distance were seen and heard. The mystery twins stared at Bill with pure horror written over their faces as he floated over to them. Bill slowly turned back to his simple triangle shape and held out the scale.

“Got it! Also... Are you two okay? You look like you've just seen your worst... Night...mare...” Bill suddenly realized why they were looking so terrified and frowned sadly at them. “I-I'm sorry... I... I didn't know what I was doing a-and I... I'm sorry... I... I... I also didn't mean to scare you... I-I...”

He began to tremble and to stutter. Mabel was the first to snap out of her state and pulled Bill into a hug.

“N-No, it's okay, Bill! You didn't know you would remind us about that one day... All you did was protecting us and get that scale...! Thank you...” She rubbed the back of the demon who slowly hugged back.

Dipper took a little longer but joined the hug as soon as he calmed down.

“Y-Yeah. Thank you.” He sighed shakily.

It took the three a little bit longer before they started heading back to the shack. All they needed now was the basement's big even space to draw a ritual circle. Which would mean to convince Ford that Bill meant no longer harm.

“No! We don't know if this is part of his plan!” Ford protested.

“But what if it ISN'T, Grunkle Ford? As we told you before, he protected us from a Bunyip!” Mabel reminded him.

“Oh, Please! He ONLY protected you two because he KNOWS that he NEEDS you two ALIVE!” Their Grunkle kept arguing.

“Ford! We already SAW, that his memories are COMPLETLY GONE! Your machine PROVED IT!” Dipper snapped at Ford. “And if YOU won't help. We will go to McGucket and ask if we could use a room in the giant mansion of his! It may take us LONGER but we would still get it DONE either way!” He added.

Ford formed his hands into fists which shook with anger and frustration.

“You don't know what you're messing with, Dipper...” He grumbled.

“You didn't know what you were messing with either when you worked together with Bill on that portal!” Dipper nagged.

“Don't. You. Use. That. On. Me.” Ford glared at Dipper which let the twins' blood run cold as he walked up to them threateningly.

Bill floated between them in alert.

“W-Woah! E-Easy there! You won't just go and hurt your family, r-right???” He stared at Ford with a pleading eye.

“You three should LEAVE... NOW!” Ford yelled loudly and the twins ran out, Bill flinched and floated out right behind the twins.

Grunkle Ford slammed the door shut behind them and locked it.

“Well... This could have gone worse... Let's go and pay McGucket a visit... I wonder what he did to the mansion which the Northwest's used to own...” Dipper sighed softly.

“Grunkle Stan?! Could you drive us to McGucket?!” Mabel shouted.

“Sure, kids!” Stan got up and grabbed his car keys. The twins put all the ingredients into the trunk of the car and Stan drove them to the mansion.

 

“Ah! Begone, Demon!” McGucket hit Bill with a broom as soon as he answered the door and spotted him.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Please! Ow!” Bill tried to float away but McGucket managed to catch up.

Dipper sighed and thought _Why don't you just fly UP, Bill...?_

“Alright, but only because you said please...” Fiddleford huffed and gave Bill one final tap on the head before turning to the twins. “Why did you bring this spawn of evil to me?” He spat into a random direction. The twins explained the situation to McGucket. “Mmmmh... Stan, go and buy some clothes, I doubt he will have any proper clothes... You three come with me and bring the ingredients along.” McGucket ordered.

The twins got everything from the car and followed Fiddleford, Bill tagging along but keeping his fair distance to the old man.

“So you'll help us?” Mabel asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yes, but only because I know that if something bad happens... Killing a human is easier than killing an all powerful demon...” Fiddleford gave them a look.

The three felt a cold chill running down their backs as they kept following McGucket. They entered McGucket's lab where they mixed the ingredients together for the synthetic blood to draw the ritual circle. Fiddleford had left the room to give them some privacy and tended to other things. Once the circle was drawn on the floor, Dipper positioned the candles and placed the four elements on their places; the fourth element -air- was filling the room and therefore couldn't be placed on it's spot for it has already been covering it.

“Okay... You need to go into the middle of the circle now, Bill.” Dipper said and stepped aside to let Bill take his place.

Mabel got in position and stood behind Bill as Dipper positioned himself in front of him. The two started chanting at the same time and the red lines on the ground began to glow and the elements began to float and twirl around Bill, who watched everything with a slightly frightened expression. The twins' eyes began to glow and they dropped to their knees staring at Bill. Soon enough Bill's body started to glow until he couldn't be seen anymore. His body shifted and turned human, his powers wasted for the transformation and the elements used to give his new body the required bonds to the living world. Bill was gently settled down on the ground. Mabel shrieked and looked away.

“I'm not looking! I'm not looking!” She shook his head.

Dipper got to his feet and sighed.

“Mabel... You act like you've NEVER SEEN a nude body in your entire life before!” He rolled his eyes. “Well... glad it worked... How are you feeling? By the way... Your old you used THIS ritual because he wanted the body to be 12 years old... There are different rituals for different human ages... Not for each but for many...”

Dipper approached Bill and knelt down in front of him.

“This feels weird... I can feel my hair and fingernails growing... My whole body to be precise...” Bill looked at his hands and then touched his face before running his hands through his gold blonde hair.

“How about using a mirror to look at your face fully instead only touching it...” Dipper chuckled and handed over a mirror.

Cipher took the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes didn't look like what his demon eye used to look like but instead were a deep ocean blue, some small freckles were on his nose and cheeks and his skin was soft.

“I look... Weird... In a good way but... This... It's... Bizarre...” He muttered.

Stan knocked on the door. “Kids? Are you done? May I come in?” He asked.

“Yeah, we are done, you may enter.” Dipper said and Stan entered.

“I got some clothes.” He handed a plain white T-Shirt, white socks, briefs and blue jeans over. “Since I didn't know how big his feet would be, I couldn't buy any shoes though...” Stan shrugged.

“That's okay.” Bill said as he got dressed.

“Am I able to look now without seeing what I rather not see again?” Mabel dared to ask.

“You can look, Sweetie.” Stan reassured her and she looked, sighing in relief that Stan didn't lie.

“You look good!” She smiled warmly.

“Thanks.” Bill smiled at her, his teeth were pointy.

“Guess you can't take all the demonic traits away.” Stan tapped his teeth and Bill looked at his teeth in the mirror.

“Huh... Well, guess you can't but I don't think that's too dramatic... Right?” He looked at Dipper who nodded.

“Looks shouldn't matter.” Dipper gave them his opinion about it causing Bill to form a relieved yet happy smile on his lips.

“Anyways, let's head home. Then I can check Bill's shoe size and then we can go get him some more clothes than only the ones I got him now. Tomorrow I will go and get a mattress for his bed... I doubt it would be too wise to let him sleep on the couch downstairs though... Considering my brother isn't TOO pleased...” Stanley pointed out of the door with his thumb.

They head to the car after cleaning up and drove back to the shack.

 

“Hold still.” Stanley chuckled.

“B-But it f-feels w-weird hehehe!” Bill pulled his foot away with a giggle.

“If you don't hold still and let me measure your foot properly this will go on forever, Bill.” Stan shook his head and smiled. “I know it tickles but please at least TRY holding STILL, Kid.”

He carefully grabbed Bill's foot again and placed the measuring tape on it again. Bill covered his mouth and tried to hold as still as possible as he muffled a giggle. Eventually Stan managed to determine Bill's shoe size, 8.

“This took longer than I'd expect it to be... Geez...” Stanley wrote the shoe size down. “Alright, let's head out and get you some shoes.”

Stan got ready. Dipper gave Bill a pair of his shoes so it wouldn't be awkward for him to walk around in the mall and town in socks only. Ford had already seen Bill but didn't approach anyone of them nor said a word and returned into his lab. The twins tagged along Stan and Bill back in town and helped Bill picking out clothes. Bill picked out some shirts but also sweaters with, sometimes just plain colors but sometimes with funny animals printed on or words sometimes even a mix of words and an animal.

“Look! This one got my name on it! Multiple times!” Bill exclaimed at a shirt which read at the front in big words 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' and on the back it kept repeating 'Bill' over and over, causing the whole back being covered by it.

Mabel giggled and Dipper facepalmed as he grinned like a mad man.

“Yes, it does...” Stan chuckled and shook his head. “Want that one?” He asked.

“Yes! This is DESTINY!” Bill beamed with excitement.

After a couple more hours have passed, Bill had about six T-Shirts, three sweaters, one hoodie, two more pants, two shoe pairs and some more socks and underwear.

“I'm gonna measure you at home! I wanna make you a sweater!” Mabel grinned.

“I think we both know that you only want to find an excuse to tickle him on 'accident', Mabel...” Dipper shook his head and smiled softly.

“No...?” She looked at Dipper, her voice sounding a bit higher as a signal that she was denying the truth; Bill didn't notice that though and smiled as he looked through the car window and watched how the trees passed by.

 

“Now... We still need to decide where Bill sleeps.” Mabel said as she measured Bill's arms.

“True... Well... He DID sleep next to you last night as a triangle... So I should share my bed with him this time. It only seems fair to have taken turns.” Dipper shrugged.

“W-Whihihihi am I n-nohohot s-supposed to sleep o-on thehehe couch though...?” Bill giggled but held still for Mabel.

“I suppose you didn't pay attention to what Stan said back at McGucket's place... Ford isn't too happy about you being back, especially of having your own human body now... Let's just say... It's too risky leaving you downstairs in the open for Ford... We understand that he still thinks you're evil, although all your memories are completely gone and probably won't return by a 99% chance... But that shouldn't give him the right to try and harm nor kill you... You're now far more vulnerable and weak than before... So he should stop seeing you as a giant threat.” Dipper frowned softly.

“O-Oh...” Cipher understood now.

Mabel had finished measuring Bill and wrote everything down and started picking out colors for the sweater and doing some sketches for different sweater ideas and designs.

“I'm going to get ready for bed.” Dipper said and left the room, taking his shorts and top with him.

“Interesting... Usually he gets ready for bed late to be able to do late reading sessions...” Mabel mumbled, focused in drawing different sweaters on a small sketch book.

Bill shrugged and picked up Dipper's cap out of curiosity and put it on his head, removing the small top hat he wore. He walked up to the mirror and snickered.

“This doesn't suit me at all...” Cipher covered his mouth and laughed softly.

Mabel glanced up and giggled. “If I were you, I'd take it off. Because I have NO idea if Dipper ever cleaned that cap or if Wendy did so for him...”

She cracked up laughing as Bill's amused expression turned quickly into a mortified one as he took the cap off quickly and tossed it on Dipper's bed without hesitation. Just in that moment, Dipper entered the room again and gave the two a questioning look.

“Why...?” The young teen asked in confusion but then chuckled and walked up to his bed and picked up his cap; settling it down on his nightstand. “You two are dorks...” He snorted softly and grabbed his note book, writing down things about the day.

“Yes, but we are YOUR dorks!” Mabel giggled as she resumed drawing.

Bill put his top hat back on.

“I'll get ready for bed as well.” He smiled and grabbed his pajamas on the way out and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before getting dressed.

“Why do you get ready for bed so early this time, Bro-Bro?” Mabel asked while drawing.

“Dunno... Just felt like it I guess...” Her brother said as he scribbled on a page in his book.

“Do you know if Ford made new journals to try and replace his old ones? Considering Bill burned the originals...” She asked him, looking at him from her sketches.

“I haven't asked him yet and considering after what we did... I DOUBT he'd tell me now...” Dipper sighed softly and closed his book, settling it aside.

“Hmmm... True...” Mabel sighed thoughtfully. “I go and get ready for bed, too...”

She said and got up, grabbing her nightgown and headed for the bathroom. There was a nagging feeling in her gut that a certain someone would wait for Bill to be alone. She bit her bottom lip as she saw Ford nearby the bathroom door.

“Hey, Grunkle Ford.” Ford jumped lightly as he wasn't expecting Mabel to show up.

“Oh... Hello, Mabel. What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Getting ready for bed early for once. The better question is what you are doing here...” She sighed. “I don't know about your intentions but for me it seems like you were waiting for Bill...”

Mabel leaned against the wall next to Ford who took a deep breath through his nostrils and exhaled his breath with a big sigh.

“Why do you trust him? He almost killed you first during Weirdmageddon...” Ford looked at his great niece, frowning softly but not in an angry way.

“He saved Stan's memories, saved Waddles, protected Dipper and me from our bullies back at Piedmont and just today protected him and I from that big Bunyip at the swamp... He has no memories of who he used to be... He doesn't KNOW what he did wrong however he's sorry for it... Anyone who screwed up big time deserves a second chance anyways in my opinion... And this is his second chance... You may not understand it now... But maybe you do due time...” She looked up to her Grunkle and gave him a soft and warm smile. “I know with the past you had with him and remembering it must have left scars, Grunkle Ford. But... Trying to harm or kill someone who has no memories of their past, is physically weaker and means no harm anymore isn't the right way to deal with problems. After all... The past is in the past and the future is still open... It is up to us if we make the future be bright and happy or dark and sad...”

Her soft smile faded as she looked at her feet with a soft, sad frown. Both of them looked up as Bill exited the bathroom and stared at them.

“Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't think I'd take that long changing...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It's just... I got tangled up a bit here and there...”

Cipher chuckled and made space for them.

“No. It's okay. Mabel was standing here and I thought I could waste her time a little with a small conversation...” Ford held up his hands as he spoke calmly. “Good night and I see you in the morning.”

He turned and left. Mabel entered the bathroom once Ford was out of sight and Bill had headed back to their bedroom. New hope had formed within her mind and a faint happy smile crept up her face as she got dressed.

 _Maybe this really is going to be a new and better start..._ She thought happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Cozy up, it's gonna rain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day starts with a sleep deprived Pointdexter and a clingy sleepy Bill. A summer storm is on its' way and forces the Pines and Cipher to remain inside of the Mystery Shack. Unfortunately Stanford isn't too pleased about it at first since he has to take it easy for once and has to see Bill almost all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Hehehe...” Mabel giggled in amusement as she took a picture of Dipper and Bill. Satisfied with her doing she quietly sneaked out of their bedroom and made her way downstairs.

“Are they awake yet?” Stanley asked as he tilted his head at his great niece.

“Nope! Still asleep and cuddling away!” The girl squealed softly as she sat down and started having breakfast.

“Pointdexter's still snoozing away, also.” Stan shrugged as he took a sip from his coffee mug. “Must've stayed up late last night... Eh... Whatevs...”  
“Maybe he thought about my conversation with him from yesterday...” Mabel said with her mouth full of pancakes.

“Mmh...” Grunkle Stan shrugged once more as he emptied his mug. “Ah, speak of the dev- woah, Pointdexter, you look like you fell in front of a train and got hit hard...! No offense...”  
“It's okay... Just a minor set-back...” Ford yawned and prepared a kettle for some tea.

“Did you even SLEEP?” Stan rose a knowing eyebrow.

“Mmmh... Maybe... I dunno...” The six-fingered man rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What time is it...?”  
“9:45 AM. You usually are up before anyone of us...” Noted Stanley.

“Then I suppose I didn't sleep...” Stanford sighed softly.

“Why is that?” Stan gave him a look. “You know that you don't get any younger, Ford. So maybe take it easy for a change?”

“I can't rest, Stanley. I HAVE to get my research recovered as fast as possible...!” Ford snapped.

“You can get as wussy as you want with me, ain't gonna provoke me to snap back...” The other twin remained calm and unaffected by his brother's behavior. “And by research you mean the journals if I'm correct?”  
“Yes. After Bill destroyed them... Ugh... I'm trying to get as much rewritten out of my memory as possible...” Stanford poured himself a mug of tea.

“Well... When I borrowed the third journal from Dipper I copied all of it's pages. Sure the invisible black light ink or whatever isn't on those copies but the rest is...” Stanley waved his hand dismissively.

“What?! And you tell me this NOW?! Stanley! Where did you put those copies?!” Ford nearly dropped his mug as he rushed over to his brother.

“Relax. I'll give you those copies, if you take the whole day off today, alright? And get a healthy amount of sleep, Pointdexter. Got it?” Stan crossed his arms as he looked into his brother's relieved yet exhausted eyes.

“Ugh! Fine...!” Stanford grumbled in defeat, finished his mug and headed into his room, slamming the door.

“Remember, Mabel... If your brother EVER decides to go a night without sleep... Make sure to find a way to convince him otherwise... First of all... It isn't healthy for his body to get no sleep and it isn't healthy for you to have to put up with a sleep deprived person and give your body unnecessary stress...” Stanley winked at his great niece and smiled softly. “I better get going and find those copies...”

“And I'm gonna make a sweater!” Mabel cheered and knitted after breakfast.

 

 _Why can't I move...?_ Thought Dipper groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around but couldn't make anything out that was the reason of him being immobilized. _Maybe behind me...?_ Dipper resumed his train of thought as he turned around with great struggle. As he saw the reason he let out an annoyed yet also amused sigh. Bill was still fast asleep and had his arms wrapped tightly around Dipper. _Guess I couldn't see his arms because of the blanket. Geez... How do I get out of his 'death grip' without waking him?_ The teen tried to think of a plan as he let his gaze move around to find anything of use within his extremely small radius. With a sigh he had to realize that there would be no way out of his grip without at least risking the blonde of waking up. _Sorry, Bill, but I want to avoid an awkward moment for you when you wake up. I just hope you're a deep sleeper...!_ Dipper thought as he slowly began to wriggle himself free. Almost out of Bill's grasp and freedom within reach his head suddenly got pulled close. Bill unconsciously noticed his 'cuddle buddy' was 'sliding out of his arms' and had wrapped his arms around tighter to avoid said cuddle buddy from 'falling out of bed'. The brunette made a small noise as his face was now buried in the blonde's chest. _Dear God...! Just let me go already...! Ugh... at least I NOW know that you ARE a deep sleeper..._ He thought as he picked up on getting out of Bill's hold. After three more minutes of desperate struggling, Dipper finally got out of Bill's iron grip and moved 3 feet away from the bed, not taking any chances of accidentally being recaptured in that bear hug. Bill sighed and frowned softly in his sleep as he turned around and began to cuddle the pillow. _Heh... Cute..._ Dipper thought but mentally slapped himself at that thought. _Quit making me think such things! Dumb hormones!_ He kept thinking as he headed downstairs.

 

“D'awww! That's so CUTE!” Mabel squealed as her brother told her about what just happened.

“For you but for myself I have to say... It seemed almost like a death trap!” Dipper shook his head as he ate.

“Well, when I got up and you were fast asleep you seemed to have liked it~” She hinted at something threateningly familiar to Dipper.

“Please tell me you haven't taken an embarrassing picture again like you did once when I did reverse CPR for Mermando...” He gave her a pleading look but secretly KNEW that that was the case.

“I couldn't resist that opportunity, Dippingsauce! Besides! It's all for the sake of our second summer adventure memory book after all! I won't and didn't send it to ANYONE. Not even mom and dad, considering I KNOW what they think about lesbians and homosexuals and all those other poor souls...” His sister first grinned but at the end frowned softly, rubbed the side of her shoulder and looked away.

“Are you okay, Mabel? You know that I know that expression... It's the expression you have when something is bugging you... A LOT...” Dipper placed a hand on his twin sister's shoulder. “Whatever it is... You can tell me about it and you also know that I won't tell it anyone else.”  
“O-Okay... Here goes nothing I guess...” Mabel bit the bottom of her lip and shifted a little in her seat. “I... I'm a... Lesbian...”  
“Mabel, Straight or Gay, Trans or Gender fluid. That already was the you I know and love, so it won't stop me from keep knowing and loving you.” Her brother smiled warmly and opened his arms. “Awkward sibling hug?”  
“Awkward GAY sibling hug.” She smiled softly and let out a relieved giggle as she hugged him.

“I don't even know if I'm gay, yet, Mabel.” Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled but sealed the hug by wrapping his arms around his sister, also.

“Pat. Pat.” They both said and patted one another's backs.  
“Hi, 'I'm a lesbian' I'm Stanley.” Stan leaned in the door frame with a warm smile. “Dun worry, kiddo, I ain't one of those dumb homophobic wannabes.”

“Pfff ehehehe! Grunkle Stan! Did you just?” Mabel laughed at her Grunkle's sudden comment.

“Oh you bet I did, Sweetie! And Dipper? Gay or not, same for you as for Mabel. Love ya kids.” Stanley walked up and ruffled their heads, making sure to mess up their hair. “And if your parents DARE to kick you two out, you'll still got the Mystery Shack to turn to. You just gotta give me a ring and I pay for the bus tickets for you to get back here!”

 

“Look who finally decided to join the living.” Stan snickered as he saw Bill dragging himself downstairs. “You know it's almost 12:00 PM, right? How about brunch instead of breakfast.”  
“What's that...?” Bill asked as he rubbed his eyes groggily.  
“It's when you haven't had breakfast yet but it's almost time for lunch. You know, two words jumbled together. Breakfast and Lunch make up Brunch.” The old man shrugged. “Just sit down, I make ya something quick, kid.”  
Bill obediently sat down as he rested his head on the table. His eyes were half lidded and it seemed as if he could fall back asleep at any moment. Stanley poured a glass of orange juice for the blonde and settled it down before resuming cooking. He plated the food, scrambled eggs with some bacon slices and settled it down in front of Bill.

“You asleep again, Kid?” Stanley gently shook Bill who snapped his head up straight as if he was pulled out of some sort of trance. “I suppose half.”  
“S-Sorry... I guess I'm not a morning person...” Bill yawned, covering his mouth.

“You know how eating and drinking works?” Stan asked just to make sure.

“You cut the food into small pieces, put it in your mouth and chew it for a while then swallow? And drinking just swallowing?” The blonde asked, not too sure if he was correct or not.

“Yeah.” Grunkle Stan nodded and left. “Hope you enjoy it.”  
Left alone with his brunch; Bill ate silently, yawning from time to time for he wasn't fully awake yet. Mabel joined Bill after a little to show him how far she already is with his new fabulous sweater. Bill had finished his brunch due time and was no longer sluggish from sleeping in. Stan had left to get a mattress and bed frame for Bill's bed.

 

“Ugh...! Noooo!” Mabel whined as she heard the weather forecast from the TV. “Why? Stupid summer storm can't wait till we're back home at California!”  
“As much as I agree with you, Mabel. Rain unfortunately is important for the forest to stay hydrated AND prevents forest fires from happening...” Dipper groaned a little at the news as well.

“It's just water. Why can't we go out? I mean... It's not like we're going to melt or something...” Bill shrugged.

“Well we COULD go outside while it rains but we'd RISK catching a cold or something worse then, Bill” Dipper explained. “And I rather pass one day due rain than several days due being sick.”

“So... What are going to do then?” The blonde dangled down between the twins from the couch.

“I'm going to use the time to work on your sweaters.” Mabel said while knitting.

“I dunno... Board and Card games, reading, talking or maybe just doing nothing but watching TV?” Mabel's brother suggested. “We two could play Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons.”

“Homework the game~” Mabel sang and giggled.

“I wasn't talking to you, Mabel...” Dipper chuckled and shook his head.

“What do you do during that game?” Bill looked at Dipper who got up and got the game.

Dipper started explaining the game to Bill who listened with a very serious and focused expression as if it was the most important thing in life. Once Dipper finished explaining he looked at Bill expecting an answer.

“So... Want to give it a try and play?” Dipper cocked his head to the left. “Also, did you understand everything?”

“...Yes, I want to give it a try. And yes, I understand it. It's about...” Bill nodded and repeated every single word Dipper said.

“Uh... Did you just repeat ALL THAT...?” The brunette stared at Bill in disbelief.

“Yeah. You see... Listening and remembering is important for me. Considering I forgot everything I used to know. I don't want to forget again...” The blonde said calmly. “Now where do we start?”

Still a little shocked at Bill's memory he began to set everything up with him and soon began to play one testing round with Bill.

 

A couple of hours have passed by and rain poured down from the sky in huge amounts. Ford woke up and stretched, having another mug of tea and a late lunch. He grimaced as he saw the bad weather, he knew exactly it would mean for him not to only take the day easy but also that he'd have to face Bill most of the time. Stanford sighed as he finished his plate of food and mug of tea and checked on the kids.

 

“Hello, Grunkle Ford!” Mabel exclaimed. “Feeling better?”

“Hello, Mabel. Yes, I feel a lot better...” Stanford smiled warmly. “Hello, Dipper and Bill.”  
Dipper and Bill remained silent as they were too focused on their 42nd game of Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons. Ford couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. _Ah... I understand..._ He thought and sat down, watching the two play.

“Ha! Beat you, again, Bill! I-” Dipper wanted to gloat but saw Bill rose his hand.

“Don't count the chickens before they're hatched...” Bill said softly as he threw the dices.

The dices rolled and one by one stopped. Bill crossed his arms and gave Dipper a smug look.

“I won~” The blonde snickered and stuck his tongue out.

“H-How?! You lost during the other 41 games!” Dipper stared at the dices in disbelief.

“The answer is my shirt!” Bill grinned and straightened it for Dipper to read.

“Answer to life: 42?” The brunette rose an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”  
“Mh-hm~.” Cipher had closed his eyes and nodded with a satisfied smile.  
“Let's play something else before you turn into me from this game...” Dipper mumbled under his breath.

“Hello, to you, too, kids.” Ford said causing Dipper and Bill to jump in surprise.

“Woah! Since WHEN are YOU here, Grunkle Ford?!” Dipper gathered the things he had dropped.  
“Hello.” Bill has recovered faster than Dipper and waved at Ford.

“I've been here for about ten minutes.” Stanford smiled as he tried his best to be less tense around Bill. _He is no longer a threat, Ford..._ He thought to himself.

“Huh. Guess we were too focused to notice you... Sorry.” The brunette apologized and Bill nodded in agreement.

“That's fine. Do you have any other games you'd like to play next yet?” Ford asked as he tried to spend time with his great nephew and to get to know the new Bill.

“I don't think so.” Bill stretched and got up to move his muscles a little. “Mmmmh... Sitting gets uncomfortable due time...”  
“If you don't have any ideas yet... Would you like to learn GO?” Stanford tilted his head.

“GO? What is that? Do we have to go somewhere for that?” Dipper asked.

“No, No.” Grunkle Ford chuckled softly. “GO is an Asian strategy board game. The rules are easier to learn than chess so even a six years old child could hypothetically speaking learn it. It takes in most cases YEARS to get very good at it because it is about capturing stones and winning 'land'. You can imagine it like this... Two different countries find an island or new ground and fight to get as much land as possible. The game is over if a set timer runs out, one of the two players gives up or both players pass and start counting their points. The one with the most points wins.”  
Dipper and Bill looked at each other before glancing back at Ford.

“Could you teach us?” Bill asked curiously.

“Of course I can! I might be a bit rusty but I can still explain you the rules so you can play!” Stanford smiled warmly. “I'll be right back. Just going to get my GO board.”  
“Let the nerd games begin once again!” Mabel giggled as she started working on Bill's second sweater.

 

Ford returned with his GO board and stones and explained to Dipper and Bill how to play it, the atmosphere was for the first time -every since Bill was under the Mystery Shack's roof- calm and relaxing and not tensed at all. Mabel was glad that Stanford finally seemed to be warming up to Bill. Suddenly Stanley barged in, soaked.

 

“I am NOT going to try to move that mattress inside with THAT amount of water falling down!” Stan grumbled as he squeezed his fez to get as much water out of it as possible.

“Stanley! Are you okay?” Ford got up and walked over.

“Yeah. Just soaked like a sweater on the bottom of the ocean.” Stanley mumbled softly as he started for the stairs. “I go get changed and take a shower.”  
Ford nodded and resumed playing with Dipper and Bill. It was Bill's turn this time to play a teaching game with Ford. Stanford was the one teaching of course. The result wasn't too surprising, almost the whole board was covered with Ford's white stones and some of Bill's black stones, which were actually dead and didn't earn Bill any ground at all.

“Ngh...” Bill frowned sadly at the board.

“It's okay, you played very well for your first try.” Ford placed a hand on Bill's shoulder but removed it awkwardly after a few seconds.

“Oh. Okay.” The blonde smiled faintly at Stanford and moved so Dipper could have his teaching game.

 

After a few more GO rounds and many other games afterwards, the cuckoo-clock stroke 10:00 PM. Stanford and Stanley began cleaning up all the games as the kids assembled themselves on the couch and watched ducktective. Once all the games have been cleaned up, Stan and Ford joined the kids on the couch and watched with them to make sure they won't stay up longer than the late episodes marathon would go. Stan was sitting on the right of the couch, to his left was Dipper, next to Dipper was Mabel, Bill followed after Mabel and Ford sat on the other end of the couch having Bill to his right. Time passed by and as the marathon reached its' end it already was 12:15 AM. Bill fell asleep at 11:00 PM and was leaning against Ford by the end of the marathon, fast asleep. Dipper and Mabel were half asleep and leaning against one another as they watched the last few minutes of the last ducktective episode. Stanley had fallen asleep, his head resting against the couch's back as he snored faintly. Ford was wide awake and looked to his right to find his brother and Bill fast asleep and his great niece and nephew struggling to stay awake. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. As the credits rolled he quietly turned off the TV and brought Dipper and Mabel one after the other to bed and tucked them in. Once he returned to the couch he wasn't quite sure if he should tuck in Bill with either Mabel or Dipper or if he should leave him on the couch and just cover him up. After some pacing around he decided to pick up Bill and tucked him in in his own bed. Then he laid down on the couch instead and fell asleep.

  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A/N): I was at first a too depressed to write this chapter today but I couldn't help but crack a smile when I typed the first seven lines and then it went on and on. ^^ The main reason WHY I was depressed was because I read a Gravity Falls comic related to the scene where Ford asked Dipper if he had any plans about what to do with his life for the future after school. It reminded me too much about the conversation I had not too long ago with my mother who had asked me the exact same question but had added an 'remember that you should be able to enjoy your job'... However when I told her:  
“Graduating High-school with the highest GPA I can manage. Then move together with my girlfriend (She's American I'm German BTW) and become either a florist, author or photographer but most likely an hobby author.” She just simply replied with THIS:  
“Well, yeah... But you won't earn enough money for a living. Workplaces in companies are well paid, you know?”

That conversation happened two days before I started writing this Gravity Falls FanFic and I'm enjoying to write this FanFic THRICE as much BECAUSE... If I learned ONE thing that Alex Hirsch tried to tell us with his cartoon -in my opinion- is that 'WE WON'T always BE YOUNG and FREE to be able TO DO WHAT WE LOVE and WANT. EVEN that magical TIME ENDS.'  
And before anyone claims that I'm 'seeking attention'. I don't. I'm merely trying to inspire others to FIGHT FOR WHAT THEY BELIEVE IN and not what others believe in. I for my fair share will keep following my dreams and work hard to make them come true and not let somebody else try and force me into a company's office chair where I'd work like a mindless slave each day till the rest of my life better said until I'm TOO OLD TO ENJOY LIFE.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	5. Chapter 5: I feel like Something's watching Me...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from a nightmare and spotting eyes in the forest, Bill knows he's being watched by something and that some other dream demons are not too happy about him being alive. As he received a small metal object with even smaller engravings on it, he writes down the letters, only to notice that it needs to be deciphered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“The aura is strong... He has been here at least two days ago...” The creature hissed to itself. “I will find him for master... And she will punish him... I'll find you~ Bill~...”

It started sniffing the air for a lead and growled in delight as it found one and followed it. As it arrived the Mystery Shack, it climbed on the roof and peeked through every window it could find.

“Mmmmmh~ This human has HIS aura...” It licked its teeth with its long slithery tongue. “I need to watch and see if it really IS him...”

The creature went back into the forest to wait and watched.

 

Mabel woke up first as usual and realized Bill was nowhere to be found. She froze as she hoped Ford didn't do anything stupid and got up out of bed quickly, rushing downstairs.

“Grunkle Ford?” She called out and was greeted by Stanford's head popping out through the door frame to the kitchen.

“Yes, Mabel?” He asked casually. “Also, good morning.”

“M-Morning. Uhm... Where's Bill?” Mabel gave him a worried look.

“Don't worry. I had tucked him in in my bed instead on the couch.” Ford smiled warmly. “Do you want your eggs sunny side up or down?”

“Oh. Okay!” She sighed in relief and smiled. “Uhm. Up please.”

Stanford nodded and resumed preparing breakfast for everyone. He talked with Mabel some more.

“Where's Grunkle Stan?” Mabel asked.

“He's getting the things out of the car with Soos. Saying it would be a better waste of time while waiting for breakfast.” Ford smiled and shook his head.

“Ford...? Thanks for giving Bill a second chance... And for tucking Dipper and me in.” She thanked him.

“Of course and you're welcome.” Grunkle Ford smiled as he handed Mabel's breakfast over. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, again.” Mabel giggled softly.

Ford chuckled and prepared breakfast for his brother and him, knowing from yesterday that Dipper and Bill would sleep longer than the three of them.

 

“ _ **I know what you DID...” , “Murderer! Psychopath! Traitor!” , “Stop! It hurts!” Different voices were echoing within Bill's dream as he was running away from them.**_

_**“I-I'm sorry! I-I don't remember! H-Honest!” Bill stammered as he tried to get away from the many different voices.** _

“ _ **You'll pay!” , “You'll burn just like we did!” , “There's no escape!” The voices closed in.**_

 

“Ah!” Bill sat up with a loud yell.

The mystery twins and their Grunkles entered the room in worry.

“What's wrong, Bill?” They all said in unison.

“Hah... Hah... Hah...” The blonde panted as he looked around in confusion and alert. “What...? W-Where...?”

“Bill, it's okay. You're in my room.” Ford walked up with the others. “What happened? Did you have a nightmare?”

“W-What's a nightmare...?” Bill asked.

“Dreams which scare you a lot.” Mabel explained.

“You woke up screaming, Kid.” Stan frowned.

“I... T-Those voices...” He held his head. “I-I didn't know what they wanted... T-They kept chasing me and c-closed in... c-closer and... closer...”

“Hey... Hey... Calm down and take a deep breath...” Stanford placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you remember what they said?”

Bill nodded and repeated what the voices had said in his dream and began to shake visibly.

“Hmmm...” Ford frowned and began pacing around as he got lost into deep thoughts.

Dipper and Mabel climbed onto the bed and were comforting Bill to calm him down. Stanley figured it would be better if Bill would get something to eat and headed for the kitchen.

“Do you think this has something to do with his past?” Mabel whispered quietly to Dipper so Bill couldn't hear.

“Maybe. But that would mean that there are more dream demons than just him and that they are going to pay him during each dream a visit or wait for an opportunity to get him...” Dipper frowned softly as he whispered back to avoid Bill from getting more jumpy.

“A-Are they going to k-kill me...? A-Although I don't remember but am sorry?” Bill looked at the two, horror and sadness written all over his face.

“No, they won't. Even if they try, we won't let them! Right, Dipper?” Mabel looked at her brother.

“Yeah. We watch one another's backs!” The brunette nodded at his sister's words.

The blonde visibly relaxed and sighed softly. He managed a soft smile to form on his lips. Stan entered the room with a tray.

“I think breakfast in bed is okay for once.” Stanley declared as he handed over the tray.

Bill began to eat carefully as to not mess up the bedsheets from Ford's bed. Stanley then left and returned with a box.

“Hey, Pointdexter. The copies as promised.” He handed the box with the copies of the pages from journal three over.

“Ah. Thank you, Stan.” Ford took the box gladly and settled it down on his desk and resumed abruptly his train of thoughts.

 

After that rough start of a day, Bill headed out into the forest with Dipper and Mabel, however staying close to them. He was still quite jumpy thanks to his bad dream, but also because he felt like something's watching him. One time he could've even sworn that he saw six red eyes quickly vanishing out of sight as he had turned around to see if something was behind him. The three arrived a clearing and Dipper took out a book with blank pages as he took notes and looked around, chewing the end of his pen. Mabel laid down on the soft grass and sighed happily as she watched clouds fly by. Bill rubbed the side of his right shoulder with his left hand and looked around nervously. He walked around a little however not too far so he'd still be in the twin's sight. A small flower caught his attention as he knelt down and inspected it with his eyes he then carefully caressed its' petals. Without a warning the flower pulled down into the ground and a big plant head popped out in return. It looked like a carnivorous plant but had some sort of weird drool dripping from the corners of its mouth and the lips quivered from time to time.

“Oh god... Bill...! Don't... MOVE...” Dipper said loud and clearly.

“W-What am I SUPPOSED to do THEN?” Bill stared at the plant with horror.

“I dunno...! That's the only thing I remember from Ford's second journal...!” He explained.

“Maybe wait till it's gone?” Mabel suggested as she watched in worry.

The plant moved slowly closer and moved around Bill in a circular way, causing him to be cornered by its stem. Bill took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. It slowly opened its mouth and loomed over Bill's head. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms. Dipper had grabbed a stick and charged at the plant. Mabel did the same. However the plant sensed their movements through the ground and let roots shoot out of the ground and took hold of their ankles, causing the mystery twins to fall to the ground. It ignored Dipper and Mabel and repositioned its head over Bill again and opened it widely but didn't bite down on him. After five minutes of silence and nothing happening, Bill shakily opened an eye and looked up into the mouth of the plant.

“E-Eeep!” Bill yelped and nervously looked around but saw nothing but the inside of the plant's mouth.

“Ngh! We need to get out of this mess and help, Bill!” Dipper struggled against the roots, trying desperately to get free.

“I know!” Mabel squirmed around.

The blonde swallowed sharply as he carefully got up into a standing position. He was just a tiny bit smaller than the plant's mouth. _Maybe something's wrong with it...? Perhaps I can find something off..._ Bill thought as he carefully inspected his surroundings. Soon he spotted a lightly swollen area at one of the plant's teeth. He moved closer and looked at it. _There's something stuck in its flesh..._ The blonde slowly reached for the object and tried to pull it out as gently as possible to avoid angering the plant. Once the object has been pulled out, Bill noticed it was a very small metal object. _How did it get into the plant's flesh?_ He wondered as he eyed the small item. The plant pulled away from Bill and licked the spot where once the pain causing object resided. With the plant pulling away from Bill and the light helping the blonde to see he could make out what it was. It was a compass needle. Dipper and Mabel exchanged glances before staring at Bill and the plant.  
“I guess I would have a bad day, too, if something like this would be stuck in my gums...” Bill looked at the plant. “Could you let my friends go, please? If they would've known that you didn't mean to eat me but wanted me to help they wouldn't have charged at you with sticks...”  
As if the plant understood what Bill said it released the twins and made an apologizing growl before retreating back into the ground. The twins got up and hugged Bill tightly.

“Thank GOD it didn't try to eat you!” They both exclaimed.

“I was so scared...!” Bill sighed, relieved it didn't turn out bad for him.

He returned the hug and the three decided to head back to the shack, not wanting to get another close call with some other creature. One adrenaline causing situation was enough for a day.

“What was in its gums anyways?” Mabel asked.

“This compass needle...” Bill held it up.

“Maybe it ate someone else with all of their belongings and that needle got stuck into its gums during the whole chewing process...?” Dipper explained but shuddered at the thought.

“T-That would be the most likely solution...” The blonde stuttered, also not liking the idea.

 

Once they arrived the Mystery Shack, the twins barged in and ran for Ford to tell him what happened back in the forest. Bill flopped down on the couch and couldn't help but inspecting the needle. _Something's off about this compass needle... It may look like one but that doesn't really mean it has to be..._ He thought and turned around. Suddenly he noticed very small engravings on the metal. The blonde jumped up to his feet and looked for a magnifying glass and something to write. Once he found everything he sat down at the dining table and inspected the engravings. It took him almost two hours to make out the letter and to get them written down. _There...! This... Doesn't make sense..._ He had a puzzled expression as it looked like random letters jumbled together.

“Finished?” Stanford had sat down next to Bill to watch.

“Gyah! S-Since when are you here?!” Bill shrieked.

“Since you finished writing the first line. I suppose you were very focused just like yesterday while playing Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with Dipper. Did you know that you furrow your eyebrows together and your lips twitch when you're concentrated?” Ford talked calmly.

“Uh... I guess I was focused and no... How should I notice me doing that if I'm focused on something else...?” The blonde gave Ford a questioning look.

“Mh-hm... True, true...” Grunkle Ford nodded and stared at the random letters. “I think this Cipher is coded TWICE if not THRICE the letters probably need to be deciphered into the right numbers and then the numbers into the right letters. Will take a while to decipher this one... Do you mind me having this?”

“No. Of course not. I mean... I don't get this stuff at all... Pretty sure I used to but since it's all gone... This is just a bunch of random letters to me...” Bill shrugged and handed the paper and compass needle with the cipher over.

Ford took them gladly and rose up from his seat, heading to his lab to start to work on it. _Some old characteristics can't be taken away so easily, huh? Still intrigued by mysteries just as much as he used to..._ Stanford thought as he looked back at Bill for a split second before fully entering his lab. Bill remained silent as he sat on the chair for a little longer before he decided to get up and walk around a bit. He completely forgot about his nightmare and was calm once again. As he made his way into the kitchen, he saw Stanley doing the dishes. Bill tilted his head and walked up.

“Stanley? Could I help you?” He asked.

“Ah, sure, Kid. But only if you really wanna.” Stan chuckled.

The blonde grabbed a chair and pushed it up to the counter to help Stanley more efficiently. As the two cleaned the dirty dishes, they talked a little. It was mostly Bill talking about what happened and that weird message while Stanley informed him about his bed being set up and ready for the night.

 

Time slowly went by and Dipper was trying to jog Bill's memory to at least make him remember the time when he was a bird. Nothing had helped, from showing Bill the message he drew as a bird to showing pictures he took of the bird Bill used to control. Dipper's shoulders slumped visibly as Bill stared at the drawing. He hated to admit it, but was actually MISSING the OLD Bill Cipher. Sure it was nice that Bill wasn't being a jerk anymore, however, it was also leaving him with a slight discomfort.

“Trianglish...” Bill murmured.

“Huh?” Dipper looked at Bill.

“This is Trianglish...” The blonde said. “This is no drawing... It's a message in Trianglish...”

“Well... Ford figured out it was a message but HOW do YOU KNOW it's a LANGUAGE?” The brunette asked then realized. “Wait! You remember! Do you understand what it says without me showing you the translation???”

“Pfft! Of course I do! Don't be silly! As if I don't know my MOTHER TONGUE, PINETREE-” Bill rolled his eyes at him.

“You just called me Pinetree!” Dipper cut him off. “You're remembering!”

Before Bill could realize it for himself, Dipper hugged him. The blonde looked at him with a bewildered expression but soon hugged back. Mabel entered the room and stared at them.

“Did I miss an perfect confession scene?” She giggled.

“What? No! Bill remembered something! He remembered his mother tongue and got as sarcastic as he used to be for a moment!” Dipper exclaimed.

“What?!” Mabel beamed and rushed over. “That's amazing!”  
The twins were hugging the still confused blonde who finally understood what they were talking about.

“B-But I don't want to remember! What if I turn back evil and do bad things again?” Bill struggled in the group hug.

“Bill... First... We made a deal that you won't do anything bad, remember? And Second... You NEED to remember to KNOW what you've done was wrong...” Dipper frowned softly at him. “And to be honest. I MISS that sarcastic side of yours...”

“It IS weird to have you being nice all the time... It is nice but it isn't the real you... And to get the real you back, you'd need to remember...” Mabel explained. “So please... Don't fight your memories if any of them return?”

“... O-Okay...” The blonde sighed as he stopped squirming and hugged back.

 

“Are you SURE it IS HIM?” Asked a circle shaped dream demon.

“Yes. I'm 100% sure!” The creature exclaimed. “He remembered his native language... Trianglish. The slaves' language...!”

“Hmph... Typical...” A square shaped dream demon scoffed. “Whenever we punished those dirty slaves with memory loss they get to remembered their dumb mother tongues first...”

“When are we going to get to rip him apart? Limb... by... limb...?” The creature twitched in delight at the thought.

“Not you. That's for sure...” The circle snarled. “You will wait for the right moment to capture him and drag him over here...!”

“Fine...” The creature grumbled in disappointment.

“He'll WISH to never have been created...” The square grinned wickedly and began laughing with the creature and the other dream demon.

 

“Bam!” Mabel grinned as she pulled a sweater over Bill's head.

“It looks amazing!” Bill beamed and looked at it.

“Here! Try the others on!” She pushed the other two sweaters into his arms.

The blonde nodded and headed into the bathroom and tried the other sweaters on. The first sweater was a bright yellow one which had an eye in the middle and underneath Mabel had added a text which said 'EYE spy with my little eye something yellow, my fellow!'. The second one was made out of a nice green fabric with a text reading 'Not an actual bill!'. The third and last sweater was a bright blue and had a smiling white cloud on it and underneath it read 'Even a cloudy day may be a happy day!'. Bill decided to keep on the sweater with the happy cloud and joined Dipper and Mabel.

“You look good.” Dipper smiled softly.

“Thanks.” Bill returned a soft smile.

“You two are so cute! I ship it!” Mabel let out a small squeal.

“Not this again...” Her brother sighed softly.

“I will make a HUGE sweater and stuff you two love birds inside it!” She smirked.

“I don't understand... What does she mean?” The blonde quirked an eyebrow up in confusion.

“She wants us to be together.” Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose. “As lovers.”

“What are lovers?” Bill kept asking as he got more confused.

Mabel giggled and filled Bill on the whole lover topic in and laughed as his whole face went red. Dipper couldn't help laugh softly to himself.

“You're as red as a tomato...!” The brunette chuckled.

“Lover pile!” Mabel pushed her brother into Bill.

“Hey! What are you-?” Dipper protested but face planted into Bill's chest. “ooofff!”

“Eeeh?!” Bill's blush darkened.

“Match made!” She fist pumped and giggled.

“Mabel! This is not how it works!” Her brother shrieked as he pulled away from Bill in embarrassment.

“Anything is allowed on the battlefield of LOVE~!” Mabel teased.

“I don't even know my feelings yet...!” Dipper crossed his arms and pouted.

“There you see him, sitting there across the way~. He don't got a lot to say but there's something about him~.“ Mabel began to sing.

“Mabel, no...” Her brother slowly began to blush.

“And you don't know why but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the Dorito~.” She didn't listen. “Yes, you want him~. Look at him, you know you do~. Possible he wants you, too~. There's one way to ask him~.”

“What's going on...?” Bill whispered to Dipper nervously.

“She's singing one of her favorite songs but using you as the goal of the song instead of the girl from that song...” Dipper groaned in annoyance.

Mabel had sung some further and took a deep breath before singing as loud as she could.

“SH-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA MY, OH, MY! LOOK LIKE THE BOY TOO SHY! HE AIN'T GONNA KISS THE DORI- OMPFFF!” She was singing so even Ford and Stan could hear but got muffled by Dipper with a pillow quickly.

“Mabel! Shut up!” Her brother's voice cracked thanks to puberty and embarrassment.

Dipper's face was pure red and Bill hid his face underneath his sweater. Mabel didn't listen and wriggled free and began running around the house as she shouted and sang the rest of the song for everyone in the Mystery Shack to hear. Her brother got up and began chasing her around inside and outside the whole shack. Luckily the shack had closed already an hour ago and Wendy and Soos were already gone. Stan watched his great niece and nephew with amusement while Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _As long as I'm not 100% convinced about Bill... I doubt it'd be safe for Dipper to date him anyways, Mabel..._ Stanford thought as he let out a sigh and took a sip from his tea.

“I know that look. It's the 'This won't end well' look. What's bugging ya, Pointdexter?” Stan asked.

“Bill may have changed but as long as I'm not 100% convinced... I wouldn't be comfortable IF Dipper would end up dating him...” Ford explained.

“Eh. Let them experiment. Sure they're only 13, well... Bill 12, but have every right to decided who to love. Just let them have their fun. As long as no one gets physically hurt... I don't see the problem with any of this...” Stanley shrugged.

“Still... I have every right to be concerned about it just as much as they have every right to love who they want...” Stanford said.

“We're not their parents. But I know their parents wouldn't like it and kick them out.” Stan frowned.

“What?” Ford gave his brother a look. “Why?”

“Because they are dumb homophobes. Listen... I know you made contact with them... WHATEVER happens... If it involves Dipper OR Mabel having a relationship with the same sex... DON'T INFORM them... Please...” Stanley looked at Ford with a pleading look. “They don't deserve to go through what I did just for loving someone dearly...”

“I promise not to say a word to them about that...” Stanford placed a hand on his chest.

“Thank you.” Stan nodded knowingly. “I'll head to bed early today. Good night.”

“Night.” Said Ford as he finished his tea. “I'll make sure the kids don't stay up late.”

Stanley smiled softly and headed off to bed, leaving Ford to watch Dipper still chasing Mabel and Bill sitting on the couch, who still hid his red face underneath his new sweater.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Separated Adventures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel pays Pacifica a visit, Dipper, Ford and Bill head for some old ruins as an attempt to maybe cause Bill remember more of his life's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Bill woke with a jolt in the middle of the night and took a shaky breath as he looked around. Nothing. I was just another nightmare. He sighed softly and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, washing his face with water. _Why am I having those? I know that Dipper and Mabel think it are other dream demons but... This all seems to make no sense..._ He thought as he drank some water and sighed once more.

“Can't sleep either?” Stanford asked Bill as he exited the bathroom.

“I slept but... Another one of those scary dreams...” Bill rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hmmm... I decoded the cipher... Want to know what it says?” Ford tilted his head.

“Sure... I guess it'll be a little distraction...” The blonde said as he followed Ford.

“ 'You may think you are safe, but we are seeing everything. You are not safe. You will pay.' “ Stanford read the deciphered text to Bill. “It doesn't say a name though... So I cannot tell to who it's meant to be.”

“Ngh...” Bill shuddered at the thought that it was meant for him. “That wasn't the type of distraction I hoped for...”

“I'm sorry. Want a cup of tea?” Ford cocked his head to the left.

“Yeah.” The blonde sighed softly.

Bill silently drank the tea Ford made him while Ford was rewriting his second journal.

“I... Heard from Dipper that you remembered your mother tongue?” Stanford tried to start a conversation, clearly hating the awkward yet awful silence between him and Bill.

“Yeah... I guess... Thank you for the tea by the way.” Bill stared into his cup with heavy eyelids.

“Maybe Dipper, you and I should go out on a trip? There are these old ruins which are full of symbols you used to be able to read since they are your mother tongue's symbols...” Ford suggested. “It'd also be a way of you and me getting to know one another on better terms.”

“Mh-hm... Okay, we could do that.” The blonde yawned after he finished his tea.

“Good. Anyways, how about you try sleeping again? Maybe the tea helps?” He suggested as he looked up from his journal. “Oh... Too late to go to bed I guess... Heh.”

Stanford got up and picked Bill up who fell asleep in his seat. He brought him upstairs and tried to enter the twin's bedroom as quietly as possible, however, Dipper woke from the dim light coming through the door.

“Grunkle Ford...?” Dipper mumbled faintly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

“Ha. I'm sorry for waking you, Dipper.” Stanford whispered. “Bill had another nightmare so we talked a little while he had a cup of tea. He fell asleep though...”

“Just put him next to me...” The brunette scooted to one side of his bed a little to make some space. “He didn't have a nightmare when he slept next to me the first time as a human. Maybe he just feels more safe then?”

“If it doesn't bother you...” His Grunkle said as he laid Bill down next to him.

“I don't. Just a bit of a struggle in the morning...” Dipper chuckled sleepily and covered Bill up. “Night.”

“Night, Dipper.” Ford smiled softly as he left the room quietly.

Bill sighed softly as he snuggled close to Dipper in his sleep.

 

“Aaaaaaaah!!!” Mabel shrieked with joy.

“What's wrong?!” Dipper and Bill rushed into the living room.

“Pacifica just asked me if I'd like to come over! I've been waiting for that question the whole time since we've arrived Gravity Falls!” She squealed.

“Sheesh! And I thought there was a spider or something...” Her brother mumbled and turned to leave.

“Why didn't you ask her?” Bill tilted his head.

“Uh... B-Because she's rich a-and busy and... Erm... Uhm... Busy...” Mabel played with her hair nervously. “Y-You know... R-Rich people have to attend to a lot of fancy schmancy things and all t-that... H-Hehehehehe...”

“... Do you love her?” The blonde asked bluntly.

“Eeep!” She blushed pure red.

“Wait, WHAT?! Mabel... You KNOW her parents would KILL her...!” Dipper stared at his sister. “Not only because we are for them poor folks but also because of the same gender!”

“Y-You don't know that... P-Pacifica knows them b-better than we do...” Mabel stuttered.

“Fine... If you say so...” Her brother sighed. “Do what you can't help. I won't get in your way.”

“Thank you, Bro-Bro.” She smiled softly. “You're the best brother a girl could ask for...”

Mabel got up and skipped upstairs happily to pack a few things and dress a bit more suitable.

“You know... You could tease her back for yesterday, right?” Bill smiled softly.

“Nah... I won't... One of us has to be more mature after all...” Dipper chuckled and shook his head.

“If you say so.” The blonde snickered and walked out with him and Ford.

 

“Hey, Pacifica!” Mabel beamed as Pacifica answered the door.

“Hello, Mabel. Please, come in.” Pacifica smiled as she stepped aside to let her friend inside.

“How have you been? Sure we have seen one another about three days ago at the bus stop but still... Things can change quite fast.” The brunette entered.

“I've been doing well, thank you. How have things been doing for you?” The blonde closed the door and led Mabel to her room.

“I've been well, too, but the past few days have been CRAZY.” Mabel giggled softly.

“Oh? How come?” Pacifica quirked up an eyebrow.

“Erm... Remember Bill who did the whole Weirdmageddon thing and everything?” The twin asked.

“Oh, how could I forget THAT?” The blonde shuddered at the memories.

“Well... We accidentally freed him from his stone form and-” Mabel started explaining when Pacifica cut her off.

“You did what?!” Pacifica asked.

“Pacifica, let me explain. Okay?” She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled warmly. “Nothing's going to happen. It happened the same day we arrived Gravity Falls... Now is anything happening? No. So please hear me out.”

The blonde took a deep breath, sighed and nodded as she let Mabel fill her in on everything.

“That's... A lot... And you're sure he won't start another Weirdmageddon?” Pacifica asked nervously.

“Yup!” Mabel smiled. “I'm 100% Sure!”

“Then I'm relieved.” Her friend smiled softly. “Maybe he could join us for a tea party along with Dipper?”

“I could ask him when I'm back at the shack. Right now ringing him up isn't the best idea. He's on a trip with Dipper and Grunkle Ford to jog his memories. I'm sure Ford would prefer him remember more than Dipper considering Bill knew all the contents of the journals from his memories... And Dipper wants him to remember for the same reason as I do. It's just weird to have Bill always be so kind... Sure it's nice but it isn't... You know... Bill.” The brunette smiled softly as she explained.

“Yeah... Anyways, let's start with our tea session and afterwards we could go into the mall.” Pacifica smiled.

“But I didn't take any money with me. I thought we'd just have our tea session and then talk about boys and do our nails and give one another a makeover!” Mabel exclaimed in protest.

“Who said we have to buy stuff? We can also just walk around and look at things we like and maybe buy it some other day.” The blonde shrugged.

“Hmmm... True... But after we're done with looking around the mall we head back to do our nails and stuff. Okay?” The twin giggled.

“Of course.” Pacifica beamed with glee.

 

“Are we there yet...?” Asked Bill tiredly.

“Only ten more minutes, Bill. If we keep up this pace that is...” Stanford said over his shoulder causing Bill to let out a soft groan.

“You've said that three times now...” The blond protested.

“That's because you asked the same question three times in a row, Bill.” The adult chuckled. “Not my fault.”  
Dipper couldn't help but snicker at Bill's pout and nudged him gently.

“Don't worry, once we're there we'll take a break.” He gave him a reassuring smile.

“Okay...” Bill let out a long sigh and screwed his water bottle open while walking and took some gulps from it.

After they arrived their location, Bill sat down and sighed in relief as he could give his aching legs and feet a break. Stanford shook his head, smiling while Dipper sat down next to Bill yet he wasn't as exhausted as the blonde. As Ford scanned the area, Dipper and Bill drank some water and had some of the food they packed for themselves.

“Alright... I checked the area. There's nothing which would cause us any problems. So we should be good for now. You two ready to enter the ruins?” Stanford informed the two as he prepared a few torches for the walk through the dark ruins.

“I'm good.” Bill said as he got. “Let's just hope it stays the way you described it. Or our moods will be... RUINED.”

“Dear god, Bill...! Since when do you like puns?” Dipper facepalmed but laughed at the terrible joke.

“What?” The blond grinned innocently. “You're laughing so it WAS funny!”

“Come on you two...” Stanford chuckled. “Let's get going.”

“Okay!” Dipper and Bill followed Ford's lead.

“Now... These ruins are nearby the cave where I found the drawings about Bill the first time... Do you remember?” Ford looked at Bill who only looked at the ruins' walls with amazement. “Hm... Guess not...”

They went deeper and deeper into the ruins as Bill kept looking around. He even felt behind six times and five times went into a different direction out of curiosity. As they arrived a very big room with a triangle shaped rock in the middle and a closed eye, Bill felt cold.

“This room gives me the chills...” Bill murmured as he looked around anxiously. “Who built this place...?”

“Well... You told me that you let humans build this for you in return you gave them information about better hunting and farming methods. And while they would build this place you had pulled many animals into the mindscape so they could kill them to have enough food to have the required energy for working...” Stanford explained. “The leader let you use his body to give the right instructions and so you could put all these symbols into the walls and everything... It was 80% your doing... Considering you planned these ruins and added all the symbols and so on...”

“Uh... G-Good job... Me...?” The blonde looked around, uneasiness filling his body.

He walked up to the big triangle shaped rock in the middle of the room and looked at all the different symbols. His brows furrowed together.

“These symbols are randomly rambled together... They make no sensible phrases...” Bill talked to himself as he moved behind the rock and looked at the rest of the symbols. “Same on this side...”

“Well... What do the symbols say?” Dipper walked up and stood next to Bill.

“ 'Their, A, Three, And, By, Executing, Innocent, Beloved, Madness, Of, Circles, Squares, Triangles, Races, Types, Protecting, For, Their, Father, And, Mother, Loving, Mistake, Sealed, Doom, Child' … That's what the front says. Now the back says 'But, Three, One, Of, Each, Triangle, Square, Circle, Revenge, Blood lust, Of, Survived, Race, Seek, Through, And, Will, Rest, Till, Not, Punished' …” The blonde translated the symbols. “Hmmm... I feel like I know the correct order but I can't say it nor remember it... It's all foggy...”

“I think they need to be put into the right order.” Stanford joined the two.

Bill wrote the words down for them and the three tried to put the words into a logical order. They got many solutions but none felt familiar to Bill. Suddenly the blonde got up quickly and began pushing the symbols in a certain order while saying each word.

“Three types of races, Circles, Squares and Triangles. Sealed their doom by executing a loving mother and father for protecting their beloved child.” He said for the front and then walked behind it and said the other sentence. “But three, one of each race, survived. Square and Circle seek revenge through blood lust and will not rest till Triangle is punished.”

The rock shook and retreated into the ground with a loud rumbling.

“Was that the right order?” Dipper asked. “This won't end in a trap... Right?”

“It was. I dunno why but it suddenly popped up in my head.” The blonde said. “But what it does... I have no clue...”

They waited for something to happen for about 15 minutes. When nothing happened they headed for the exit but suddenly the whole room went dark and a very small glowing white ball floated out of the rectangle shaped hole. Faint whispers were emitting from it. Bill froze and blinked before turning his gaze to the glowing sphere. Dipper and Ford, too looked towards the sphere in the middle of the room but couldn't hear the whispers.

“What is that?” The brunette asked his Grunkle and Bill.

“I have no idea, Dipper.” Ford said. “Bill! What are you doing??”

Bill didn't listen to Ford as he approached the sphere and reached out for it. His skin feeling warm from the energy emerging from the floating energy ball. He nearly seemed as if he was in some sort of trance, if it wasn't for him to reach out with great hesitation and fear as his hand sometimes flinched lightly away.

“Mom...? Dad...?” Bill rose an eyebrow as he recognized the voices.

As soon as he made contact with the sphere it flew up and then at charged down at him and went into his chest, leaving no wounds but a faint glow on the spot where it entered. His eyes flashed with a bright white glow as he just stood there, his memories flushing through his brain. The triangle shaped rock moved back up with a loud rumbling and the room's torches turned back on.

“Bill!” Ford yelled as he and Dipper ran up to him and shook him to no avail. “Let's get out of here!”

He lifted Bill up and dashed out of the ruins with his great nephew.

 

“ _Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!” A square mocked as he kicked a triangle. “Just because you're the only slave that's an equilateral doesn't mean you're SPECIAL! You're STILL a SLAVE just like your dumb parents and the rest of the generations BEFORE YOU!”_

“ _You tell him!” A circle laughed as he punched the young triangle. “OH! I think he's gonna cry like the wimp he is! Cry, Pointhead! Cry!”_

“ _P-Please... Stop...” The in pain shaking triangle pleaded. “C-Can't we be friends...?”_

“ _Friends? With the likes of you?! BWAHAHAHAHA! Don't make me laugh, Slave!” The square kicked dirt into the triangle's eye._

“ _Hey! He still needs that stupid eye to be my servant!” The circle laughed. “But arms and legs still heal!”_

_The triangle whimpered as he tried to rub the dirt out of his eyes, not seeing as the circle lifted a rock and was about to drop it hard on his legs._

“ _Leave our son be!” A female triangle floated over as she summoned a force field around the smaller triangle and protected him from the incoming rock._

“ _Bill! Are you okay???” A male triangle floated over to his son's side and inspected his eye. “Here... Let me heal and clean your eye...”_

“ _MOOOOMMM! DAAAAD!” The square and circle yelled at the same time._

“ _What is it?” Their parents floated over._

“ _This slave's parents protected him!” The circle started._

“ _They stopped us from having fun!” The square added._

“ _GUARDS!” The other higher classed dream demons yelled. “THOSE SLAVES BROKE THE LAW! EXECUTE THEM! NOW!”_

“ _No! Mom! Dad!” The small triangle cried as he had to witness his parents' molecules being disassembled._

_He began to tremble and to sob as he knew, his parents would not return back to life. Something inside of him began twisting around, sadness, fear, anger and disgust were mixing up together. Sadness because of the loss of his parents, fear because of being all alone, anger because of his bullies who cause this mess in the first place and disgust because of the awful laws and restrictions for his kind. He couldn't handle all of the emotions, his body slowly turning into a dark red as his body grew bigger and bigger as more and more of all the negative emotions assembled within him. A big flash, trillions of screams and a sudden burning dimension. He did it. The first being who had destroyed an entire dimension, trillions of galaxies all on fire at once. As his body got backfired into the nightmare realm, he saw two small shapes escaping his death trap before falling unconscious._

 

“Bill! Wake up!” A familiar voice yelled in panic.

It was Dipper and he shook Bill violently yet gently as to not hurt him, tears in his eyes.  


“Wait! I think he moved! Bill! Can you hear us?” A second voice echoed.

“P-Pine-t-tree...? S-Si-Six-er...?” Bill's vision was blurry but he recognized the voices. 

“Oh thank god, you're okay!” Dipper pulled Bill into a close hug, not caring about the fact that he called him Pinetree.

“Bill. You just called us by our symbols... Have you remembered something?” Stanford stared at the blonde.

“Ngh... If I know one thing for sure is that I have a square and a circle on my case who want to kill me for destroying my dimension. So I guess YES.” The blonde responded with clear annoyance in his voice. “At least you're not being a flipping drama queen as per usual, Fordsy.”

“I'm NOT being a drama queen, Bill! You were zonked out for EIGHT HOURS STARIGHT!” The brunette gave him a look. “You scared me half to death by not responding at all while having your eyes glowing and not blinking ONCE!”

“Well... I got A LOT of stuff to catch up on from my back up memory sphere, Kid! What did you expect?” Bill rolled his eyes and finally returned the hug with a soft sigh. “Sorry. Okay?”

“So. Since you remember everything... Would you mind helping me rewrite my journals?” Ford sighed.

“Ugh... Can we do that tomorrow...? This dumb body's area in front of the frontal lobe is aching... A LOT...” The blonde groaned in pain.

“Hmmm... Fine. Fair enough...” Stanford left the room so Dipper would have some alone time with Bill.

Dipper couldn't help but ask Bill tons of questions who he answered to him, not because Dipper asked him or because he himself was okay with it but because he found it amusing how the brunette was easy to put into fascination and excited and giddy squeals.

 

“Ah...! That was fun!” Mabel smiled at Pacifica.

“It sure was.” Pacifica returned a smile.

“Hey! I have an idea! You could join Dipper, Bill and me tonight! As a sleepover!” The twin exclaimed.

“I should to ask my parents for permission...” The blonde frowned.

“Awww... But they won't allow that and you know it...” Mabel sighed softly.

“I said SHOULD but who said I WOULD?” Pacifica giggled. “Let's just go before they notice my absence!”

Mabel grinned and the two of them quickly ran for the safety of the Mystery Shack before said rich parents would be able to react fast enough.

“Heyo!” Dipper's sister barged in with Pacifica right behind her. “Guess whose gonna stay over tonight?”

“Oh. Hello, Llama.” Bill waved at Pacifica.

“Excuse me? I'm no Llama.” She pouted.

“No. It's your SYMBOL, genius...” He shook his head.

“Mabel! Guess what! Bill remembered everything! He had some weird back-up memory hidden in those ruins we visited today!” Dipper bombarded his sister with everything that had happened on their trip.

“Good old Dipper.” Pacifica sat down next to Bill. “Mabel already told me about what happened. Tough thing, not remembering anything about yourself... You can be lucky Dipper is naive and didn't leave you in the forest all by yourself. It's one of the things I admire about him.”  


“I'm glad he didn't just abandon me. But then again, I'd probably would have followed him against his will.” Bill leaned back and chuckled. “Ah... Finally a break. He kept asking me questions about different kind of things. It is VERY amusing to hear him squeal in excitement when he learns new things.”

“Oh? I think it's not only because you find his squeals amusing...” She grinned at him.

“By the love of AXOLOTL. Not you, too, with saying Dipper and I should date. I'm not even familiar with all these hormones that are awaiting me next year and probably a few already this year. How am I supposed to even KNOW how being in love with someone is supposed to feel like?” He groaned in annoyance as he gave her a look.

“You'll figure it out. I won't intervene, considering that's already Mabel's job.” Pacifica giggled. “But he already acts like it. He just denies it and is lucky that you are inexperienced with us humans being in love with others and all that.”

“Uh... You haven't really seen me and him much together... How are you supposed to know that he is interested in me?” Bill shook his head. “That's just silly of you. Jumping so quickly to conclusions like that.”

“Oh. I saw the look on his face when I entered and you explained something to him. He was staring directly at you with both interest and passion.” She smiled. “And just look how he's talking to Mabel about all the things you told him in such an intriguing way. He got the hots for you and you can't deny that~.”

“Eh. Whatever.” He shrugged it off. “If you say so and Mabel says so, too, I guess I have no choice but believe you, two.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	7. Chapter 7: Pajama Party of the Unknown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica stays over night and Mabel quickly turns it into a Pajama party. It is only a matter of time whether the twins confess their feelings to their crushes or the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Thanks for lending me one of your nightgowns, Mabel.” Pacifica smiled as she sat down in between Mabel and Bill.

“You're welcome!” Mabel beamed at her as she was sitting between Pacifica and her brother.

“Do we REALLY have to do spin the bottle...?” Dipper groaned.

“Yes!” The girls yelled.

“What type is this going to be anyways, Shooting Star?” Bill rose an eyebrow. “I know there's the version where someone spins the bottle and asks the other one which it points at 'Truth or Dare?' and they get to pick. Then there's that other version where the one who spins says things such as 'blahblahblah has to kiss blahblahblah' or 'blahblahblah has to do that and that'.”

“Pfff.. Say that again...!” Mabel giggled.

“What?” He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“Blahblahblah. Say it! Say it! Say it!” She giggles as she chants.

“...” Bill stared then sighed and smiled softly as he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. “BlahBlahBlah!”

“Pfffehehehehehe!” Mabel laughed and wiped a tear away. “T-Thahahanks...!”

“Anyways. Which version is it?” He chuckled.

“The first. So... With the 'Truth or Dare'.” She smiled. “I start!”

Mabel grinned and spun the bottle. The four watched as it slowly stopped spinning and passed Pacifica, Mabel and Dipper and came to an halt, pointing at Bill.

“Yes! Truth or Dare???” She grinned.

“I'm afraid you'd make me kiss Dipper if I say dare so... Truth...” Bill gave her a cocky grin.

“Boo!” Mabel giggled. “Anyways... Do you have a crush??? You can whisper it into my ear if that person is in this specific room~.”

“I am still not familiar with what you meatsacks call 'love' and 'having a crush' and especially NOT with all these hormones pumping through my body and brain... So I cannot tell. I'd say no for now. I guess.” He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and had a thoughtful expression. “Sorry that I can't be any more precise...”

“Psh! That's totally fine! It'll happen due time~.” She winked at him. “Your turn!”

He nodded and spun the bottle. They watched the bottle spin for almost two minutes.

“You gave that thing a good spin...” Dipper noted.

“I suppose...” Bill watched it keep spinning. “Next time someone spins for me instead... Okay...?”

“Yeah... would be for the best... I'll do it...” Mabel giggled softly. “Hey! It's slowing down!”

“Well... Llama, Truth or Dare?” He glanced at her.

“Hmmm... Truth.” She shrugged.

“What sexual orientation do you have? You know... Are you a lesbian, bisexual or something else?” Bill asked. “And don't say heterosexual, science proved that EVERY woman is bisexual.”

“Hmmm... I never really thought about it to be honest...” Pacifica leaned back and thought for a moment. “To be honest... I never really found boys too interesting... Sure... My parents set up some boys for me but that doesn't mean anything... Some of them looked nice but eh... That's a tough question... I'd say... bisexual with preferences...?”

“Sounds plausible. Your turn.” He motioned to the bottle.

Pacifica nodded as she spun the Pitt Cola bottle. It landed on Dipper.

“Truth or Dare?” She asked.

“... Uhm... D-Dare...?” Dipper's voice cracked lightly.

“I dare you... To... Rest your head on Bill's shoulder for the rest of the night!” Pacifica giggled.

“Ugh... I should've picked truth...” He facepalmed and moved closer to Bill, resting his head on his shoulder and sighed. “Happy...?”

“VERY!” She grinned. “It's your turn~.”

Dipper spun the bottle and it pointed at his sister.

“TRUTH!” She yelled with a big grin plastered on her face.

“Did you and Pacifica teamed up to ship me and Bill?” He gave her a serious look.

“Hehe~ Yes~.” Mabel stuck her tongue out and spun the bottle. “Dipstick! Truth or Dare?”

“I will NOT do the same mistake again! Truth.” Dipper grumbled and crossed his arms.

“What do you think about Bill~?” She smirked.

“Huh?! U-Uh...” His face flushed into a slight shade of pink. “H-He's... Uhm... Funny in a weird and awkward way, intelligent, e-erm... H-He... Is... Interesting and... Uh... H-Hehe... I don't know what to say... Uhm... Looks... Cute...?”

The girls squealed as Dipper quickly spun the bottle, Bill blushed lightly at Dipper's last description and though of him.

“So Bill-” He cleared his throat to stop his voice from cracking. “Truth or Dare?”

“I don't need to worry about you making me do something stupid to you so... Dare.” Bill chuckled.

“I dare you to make the weirdest voice you can do.” Dipper smiled shyly.

“Snrk! Easy!” He made a high yet squeaky voice. “BlahBlahBlah! I'mma talking banana! Look at me! My eyes are no longer yellow, my Fellow but blue without a clue!”

The twins and Pacifica burst out laughing while Bill kept on going with a big grin on his face.

“Ah yes! I remember it as if it was just yesterday where I had no memories! But now my brain is good! It knows everything there is to know but I doubt it would be very amusing to listen to! How about we just get on with the games already? This bottle game is SO an hour ago!” Bill kept making the same voice as he gave the three a goofy grin.

“Oh my gohohohohod! B-Bill hehehehe! Stahahahap!” Dipper laughed.

“NEVER~! Not until we do something else~. You KNOW I'd end up spinning that bottle for CENTURIES! I'm the spin off master, Mister!” He grinned.

“F-Finehehehehehe!” Mabel giggled. “L-Let's play s-seven hehehehe... Minutes in h-heaven hihihihi!”

“Okay.” Bill put a poker face on and stopped making that weird noise.

He watched the others with amusement as they tried to calm down. It took them about ten minutes until their laughter died down to giggling and snickering. Mabel began to explain the game to Bill and once that was done, they opened a bag where they put one small item of themselves inside. Bill put his tiny top hat inside, Pacifica one of her earrings, Mabel one of her hairpins and Dipper one of his pens which hasn't been chewed on yet.

“I go first again!” Mabel grinned and reached in and pulled out the pen. “Let's go, Bro-Bro! Let's have a private talk between twins!”

Dipper smiled and shook his head as he got up and followed his sister into the closet.

“So... You were NERVOUS back at that truth thing about Bill... So tell me, Dippingsauce...~ What do you think about him???” She squealed faintly. “You were worried he'd think less of you, am I riiiight~???”

“Yeah... You're right... I was worried...” He sighed. “Well... As I said... I think he's funny, intelligent, interesting and cute... But... He's also hyper, curious and pretty eyes and his hair is soft and... Ugh... These hormones are KILLING me...!”

“N'awww... My Bro-Bro finally got completely over Wendy and has this time a fair chance in the game of love~.” Mabel sighed happily.

“How was your 'date' with Pacifica, huh?” Dipper crossed his arms and grinned, returning the favor.

“I-It wasn't a date, Dipstick...! We hung out, talked, put nail polish on one another's nails and gave one another a makeover and stuff...!” She defended herself as she began to blush. “I am glad though that Bill cleared up her sexual orientation... Gives me some hope. Especially after she said she isn't too interested in boys.”

“How about we back one another up? If one needs help with their crush I mean... But... Not in a teasing way. Sure you can tease sometimes but don't overdo it, Mabel... Okay?” He smiled and opened his arms. “Awkward gay sibling hug?”

“Awkward gay sibling hug.” Mabel smiled softly and hugged him.

“Pat, Pat.” They said and Bill opened the closet door.

“Seven minutes of privacy are up!” Bill laughed. “C'mon, Llama, our turn!”

He entered the closet eagerly and pushed the twins gently out.

“He couldn't wait and already pulled another item out. He got mine.” Pacifica explained to the twins before entering the closet. “Why so inpatient?”

“Because I wanna come to serious terms with you. Shooting Star is like a little sister to me who I never had but would have loved to have. I dunno if you know but I know that she knows her feelings for you very clearly and unlike all those love phases she had for all those dumb boys she met during her last summer vacation here in Gravity Falls, this one isn't just some 'as long as I get a boyfriend/girlfriend!' case. It is real and I swear by AXOLOTL if you dare or even think about crushing her heart I will make sure you get on your knees crawling to her for forgiveness. I'd say 'make your life a living nightmare' but considering I'm not allowed to do evil things anymore thanks to the deal I made with Dipper I can scratch that off of my list. Capiche?” Bill used only three breaths to tell Pacifica his opinion.

“Wait... You're saying... Mabel has a crush on me...?” She stared at him in confusion.

“Are you deaf, Llama? Yes. That's what I said. I know she'll be too shy to tell you, better said too scared because of your parents. The only reason why I tell you this is because I've seen humans do this simple mistake multiple times before. They are too scared to confess their love to their crush and their crush end up with someone else while they are left heartbroken. I may not know how sad humans feel when something they love or care deeply about is taken away from them but I know that I- N-Never mind...” He trailed off.

“That what? Please... Tell me... I won't tell anyone, I swear.” Pacifica looked at him with concern. “It seems like it is bugging you...”

“Fine...” Bill sighed and picked up where he left off. “I know that I drove mad no insane and delusional when my parents were taken away from me... Killed to be precise... It caused me to get so angry and insane that I destroyed my home dimension on accident and started making bad friends and... Well... That lead to the whole Weirdmageddon thing and everything.”

“So... All of that wouldn't have happened if your parents wouldn't have been killed... I'm sorry for your loss, I didn't know about that...” She pulled him into a gentle hug.

“So please... Figure out your feelings for her instead of just simply crushing them...” He hugged back, sighed shakily and sniffled. “S-Stupid hormones...”

“Peekaboo!” Mabel tore the closet's doors open and smiled which quickly dropped. “Are you okay, Bill?”

“Maybe don't stress it now, Mabel...” Pacifica explained and Mabel nodded understandingly.

She pulled out Mabel's item and smiled warmly.

“Bill? Do you mind if I'd explain it to Mabel?” Pacifica spoke softly.

“I-I don't mind the twins knowing...” Bill sighed as he tried to stop his eyes from producing more tears.

She nodded knowingly and entered the closet with Mabel, filling her in on what Bill told her about his past.

“So... You want to talk about it to me...?” Dipper placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

“Y-Yeah...” He filled Dipper in at the same time and with the same pace as Pacifica did in the closet.

“Poor Bill...” Mabel frowned. “No wonder he was evil... People mistreated him almost all his life and then took what he loved the most only to end up with the wrong people...”

“And... Mabel...?” Pacifica looked at her, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes?” She looked at Pacifica as she tilted her head. “What is it?”

The blonde leaned in and pecked the brunette's forehead. Mabel blushed madly and stared at Pacifica. She began to tear up at that small gesture.

“M-Mabel? Why are you crying?” Concern filled Pacifica's face. “First Bill has a meltdown, now you? Why does everyone ends up crying when I'm alone with them?”

“I'm not crying cuz I'm sad. It are happy tears.” Mabel giggled softly as she wiped her tears away. “D-Does that mean... You love me...?”

“Yes.” Pacifica smiled warmly. “Want to make it a proper kiss or leave it by the forehead?”

The brunette answered the blonde's question by pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Suddenly the doors of the closet opened.

“You owe me five bucks, Bill.” Dipper said with a chuckle.

“What?” Bill looked up in confusion. “Oh! Slick move, Llama!”

“You bet on us kissing???” Pacifica crossed her arms as she glared at Dipper.

“Nah. I only wanted to tease back for once.” He laughed. “By the way. Considering Bill's item was the only thing left in the bag and it was my time pulling an item out, you should make room so he and I can get into the closet now so we get this over with.”

“But you just got OUT of the CLOSET!” Mabel laughed.

“Oh hush you!” Her brother rolled his eyes and smiled as he got into the closet and waited for Bill.

Bill got up and entered the closet with him after the girls got out. As soon as the doors closed, Dipper pulled Bill into a close hug and rubbed his back comfortingly.

“P-Pine Tree? W-What are you doing???” He stiffened since he didn't expect a hug so suddenly.

“Sometimes people just need a hug... And... That someone who needs a hug... Is you...” Dipper talked softly.

The blonde began to tear up and hugged back, burying his face into Dipper's chest as he let his emotions and hormones overcome him. The brunette rested his head on the blonde's as he kept comforting him.

 _His hair is not only  soft... It smells nice, too..._ Dipper thought.

 _He's so warm..._ Bill thought and hugged as close as he could. _Why are you so warm, Pine Tree...? It's... Nice... I don't want to let go..._ He kept thinking.

“Better...?” Dipper asked quietly.

“Warm...” Bill mumbled softly.

“Bill?” The brunette chuckled.

“Hm...?” The blonde looked up at him.

 _So cute..._ Dipper thought and then asked once more. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah...” Bill rested his head on Dipper's chest gently. “But you are warm. So I won't let go.”

“You... Gotta let go SOME TIME...” The twin blushed lightly. “Besides, Mabel AND Pacifica will tease us during the rest of the Pajama party...!”

“I don't care...” Cipher sighed and smiled as he listened to Dipper's heart beat. “Your heart's beating picked up it's speed... You're not getting a heart attack or stroke... Are you...?”

“N-No! It's because I'm nervous...!” Dipper's voice cracked.

“Oh c'mon... I noticed how you sniffed my hair... So let me have this...” Bill looked up at him again and pouted. “Pleeeaaaseeee?”

“Are you sleep drunk...?” The brunette blinked.

“Sleep what...?” He yawned and blinked tiredly. “Hehe... You're funny... I didn't have anything to drink... How can I be drunk...?”

“That answers my question...” Dipper couldn't help but smile. “Our time is up.”

He opened the closet doors and picked up Bill, carrying him out. Mabel and Pacifica squealed at the sight.

“He's sleep drunk...” Mabel's brother shook his head and smiled as he headed to the bed to lie him down.

“Mmmmh...” Bill frowned and clung onto Dipper.

“Fine...” Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled as he sat down and let Bill cuddle him. “You big baby... What's next?”

“We thought maybe doing some karaoke before heading to bed. Or makeover.” Pacifica smiled.

“No makeover, that stuff is hard to get off...” He gave the girls a look.

“Nail polish?” Mabel grinned.

“Not on mine...” Dipper scoffed. “Bill? Do you want nail polish on your fingers?”

“What's that? Is that the stuff you put on nails and such...?” Bill looked at Dipper sleepily.

“Yeah...” He nodded.

“Mmmh... Fine...” Cipher mumbled and closed his eyes.

Pacifica and Mabel high-fived and each of them painted one of Bill's hands with yellow nail polish. Dipper shook his head as he just watched his sister and Pacifica put nail polish on Bill's nails. After they are done, they did some karaoke while Dipper read a book.

“Waddya readin'?” Bill looled his head over at the book.

“Perry Otter and the Golden Scarab of Egypt.” Dipper said, not tearing his eyes away from the book's text.

“What?!” Cipher sat up quickly which he quickly regrets due getting dizzy. “Ugh...”

“What's wrong, Bill?” He asked. “Why did you jump up all of a sudden?”

“There are NEW books of that book series???” Bill took the book and inspected it. “How many are there? I only got to read the first two ones back when I helped Sixer with that portal!”

“Wait... You READ and LIKE the Perry Otter series?” Dipper looked at him, agape.

“READ? LIKED? I LIVED and LOVED THEM!” He stared at him. “HOW MANY... ARE THERE???”

“Uh... Eight...?” The twin looked at Bill as he took the book back.

“... What book is that???” Bill kept staring.

“The sixth book.” He chuckled and resumed reading. “Don't worry, Ford bought them all. I'm sure he let you borrow them to read them as long as you don't mark anything in it or mess with the pages in any way. I don't see why he shouldn't let you read them.”

Dipper and Bill kept chatting about their favorite book series.

“Hehe... Looks like these two will keep geeking out at their book series for a while.” Mabel smiled.

“Agreed.” Pacifica yawned.

“I think we should go to bed. It's late.” Dipper rubbed one of his eyes sleepily. “It's 11:45 PM...”

“But there's a lot of stuff to do!” Mabel protested.

“I have to agree with Dipper on this one. I'm quite exhausted myself.” Pacifica sighed sleepily.

“Back me up, Bill! I know you wanna keep talking with Dipper about those books~!” Dipper's sister looked at Bill.

“Mmmmh...” Bill curled up to a ball on Dipper's bed and sleep talked. “Dumb... Time Baby... Go away... You had your chance...”

“Ugh...! Nooo...” Mabel flopped on her bed with a frustrated groan. “Dun... Wanna... Sleep...”  
Her eyelids slowly dropped shut as she succumbed to her sleepiness. Dipper smiled and covered his sister up with her bed's covers.

“You can pick. Either you sleep next to Mabel or you pick Bill's bed. I doubt I get him out of my bed so I might as well deal with him cuddling me instead of putting up with the struggle while being sleep deprived...” The brunette shrugged as he joined Bill on his bed.

Pacifica thought for a little and decided to join Mabel, slowly falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Scanning Thoughts and Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bill's memories back, Ford scans Bill's memories to recover the damage of losing his research from his old journals and getting extra information from everything else Bill knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Morning, Sixer!” Bill was the first to wake up and had joined Stanford with a cup of tea.

“Morning, Bill. You know... I found it better when you called me Ford...” Stanford rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Fine. I try calling you Stanford instead.” He took a sip of his tea. “But I can't make any promises. It's become a habit to call you Sixer or Fordsy, Stanford.”

“Thank you, for giving it a try.” Ford smiled softly and drank his tea. “So. Since you remember everything now... How about you help me rewriting the rest of the journals?”

“Sure thing, Six-Stanford!” Cipher corrected himself as he finished his plate of breakfast and cup of tea. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well... First of. I would like to scan some of your memories. ESPECIALLY the ones from and after Weirdmageddon. I want to make sure you didn't plan anything, then again, you could have not added your plan to that memory sphere at the ruins.” Stanford rose from his seat.

“Explain me the logic behind that. WHY would I NOT let myself remember my plan? I mean. If I won't remember it, I wouldn't be able to pull it off. That's one of the stupidest things I've heard from you in YEARS, Stanford.” Bill chuckled and rolled his eyes. “But sure. Scan my entire life if you want, I don't care. I mean, maybe those information will be useful in case that dumb square and circle are showing up. This human brain won't let me recall my memories on free will because human brains work with emotional attachments and things like that. Since I didn't feel anything for most of the things happening in my life, I can't remember them. However, they are there.”  
“How do you know that they are there?” Ford asked.

“Stanford... I USED to be a DREAM DEMON. Give me some slack here! I can still recall them while I'm dreaming because then my mind gives me full access. It's as if I would invade someone's mind and search for certain things however it's my mind instead of somebody else.” Cipher rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Just because I'm a meatsack like you guys, have a smaller less efficient brain on top with the fact I used to have no memory of who I used to be... Doesn't mean that I have to be dumb now. So. Let's get on with the scanning, I highly doubt it'll take less than three or eight hours till it's done. Considering when you tried to 'Billprove' Pine Tree with that machine almost took all day and wasn't even near being done. Unless you improved that thing by now.”

“And here I thought you'd never be this sarcastic and all knowing ever again. Glad you're back to your senses though.” Stanford shook his head softly. “Alright. Let's get going.”

The two headed into Ford's lab, where Bill sat down on the chair where once Dipper sat before the Weirdmageddon happened to protect his mind from Bill with Ford's help.

 

“Pfff hehehe...” Mabel and Pacifica giggled as they secretly coated Dipper's nails in his sleep.

“He'll be so mad but those rainbow colors suit him too much...!” Pacifica grinned.

“I'll regret nothing~” Mabel snickered.

The girls finished and waited for the nail polish to dry, making sure Dipper wouldn't move so nothing of their hard work gets messed up.

“Mmmmh...” Dipper began to wake after an hour, the nail polish on his fingernails dried. “What the...? … MAAAABEEEEELLLL!!! PACIFICAAAAAAA!!!”

He got out of bed and ran downstairs, face pure red.

“If you're looking for Mabel and Pacifica, they are already gone.” Stan took a sip from his coffee mug. “Heading for Pacifica's place.”

“Grrr... Look what they've done to my hands!” Dipper shoved his hands in Stan's face.

“Hehe. They got you good.” Stanley snickered. “By the way. Pointdexter is keeping Bill in his lab to scan his memories. So I guess you won't be able to spend time with him for today.”

“Can this day get any worse...?” He facepalmed.

“Hey. Stanford got Journal three and one restored. Mostly. You could always go out for exploring or something. Just don't get eaten alive, hurt or killed in any other way.” Stan read his newspaper.

“I guess but... I would prefer going on an adventure with either Mabel or Bill or someone else... Wendy is busy today and Soos is leading the Mystery Shack so... There's no one else to go and explore with. Unless you want to tag along.” Dipper looked at his Grunkle.

“Oh no! I fought enough sea monsters with Ford on the Stan'o War II, Kid! I'm taking a break!” Stanley laughed and ruffled Dipper's hair.

“Wait... SEA MONSTERS?!” He stared at Stan wide eyed. “I changed my mind. Tell me EVERYTHING!”

Grunkle Stan smiled warmly and began telling his great nephew everything that happened on his trip with Ford.

 

“I just remembered something, Stanford.” Bill started. “I couldn't help yesterday but notice that there are now EIGHT books of the Perry Otter series instead of TWO. And considering I'll end up sitting here for a long period of time. Maybe getting to catch up would be a good idea.”

“Right. You used to almost literally eat those books. Reading around 30 pages in an hour when there was nothing to do.” Ford got up from his chair. “I'll be right back with them. Stay seated.”

Stanford left his lab to get the books for Bill. The blonde looked around the room a little and chuckled.

 _Fordsy still has that golden statue of mine and all those glass prisms and everything else in here. Can't let go of the past I suppose. Ah... Good old days..._ The machine gave away Bill's thoughts. _Heh. Echo-cho-cho-cho-cho!_ It went on and Bill began to snicker some more, covering his mouth. _Boy! This is HILARIOUS! Way funnier than pain!_ He stood on his seat and stared at the screens behind him, laughing now. _EYE have a plan...~_

 

“I'm back. I got all of them, they were in different bookshelves because Dipper read some of them and put them aside in the nearest he was reading them and-.” Ford smiled as he entered but then stopped talking and just stared at Bill.

Bill put one of his memories on which was playing the song **Black And Yellow by Wiz Khalifa** while singing the main lyrics -with some slight changes- and let his thoughts be the repeating echo of it.

“Yeah! Ah-ha! You know what I am!  
_Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow!_  
Yeah! Ah-ha! You know what I am!  
_Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow!_  
Yeah! Ah-ha! You know what I am!  
Everything I do! I do big!  
Yeah! Ah-ha! Screaming 'That's nothing'!  
When I pulled out that rock pyramid! That's stunning!  
Ripped the town when I saw you I saw everything!  
_Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow!_  
I put it down from my cane to my terrible reign!  
_Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow Black and Yellow!_  
Uh! Black stripe! Yellow paint!  
Them town's folks I scared of with blood rain!  
Soon as I had- ...” Cipher sung but stopped as he noticed Ford standing there in the doorway. “... How long have you been standing there...?”

“...” Stanford covered his mouth as he tried not to burst out laughing. “Pffff... Long enough...”

Bill flopped down on the seat, his face turned as red as tomato. He covered his face with his hands as much as possible. Ford couldn't hold it in anymore began laughing hardly.

“W-Whihihihihi w-werehehehehe you dohihihihing thahahahat?!” Stanford held his sides -after he put the books down- as he laughed tears.

 _I TOTALLY forgot he would enter this room after a certain amount of time! Stupid human body, makes me come up with an idea and makes me do it without thinking about the side effects! Someone bury me alive, please!_ The machine let Bill's thoughts echo around the room while Bill had pulled his knees close and buried his face into his knees to try and hide from the embarrassment.

It took Stanford about ten minutes to recover from his laughing fit. He settled the books down next to Bill and knelt down in front of him as he gave him a warmhearted smile.

“I'm sorry for laughing, Bill. But that was both funny and adorable that I couldn't help it.” Ford placed a hand on Cipher's shoulder. “When I was twelve, I once faced a turned on fan and sang into it Barbie Girl because it made my voice sound all weird. It kind of reminded me of that.”

Bill moved his face up at Ford and stared at him in disbelief.

“Y-You did that...?” He asked him, his face still lightly red.

“Yes! Let me show you.” Stanford paused the scanning process and placed the device on his head, thinking about that moment as a kid.

The two watched how Ford's twelve year old version turned on the fan and faced it while singing Barbie Girl. It ended with the twelve year old version of Stanley entering and the twins ended up laughing. Cipher couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

“You see? There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone had an embarrassing moment at least ONCE in their life.” Stanford kept smiling as he placed the device back on Bill's head and resumed the scanning process.

“H-Heh... Yeah... I guess you're right.” Bill smiled and picked up the third book of the Perry Otter book series and began reading.

 

Time passed by faster for Bill as he was reading on. Ford had brought him a tray with lunch and later on dinner into the lab which the blonde gladly ate just to resume reading not too late afterwards. Bill slowly began to doze as drowsiness started to fog up his mind. He let out a big tired yawn as he leaned back into the chair; placing an arm on the chair's armrest and rested his head on said arm's hand while using the other to hold and flip the fifth book's pages. Eventually he fell asleep and his hand holding the book relaxed, ending up to let go of it. The book slid and gently settled down on his lap. Ford looked up from his work as he heard faint snores from Bill and chuckled at the sight. The scanning was by 86% complete, it took the machine longer to scan Bill's memories as long as he was awake, due the fact new memories would be created constantly while being conscious.

 _Now the scanning process should go at least ten times faster._ Ford thought to himself as he kept rewriting his journals.

 

“And then that creature grabbed me and pulled me off of the deck and underneath the water! I thought I was a goner! Luckily I managed to hold my breath for over a minute or something!” Stan exclaimed. “I was scared for dear life! Anyways, Ford can fill you in on that situation more than I can. Cuz after that minute of holding my breath I ended up falling unconscious. So I only remembering waking up and coughing up lots of water. And Ford hugging me crying like a baby.”

“Oh my god! You could've died!” Dipper gasped.

“Could've but didn't, thanks to Pointdexter.” Stanley smiled softly. “Then again, my life wouldn't have been risked if the two of us wouldn't have gone on that trip but hey! It was worth it! I got to spend A LOT of time with him.”

“I bet. Man it would have been so cool joining you guys. Sadly I have to stick around boring high-school back at Piedmont...” His nephew sighed and kicked the ground softly.

“I feel ya. How IS school anyways? I didn't ask that yet, did I?” Stan cocked his head.

“Boring! We learn all those dumb things we won't need for our future jobs! I mean c'mon... ANALYZING POEMS, SONGS, SHORT STORIES, BOOKS, MOVIE SCENES and other things?! Ugh... It's as if they try and brainwash us with those boring school subjects...!” Dipper protested. “Why can't they teach USEFUL things like... First aid or basic survival skills? I bet basic survival skills would have helped me back during Weirdmageddon... The survival training Wendy went through thanks to her father's paranoia sure had helped her A LOT.”

“Eeeesh... School became THAT boring?” Stanley shook his head. “And I thought my past with school was boring and filled with nonsense!”

“And it's not only happening over here in America! An internet friend over in Germany told me all they've done from fifth grade to tenth grade straight was World War II with only small peeks into Columbus finding America or other things! For almost FIVE YEARS the SAME history thing over and over!” He kept on rambling as he paced around the room. “She even told me that they had to watch MANY of those videos taken during the war... Man... I don't even want to imagine how much she has seen...!”

“Yeah... I guess Germany's teachers do that to avoid something like that from happening again but damn... Fifth grade? Aren't kids about... I dunno... 11 or 12 then? People shouldn't traumatize kids like that with gruesome videos of thousands of dead people shoved up to piles by Nazis. I mean... sure it's important to KNOW your country's history to LEARN from mistakes but you shouldn't get traumatized for what the generations BEFORE you had done.” Stan frowned deeply. “World War II happened a long time ago, people should finally get over it and move on instead of pointing fingers at people who had nothing to do with it.”

“I know. Anyways, back to unnecessary school subjects! Then there's religion. I know some people believe in god and everything and I can tolerate that but maybe OFFER something for those who DON'T believe in god? Because whenever there are questions or tasks I'm supposed to answer, I find it EXTREMELY hard to answer them properly because I don't believe in god. It's for me just like it's for other people not understanding math! Can't those people like me... I dunno... Maybe get to learn a second or third language instead? It would still be more interesting and useful than being forced to read in the bible and things like that.” Dipper sighed and flopped onto the couch with a loud annoyed groan. “Argh! Stupid school...!”

“Well... Maybe ask your parents if Mabel and you could stay here with Ford, Bill and I over here at Gravity Falls? You could get taught by Ford while Mabel goes to the local high-school or, too, gets taught and educated by Ford.” Stanley shrugged. “You'd still grow up with Mabel, together.”

“Grunkle Stan... YOU'RE A GENIUS!” He jumped up and hugged his Grunkle. “I can't wait to tell Mabel!”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(A/N): Updates will be slower now. Gotta get ready for school again since Fall break over here in Germany is almost over... ;/ Need to get back into all those useless, boring and inspiration robbing school subjects like History, German (we only analyze books, texts and comments and since I want to move to America my German writing isn't as important as my English grammar and spelling so I don't see it as a useful subject), Religion (I don't believe in god, I believe in science. I respect the people who believe in their god(s) but please... don't try to force your religious believes on me, I don't force my science on you either. ;/),  
Math (I don't need to know things like what the root is of 9,087 or stuff like that. Seriously... :/ I mean, I'm almost an A student in it but that doesn't mean I like it or find it interesting, I simply learn those methods to solve the mathematical problems we get for homework or tests/exams.)  
So yeah... See around as soon as possible! ^^''' I'll do my best to update once a week (either on Saturday or Sunday). I'm sure I'll update one more time perhaps two more times this week. Depends on how fast I get back into all that school stuff. Sit tight guys and remember!  
Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, Buy gold Bye!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	9. Chapter 9: May I have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .kcab srettel eerhT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Wait. Grunkle Stan told you that? That's great! Let's ask our parents! No! Wait! Let Grunkle Ford talk to them! He's better at reasoning!” Mabel squealed happily.

“Good thinking.” Dipper smiled. “Great uncle Ford?”

“Yes, Dipper?” Ford headed out of his lab and into the living room.

“Remember when you offered me being your apprentice?” The brunette tilted his head.

“Yes. Did you change your mind?” Stanford smiled warmly.

“Sort of... Stan suggested that Mabel and I could stay at Gravity Falls with you guys and our friends if we'd ask our parents if we could stay and you homeschool us. But knowing my parents... They probably won't listen to neither Mabel nor me so... We figured you could talk with them?” Dipper gave him a hopeful smile.

“Of course I can homeschool the two of you!” Ford grinned and hugged them before taking his phone out to dial their parents' phone.

“Hello? Pines' Family here.” A male voice answered the phone.

“Hello. Am I speaking with Dipper's father? Also, this is Stanford Pines.” Stanford was talking into his phone.

“Ah! Hello, Ford! Nice to hear of you. Yes, you're talking with Mason's father.” Dipper's father chuckled softly. “Why are you calling? Something happened with the kids? You need anything?”

“No. The kids are fine and as lively as ever.” Ford snickered. “But I DO need something. Well... The kids to be specific.”

“Okay. Did... One of their allergies get worse than usually?” He rose an eyebrow although he knew it wouldn't be seen.

“No. Nothing like that. You see... Stan had a chat with Dipper about school and he complained how boring the school subjects are nowadays. So Stanley suggested to him that he and Mabel could stay over here in Gravity Falls while I homeschool them. I wouldn't mind and I'm very capable of doing so with my twelve BHDS.” Stanford explained. “They'd also get a lot of fresh air over here, which I suppose was the main reason you sent them over here last year during summer. And to be honest, you can learn about nature when you're making physical contact with it instead of reading in books about it. So... What do you say?”

“I'll ask my wife. Give me a few minutes. I wouldn't mind and think it's a great idea but can't just make a decision without another person's opinion about it.” The father laughed softly as he walked over to his wife and filled her in.

“Well... They HAD a hard time fitting in on their current high-school... And they love Gravity Falls... Alright. I'm sold to the idea. Let's give it a try! They get a year to see if everything goes alright. If not... Well... They can either join us again or visit the high-school in Gravity Falls.” Their mother smiled warmly.

“She says it's worth a try. One year to see how it goes and if it doesn't go well, they are free to come back or visit the high-school over where you guys are at.” The twins' father said. “But make sure they ain't getting in trouble.”

“Thank you and of course. I will make sure of it.” Ford nodded and smiled. “Have a good day and goodbye for now.”

“Bye!/Goodbye.” The parents said.

“You two are free to stay and I'm free to teach.” Stanford looked at the twins with a happy grin.

The twins hugged one another, slightly spinning through the room while cheering gleefully. After they were done hugging and spinning they hugged Ford and thanked him over and over. Ford chuckled and entered his lab once more.

 _ **F zxk zellpb jv cofbkap xka F zxk zellpb jv cxjfiv,**_ _  
_

Bill let out a soft sigh in his sleep as Stanford carefully scooped him out of the chair along with the book he hasn't finished reading. Stanford carried the blonde upstairs and tucked him, placing a sticky note to the opened pages, hoping it were the pages Bill left off reading. He settled the book down on the nightstand next to his bed and left to get the other books which he hadn't read yet for him. When he entered, Bill was still fast asleep and breathing softly yet steadily. _He must be having no bad dreams for once... Good..._ Ford thought.

_**fc qebv tlk'q xzzbmq jb,** _

Mabel was the first to wake the next morning as per usual. She stretched her body and got out of bed. As she made her way downstairs with Waddles she let out a big yawn. Stan was for once awake before Ford, indicating that Stanford probably was up all night again. He greeted Mabel as he handed her a plate of freshly made pancakes over. She added to her pancakes maple syrup and began eating and glanced over to the newspaper. Shrugging to herself, she picked it up and began reading it.

“Oh my god!” Mabel grinned. “There's a dance party tomorrow!”

“Wanna go there with Pacifica, Dipper and Bill?” Stanley asked however kept his focus on the pancakes he was making.

“Yes!” She squealed. “I get to dance with Pacifica and Bill and Dipper HOPEFULLY get together then, too! It'd be MATCH MADE at last!”

“Does Dipper have a suit or tux? And do you have a dress? I know Bill doesn't but could be possible you two took something like that with you.” Stan flipped one of the pancakes and caught it with the pan. “Otherwise... We better head to the mall today.”

“Of course I have my dress! It was the first thing I put into my suitcase!” Mabel giggled. “Not sure about Bro-Bro though.”

“You talking about Pine Tree? May I get in on it?” Bill mumbled sleepily as he sat down next to Mabel and yawned, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

She grinned and filled Bill in on everything.

“You up to it???” Mabel stared at him, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

“Oh, PLEASE! As if I, Bill Cipher, would do something so silly...!” He laughed.

She frowned softly.

“I'll TEACH them HOW to dance PROPERLY!” Bill flipped his hair and grinned mischievously.

“Really?!” Mabel squealed. “I didn't know you could dance!”

“Who do you think I am, Shooting Star? A caveman?” He rolled his eyes and smiled as he started to eat his plate.

“No! It's just surprising! Considering you could only have learned how to dance while possessing someone.” She shrugged as she finished her plate. “We still need to get you a suit or tux though.”

“Mmmmh... True. But let's wait for Pine Tree, before he got none either to avoid wasting time twice with driving.” Bill munched on his pancakes.

“Didn't plan leaving without asking.” Stanley noted, already plating food for Dipper.

“Ask me what...?” Dipper entered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“We wanted to ask, if you packed a suit or tux into your suitcase before we headed to Gravity Falls. Because there's this party tomorrow and I was hoping we three could go there with Pacifica tagging along, then again, she might be there anyways. I need to ask her.” Mabel smiled as she sent Pacifica a message.

“To be honest... I actually DID bring a suit with me. Just in case.” He smiled as he took the free seat next to Bill.

“Brilliant. Then you can help me pick one out.” Bill finished his plate of food.

“Oh! It reads that it's a masquerade ball! We better look for some mask's, too!” She beamed.

“How about you three search the mall for masks and try to figure out which you'd like to pick while I stick with Bill so he can pick out a suit?” Ford has appeared in the door frame, smiling. “Would be nice to get to know him some more. You know... To get over the past some more.”

“Eh. I'm fine with that. Pretty sure you get my style a tiny bit better than Pine Tree anyways, considering you know my preferences of clothing more than anyone else at the moment.” Bill shurgged.

_**qebk lqebop tfii exsb jb.** _

They all went to the mall, splitting up once they entered it. Ford helped Bill searching for a suit or tux while Stan joined the twins for their mask search. Bill picked out different clothing pieces and put them together and tried them on. He looked at himself and then let Ford check if it suits him.

“Heh. You'd only need a white mask and you'd look like a yellow version of 'the Phantom of the Opera.' ” Stanford chuckled softly.

“Maybe that's my plan?” Bill snickered and left back into the changing room and got back into his regular clothes. “Let's buy it but NOT show Pine Tree, I want to shock him!”

“Whatever you say.” Ford couldn't help but smile.

**_Cxjfiv fpk'q xylrq yilla,_ **

Meanwhile, the twins had already picked their masks. Mabel's mask was only covering the upper part of her face and was pink with some long, big, fluffy, pink feathers extending from it and a lot of pink glitter sprinkled over it as well. Dipper tried to keep it simple and picked a dark blue mask with some faint engravings on it which were a tiny bit brighter than the rest of the mask. Ford and Bill joined them after they figured out where they were at and Bill picked out a mask which looked almost similar to the mask of the Phantom of the Opera. Stanford paid for the mask and Bill drew a closed eye version of his old triangle self on it. Nodding happily at it. Dipper kept asking what Bill would be wearing but Bill remained resilient and didn't tell nor show him.

“Sorry, Pine Tree. But I want to surprise you and Shooting Star.” Bill chuckled in amusement. “It's cute of you to be this intrigued to know though!”

“Oh, c'mon, Bill!” Dipper pouted. “Just a peek?”

“Nope. Can't do that!” The blonde gently shoved Dipper's face away as he tried to get a view on what was in the bag. “No peeking.”

“Awwww...” He crossed his arms and kept pouting the whole way back to the Shack.

Dipper kept asking Bill and sometimes even Ford to figure out what it was but none of them let him know which made him feel all nervous and lightly itchy. He had at first issues falling asleep and almost wanted to sneak out of bed to try and get a glimpse but then began to respect Bill not wanting the surprise to be blown. The brunette sighed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_cxjfiv fp xylrq tel ilsbp xka zxobp clo vlr kl jxqqbo qeb zfozrjpqxkzbp._ **

“Have you seen him yet?” Dipper was looking around, wearing his suit and mask.

“No.” Mabel shrugged. “Pacifica and I made up a meeting spot which is here so I won't move an inch.”

“I just go and search for that dorito myself then.” He chuckled and left to search for Bill in the crowd.

Bill had already spotted Dipper however moved and waited for the right moment to appear behind him. Eventually he was finally behind the brunette and out of his sight. He tapped his shoulder and smiled, bowing.

“May I have this dance with you, Pine Tree?” Bill grinned.

“You... Where were you? And y-yes... I guess...” Dipper blushed faintly as he took Bill's arm. “Hey! Why are you leading?”

“Because I'm better at dancing than you~” He chuckled and danced them into the crowd in an elegant way.

“H-How do you...?” The twin blushed some more. “Weren't you a triangle most of the time?”

“MOST of the time. Yes. But... During the days of medieval...? No... Not really to be honest.” Bill said. “While that magnetism of Gravity Falls kept my physical form trapped here, the mindscape doesn't. I was in what today is known as Austria. Trying to find someone smart to build a portal. I didn't. So I got bored and messed with people. Then I met this one man. He didn't want to live anymore and was about to commit suicide. I dragged him into the mindscape and we chatted for quite a while. Considering I was bored and messing with people began to annoy me a little as well I made a deal with that fella. I'd help him kill himself if he'd let me use his body. Idiot agreed and I got to use and keep his body.”

“What happened then?” Dipper kept asking, curiosity forcing him to.

“I lived his life for him while he could only watch.” Cipher snickered. “I became one of the greatest dancers in Austria during the middle ages and eventually met that one man....”

“Do you remember his name and what he looked like...?” The brunette felt a sting in his chest as he bit the bottom of his lip.

“Roderich. He was tall, slightly sturdy, had rough dark brown hair and his brown eyes were such a deep dark brown that you would think at first his iris were black instead.” Bill smiled as he talked about him, letting out a faint, soft sigh. “I'm not sure what it is about the human body, but... I couldn't help but always have that weird feeling while being around him... He was my dance partner, we did partner dances...”

“Sounds to me like you have a thing for brown haired and eyed people...” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Mmmmh... But then you must be lucky... You got brown hair and eyes, too~” The blonde winked at him with his uncovered eye. “That was a wink by the way.”

“O-Oh, Shush, you...!” He blushed and looked away. “How did things go and end for you and Roderich?”

“Is someone jealous~? Oh well... I don't judge~” Bill grinned as he twirled and then dipped Dipper and whispered into his ear. “You know that was AGES ago~ He's long dead~ But you aren't~ My little sapling~.”

“B-Bill...? A-Are you fl-flirting w-with me...?” Dipper looked into the blonde's eyes nervously, his whole face was completely red.

“Mmmmmh~ maybe~ What gave it away? The way I speak or the words?” Cipher pulled Dipper closer to him after he had pulled him back up from the dipping. “You don't seem to mind it though~.”

“N-No one ever f-flirted with me before...” He looked away shyly. “W-Why you of all people???”

“Because I got a thing for brunettes with brown eyes and a dipper as birthmark on their forehead?” Bill took hold of Dipper's chin with one hand and made him look back at him. “You give me a really hard time. I just wanted you to know.”

“H-Hard time? H-How?” Dipper stared into his eyes, not noticing the halted their dancing.

“By being so adorable with all your stuttering and blushing, Pine Tree...~” Cipher had leaned in quite close, their noses almost touching. “I doubt I'll be able to hold myself back much longer if you keep this up...”

“H-Huh??? W-What are you- Mmmph?!” The brunette was about to ask further but before he could, Bill muted him with his lips.

Bill held Dipper close, kissing him deeply. Dipper's eyes were wide in surprise as he tried to figure out what was going on. His eyes slowly fluttered shut on instinct and he mindlessly wrapped his arms around Bill's neck for support for his knees went wobbly from time to time. Mabel had sneaked over and took a picture of the two kissing and sent it to Grunkle Stan with 'Finally!' as a text message underneath it. She quickly yet quietly made her way back to Pacifica and showed her the close up picture. The two girls squealed with joy as they kept staring at the picture. Bill pulled away after a little, catching his breath. Dipper buried his face into Bill's chest, still red.

“You have some soft lips there, Pine Tree~.” Cipher hummed softly, his eyes half lidded as he glanced at the brown, fluffy hair which belonged to his dance partner. “And you're quite a good kisser, too~.”

“That was my first kiss...” Dipper muttered into Bill's chest.

“Does that mean you're mine now~?” Bill smiled smugly at him.

The brunette shot his head up with wide eyes.

“N-No. People aren't objects, Bill...” He tried to look into a different direction but his eyes kept locking with Bill's.

“I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as you being my partner.” Cipher rolled his eyes and smiled. “I know humans aren't objects.”

“L-Let's just keep dancing... We stopped...” Dipper's blush wouldn't go away.

The two kept dancing until their feet hurt and they had to take a break. Dipper and Bill had some punch to refresh themselves.

“So... About the kiss earlier... Does that mean you... Love me...?” The brunette asked shyly, looking away. “Please be honest...”

“Hmmm... I have the same weird fuzzy feeling around you like I used to have around Roderich...” Bill pondered his mind. “That's how it feels like... Right? To be in love with someone or having a crush or whatever means to have these weird feelings and that fuzziness in your stomach... Right?”

“Y-Yeah...” Dipper swallowed nervously.

 _Well... I DID marry him... But only cuz he asked and I got nothing better to do... And it felt appropriate to be with him..._ Cipher thought before saying. “Yes. Yes I love you, Pine Tree.”

The brunette's face lit up and he looked at the blonde. Giddiness filled his body and he couldn't help it but hug him tightly. Bill jumped in surprise but returned the hug gladly.

“I supposed that's a 'love you, too, Bill'...” He smiled warmly as he closed his eyes and ran a hand through Dipper's hair.

“Y-Yes... Yes it is...” Dipper had his eyes closed, also and couldn't help but smile widely. “I'm good enough for another dance. What about you?”

“I'm ready to go again as well.” Bill rose up from his seat and lead him back onto the dance floor.

They danced some more until Dipper suddenly stopped.

“Let me show you something!” Dipper took hold of his hand and headed out from the masquerade ball with him.

The blonde followed him submissively, smiling. He didn't question where Dipper would take him to, considering he knew he wouldn't be planning anything mean nor evil. They arrived a clearing and sat down in the tall grass as they began to stargaze.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
(A/N): Hello guys! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. But hey! It got a small Cipher in it you can solve if you want to! :D Have fun~ x3 And I hope I get the next chapter done next weekend! ^^'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	10. Chapter 10: Better Safe than Sorry...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mabel, Pacifica, Bill and Dipper have their dates and dance on the ball's dance floor. They have no idea what Stanford or Stanley are doing. Are they doing regular old men things or something else? Perhaps spying to see if their niece and nephew will be okay~???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Ford... I usually think high of your intelligence but I doubt stalking the kids to make sure nothing bad happens is one of the dumbest idea you've ever got...” Stan watched his brother put on a dark thick coat along with fitting black boots and some smaller objects he couldn't define what they were or could do. “Pointdexter...? Those things won't... Kill... Right? Cuz I don't want to get you into prison and then die by being executed...”

 

“No. They won't kill, they paralyze or knock a human out. Uh... If used right...” Ford mumbled the last phrase quietly to himself.

“... Brother... No... Let's just-” Stanley wanted to reason but his phone cut him off and he checked it. “Pffff... Hehehehehe! Nice going, pumpkin! I can understand why they didn't notice her sneak up and take that picture...!”

“What is it?” Stanford peeked over his shoulder. “No... Way... THEY KISSED???”

“I'm so proud...!” Stan couldn't help it but grin happily at the picture. “Is this proof enough that Bill ain't gonna do anything bad?”

“I guess... But I will go and keep an eye on them anyways... It still could be a trick... We also still don't know whether those other two dream demons Bill talked about are waiting for the right moment to strike or not...” Ford scoffed. “Besides, I HATE putting things on without using them! So even if nothing happens, I at least used it for a proper reason...!”

“Okay... Okay...! Just take your phone with you and leave it on vibration so I can still reach ya if something happens or so you can reach me...” Stanley waved his hand dismissively.

_**Gsv rmvergzyov rh dizkkrmt rgh grtsg ilkvh zilfmw lmv'h mvcp.** _

_Hmmmm... They look so happy together... And that smile on Bill's face... It's a... Genuine smile...?! This... Isn't like him..._ Stanford thought as he was hidden from anyone's sight while keeping a close eye on Bill and his nephew. He wasn't worried about Mabel due her being with Pacifica almost on the other side of the dance floor. _They are moving... Where is Dipper leading Bill to...?_ Ford followed them quietly and made sure not to be seen. _A clearing? Hmmm..._ The six-fingered man kept watching. Eventually Wendy dropped by the clearing.

“Sup, dudes?” The red haired teen grinned as she approached them. “Dipper? Who is that?”

“Oh! Hey, Wendy! Uh... It's a long story but don't worry, everything is fine, I promise. Erm you see...” Dipper began explaining the whole story to his best friend. “... So yeah...”

“Wow... That's A LOT to take in... Nice to know you ain't as bad as you used to be.” Wendy sat down next to Bill and gently punched his shoulder.

“Heh. I do my best to redeem myself.” Bill smiled softly. “I'm sorry for everything.”

“Nah, it's chill, dude.” She flopped down. “So... You two are stargazing... Alone...? I thought stargazing is either for people needing some alone time or wanting alone time and couples.”

“Actually... Pine Tree and I ARE dating.” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“What?” The ginger sat up with a big grin. “No way, man!”

“Uh... Did I say something wrong again...?” Bill looked at Dipper in confusion.

“No... No you didn't...” Dipper chuckled and shook his head softly. “And yes. I can clarify that we are dating. We kinda just hooked up today at the ball.”

“Oh! I heard of it! Also, I saw Soos and Melody there!” Wendy smiled. “Also... Congratulations!”

“Thanks!” The two boys said at the same time. “Jinx! Jinx again! AGAIN!”

“You two are dorks.” The ginger laughed as she shook her head.

The three kept chatting and laughing while Ford remained still, making sure nothing would go wrong.

_**Gdl, lmxv vnvmrvh, mvvw gl xlkv gl rmelpv gsv wvhrivw kvzxv zmw yzozmxv.** _

Eventually, it became late and Wendy decided to get going and left the two to themselves once more. Dipper was groggy and so was Bill, the two began to doze. Thanks for the season being summer, the nights weren't too cold so the blonde and brunette weren't freezing.

“We should...” Dipper wanted to say something but had to yawn. “... Get going... I'm tired and I can tell you are as well...”

“Mmmmmh... I just got comfy...” Bill whined softly as he didn't move. “Why can't we just nap under the stars...?”

“Because of wild animals, Bill...” The brunette rolled his eyes. “C'mon...”

“You didn't seem to care when you slept outside because of Shooting Star's sleepovers... Except for that wolf chewing on your leg once and that owl in your mouth...” Cipher grinned faintly as he kept his eyes shut. “Was... Funny to watch...”

“Bill... Don't you dare fall asleep on me or I'll-” Dipper heard faint snores from the blonde. “Aaaaand you are asleep... Great...”

He sighed and flopped down next to him. The brunette knew there was no way of getting Bill to wake once he fell asleep and carrying him home would have been too much work for his own exhausted body. His eyelids slowly fluttered shut as he kept watching the stars sparkling in the dark night. Ford has been watching but sleepiness overcame him lightly as well. He fought the urge of nodding off. Without realizing it, a shadow like creature with six glowing eyes approached the sleeping boys. It swiftly picked up one of them and got away as fast as possible without waking either of the two. Stanford jolted up as his head dropped and he looked around himself in alert then to the two boys, noticing one of them missing. He got up to his feet quickly and rushed over. Bill was still lying there while Dipper suddenly vanished. Ford shook Bill roughly, knowing it was the only way of getting the deep sleeper to wake.

“Mmmh...? Sixer...?” The blonde squinted his eyes in confusion, sleep still fogging his mind. “Why are you here...?”

“Where's Dipper?! What did you do with him?!” Stanford glared lightly.

“Wait! Pine Tree's gone?!” Bill jolted up and looked around. “H-He was just here with me while I fell asleep!”

“Wait... This isn't your doing...?” Ford froze as his angry expression turned into a mixture of fear and worry.

“I was ASLEEP, Ford! HOW should this be MY doing?!” Cipher's eyes turned a slight shade of red, causing his blue irises to turn slightly purple.

“Because you USED to be EVIL!” Stanford argued.

“Ugh! Fighting won't bring him back, I.Q.! You're wasting my time!” Bill scoffed and got up to his feet and walked around, his mask attached to the belt underneath his jacket. “...arua s'eerT eniP dnif ot em wolla esaeP ... LTOLOXA taerg hO”

“What...?” Ford watched Bill. “What are you saying?”

“... This way.” Cipher's eyes were glowing, completely white as he ran into the depths of the forest.

Stanford followed him quickly, knowing he wouldn't stop. He surprisingly managed to keep up with the blonde as they run. Eventually they arrived a small entrance to a cave. Bill shuddered and his eyes stopped glowing as he entered the cave silently. He quietly made his way through the tunnel system of it.

“What on earth IS this...?!” Ford whispered but Bill shushed him.

The older male frowned and kept following him quietly. _Why am I even TRUSTING him?_ Ford thought. Cipher sneaked into a room and pulled Stanford along him quickly, covering his mouth while ducking out of sight.

“Ngh! Let us GO you dumb excuses of a record and floppy disk!” Grunkle Stan's voice echoed as he struggled in his bonds.

“Oh, We will let you go, once we got who we originally wanted! We are truly sorry for our demonic slave capturing this sad excuse of a nephew of yours. He's color blind and mistook him for our main target, Bill.” The circle floated over to Stan.

“What do you want from Bill anyways? He IS sorry about everything he's done, man!” Wendy glared.

“Yeah!” The others agreed.

“Mmmmmh... Which zodiacs do we got anyways?” The square asked the circle, ignoring their words.

“We got the Shooting Star, Pine Tree, Ice Bag, Crescent, Question Mark, Llama and on top! Question Mark's lover, Melody or... as I may call her Music Note.” The circle pointed at each of them. “Sixer managed to get to Bill before our demon but I'm sure they aren't far...! In fact... I can SENSE them... You may do the honors, Square.”

“Oh Biiiiilllll~ If you come out, we won't harm YOUR Pine Tree...~” Square transformed his arm into a big one and took hold of Dipper, pulling him over in his fist.

“Ow! Hey! Let go of me!” Dipper squirmed around in an attempt to get free.

“I wonder how many bones and limbs of a human body can be dislocated!” The dream demon grinned as he used his other arm take hold of Dipper's left arm and slowly began to twist it causing the brunette to yelp in vain.

“You stay here and whatever happens, DON'T do anything irrational and dumb like I will...” Bill bit down on his bottom lip and came out of his hiding spot. “Stop it! It's me you want... Let my friends and family go!”

“Friends? Family? AHAHAHAHA! Since WHEN did YOU ever HAVE such things like THAT?!” Circle laughed.

“... Since I stopped being a jerk like you were back to me!” Cipher snapped. “Now! Let him go!”

“Sheesh! Fine!” The two demons rolled their eye and snapped their fingers.

The twins, Stan, Soos, Melody, Pacifica and Wendy suddenly were all in the Mystey Shack's living room. Dipper rubbed his arm and looked around.

“No... BILL!!!” The brunette's eyes widened as he knew what Bill did.

_**Wrhgifhg droo yv gsv mvnvhrh lu lmv lu gsvn.** _

Meanwhile Bill was lifted into the air by the circle formed dream demon.

“This will be FUN~!” The square shaped one formed his eye as if he was grinning. “You know... We'll spare you if you become our slave like your race was meant to be!”

“I'd rather DIE and be with my mom and dad than be your slave!” Bill spat at them.

“Wrong answer. Oh well... We'll take GREAT amusement from cries of pain!” The circle easily began to dislocate one finger after another.

“Nrgh!” The blonde closed his eyes tightly at the pain.

Ford had informed Stan about where he were and that he was going to try and get Bill out of the situation. He began to carefully prepare a plan. It was hard for him to concentrate due Bill screaming and groaning at the pain inflicting actions of the two demons. After a while, all of Bill's bones were no longer located. The demons purposely dropped the blonde onto the ground roughly and laughed. Cipher took a sharp breath and cracked a forced smile.

“We... Still... Could be f-friends... Y-You'd only have to put... Our old society's laws and r-rights b-behind... A-Along with our past... And start anew...” Bill looked at the two demons with a pain filled yet hopeful smile.

“... BWAHAHAHAHA!!! HOW PATHETIC ARE YOU?!” The two cracked up laughing. “You are as dumb as you were when we were kids!”

“I... Used to say and think the same... W-When I first actually talked to humans th-through the mindsc-scape... But... I-I was wrong... T-There's... So much to enjoy... S-So much similarity... To what we u-used to have... Family... Friends... People you like an-and dislike... The only d-difference a-are the hormones, stronger e-em-motions, ph-physi-cal needs and... A-A shorter l-life...” The blonde went on with a big shaky breath. “I... Don't care if you w-will disagree... A-And... The new family I found w-within Di-Dipper, Mabel, Ford a-and Stan m-may be broken a-at some... P-Point... But... It's still a good family...”

“By the name of AXOLOTL! You really ARE pathetic! And I thought we were only imagining it!” The square wiped a tear he laughed away.

“You are the most DISGRACEFUL thing of our dimension!” The circle cackled.

“I'll... Forgive you...” Bill smiled sadly before passing out from the pain.

Ford suddenly rushed over from behind and sprayed acid into the dream demons' eyes, causing them to screech. He tossed at their incoming lap dog a small cube which opened and caught it in a net made of electricity, shocking it. Then he scooped up Bill as quickly and careful as possible and run for the exit of the cave.

“GET READY!” Ford yelled as he ran into the bushes to get Bill to safety.

The two dream demons turned big and red, crushing in frustration their slave demon and merged out of the cave quickly. Stan pulled the trigger of the quantum destabilizer and it shot right through the two dream demons, eliminating them. Ford and Stan rushed back to the Mystery Shack, Stanford carrying Bill and Stanley carrying the quantum destabilizer.

“Bill!” Dipper ran up to Ford with both a relieved yet worried expression. “What did they do to him?! Will he be okay?!”

“The ambulance is already on the way, right?” Ford looked at Stan.

“Should be here any sec.” Stan nodded.

“Will he be okay???” Dipper asked again as he became more nervous.

“Yes. But they dislocated EVERYTHING there is to dislocate of the human body... Causing him to pass out from the pain...” Stanford frowned softly.

_**Lmv'h oruv uli hvevm lgsvi orevh droo yv gsv kirxv.** _

_My whole body aches... I'm so tired... I don't want to open my eyes... I don't want to see if I'm still in that cave with THEM... Why couldn't I just end with mom and dad...?_ Bill thought as he was lying motionless in a hospital bed. His last limb just got relocated recently.

“It might be a while till he regains consciousness... But the drugs will kick in soon, too so he might drift from unconsciousness into a deep slumber... Or will be very disorientated...” A stranger's voice echoed. “But you may stay if you please... Also... May I have a word with one of his parents or a guardian of his...?”

“That'd be me...” Ford's voice echoed and his footsteps slowly faded into the distance.

 _Wait... Guardian...? Stanford is covering me...? I... I am... SAVE...? But... How...? My... Mind is so foggy... And... I'm... So... SO... Tired... And... as if I... Am lying on... Clouds...?_ Bill thought groggily as the drugs kicked in. His breathing softened as he nodded off, a faint smile formed on his face.

“How did he get all of those body parts dislocated?” The doctor asked Ford. “Something like this is UNUSUAL...”

“I know it is. And the reason of how and why it happened is something beyond your understanding...” Ford frowned as he closed his eyes.

“Okay...?” He rose an eyebrow. “How did it happen? I will not judge and if it is something unsettling I will try and make up a scenario... I still owe you one, Stanford...”

“Two dream demons were seeking revenge and they dislocated everything...” Stanford took a deep breath. “The... Story behind it is too long to explain and has been repeated far too often to my likings...”

“I understand... I will try and make it seem like an accident...” The doctor fixed his glasses.

“Thank you. May I head back to my family now?” Ford shifted lightly where he stood.

“Yes. I will be busy with other patients and trying to make up a suitable case for... This situation...” He cleared his throat and resumed work.

Stanford headed back to Bill's hospital room and joined the twins and Stan, Soos, Melody, Pacifica and Wendy weren't allowed due not knowing Bill well enough. Dipper was staring at Bill while clenching one of the blonde's hands with his hands, caressing a thumb gently over the back of the hand. Mabel sat next to Dipper and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Stan stared at Bill with a concerned look in his eyes.

“How is he...?” Ford sat down next to Stan.

“Well... Thanks to the drugs he's in no pain so... I suppose he's okay...” Stan rubbed the back of his neck.

“He risked himself for us...” Dipper's frown turned sadder.

He leaned over and pecked Bill's forehead. Bill's soft smile widened a little more as a soft sigh escaped his lips. They remained silent for a while until Dipper asked Ford what exactly happened. Stanford explained everything from following them and keeping an eye on them to letting his guard down and following Bill to safe Dipper only to then find out that the others were at risk as well. After an hour he was done explaining and after three more hours of talking, Bill's face scrunched together lightly before his eyes fluttered open.

“Mmmmmh...” Bill groaned softly as he opened his eyes and looked around. “Where... Am I...?”

“You're in a hospital AND safe.” Dipper kissed him. “What you did was CRAZY! Please don't scare me like that again...!”

“Hmmmm... I'm sorry... And I will do my best, Dipperdydipdop...” Cipher chuckled.

“Oh my... I think the drugs take the upper hand...” Mabel giggled softly.

“Drugs...? What drugs...?” Bill smiled widely, his pupils dilated almost to the limit.

“The drugs which kill your pain.” Ford stated. “Also, we can be lucky the doctor still owed me one. Otherwise this would have been more complex to keep it hidden from the government.”

“Pfffehehehe...!” The blonde burst out into a giggle fit all of a sudden. “Hehehehehehehehehe...! Y-You s-saihihihihihid o-owehehehehehed...!”

All of the four Pines stared at Bill for a little before shaking their heads and smiling. They were glad Bill didn't feel any pain and would be fine due time. Dipper hugged Bill and showered his face with kisses, causing the blonde to respond with another giggle fit and tried to return the treatment which didn't go too well because the drugs were affecting his aim. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's clumsy attempts of kissing. They all began talking happily, Bill had giggle fits here and there.

“If the patient is okay with it. You may stay over night, but only if you want to, of course. He will be able to leave tomorrow morning. However, I suggest him to consume a pill against the pain if it becomes too much to handle.” A nurse walked in, looking at her notes.

“Ihihihihi'd be fine with them to staihihihihihihi!” Bill laughed.

“After all of this stress... I'd like to stick around, too.” Ford adjusted his glasses. “Besides... I AM his guardian.”

“Very well.” The nurse left them alone once again.

“Youuuu caaaarrreeee abouuut mmmmeeeeee~” Cipher slurred before snorting softly and bursting out into laughter again. “Hehehehehe! Guardian schmardian!”

“... Heh... Yes, yes I do...” Stanford gently pet Bill's head.

Bill sighed happily and leaned his head into Ford's hand, enjoying the affection.

“So... You actually going to BE his guardian or is it only while he's in hospital?” Stan rose an eyebrow as he grinned. “Cuz I'd love be the second guardian for him.”

“... Hmmm... Yes. I bet it'd be fun to be honest.” Ford smiled warmly as he messed up Bill's hair without him complaining. “What do you think, Bill?”

“Yeah...” Bill let out a long happy sigh before yawning.

_**Yfg wl mlg yvg, lm gsv wvnlmh yvrmt zxgfzoob wvzw.** _

The next morning, Bill was free to go and Ford settled him down on the middle seat of the three back seats of the car and sat down in the passenger seat. Mabel sat down on Bill's left and Dipper on Bill's right. Stan sat in the driver's seat and drove them back to the shack. It was only 6:00 AM and Bill was both tired from it being so early and the pain killers making him all woozy. His head slowly leaned to the right and ended up on Dipper's shoulder eventually. Dipper looked at Bill and smiled warmly, resting his head on the blonde's as he allowed himself to take a nap as well. After an hour and a half, they arrived the Mystery Shack and Dipper woke from the light jolt of the car slowing halting in the drive way. He and Mabel hopped out of the car and stretched their muscles, glad to be no longer sitting in the car. Ford also stretched before he got Bill and carried him upstairs to the bedroom of the three kids. Stan made his way into the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Mabel and Dipper sat down at the dining table and sighed tiredly.

“For how long will he feel pain?” Dipper looked at Stan.

“The doctor said for about three to six days...” Stan worked on their breakfast.

“Oh boy...” Mabel frowned.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N): For the ones who need the right thing to decipher the cipher. Here are the things you need to work with:

 

two words  
used letters: a(4x), l(1x), p(1x), b(2x), h(1x), e(1x), t(1x), d(1x), s(1x), k(1x), w(1x), c(1x)

 

Have fun! :D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Beach Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bill recovered from his body's pain. The Pines headed out to the nearest beach with Bill tagging along to get their minds off of things and have a calm and relaxing day. Maybe singing a few songs here and there, what could POSSIBLY go wrong?

It has been a rough week for Bill both from his mind being fogged by the pain killers and the pain he's having each morning due not having any of the pain killers swallowed yet. That week was also a tough one for the twins because Bill would cause more trouble than expected and would groan in vain in the morning. Dipper most likely managed to keep Bill entertained by playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons, GO or by simply reading one of the Perry Otter books out loud with him and doing voice overs for the characters. Ford had managed to rewrite all of his three journals and even managed to start a fourth which has ¼ of its pages filled with new entries. He even wrote two new pages about Bill.

 

“So! I was wondering... Could we drive to the beach and spend the day there? You know... To celebrate that Bill's no longer in pain?” Mabel suggested during breakfast.

“That's up to Bill. If he doesn't feel up to it then no but if he does then yes.” Stan shrugged and smiled.

“I'd love to go to the beach! Then I could learn how to swim as well!” Bill grinned happily for he has been back to his old self yesterday evening.

 

Stanley nodded and they all prepared themselves for the beach after finishing Breakfast. It took them around two hours to arrive at the nearest beach but the weather was worth it. The sky was clear and the sun was shining down on them. It was warm but also not too warm which made lying on the beach endurable. Ford and Stan remained on their blankets on the beach as they watched their niece and nephew playing with Bill. Eventually Ford began to write some new things down in his fourth journal and Stan decided to read in a magazine while listening to music.

 

“Pine Tree! Pine Tree! Pine TREEEEEEEEEEE!!!” Bill grinned.

“Geez! What is it?!” Dipper laughed as he turned around to see what got his boyfriend so excited.

“Look how deep I'm in the water!” Cipher laughed.

“Dear god! Bill! We didn't teach you how to swim yet!” Mabel got up quickly and moved carefully into the ocean to approach Bill along with Dipper following her.

“Well! I can float!” Bill kept laughing and let the water surface carry him. “See?”

“Don't do that! It'll carry you further away from the beach!” Dipper yelled as he now began to swim over to reach Bill faster.

 

It was already too late though. The blonde tried to touch the ground again to no avail and panicked. He squirmed and ended up underneath the water's surface. A weird warm sensation then went through his legs and he dared to open his eyes. Bill gasped in surprise only to cover his mouth, afraid drowning but the water in his lungs caused no burning sensation and neither did he feel the urge to resurface for air. Suddenly, something grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him back up to the surface.

 

“Bill?! Are you okay?!” It was Dipper who had pulled him back up.

“Yes. But...” Bill looked down at himself. “I think we need to get Ford...”

“What do you mean we- OH MY GOD!!” Dipper shrieked as he saw the big fish tail instead of Bill's legs. “You have a fish tail! A-And fins and everything!”

“Glad you noticed that, too...” Cipher chuckled nervously.

“Bro-Bro? What's wrong? Is Bill oooookaaayyyy.....?” Mabel stared at Bill with a puzzled expression. “We need Ford.”

 

The three swam back to the beach, Bill remained in the water just in case he'd accidentally suffocate or burn on the sand while the twins ran up to their Grunkles.

 

“Grunkle Stan! Great uncle Ford!” Dipper was the first to arrive. “Bill turned into a merman or siren!”

“What?!” Ford got up quickly and headed over to the water as fast as possible along with Stan close behind.

“How did this happen?!” Stan had a bewildered expression.

“I didn't listen to Pine Tree and Shooting Star and drifted too far away from the beach. Then I panicked and ended up underneath the water's surface and suddenly I had this tail thing and gills and ear fins and everything!” Bill crossed his arms as he looked away while puffing his cheeks out.

“But why didn't it happen at the Mystery Shack when you would shower or take a bath?” Stanley fixed his glasses.

“I think it's because THIS is none filtered, salt water from outdoor and not clean sweet drinkable water.” Cipher huffed. “And I suppose some of my magic managed to hide within me after all...”

“Fascinating...” Ford began to inspect Bill's tail.

“Gyah!” Bill let out a high pitched squeak as he pulled his tail away from Ford. “D-Don't do that! Just because my legs turned into a tail doesn't mean I'm no longer ticklish or sensitive!”

“Ah! I'm sorry! It's just... I've never seen anything like this before.” Stanford furrowed his brows thoughtfully. “You said you turned when you got fully underwater?”

“Yes.” The blonde shrugged.

“Maybe if you get dry you'll turn back then.” Ford suggested.

“Okay. Let's try that.” Bill sighed. “I mean... What other choice do I have? Living in the ocean forever? No thanks.”

 

Ford and Stan carefully got Bill out of the water and dried him while he held his breath as good as possible, after he was dried he turned back to normal. Dipper sighed in relief and pulled Bill into a tight yet gentle hug. Stanford began another page about Bill, this time however only about his water transformation.

 

“Well... Since this is settled that I get a tail when wet and legs when dry... How about some fun?” Cipher grinned as he returned the hug. “There's ONE thing I know about sirens that I want to test!”

 

He got up and dived into the water, his tail returning. Bill pulled out two scales from his tail and swam over to the twins.

 

“Get into the water and rub the scales!” Cipher had a very giddy expression.

 

The twins shrugged and did as told only to then find themselves being turned into sirens as the two scales dissolved into foam.

 

“Oh my god! I have such a pretty pink tail!” Mabel squealed in delight.

“Wah?! Bill! What did you do?!” Dipper looked at himself as he tried to understand what happened.

“Siren magic, Pine Tree. All you need is another scale from my tail and rub them again and you turn back human. It's how those 'Humans and Sirens' love tales ended up to happen. To be honest, it wasn't too rare two sirens of one colony always would end up falling in love with their prey and don't eat them. The most interesting thing was that the other sirens who found their mates within another siren didn't mind it at all.” Bill explained calmly.

“Ahhh~ So romantic~” Mabel sighed and smiled. “Anyways... TO ATLANTIS!!!”

“Wait!” Ford was holding the fourth journal in his hand. “I wanted to do researches on this!”

“Oh c'mon, Ford! This day is supposed to be a break! So lie down and relax for once. Besides, today is dedicated to my well being and I'd prefer having fun instead of sudden pain and danger or working on something.” Cipher shrugged before getting into deeper water with the twins. “See you in about an hour or two!”

“But-!” Stanford wanted to protest but the three were already underwater.

“He's right, Pointdexter. You haven't really sat still ever since he came out of the hospital. You'd always be around Bill for the whole week to see if he needed or wanted something. Even when Dipper and Mabel were around him to make sure he'd be fine. You... Kinda turned into a mother hen... And I don't mean the caring type but the 'nobody gets to touch my baby!' type.” Stan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

 

Ford sighed softly and nodded as he went back to his spot on the beach and sat down, staring at the wide and open sea. Stanley sat down next to his brother and resumed reading in his magazine.

 

The twins eagerly swam after Bill as he dived down and caressed the sand of the ocean with a chuckle. They eventually arrived Atlantis. Bill however didn't move too close to it as he warily inspected it.

 

“What's wrong, Bill? Mermando could be here! I haven't seen him in AGES!” Mabel whined as Bill stopped her from swimming closer to the underwater city.

“Mermaids and mermen HATE sirens, for sirens usually also lure them away to eat them. We are sirens. They could kill us for mistaking us, Mabel.” Bill explained. “We can't just barge in and hope they won't murder us...!”

“Booo... That's racist...!” She kept whining.

“Hey! They have a reason to be wary and hate sirens!” Cipher growled faintly. “Give them some slack for not being extinguished by sirens or humans...”

“Fine, fine... Fair enough...” Mabel sighed softly. “But I wanna see Mermando...”

“Uh... Bill...?” Dipper suddenly whispered and tapped his shoulder. “I think we should swim for our dear lives...!”

 

Before they could swim away though, three mermen guards knocked them out with a small zap from their tridents. While the three were unconscious, the mermen brought them to the palace's prison and threw them into one and the same cell. They put a spell on them which didn't allow them to use their voices in case they planned to sing.

 

“Mermando, sire! We just captured three sirens!” One of the three guards declared with worry. “The last siren we had spotted was about 300 or 400 years ago! We thought they were extinct for good! What are we supposed to do?”

“Have you muted them?” Mermando swum over to the guard in worry and sighed in relief as he nodded. “Lead me to them. I want to see them with my very own eyes.”

 

Mabel and the others slowly regained consciousness as she began to panic at the loss of her voice. Dipper was swimming around in the cell frantically as he tried to find a way out. Bill remained calm and sat down on the ground, he knew that if something bad was going to happen to them, they'd need all their strength to plan an escape. Suddenly the door down to the cells flung open, causing the three to jolt their heads up to see who would enter.

 

“Mabel!” Mermando recognized her quickly and hurried over. “Those aren't a threat! Give them their voices back!”

“Mermando!” Mabel giggled as soon as she had her voice back.

“Mabel! How did you become a siren?!” He let them out.

“Oh. Bill became good and we made a human body for him. Turns out whenever he dives underneath saltwater's surface he turns into a siren! He gave me and Dipper a scale and now we are sirens as well!” She explained with a big happy grin as she hugged Mermando. “How have you been?”

“I've been great! You gave us quite a scare there! The last siren we've seen here was almost 200 years ago! But considering you aren't actual sirens. We are still safe!” Mermando smiled.

“What? Sirens are extinct?” Bill stared at Mermando in disbelief.

“Maybe because of humans and their disgusting oil and fishing all their second food options away.” The merman shook his head softly. “The oil takes a tool on us merpeople as well. But mostly the trash humans always dump into the ocean...”

“I wish we could do something against it but we can't until we're older and people start to take us serious...” Dipper sighed and frowned.

“I know. I do not blame any of you.” Mermando now hugged Dipper and then Bill.

 

He gave them a tour around the palace and the rest of Atlantis as he caught up with Dipper and Mabel. Bill silently followed and let his gaze wander around everything. He saw some mermaids and mermen look at them with curious eyes. They must have never seen sirens from up close.

 _Guess romance only happened between humans and sirens but not merpeople and sirens._ Bill thought to himself as he kept swimming after Mermando and the others while looking around. Eventually they took a break and just kept chatting. Cipher noticed a very young mermaid swim over to him, she clearly was just a kid and if she were a human, she'd be about six or seven years old. He gave her a toothy yet friendly smile. The little mermaid squeaked in surprise at such sharp and long teeth but soon giggled and decided to swim closer. Bill let her inspect him, he didn't even mind her touching his tail, for he saw her grabbing it unlike when Ford touched it. It still tickled and he let some chuckles escape his lips here and there but all in all he didn't mind it one bit. Mabel noticed the small mermaid before Dipper did and giggled at the sight. She nudged Dipper and pointed over at Bill and his new friend. Dipper chuckled and smiled and swum over to the two.

 

“Got a new friend?” He asked the blonde.

“Hehe. I suppose!” Bill chuckled softly as the little mermaid inspected his ear fins.

“My king! The Kraken! It is back! And it's closing in fast! It will be a matter of time till it arrives Atlantis! What are we supposed to do?” A scout approached Mermando quickly.

“Sent everyone into the palace and cast a protection spell!” Mermando rose up quickly and turned to the twins and Bill. “Could you help me fight that beast? Please???”

“Fighting a Kraken? Aren't those extremely big and dangerous and powerful???” Bill rose an eyebrow in alarm. “Heck! Let's do this!”

 

Without much protest, the twins and Bill followed Mermando's lead and hid as they waited for the Kraken to arrive. They made up a plan so Mermando would be able to reach out to the Kraken to strike and kill it. The plan required the three to use their siren magic and sing as a trio to daze and irritate the Kraken as good as possible. Bill was the first to swim at the Kraken and start to sing the first four lines.

([A/N]: Sorry if my rhymes aren't too good. I made them up and tried my best to make them rhyme. Also... I don't have a tune which it could add up with... Sorry! ^^' I tried to sing it to gave a base of how it could be sung. I try to figure out how to add a link to a YouTube video on my channel for the ones who are interested. I'm not the best singer when it comes to high notes so I tried to sing as low as I could. xD To those who plan on playing it backwards, I didn't add any backwards messages secretly but hey! Maybe something DOES sound off? I dunno! Have fun, lol. [Link to the Siren song I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1xooOWxIn0&feature=youtu.be) )

“ _Hear me creature of the sea,_  
Can't you hate them quietly?  
Turning cities into dust,  
Fills my heart now with disgust.”  
  
Dipper joined him and sang together with Bill the next four lines.  
  
“ _Hearing us makes you feel wrong,_  
For this is a very truthful song.  
You may try to murder us,  
But we just want to discuss.”  
  
Mabel now joined the two boys and sang as well. The trio swimming around the Kraken's head, circling it and confusing it with their voices.  
  
“ _Logic was Pine Tree's case,”_ Bill sang.  
“ _Love gave my sister's embrace,”_ Dipper added.  
“ _Chaos was Bill's disgrace.”_ Mabel sung with ease.  
“ _Together we resemble hope for our race!”_ The three sang in harmony.

Mermando managed to sneak up and held his trident tightly. He jabbed it into the Kraken's neck and let a big rush of electricity and magic run through its body. Causing it to first lose consciousness and then its hearts stopped beating.

“So... What are you going to do with THAT gigantic corpse?” Bill asked Mermando as they went back to Atlantis.

“We will inspect if it ate any sea creatures and get those out who are still alive. A beast this big can easily swallow you in one bite without chewing.” Mermando frowned softly. “I'm extremely sorry for making you help me.”

“Pffft! That was NOTHING compared to what we had to do to stop Bill's Weirdmageddon!” Mabel gave a reassuring grin before turning to Bill. “No offense.”

“It's completely fine, Shooting Star!” The blonde chuckled. “No hard feelings from me!”

 

The trio resumed chatting with Mermando while some troops searched the Kraken's stomach to make sure that no living creature would be trapped in it. Soon enough they returned, the creature had no living creatures within it anymore but a pendant. It was made of gold and shaped like a mussel with a triangle with one eye engraved on the front and different kind of symbols.

 

“Bill! Look! It has you on it! Well... Your demon version.” Mabel stared at it. “Hold it! Maybe something happens!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down, Shooting Star, I'll touch it, alright?” Bill let out a soft chuckle as he took the pendant into his hands and began to inspect it. “Hmmmm... Whatever it is... It's old and I can sense some magic escaping it...”

“What does that mean magic escapes from it...?” Dipper looked at Bill in confusion.

“It means it's either a ticking time bomb and opens at certain times a year or it's reacting to me.” Cipher said. “But I'm sure it's the second.”

“Well... Do you know what it is?” Mabel urged him.

“Yes. It's an artifact made by sirens. If I'm not mistaking... It is either a map or a music box...” He declared.

 

_**Extra: Why are you such a Mother Hen, Ford?** _

It was midnight. Stanley, Dipper and Mabel were fast asleep. Ford however couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the things Bill said back in the cave to those two Dream Demons.

 _Did Bill really see them as his new family? Or was it all just a scheme? He seemed so emotional back then that-_ His train of thought got interrupted by Bill tugging on his sleeve.

 

“Mmmmh... G-Grunky... Fordsy...” Bill managed to wrap his arms around one of Ford's in his sleep.

 

Ford stared at Bill with a surprised expression, not moving an inch. He slowly sat down next to Bill to avoid waking him. Stanford didn't mind his arm being cuddled by Bill. The blonde had the 'I'm sick and therefore allowed to do almost anything because of it' and 'I'm under pain killers and do things I normally wouldn't do' excuses. But Ford had a feeling that Bill's dreams wouldn't be too affected. He carefully pet Bill's head with his other hand to see his reaction. Bill's plain expression slowly softened and he moved his head lightly into Ford's palm, a faint smile slowly formed on his lips. It was then that Stanford knew, that Bill wouldn't try anything evil anymore.

 


	12. Chapter 12: The lost Colony.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Kraken, Bill and the twins follow the pendant's map to find a hidden, evolved and ancient colony of water creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

(A/N): There is a clue in this chapter of how to solve the next Cipher in Chapter 13 (Back to the Shack?). You just need to pay HARD attention to certain letters in here! And don't worry, they are this time in the right order! Have fun! :D

 

Bill put the pendant around his neck and caressed the eye on it. He accidentally pressed it in and the mussel shaped pendant opened. It projected a sphere into the water which resembled the earth. There were some spots which were glowing brighter than the rest of the projection. The twins were mesmerized as they stared at it in awe. Cipher hesitantly poked the spot for Atlantis and it zoomed in on it. It spelled words about it in a language the twins couldn't understand however Bill could and he instantly began reading when he saw the text appear.

 

“In Atlantis you, siren sister or brother, are stuck,  
Moving south won't bring you luck.  
Move instead further into the wide and open sea,  
Diving down the depths so you can no longer see.  
Do not use your magic to summon any light,  
For it will send your helpers away in fright.” Bill read out the instructions for the twins.

“So... It vaguely gave us coordinates to them...?” Mabel looked at the boys.

“Yes.” Dipper and Bill said at the same time.

“So... Who is up for finding the sirens~?” Cipher sang softly. “I know I am~.”

 

 _T_ hey said their goodbyes to Mermando for now and swum as told further into the sea while diving down. Everyone held hands to avoid getting separated for it was to dark to see one another. Eventually something small was glowing in the distance. The trio followed the small light. Before they knew it, they entered a tunnel and ended up underneath the _e_ arth's crust, their bodies not minding the huge weight of gravity pressing on them thanks to being magical. At the end of the tunnel was light and they looked around with confused expressions.

 

“Where are we?” Mabel looked around. “Are we in some sort of cave...?”  
  
“A VERY big underwater cave if you ask me...” Dipper did the same as Mabel. “What do you think, Bill?”  
  
“It is sort of a cave. This is the big room where once lava used to be and the tunnel we came from is a lava tube...!” Bill beamed. “This is so amazing! I came around MANY places per mindscape but... NEVER something like this...!”

“Greetings newcomers. How did you survive on your own? With all the pollution, overfishing and merpeople's daily hunting to extinct us...?” A siren with a green tail, black hair and crystal blue eyes swam over to them. “I see you found one of our artifacts that only sirens can open.”

“Well... I think Bill is more of a siren than we two are...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck before he explained.

“Ah... The two sided medal... We were hoping you'd come sooner or later...” The siren gave a warm smile. “You three are always welcome here. My name is Nicolas by the way. Come on in. Let me show you around.”

 

Nicolas showed them arou _n_ d proudly while explaining them everything.

 

“This here is where we raise fish so we can eat them. Singing and killing humans became troublesome due their technology. Luckily they don't know how to travel down here so we should be fine. And because of the darkness, merpeople avoid these areas. The pollution is hardly a threat. Sometimes something lands in the tubes but we clean them once a week so there's that.” The green tailed siren said. “Sure our population shrunk and will never even get close to 10,000 again but 500 is still better than being extinct.”

“ _L_ ucky you. Not every ancient civilization managed to last this long against such circumstances.” Bill complimented.

“Thank you. I will make sure the others will know.” Nicolas chuckled.

 

Meanwhile with the Stans. Stanley stole Ford's journal so he'd finally try and relax but not ended up running from him with it.

 

“Pointdexter! Stop this nonsense! You don't n _e_ ed your journal 24/7! Just lie down and relax!” Stan yelled at his twin brother whose still chasing him.

“Never! Give it back, Stan!” Ford huffed as he chased after Stanley. “I didn't steal your dumb magazine either!”

“ _T_ hat's because magazines AREN'T WORK!” Stanley groaned, his old body taking a toll on him.

“You can't run forever, Stan! Unlike you, I had to keep my body fit back in the nightmare realm and other dimensions to avoid being killed!” Stanford chased.

“You may have been fighting for almost 40 years but I have been RUNNING for OVER 40 years from law!” Stan stuck his tongue out.

 

As he stuck his tongue out though, he _t_ ripped because of the sand giving in and faceplanted into the sand, the fourth journal underneath him and still out of Ford's reach. Ford loomed over Stan, tapping his foot on th _e_ sand.

 

“A _r_ e you okay? Also... Journal... Now...” _S_ tanford kept standing while staring down at his brother.

“I'm fine... and... CAN IT, _FOR_ D! I won't give you your journal until you took a break for at least an hour!” Stan protested as he turned his head to look at him.

“ _W_ e'll see about that...” Ford gave him a vicious grin.

“No... DON'T. YOU. DARE.” Stanley tried to scramble up to his feet to run for it but Ford was faster and pinned him down.

“Last chance to give me my journal back, Stan.” Stanford warned.

“Stanford! No! You know this is for your own good! Try to be for ONCE reasonable and listen to me!” Stan squirmed helplessly. “It's not good to leave your body always under stress day in and out! You'll get a burn out eventually from it or sick because your immune system is weak from all the stress!”

“You asked for it!” Ford huffed and held Stan's arms in place and began tickling his brother's armpits.

“Snrk... P-Pointd-dexter... D-Don't...” Stanley kept squirming.

“No. Not going to listen to your opinion. Writing relaxes me, Stan.” Stanford assaulted Stan's sides without a warning.

“Pfff...” Stan lightly bit down on his bottom lip as he tried not to laugh.

“You know this is a fight you c _a_ n't win, Stan. It is true, we barely got to see each other from teens to adult hood so we were basically separated for almost forty (*cough* FORDy *cough* xD) years. But that doesn't mean I don't remember your tickle spots, Stan!” Ford grinned as he tickled the back of his brother's knee for a split second before assaulting his sides again, resulting Stan to let out a yelp before bursting out into a giggle fit. “So how about you surrender and hand me the journal over?”

“Gyah! Hehehehehe N-Never hehehehehe!” Stanley shook his head in laughter as he tried to desperately to get away from Ford with the journal. “H-How a-abouuhuhuhuht you hehehehe g-gihihihiving uhuhuhup ahahahand r- _r_ elahahahx fffffor oncehehehehe?!”

“Wrong choice!” Stanford chuckle _d_ and put Stan's legs into a lock with his and removed his brother's sandals nice and slowly to tease where the next assault might be.

“No! Not there!” Stan said breathlessly. “Please! Anywhere but there, Ford!”

“Journal or take the consequences, Stan.” Ford gave him a smug look as he slowly drew small circles on one of Stan's soles. “You know I got an extra finger to tickle unlike you~...”

“Ihihihi KNOW and I H-HATEehehehe that fact!” Stanley snickered. “And NO hehehehe! No journal f-for you hehehe!”

“Guess you didn't have enough yet.” Stanford shook his head and smiled as he dragged his fingers over Stan's arch.

 

It went on like that for almost five more minutes with Stanley squirming frantically underneath Stanford and Stanford making sure to assault all the ticklish spots on his brother's body. Luckily the beach was empty so no one would have given them a weird look.

 

“OKAY! OKAY! STOP! I TAKE THAT JOURNAL! TAKE IT! JUST STOP!” Stan was hitting the sand with his hands balled into fists and tears of laughter running down his face.

 

Stanley was a mess, his face turned pure red and his laughter turned into silent squeaks while Ford was wiggling his fingers between Stan's toes. He pulled the journal out from underneath him and pushed it a few feet away from both him and Ford. Stanford got up and picked his journal up, dusting it off.

 

“Thank you VERY much, Stan.” Ford chuckled and looked at his brother. “I can't tell... Do you have a sunburn in your face or is it from laughing too much?”

“Spare... Your... Teasing...” Stanley panted as he took in air through his mouth in a greedy way to calm himself down from the tormenting assault. “You're... As... Evil... As... You... Were... When we... Were... Kids... If not... Even more... Evil... Than... Before...”

“C'mon... Let's get you back to our blankets...” Stanford grabbed Stan by his left ankle and dragged him back over to their spot on the beach.

“Ugh...” Stan let out a long sigh, not protesting about being dragged around.

“Enjoying yourself back there?” Ford laughed as he dragged his brother around.

“Mmmmmh...” Stanley rested is head on his arms and closed his eyes. “I still take it as a victory to get you to goof around a little...”

“Of course you do...” Stanford shook his head and arrived their blankets. “Now get on your blanket.”

“Not until you relax. Try out the sand. It's soft and warm.” Stan mumbled as he began to doze while lying on his tummy.

“Stanley? Don't you dare fall asleep on me now- ...” Ford rolled his eyes as he heard snores escaping from Stan. “...- aaaaand you DID dare to fall asleep on me... Oh well... Guess I provoked it by chasing and tickling you...”

 

Stanford laid down next to his brother and stared at him for a little.

 

“I'm... Sorry for not telling our parents to NOT kick you out... None of this mess would have been the case if we would have stuck together... And we would be far closer as brothers than now... We are more acting like strangers in most cases... I wish that wouldn't be the case...” Ford slowly relaxed. “Hmmm... You were right... The sand IS soft and... warm...”

 

The two were napping on the beach while the trio were still at the bottom of the ocean. Bill and the twins stayed for a little longer before deciding it would be time to swim back to the beach to drive back to the Mystery Shack. All three were extremely tired from all the swimming after all. They eventually arrived the beach and the twins turned back first and helped Bill out of the ocean and dried him so he, too would turn back. The trio walked up to the sleeping Grunkles and shook them awake. It was surprising that they still had no sunburn.

 

“Gurnkle Ford! Grunkle Stan! We just killed with Mermando a giant Kraken nearby Atlantis and then found at the bottom of the sea a secret hidden siren civilization!” Mabel cheered loudly.

“And I missed that!” Ford pouted. “Oh well. I would have been a bit rusty anyways.”

“Oh? So an adventure would have been better than tickling me for almost ten minutes? I see.” Stan rolled his eyes and smiled as he got up. “Glad you decided to relax after all. Now let's get first to a local diner before hitting the actual road to get back to the shack!”

“I wonder what Mermando did with that giant corpse though...” Bill chuckled as he tagged along the others.

 

At the same time at the bottom of the sea a little bit away from Atlantis. Mermando and his subjects discuss on what to do with the dead Kraken's body.

 

“Now. We separated the leather from the meat and the meat from the bones... But what to do with the bones and leather? We can feed on the meat for at least a month and a half.” A merman said.

“We could use the leather for better beds and the bones for tools.” A mermaid suggested.

“Hmmm... True... True...” Mermando was swimming from one side of the room to the other. “But what KIND of tools?”

 

“I dunno.” The merpeople all shrugged.

“I got an idea! We use the biggest ribs and the leather to fish out all the human trash and toss it on boats! Sending their stuff back to them!” A very old merman squawked.

 

All of the merpeople cheered at that idea.

 

“Okay. The folk has spoken. We will do that.” Mermando approved the old merman's idea.

 

The merpeople began to work on the giant net and everything else.

 

_**Side story: Pain Killers aren't always great!** _

 

“Hehehehe~... Piiiineeee Treeeeee~...” Bill hugged Dipper from behind. “You knoooOOOOoowwwwWW WHAT?!”

“Geez, Bill! What?” Dipper laughed.

“I bet I'Ddddd... ROCK tt-tthaaat HAT of yourssssssssszzzzz!” Cipher snickered as he took the brunette's cap and wore it instead of his top hat.

“You look good.” He smiled and ruffled his hair, wearing his small top hat.

“Remememembah when I waz you...?” Bill cooed softly.

 

Dipper stiffened at the thought of when Bill misused his body last year.

 

“Y-Yeah... I do...” The brunette stuttered nervously.

“Mmmmh... I... Dun remember if I apologized yet but... I'mmmm sorryyyyyy...” Cipher buried his face in the back of his neck.

“It's okay. The past is in the past.” Dipper turned around and pecked Bill's forehead.

 

Bill looked up at Dipper and blinked in surprise.

 

“What?” He rose an eyebrow at the blonde.

“...” Bill pushed Dipper's head aside and stared at the wall. “It's you! Go away! Bad circle and square demon!”

 

Dipper watched Bill running around the couch as if he was chasing something.

 

“Bill? Are you okay?” The brunette cocked his head.

“YOU WON'T DISLOCATE MY BODY PARTS NO MORE!!!” Bill screeched as he hallucinated that the two dream demons were stalking.

 

Or could he see their presences from the mindscape?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	13. (A/N): Today is a very sad day for the entire world...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

As you all (hopefully and unfortunately) know... Donald Trump became president... Now, **_IF_ (<\- BIG IF!)** any kind of war breaks out some day. I ain't that kind of person who just sits and watches how others fight. ESPECIALLY when it affects my life! If that will be the case and the country I live in is under attack... I won't stay at home and do nothing. I'll fight. My actions won't be because I'm German, but because I'm a HUMAN BEING and I deserve to live my life the way I want, even if it means I will have to fight for my rights... I rather die for my freedom than die as a slave or while trying to ignore everything. This will only be the case IF it happens. Anyone who thinks I'm "overreacting". Please just leave your opinion to yourself. Because these thoughts, feelings and fear of war are feelings I wanted to share with you guys are important to me.


	14. Chapter 13: Back to the Shack?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way back to the Mystery Shack, they end up in a traffic jam and Bill and the twins become more and more cranky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Ford has been driving for seven hours straight now. The reason for that was because Stan drove them over to the beach the second... Traffic jam. They have been stuck in it for about four hours and the twins and Bill lost their patience after the first half hour they've been trapped on the highway with all the other drivers.

"Uuuugh!" Ford groaned in annoyance as he hit the steering wheel with his forehead. "Stanley! The next gas station we'll switch! I can't DEAL with this for much longer!"

"Alright... Alright... Just calm down, Pointdexter..." Stan sighed as he rubbed his temples. "We'll do that, I promise. Gotta put new fuel in anyways and doing a toilet and coffee break would be good, also."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for yelling. It's just. So. Frustrating." Stanford leaned back however his grip on the wheel tightened.

"How long is this traffic jam???" Mabel exclaimed with a scoff.

"So long that I can't spot the end of it, sweetie." Stanley sighed. "I'm sorry but this will take a LONG time..."

"Nuuuh... Stupid cars, move...!" She whined.

"Mabel... Why not TRY and stay patient till we get to the gas station for a break and then sleep through the rest of the ride...? Or maybe make sweaters?" Dipper suggested with a hint of annoyance for he was sure that won't take much longer of his sister's complains.

"Why don't we play 'EYE spy with my triangle eye'?" Bill stared out of the front window.

"Do you mean 'I spy'?" Ford rose an eyebrow.

"Is it that what you guys call it? When the other triangles and I played, it was called 'EYE spy with my triangle eye'..." Cipher cocked his head to the right.

"Interesting the way you call it." Stan chuckled. "But I doubt there are too many guess options aside cars..."

"Well... they ARE different colors and from different companies... Sooooo... In my opinion the possibility to get the right car while guessing is VEEEERRYYYYY slim..." Bill mused.

"Bill... We don't know all car companies' symbols..." Mabel shook her head.

"So? As long as you spot the right colors you can still guess. That's what the game is all about." Cipher chuckled.

Dipper and Mabel gave one another a look before nodding.

"Okay. We're in, but only as a team. Mabel spots the colors of the cars and I define their producers." Dipper crossed his arms with a smug grin.

"Deal." Bill chimed and shook the twins hands. "Okay. EYE spy with my triangle eye something 255,0,255."

"Bill... We don't understand color codes or whatever that was... Please say the word?" Mabel's brother rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fiiinneee..." Cipher pursed his lips. "Magenta."

Mabel started looking for anything magenta colored and spotted a very distant car.

"That one!" She beamed.

"Huh. You got good eyes, Shooting Star." Bill grinned in amusement.

"Yes! Okay, I spy with my little eye something~ Blue!" Mabel snickered.

"The sky?" Dipper cocked his head.

"Nope!" She giggled.

"That blue mustang?" Cipher rose an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh." Mabel shook her head no. "I give you a hint. It's in this car."

"Your sweater?" Her brother looked puzzled.

"Pine Tree's blue Pine Tree on his Pine Tree hat?" Bill stared at her.

"Bill got it right." She giggled. "Say that ten times as fast as possible."

"PineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehatPineTree'sbluePineTreeonhisPineTreehat!" Cipher yelled.

The three ended up laughing before resuming a few more rounds of guessing the object the other one talked about. Eventually though, they arrived a gas station and took a fair and long break. Bill ran a couple rounds around the station because he felt the need to move around after a long period of time of being cramped in a moving vehicle while the twins went on the nearby playground to play.

"I hope they'll be tired after this so they fall asleep for they rest of the ride..." Stan laughed as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Same here..." Ford yawned silently.

"Kids! We'll keep going now so get back and buckle up!" Stanley yelled loud enough for them to hear.

Bill was the first to arrive with Mabel and Dipper sluggishly dragging close behind. They all went back into the car and buckled up. Stan behind the wheel again. It took them a while to get back on the highway due most people only thinking about themselves and not letting other drivers from the gas station back on the road. After an hour the twins nodded off to sleep. Bill however was wide awake, his shoulders being occupied by Dipper and Mabel whose heads were misusing them as temporary pillows.

"They're asleep?" Stan whispered/asked his brother.

"Uh... two out of three..." Ford waved at Bill.

"I'm not tired..." Bill wanted to shrug but didn't out of worry he might wake the twins.

"Mmmmmh... We two could play a card game. The rules are simple, you get certain situation set up and have to pick one of the many options. The answer must be the option you would actually pick. In the end the points the answers make together lead us to a category which describes most likely your personality or a certain personality trait, depending on the section of situations and questions. It's basically about discovering your own personality.” Stanford suggested.

“What is the card game called?” Cipher asked.

“It's called 'Assess your Personality'. I ordered it on the internet because I saw quite some positive reviews of it.” Ford smiled warmly. “I will ask you the questions and you give the answers, okay?”

“Rodger Dodger.” Bill chuckled softly.

Ford read out the many questions. He had picked out the main questions 'Are you a thinker, Are you a schemer, Are you stable and Are you driven' and let Bill answer the many other different questions.

“Hm... Interesting. You sure you answered HONESTLY, Bill?” Stanford looked at him.

“100% sure, Si- Ford.” Cipher shrugged. “May I hear the results though?”

“Right.” Ford went through the results. “The thinker result is: You are quite active yet not to a full potential. People are able to rely on you during a crisis while you also are aware of the consequences of your actions.”

“Interesting... What are the results of the schemer question?” Bill asked quickly yet quietly.

“The schemer result is: You are quite tricky and witty however you, too, have some unknown flaws which make you appear not as flawless as you might have considered yourself to be.” Stanford read out loud for Bill.

“I can live with that. What about the driven one?” Cipher urged out of curiosity.

“Results for the driven question is: You find it rather difficult to relax due tending to overwork yourself quickly and avoiding to let yourself being unwinded at the end of the day. Because of not taking most of the day easy, your health may suffer due constant stress. You should try to relax more often.” Ford glanced at Bill to see his reaction.

“Pfft! I'm ALWAYS relaxed...!” Bill chuckled nervously as he shifted. “Stop staring at me like that and read out the result from the stable question...!”

“Mh-hm... VERY relaxed...” Stanford shook his head with a soft smile before he read out the next result. “The stable result is: Your stability is rather low and you are unsure of the things currently going on in your life. You might be depressed at certain days and you should consider your problems and issues more thoroughly...”

“Uh... Snrk... Yeah right...” Cipher waved his hand dismissively. “That game doesn't know me, Bill Cipher, at all...”

“Bill...? Is there something on your mind that is troubling you...?” Ford gave him a concerned look.

“Troubling? Me? No...?” Bill's eyes met Ford's however he quickly lowered his gaze. “I used to be a DREAM DEMON. We don't know what 'being troubled' means or what it feels like...!”

“So... You don't KNOW what causes you to feel uneasy I suppose?” Stanford rose an eyebrow.

“I told you... There's nothing troubling me...” Cipher shrunk into the car's seat.

“Pointdexter, lay off of him. Kay? I think after he got some rest he'll be more than willing to answer your question or due time. Just don't try and force an answer... That's not the way how you build up trust and respect.” Stan pulled off of the highway and passed the 'Welcome to Gravity Falls' sign.

“Alright... I'm sorry, Bill.” Ford rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I act irrational when it's late...”

“It's okay.” Bill yawned sleepily and relaxed as he leaned back into the seat.

Just when Stanley pulled into the parking lot of the Mystery Shack, Bill fell asleep and the time stroke 12 AM. The blonde's head was resting on Dipper's as he was drifting off into a deep sleep. Stan and Ford carefully undid the children's seat belts before carrying each one of them separately and as gentle as possible upstairs to tuck them in. Unfortunately... Bill woke up because he didn't reach the deepest sleep state.

“Oops... Sorry, Bill...” Stanford frowned softly.

“Mmmmmh...” Bill stared at him sleepily before closing his eyes again and cuddling into his jacket.

Ford let out a sigh of relief when he heard soft snores coming from Bill and tried to tuck him in. However, Bill didn't let go of Ford in his sleep.

 _Come on, Bill... I'm too tired for this..._ Stanford thought as he yawned. _...Fine..._ He was too tired to try to get Bill to let go of him without waking him. Instead he headed into his bed room, lied down on his bed and let Bill cuddle him as he fell asleep.

  
  
“Ah... This is a dream...” Bill talked to himself as he walked through his dream scape.

His dream scape was set in the Fearamid. He walked through the halls and passed by all the different doors where different types of memories were to find. The halls had at the top of each entrance different numbers which indicate to the year the memories were made and the doors had a specific time along with a brief description of what happened during that time. Eventually he reached the top of the Fearamid and froze on spot.

“You... You didn't die...?!” Cipher stared at the other two dream demons.

“Oh PLEASE! That fancy gun from your so called 'guardian' merely destroyed our PHYSICAL forms...! We are STILL very alive just like you used to BEFORE the whole rift scenario!” The square's eye quirked into what was supposed to be a grin.

“What do you WANT? You came to apologize?” Bill crossed his arms and glared.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” The circle laughed which echoed through Bill's dream scape. “US apologizing to YOU? Keep dreaming, KID!”

“Then what is it? If you are incapable of learning from your mistakes like I did...” He started to become uncomfortable around the two dream demons.

“Hehehehe...~ Time for some NIGHTMARES~!” Both dream demons snarled at the same time.

“I KNOW I'm asleep so... I can affect my dreams just as much as you do.” Cipher rolled his eyes.

“We know~ But you can't make US go away~” The circle chimed and floated over before turning into a big ball with multiple eyes and a giant mouth.

The square also floated over and turned into a cube with multiple mouths, legs and arms. Both of their voice became a lot darker and their laughter sounded far more threatening now. They began to chase Bill around the Fearamid just like Bill once did to Mabel and Dipper during the Weirdmageddon.

“Taste your own medicine!” The two demons laughed darkly.

Bill ran as he frantically tried to make different things up in his dream scape which would potentially slow down the dream demons. Most of the things he came up with hardly did any good for him. Eventually they caught him and held him in a tight grip. He squirmed and tried to get out of their grasp to no avail.

“L-Let me go!” Bill stuttered in panic as he tried to wriggle free.

“AAAHAHAHAHA!” The square laughed.

“Never!” The circle snarled.

Cipher thought of waking up but couldn't, the dream demons forced him to remain in the dream scape just like he used to when he made a deal with Dipper last year and took over his body to get the third journal.

_Bill? Bill?? Can you hear me, Bill?_

“F-Ford...?” Bill blinked in surprise and looked around in confusion.

_If you can. Remain calm. I get in there to help you._

“F-Ford...” Cipher relaxed and teared up at his words.

As soon as Bill did as told, Ford entered his dream scape and punched it one of the dream demons' eyes.

“Let go of him you two!” Stanford used the momentum to pull Bill out of the demons' grasps and looked him over. “Bill! Are you okay? Did they hurt you???”

“I-I'm fine...” Bill hugged Ford tightly. “I-I want to wake up...!”

“I know...” Ford frowned softly and picked him up. “And that's what we're going to do...”

Stanford pulled himself out of Bill's mind and dragged him along, causing Bill to jolt awake in Ford's arms. He hugged him tightly while he was shaken up.

“I think we'll have to 'dream demon proof' your mind...” Ford pat Bill's head gently.

 

 

 

 

_**Cipher:** _

_**Grox rewkxc yfobneo,** _

_**Xkdebo gsvv qod lkmu sdc lovyxqsxqc gsdryed k mveo.** _

_**Grkdofob rewkxc wki ny dy kfysn dy cxyyjo,** _

_**Wki mkeco drow dy vyco.** _

_**Tecd mkecsxq oxnvocc zyvvedsyx vsuo k fsmsyec mimvo,** _

_**Mkx'd kfysn pkdo xyd ofox sp iye bomimvo.** _

_**K lsq dboo dkusxq iokbc dy qbyg,** _

_**Mryzzsxq drow nygx mkecsxq yhjqox dy lo uozd vyg.** _

_**Xkdebo gsvv qod lkmu yx dryco,** _

_**Gry coow dy zyeb kmsn yxdy xkdebo gsdr k ryco.** _

_**Sd gsvv qod lkmu yx ec kvv,** _

_**Xy wkddob sp cwkvv yb dkvv...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	15. (A/N): I accidentally read my Teacher's Aura?!

(A/N):

I dunno how it happened but I think I read the aura of my psychology teacher yesterday? She's a very friendly and caring teacher and explains things calmly and simply to us students (which I think is awesome). Anyways, yesterday (Monday), while she was explaining something, the area around her whole head and shoulders glew lightly yellow for about 30 seconds. I just stared with a bewildered expression (usually I have a plain pokerface as I process and focus in class so it's rare to see me with an expression in class) as I saw it. When it faded, she had turned to me and asked what the matter was and if she said something I didn't understand. I lied and said I couldn't quite follow and if she could repeat herself (the others snickered and whispered things like: 'thought she was the nerd, guess she doesn't have brains after all.' however I ignored them since they haven't seen what I saw.). She repeated herself and the glow didn't reappear. Still it was weird, since I never actually READ another person's aura on purpose nor on accident. I'm too scared of being called insane or treated like a 'mad man' if I'd tell my psychology teacher about it, considering in some cases teachers inform your parents about your 'mental well being' per e-mail. So... yeah... What do you guys think? :/


	16. Chapter 14: Face your Fears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ford tries to help Bill to proof his mind in order to protect him from the dream demons. However, Bill decides against it and turns the page around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Dipper headed downstairs, his mind still foggy from just waking. Stanley was up as well and plated food for everyone. Mabel was already close to finishing her breakfast. She got up before Dipper as per usual. What bothered the brunette was, that although Bill wasn't in his bed, he also wasn't around downstairs. Dipper decided to search a little before digging into his breakfast. He didn't find him though.

“You searching for your boyfriend, Dip-Dop?” Mabel cocked her head to the side.

“Yeah...” Her brother took a seat and began eating.

“Well... Pointdexter told me he took him to his lab. Said it was urgent and that it may take the entire day so I doubt you'll get to see Bill today. Unless Ford allows you to enter that is.” Stan explained as he took a sip from his coffee mug. “Said something about 'Dream Demon Proofing' Bill's mind.”

“Augh!” Dipper coughed as he nearly choked on his breakfast. “To WHAT? Don't tell me the square and circle shaped dream demons are back!”  
“Easy there, Dipper.” Stanley walked up and rubbed his back to help him regulate his coughing fit. “And he said they can only appear in that mind scape and when you dream in your dream scape. That's what he said at least.”

“I will go and check on him after I finished breakfast.” He stopped coughing and resumed to dig into his food.

 

 

Ford had brought Bill down into his lab and placed the helmet on his head.

“Last time we were here to SAVE your memories so I could study new things and restore my journals and make additions. Thank you for that by the way. Now... to 'Dream Demon Proof' it... The settings only differ in a few ways, that's why proofing takes longer than scanning. However, falling asleep won't be save because then they might get trapped INSIDE your dream scape and they will be able to haunt you in your dreams EVERY night for the rest of your life as a human. Since we don't want that. I decided to prepare a LIGHT coffee version to help you fight off your weariness so you won't nod off.” Stanford explained to Bill.

“O-Okay...” Bill shifted in the chair. “B-But if I recall... I managed to invade your dream scape although your mind is 'Me Proofed' or well... 'Bill Proofed'...”

“That's because I installed a METAL plate in my head because I didn't have this machine invented back then.” Ford gently knocked against his head, causing a faint knocking sound to be heard. “It only avoided you from dragging me into the mind scape or invade my memories. It also avoided Fiddleford's memory gun to be capable of erasing my memories. That's... Sort of why Stan and I switched clothes to trick you because if you were in my mind, we wouldn't have been able to stop you and the Weirdmageddon.”

“Oh. And because of the metal it interrupts the electronic waves from the helmet, right? So it basically blocks off the protecting waves from the helmet just like it would do from that mind erasing gun?” Cipher asked with curiosity.

“Precisely.” Stanford nodded and smiled. “Let's just say. I'll be a lost case to protect my dreams from those dream demons. But that doesn't mean I won't be capable of protecting you and the others from them.”

“But what about you? Once they can't access my dreams or the ones from the others, they will haunt you...!” Bill took the helmet off and walked up to him. “I don't want you to carry my burdens...!”

“Bill... No... You know I'm used to regular nightmares. There's nothing they can't pull off.” Ford picked him up and settled him back down in the chair and turned to place the helmet back on Bill.

“No.” Cipher already jumped off of the chair again. “This isn't fair. I will NOT let you suffer alone, Ford.”

“Bill... This isn't about me... It's about you...” Stanford sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I decided to be your guardian and I want to protect you. But you are making this difficult. I know I'm and NEVER will be anything like your parents were for you but please... Give me a chance.”

“Ford... I know you do your best but I don't think this can be solved by merely running away. I NEED to face this... I need to face THEM...” Bill gave Ford a pleading frown. “I'm giving you a chance but please... Give ME a chance to face my fears.”

“... Alright.” Ford shook his head lightly and knelt down, pulling Bill into a gentle hug.

“Great uncle Ford? Is Bill okay?” Dipper entered the room.

“Ah. Well... Yes. But... Uhm...” Stanford tried to explain.

“Pine Tree!” Cipher pulled away from the hug and hugged Dipper now. “I'm fine. Just had a really bad nightmare.”

“I heard from Grunkle Stan... Is it kind of a thing for dream demons to be restless and chase you in your dreams...?” The brunette rose an eyebrow.

“Ah... We tend to be restless...” Bill rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

“Oh my god...” Dipper rubbed his temples. “That's not good...”

“My apologies...” Cipher sighed. “When Ford said he had shot and eliminated them I thought we were in the safe zone but apparently... This is just the beginning...”

“So. You will have your mind 'Dream Demon Proofed'?” The brunette tilted his head.

“No. This is something I have to face.” Bill's expression turned serious. “I think I will take a nap...”

Ford knew it wasn't because of Bill being tired that he wanted to nap but to face the two dream demons once more. He followed the two out of his lab and remained ready to intervene in case Bill wouldn't be able to handle it on his own.

 

 

“Okay... Here we go...” Bill took a deep breath as he walked down the many halls of his dream scape.

“Well, well, well...!” The circle shaped dream demon grinned.

"Look who came back for MORE~!” The square sang.

“Cut it out.” He turned into his dream demon form. “I am NOT here to run in terror NOR to fight...!”

“Mmmmh-hmmmm~ Suuuure~” Circle mused and circled him. (Badumtsssh!)

“Quit pretending three edges!” Square snickered.

“I'm not pretending.” Bill glared at the two before poking into the circle's eye to make a point.

“Eowch!” The circle yelped and floated away as he rubbed his eye.

“Oh! You first say you didn't come to fight but then poke a fellow demon in the eye?!” The square snapped and charged.

“Why are you so EDGY? Right. It's because you got an edge more than I do.” Cipher floated down swiftly as he dodged the square's attack.

He watched the square hit the circle and chuckled with amusement. The two dream demons cursed as they tried to recover. Bill knew that both in dream and mind scape, dream demons were far more vulnerable and sensitive than in the real world. He used to be in their position once after all. His 'visitors' recovered rather quickly and turned to face him, both glaring daggers. Cipher summoned his cane and leaned on it.

“What's the matter? You look at me like I'm a sight for a sore eye.” Bill teased before talking calmly. “Now. How about a deal? You leave me and my family alone and in return, you may annoy my thoughts during day time.”

“NO!” Both dream demons hissed at the same time.

“Oh well... Guess it can't be helped then.” Cipher closed his eyes and made his cane vanish. “Tell me what you want? Doesn't mean I'll make it happen though.”

“Get us bodies! So we can kill you!” Circle snarled as best as he could with his eye.

“Not with that attitude...” Bill turned back to his human version to shake his head. “I'd do it, if you'd agree to NOT harm ANYONE or ANYTHING. Same agreements as I had to do with Pine Tree.”

"Never!” Square huffed. “We are DEMONS! We don't do goodie goodie!”  
  
“You forgot one thing... I am a demon, too. Well... _**Not physically**_ speaking _**but magically**_ speaking.” Cipher resummoned his cane again and twirled it around his left hand.

“Pfft! You and still being magical? Get REAL! Prove it if you mean it!” The circle laughed.

“I can't.” Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Humans get freaked out by it.”

“You didn't seem to care back during Weirdmageddon! Besides! Aren't Sixer, Fez, Shooting Star and Pine Tree along with Question Mark, Ice Bag and Llama USED to paranormal things?” The square exclaimed.

“I know they are. However... You can never be SAFE enough. I don't know about you, but I am NOT in the mood of being captured and used for experiments by the FBI or NSA.” Cipher explained. “I am not dumb, otherwise I wouldn't be Bill Cipher.”

“Mmmmh... True that...” Circle tapped the spot underneath his eye in a thoughtful manner.

"Can't you see?! He's trying to DISTRACT US!” Square growled at the circle.

“Huh? No, I actually am not.” Bill smiled softly at the silly conclusion the square jumped to. “I technically came up with a BETTER deal. I make sure you guys get human bodies, if you won't do any harm to anyone or anything. Me and my family won't harm you in return. That way, you may experience life from a different angle. Then you may decide whether to proceed living a human life OR return back to being a dream demon. Up to you, really. If you don't like being human after a week or more then you also are allowed to haunt me for the rest of my human life. So... Yeah... Till my vessel dies that is and I get knocked back into the mind scape.”

The two dream demons stared at him for a while before turning around and whispering to one another. They were most likely discussing about accepting or refusing the deal OR were plainly talking about how stupid Bill's offer was. Bill didn't eavesdrop on them, fearing he'd threaten his deal being called off because of it. He and the other two may be no longer familiar on dream demon civilized interactions, but Cipher still remembers how important privacy was, especially private conversations. So he simply leaned against the wall of his fearamid version in his dream scape. Eventually, though, the two dream demons seemed to have come up with an agreement and turned around once more. They seemed like they haven't come up with an agreement though.

“Let's change it a little... Cedric will become human and I will remain in the mind scape. This way -if it is all a trick to eliminate us with ease- at least one of us survives to get revenge!” The square crossed his thin black arms.

“Fine by me. As long as you won't bug me in my dreams and won't mess with me, my family, anyone or anything else you may do so.” Cipher leaned on his cane with a big and satisfied grin.

“Then it's a deal!” Cedric reached his hand out and shook Bill's hand.

The circle shaped demon created a yellow flame while Bill's created his common blue one, together they mixed up and formed a dark green flame twice the size of both Bill's and Cedric's combined. The square shaped dream demon floated up and joined, placing his hand on top of the other two's hands. His hand emitted a white flame, causing the dark green flame to turn into a bright and toxic green.

 

 

“Mgh...” Bill sat up groggily in his bed and looked around to find Dipper sitting in a chair next to him.

“How'd it go? You seemed awfully peaceful in your sleep...” Dipper fidgeted with his sleeves and partially his shorts.

“Quite civil I suppose.” The blonde yawned as he rubbed the remains of sleep out of his eyes. “Let's head out, I need to show you something, Pine Tree.”

“You're not being controlled, are you?” He checked his boyfriend's eyes for any clues of possession.

“I'm fine.” Cipher chuckled and pecked his forehead, causing the dipper to faintly glow in reply. “And that's the reason why I'd like to go into the forest to show you something without anyone watching.”

“W-What was that?!” Dipper blinked as he let Bill lead him outside and into the woods of Gravity Falls.

“You'll see it soon enough, Pine Tree. You'll see it soon enough.” Bill hummed happily.

 

 

They arrived the clearing eventually and Bill turned to face Dipper.

“You, Pine Tree, are magical. Just as I am. That's why your birthmark glowed in reply to my contact. It has been a few days ago when I noticed my magic began to return.” Cipher began to float faintly above the ground and circled Dipper once.

“What?! Since when???” The brunette stared at him, dumbfounded.

“If it's meant for YOUR magic. Since birth you are since you had your birthmark since, well, birth. If you were talking about MINE. They seemed to have returned VERY slowly since I got my body, however I've noticed them only the day before our ocean excursion. I... accidentally knocked over your favorite mug and it almost shattered on the floor when I panicked and reached out and it stopped in mid air. Well... I stopped time but whatever, it didn't land on the floor and broke and that's what matters, right? And since I stopped time for everyone except myself, you didn't notice it. So yeah.” Bill explained both aspects for Dipper.

“This is so confusing and exciting at the same time...!” Dipper ran a hand through his hair.

“Now... Uh... Here's the OTHER thing I'd like to talk about...” Cipher rubbed the back of his neck. “I... Made a deal with the two...”

“You WHAT?!” The brunette shrieked, voice cracking in multiple ways.

“L-Let me explain first!” Bill made some hectic movements. “They aren't allowed to harm anyone or anything. The square shaped one will remain in the mind scape while the circle shaped one, Cedric, would require us to make another human body...”

“And you couldn't just have... I don't know... ASKED Ford first???” Dipper gave him a look.

“No. I... I was sort of nervous they'd do something if I'd ask Ford and Ford would have said no... Besides, I was also nervous, although I acted like I wasn't...!” The blonde rubbed his shoulders and looked down. “I thought, teaching you to use your magic correctly... It may be useful to get the ingredients faster? Just like when I had amnesia and you were trying to help me to float but it then occurred out of surprise?”

“I guess it'd be helpful but seriously. I can't believe you made a deal.” The brunette sighed.

“Oh, c'mon, Pine Tree...! They aren't able to harm anything or anyone due being tied to the deal. Do you KNOW what happens to a demon if they don't keep their deal's requirements?” Cipher gave him a stern look.

“No. What happens?” Dipper blinked for he was oblivious to that question.

“They die.” Bill said.

 

 

(A/N): I added in front of each Chapter Titel "Chapter [...]:" and in front of each Note from me a "(A/N):" so the people who don't want to read the reasons of why my chapters are delayed or if something crazy happened to me, they now can see right away if there's a new chapter or a Note from me. :) See ya in the comment section, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	17. Chapter 15: Mischief or Magic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's teaching Dipper how to do magic and how it works. But typical for young aged people, they just had to misuse it pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

"Okay! Try to focus on your forehead." Bill stated.

"Oookaayyy...?" Dipper closed his eyes and tried his best to do as told.

Bill on the other hand watched him and kept his attention close to Dipper's birthmark for any signs of magic being released and/or gathered. When his birthmark gave off a faint shimmer, Bill gasped and grinned in excitement.

"What?" Dipper stopped focusing and blinked in confusion.

"Your birthmark is glowing. You gathered some magic. Hmmm... Try and set this on fire!" Bill picked up a small, dry stick.

The brunette wasn't too surprised that his boyfriend suggested to him to set it on fire rather than revive it. He thought of heat and the upper end of the stick burning. His stare burning on the stick while Bill held the stick towards him. Suddenly the stick turned into dust due to a sudden bright flame.

"Woah!" Cipher stared in disbelief. "Not what I expected but impressive!"

"Are you okay? Did the flame hurt you?" Dipper looked at him with worry.

"Nah. I would've if you had focused on me as well but since you didn't it also didn't harm me. Magic works that way, Pine Tree" The blonde explained.

The brunette started to focus again to gather up magic once more while Bill practiced his own. Eventually, Bill suggested to head back to the shack to get some rest since magic only gets stronger due practice but would be very exhausting if the person practicing it would overdo it.

"Does Mabel have magic as well?" Dipper asked on the way back to the shack.

"Aside from the magic of friendship? No. I didn't sense any magic common to yours or mine. However, that doesn't mean she's got no other special abilities or can't learn or practice them." Bill shrugged while walking.

"What type of abilities?" The brunette tilted his head as he entered the shack.

"Well... Mind reading or aura reading are two options." Cipher flopped on the couch with a soft sigh.

"Huh... Interesting... I'll go make us some hot cocoa." Dipper smiled and headed for the kitchen.

"I heard mind and aura reading???" Mabel's head popped up around the corner as she gave Bill an _**I'm expecting you to tell me**_ grin.

"Well... Mind reading is harder to do than aura reading so I guess I could at least teach you the ability of reading someone's aura" Bill looked at Mabel.

"Really???" Her grin widened as she rushed over. "What do I need for practice???"

"Well... For beginners I'd say a white blank paper sheet and either your left or right hand." Cipher smiled warmly.

"I'll be right back!" Mabel squealed and left as fast as she came to get said paper.

As soon as Mabel returned, Bill gave her the basic instructions. He explained to her how you can see Auras only by not directly looking at them. He placed his hand on the paper for her to focus on it.

“Okay. Just relax and stare at the middle of my hand. Eventually you'll be able to see it faintly around it but don't get excited and try look at it. If you blink and it vanishes, that's okay because it's basically your brain resetting and saving the data it gathered during the moment you had them open. And you also may not try to force it by imagining a random color to appear.” Bill gave her some hints.

Mabel nodded and tried her best to do as told. Dipper entered the room and chuckled, he handed Bill his mug of hot cocoa over and sat down to watch. Bill took his mug with his free hand and mouthed a _**Thank You**_ to Dipper before carefully taking a sip from it. It took Mabel an hour to finally see something.

“Ah! It's red! Clear red!” She grinned at Bill as she yelled it out of nowhere.

“Very good. You did it quicker than I did when I was learning it.” Cipher gave her an honest smile. “You want to know the meaning of it?”

“YES!” Mabel bounced up and down, her long hair bouncing along.

“It means that the person is passionate, powerful, energetic, competitive or sexual. Or well... in a good, bright or pure state. It may also hint towards a healthy ego.” Bill chuckled as he watched her bouncing.

“Cool! I'm going to leave and read other people's auras now! Kay! BYEEE!!” She dashed out of the Mystery Shack.

“Well... Even if she can read them... She'd still wouldn't know what they mean...” Dipper shook his head and let out a soft, happy sigh. “Should we go and practice some more magic?”

“Sure! This hot cocoa gave me a sudden energy boost!” Cipher chimed and got up to head back for the clearing in the woods.

  


“So... What are you going to teach me now?” Dipper cocked his head to the said.

“Your magic isn't strong enough nor well enough in control so we keep practicing it by channelling and releasing it.” Bill stated.

“What?! I thought I was doing great!” He pouted.

“You were for a beginner but that doesn't mean I trust you in not setting Gravity Falls on fire by accident.” Cipher snickered. “Magic fire is hard to extinguish if you want to know that first hand.”

“Fine...” Dipper sighed and resumed practicing.

They kept practicing till it got late and they headed back for the Mystery Shack. The magic practices went on for almost a week while Bill wrote down the meaning of every aura for Mabel from time to time. For Bill's luck and surprise, the two dream demons didn't haunt his dreams and left him alone; most likely so he could teach Dipper better in magic so collecting the ingredients would be done faster.

“Bill? Now that I'm better at magic. Could we use it to have some fun instead?” Dipper floated over to Bill.

“You know what, Pine Tree? Yes.” Bill grinned as he looked at Dipper while thinking _If he'd only have gotten like that during Weirdmageddon._

They both made their way to the small sleepy town of Gravity Falls and sat on a bench, watching the people of the town pass by from time to time. Cipher glanced at Manly Dan who was punching a traffic sign because _ **it was in the way and caused him to walk into it**_. He did a very small and hardly noticeable movement with his hand, causing the sign to be fixed and have a force field added.

“What the heck?! Who did that?! Show yourself!” Manly Dan looked around with a glare.

“Nice...” Dipper snickered and whispered quietly to Bill.

“Your turn...~” Bill hummed in satisfaction at what he has done.

The brunette looked around a little and spotted his victim. A man wearing a red and black flannel, brown hair and some facial hair walking down the street. He quietly snapped his fingers and let a peel appear right underneath his foot, causing him to slip and fall.

“Gyah!” The man yelped in surprise as he slipped and landed on his butt.

Bill and Dipper laughed in amusement as the man got up and patted his body to get the dust off of him. They switched location from time to time so people wouldn't suspect that it was their doing. After an hour of pranking and laughing, they headed back to the Mystery Shack.

“That was fun!” Dipper chuckled as he entered the shack.

“Remember, magic isn't a toy, that was only an exception.” Bill grinned as he slipped in after Dipper.

“Says the one who did I dunno how many things during Weirdmageddon!” The brunette punched his shoulder gently.

“Oi! I was the ruler, the ruler does anything he wants.” Cipher stuck his tongue out at him.

“That makes MUCH more sense...!” Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled as he signaled his sarcasm to Bill.

“I have a feeling that my ego is rubbing off on ya~ Stop that.” Bill gave him a look. “I'm flattered that you try to impress me but there's only ONE Bill Cipher, which is me.”

“Huh? Your ego isn't rubbing off on me.” The brunette gave him a confused glance.

“You seriously didn't notice?” Cipher blinked in surprise. “You start to enjoy magic a lot like I used to as a young demon and your first thought was to use it for pranks.”

Dipper opened his mouth to protest but thought about what Bill said and closed his mouth as he realized that his boyfriend was right.

 _I really DID change a tiny bit since I've been hanging out with Bill a lot. It's so bizarre... I wonder why he told me that I did... Is it making him uncomfortable?_ He thought as he sat down at the table.

  


“You can read auras? That's amazing.” Pacifica smiled at Mabel as they walked around through the mall.

“Yeah! Bill taught me how to do it! He was very patient since he left his hand a blank piece of paper for over an hour so I could try to read his!” Mabel grinned. “He also took some time to write down the meanings of the different auras!”

“Can you tell me what my aura looks like and what it means???” The blonde tilted her head curiously.

“Sure! Just give me a little!” The brunette nodded and started to read Pacifica's aura. “Your aura is a dark/muddy blue and it stands for... Uh... A-Are you sure you want to hear it...?”

“Sure, I want to hear it. Why? Is it bad?” Pacifica approached Mabel lightly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“N-No. I mean... Maybe...? Depends on how open you are about...” Mabel rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh... It stands for... fear of the future or self-expression and fear of facing and/or speaking the truth...”

“O-Oh... Well... I guess it suits for the fear of the future part...” The blonde looked away and rubbed her shoulder nervously. “It's just... I don't know what my parents will do if they find out about you and I...”

“Don't worry, Pacifica. If they throw you out, you're always welcome at the Shack with Dipper, Bill, Ford, Stan and I!” The brunette hugged her girlfriend to offer comfort and reassurance.

“I know. It's just scaring me.” Pacifica smiled softly and hugged back. “I'm sorry for killing the mood.”

“It's okay! The mood is irrelevant, what IS relevant is that YOU are feeling emotionally, mentally and physically good!” Mabel pecked Pacifica's forehead and took her hands. “C'mon! I know a place that'll cheer you up!”

She ran out of the mall with Pacifica and ran into the forest towards a hidden lake.

“Where are we?” Pacifica looked around. “This place looks so pretty and peaceful...”

“I found it while Dipper and Bill were practicing magic and I explored the forest and woods of Gravity Falls on my own with my grappling hook.” The brunette giggled and picked up a rock, threw it and caused it to skip over the water about seven times.

The blonde walked over to the lake some more. The water of it was crystal clear, allowing the two girls to see to the very bottom of it and all the different fish swimming around in it. Some swum quickly away because of Pacifica's shadow, thinking it was cast by a predatory trying to fish for them. All of the trees near the lake were no pines trees but willow trees instead. Their branches and leaves were spreading rather widely and wildly and gave off a calm and peaceful yet magical and elegant atmosphere. The grass was a bright green and very soft. That this place hasn't been spotted by humanity yet and turned into some tourist attraction was quite surprising for Pacific. Or maybe humans consciously stayed away from this place? Maybe it was because of the magical traits and vibes it gave off? Whatever the reason would be, it made Pacifica happy for this would be a place she could turn to if she'd have to calm herself down in any way possible. She sat down along with Mabel and intertwined the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of Mabel's left hand while resting her head on Mabel's left shoulder.

“You were right. This DID cheer me up...” Pacifica smiled and sighed happily.

“Told ya!” Mabel beamed at her.

They remained there and just enjoyed the calm and the quiet of their surroundings till it became rather late. Pacifica left for her home and Mabel for hers when the sun began to set.

  


The phone rang and she answered it.

“Yes? Headquarters here...” A female voice said sternly. “Ah. Yes, I can do that. Where do I need to head to and what are their names? Gravity Falls you say? Let me see... Mason Pines, thirteen years old and Bill Cipher Pines, twelve years old. Sounds too simple, don't you think? If you say so but in all honesty, what great trouble can a kid and teen do against my capture methods? They're magic? Why didn't you say so? I just stocked my arsenal for suppressing magical abilities a few days ago...! This will be a piece of cake! Bye.”

She hung up and walked over to her newly stocked arsenal of weapons, traps and other things to block attacks from her targets and to stun her targets with. Her grin widened as she picked out different type of things for her hunt.

“We'll... Meet again... Don't know where~ Don't know when~ Oh I know we'll meet again...” She sang as she charged a gun and shot at a dummy, making it fire a big blast that makes the dummy drop to the floor jolting from the electricity of the blast. “Some sunny day~”  
  
  
  
(A/N): More about Aura colors [here](http://www.legionofpagans.com/chakra--reiki-/5683/aura-colors--meanings)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	18. Chapter 16: Cedric the Meatbag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper managed to collect all the ingredients and succeeded with the ritual. However, Cedric needs a lot to learn to be able to properly control his new form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Ugh! Last ingredient, check!” Bill huffed as he floated over to Dipper. “Now we need to draw a circle and do the chanting and all that stuff.”

“Okay but maybe we should tell Ford about this? Maybe he agrees THIS time so we won't have to go all the way to Fiddleford's place again?” Dipper suggested.

“You're right, besides... It can't be hidden for too long from him either.” Cipher nodded in agreement.

“Exactly.” The brunette teleported half of the way to the Mystery Shack with Bill to practice it more.

“Easy there, we'll need our strength for the ritual, Pine Tree.” Bill walked with him.

“I know, it's just... I want to be able to teleport better and faster to get from A to B. It'd help when I'm at Piedmont but want to visit you on the weekends.” Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I understand but don't force it. I don't force it either after all.” Cipher held his hand as they entered the Shack. “Ford? May I speak with you?”

“Sure. I'm in the kitchen.” Ford said loud enough for them to hear.

The two entered the kitchen to talk with Ford.

“What is it you'd like to talk about?” Stanford was leaning against the counter while drinking a mug of tea.

“Well... Remember when Pine Tree and Shooting Star asked if they could use the lab to give me a human body...?” Bill watched Ford's reaction and continued as he saw him nod. “Well... Uh... I made a deal with the two dream demons which include that one of them gets a human body to see what it's like and if he enjoyed it the other one gets a turn and if he like it too they'd plan on becoming human. And they aren't allowed to do any harm to anything or anyone during that time. So... Uh... Could we use your lab...?”

“...” Ford rubbed the bridge of his nose while he was thinking about. “Only if you clean everything up. I know you'd go to Fiddleford's again otherwise so it wouldn't prevent anything if I said no.”

“Thanks, great uncle Ford!” Dipper beamed and dragged Bill to the lab.

“Woah!” Cipher laughed as Dipper dragged him out of the kitchen.

They succeeded with the ritual and dressed Cedric up. He had black, short, messy hair and his eyes were a mix of gray and blue.

“Ugh... How can you humans walk on these legs?” Cedric groaned as he kept dropping to his knees.

“You'll get used to it. But there's one thing that needs to be cleared...” Bill walked over and placed a hand on Cedric's forehead.

“H-Huh? What are you- AH!” He yelped in surprise before passing out.

“Bill! What did you do??” Dipper stared at him, shocked.

“Just blocked his magical abilities so he can't retrain them like I did.” Cipher said as he picked up Cedric. “I think he had already quite a lot of magic channeled by accident. Which caused his body to get overwhelmed by the backfiring aspect of it and me blocking it. So basically, his body shut down from the high amount of energy. He should wake in about an hour or two.”

He carried Cedric upstairs and settled him down on his bed so he could rest.

  
  


“I got news for you. They gave another demon a human body. However, he won't be of any interest. Bill blocked his magic. I will keep you informed.” She held the small device on her ear while talking before switching her location.

  
  


“It's hard to believe that almost half of the summer break is over.” Dipper sighed as he played with Bill's hair.

“I know. Are you going to visit us during winter break?” Bill was going through the journals.

“I'd like to but I don't know if my parents would allow me nor Mabel to do so. Bet their excuse will be 'The bus driver could end up in an accident caused by ice and/or snow.' just so we'd be staying for Christmas at Piedmont.” The brunette kept playing with Bill's hair.

“Family is important, Pine Tree. They are your family.” Cipher visibly relaxed at Dipper's touch.

“But that's just it. You and the others are my family, too. Why can't my parents, Mabel and I visit you all at once and celebrate Christmas over here in Gravity Falls? I don't get it.” Dipper gave Bill a look.

“Are you sure they could handle the fact that Gravity Falls wasn't really the safest place they could've sent you two to during last summer? Are you sure they could handle that you and Mabel almost died multiple times last summer and during this summer?” Bill turned his full attention to Dipper.

“Yes, I'm sure- … No... I... I don't think so...” The brunette hugged his knees.

Cipher sat up and hugged Dipper. He may not be the best person when it came to show empathy but he knew how comforting someone worked. Most of the times.

“How about this? I could visit you and Mabel during winter break?” Bill gently took hold of Dipper's chin and lifted his head to make him look at him. “Does that sound like a plan to you?”

“Y-Yeah...” Dipper was crying.

“Oh geez... There's no need for your eyes to leak like that... Is there...?” Cipher got a tissue and began to wipe Dipper's tears away.

“S-Sorrihihi...” The brunette chuckled and smiled.

“There's that smile.” Bill went to peck Dipper's forehead but Dipper pulled him into a real kiss.

The blonde gasped in surprise before kissing back, his eyes slowly shutting. Dipper ran his hands through Bill's hair as he was pulling him closer into the kiss. Cipher wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck as he leaned closer, pinning him against the wall.

“Ngh...” Cedric woke up with a groan. “What in AXOLOTL's name was THAT...?”

“Booo... I was hoping to get more than one kiss.” Bill pulled away from the kiss. “But guess that won't be the case with an audience.”

“BILL!” Dipper shrieked and blushed darker than a tomato.

“OH SHUT UP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!” He glared at Bill.

“Calm down. All I did was blocking your magic is all.” Cipher shrugged. “I have to make sure you can't retrain it.”

“So... You didn't attack me...? You only blocked my magic...?” Cedric calmed down.

“Yeah.” Bill flopped back down on his stomach to resume reading in the journals. “Unless you WANT me to but I highly doubt that.”

“Uuuggh...” The brunette had buried his face in a pillow out of embarrassment.

“Is he okay...?” The circle demon pointed at Dipper.

“Yeah. Just embarrassed about what I said earlier.” Cipher snickered. “We can still redo that some other time or day.”

“Biiiillll....! Shut uuuuuppp....!” Dipper whacked his head with the pillow. “I thought we had a touching moment there!”

“Oooooff! We literally had. I mean. We hugged and kissed which IS considered TOUCHING.” Bill laughed as he got another blow on his head from Dipper's pillow.

“That's not what I meant!” The brunette kept hitting Bill with the pillow, still red.

“In A-AHAHAXOLOTL's namehehe... Stahahap...!” Cipher snorted before falling into a laughing fit.

The brunette halted his one sided pillow fight and blinked. _Did he just... Snort...?_ He thought as he stared at Bill who was still laughing.

“Did you just snort?” Dipper asked this time.

“Y-Yeahaha. So whahat?” Bill sighed as he slowly calmed down.

“Do it again.” He smirked, his blush fading away.

“I suppose you don't get the concept of laughter, Pine Tree. I can't just do it when told to do so.” Cipher shook his head and resumed reading. “You're silly.”

“Oh, I know how to make you snort, alright.” Dipper tackled and tickled him.

“Pffft! Bwahaha! N-Nohohot the b-bodihihihi spasms!” Bill squirmed and snorted.

Cedric watched with great confusion on what was going on. After a minute, Bill managed to squirm free, roll off the bed and run out of the room with Dipper right behind him.

“Come back here!” The brunette cackled.

“NO!” Cipher ran out of the Shack. “I WON'T LET YOU MAKE ME HAVE THOSE BODY SPASMS!”

Bill floated up quickly and landed on the roof of the Mystery Shack, panting. The squirming, running and the use of magic wore him out rather quickly. Dipper noticed and bit the bottom of his lip, worried Bill might fall and get hurt.

“Bill, please come down from there...! I won't tickle you! I promise! I just don't want you to get hurt!” He frowned as he yelled up to the roof.

“You're just trying to use twisted psychology on me!” Cipher huffed in exhaustion. “You can't trick me like that...!”

“I'm SERIOUS! If you pass out you could fall and seriously injure yourself if not die!” Dipper now began to feel panic rising up in him.

“What's going on here?” Ford walked out of the shack.

The young teen rambled on about what happened as he kept panicking. His Grunkle placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Dipper, panic won't help. Remember what happened back inside the UFO.” Stanford said calmly before turning to Bill. “Bill! Come down. Now!”

“No! He will give me the body spasms!” Bill shook his head quickly.

“I will make sure that he won't do so. Now... Do you trust me, Bill?” Ford kept his gaze fixed on Bill.

“... Y-Yes...” Cipher looked at Ford.

“Then come down from there.” Stanford watched Bill's movement.

Without another word, Bill carefully moved to the lowest edge of the roof and then floated the rest of the way down. Ford caught and held him.

“Now you two. What do we say to one another?” He looked from Bill to Dipper and then back to Bill.

“Sorry for scaring you...” Bill mumbled softly but still loud enough for Dipper to hear.

“Same here. Sorry...” Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“There we go. I swear you'll drive one another crazy some day.” Ford sighed and chuckled as he headed inside, still carrying Bill.

Cipher's eyes slowly dropped shut as let his head rest on Ford's shoulder. Stanford noticed and smiled softly.

“Looks like you tired him out.” He gently nudged Dipper and nodded at Bill.

Dipper smiled and chuckled softly. _I guess I did._ He thought to himself.

  
  


Cedric was left alone in the twins' and Bill's bedroom, giving him a chance to test his extra eye. It was rather bizarre for him to have now two eyes than one and he did the uneven blinking like Bill used to when he was controlling Dipper's body. He wanted to look at everything quickly but had to come with the sudden realization of becoming dizzy from it. As he dropped his head back onto the pillow beneath him he heard a thud and then shouting. The voices belonged to Bill and Dipper. He tried to make out the words as good as possible but all he could make out were Bill's voice. He must be somewhere above me on the roof. Cedric thought. _Probably the best position to avoid getting those body spasms he tried to flee from._

Once the shouting stopped he figured Bill might have climbed or floated down from the roof. It didn't take long before he saw Ford enter the room, carrying a sleeping Bill. He gave Ford a puzzled look as he watched him tucking Bill in in Dipper's bed.

“He fell asleep after coming down from the roof.” Stanford explained and left.

Cedric was left alone once more. He turned on his side and stared at Bill. After a few minutes of staring he slowly sat up and tried to stand up once more. To his surprise, he managed it but as soon as he tried to walk forward his other leg gave in and he tripped. His new reflexes kicked in and he broke the fall with his arms. _Curse this body. So much for 'it'll be a fun experience'..._ He groaned as he let his train of thought pass. Cedric slowly rose back up to his feet and tried again only to fall again. His face hit the mattress of Dipper's bed, causing it to lightly bounce at the force. He froze with dread and slowly looked up at Bill. _How can he possibly be still asleep?!_ After that thought, his stare was a mix of confusion and relief. It didn't take too long for his curiosity to take over. He sat on the floor next to Dipper's bed and the sleeping blonde on it. Cedric carefully lifted one of Bill's arms and let go of it, causing it to drop onto the bed. He glanced at Bill's facial expression, nothing. Bill wasn't frowning but was still smiling on as he was dreaming. _I wonder if there's SOMETHING that will wake him._ Cedric tapped his chin in thought. He poked Bill's forehead, nose and cheeks. The only reaction he received was a sigh followed by a hand moving to the spot he poked him and eventually Bill turning his back to him. _Oh come ON!_ Cedric huffed, crossed his arms and began to pout. It was at this point that he became frustrated with Bill not waking up no matter what he did.

“If I were you, I'd stop trying to wake him. First, because it's nearly impossible and second, you don't want to know how fussy he gets when someone wakes him.” Stan leaned in the door frame and chuckled. “Guess it was a good idea that Pointdexter sent me to check on what you're doing.”

“Well, what DOES make him wake up?” Cedric rose one of his eyebrows.

“Not gonna tell ya, kid. For your and everybody else's sake.” Stanley walked up and picked Cedric up. “Let's get you away from him before you unleash his mean side.”

“W-Where are you taking me?” The circle demon squirmed in slight panic.

“Just taking you to the living room. Relax.” Stan kept his word and settled Cedric down on the couch of the living room. “You speak English, do you know how to read and write it as well?”

“I never had the chance unlike Bill to possess a human so I'd say, no.” Cedric felt his pride sink down. “Why should that be to any importance anyways?”

“Well... There WILL be times where you'd need to be able to read and write. Especially if you decide to stay human.” Stanley shrugged.

“Why would I? This body is too weak to even allow me to WALK like you guys do!” He hissed.

“So... You can stand but not walk? Then I think helping you walk should be more important than worrying about you needing to learn the alphabet.” Stan gently pulled Cedric off the couch and helped him stand by holding him by the arms. “Let me see how you 'walk', kid.”

Cedric grumbled but did as told. He didn't fall of course thanks to Stan's support.

“I think I know what you're doing wrong. You turn your feet and legs inside instead of straight. Position them like mine.” Stanley held him by one arm as he positioned himself next to Cedric to show him what he meant.

The circle demon sighed and imitated Stan's position. Stan showed him how he walked and then helped Cedric again with his walking. After three hours of walking practice, Cedric yawned.

“Guess it's time to call it a day with the walking practice.” Stanley chuckled. “Did you eat and drink yet?”

“Mh? Eat and drink? What's that?” Cedric gave him a look.

“Right. You as a dream demon don't need that. Just relax on the couch, I make you something.” Stan helped him back on the couch before leaving for the kitchen.

 _What is he talking about? Is it the solution to why my body feels so weak? Humans are weird and so fragile..._ The circle demon thought as he slowly began to doze.

  
  


(A/N): Today's chapter is presented by my illness! Got Tonsillitis as a present from one of my family members during a family reunion! All I can say is “Wow. Thanks.” ^^' Also, one of my friends whose been reading this asked me if I could add from time to time things I wanted to add but then didn't because the situation wouldn't have been too fitting for so here!  
  
° “Why am I not allowed to say this, Pine Tree? It's not like Cedric understands it at the moment anyways~.” Bill winked at Dipper with a dirty grin.

° “Come down from that roof or I will get up there and make you!” Stanford yelled at Bill.

° “So you can stand but not walk? Like a toddler? That is... Wow...” Stanley rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	19. Chapter 17: Bitterness, a Flavor of Food and Life. (1 out of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 rh z A zmw 26 rh zm Z ; sdrawkcab tebahplA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Kid? Wake up.” Stan gently shook Cedric's shoulder. “Your food's getting cold.”

“Mh?” Cedric's eyes fluttered open as he snapped out from his dozing state. “What's getting cold?”

“Your food.” Stanley chuckled and picked him up, carrying him into the dining room. “I thought making pancakes would be the best way to start your first human meal ever.” He settled him down on a chair and helped him cutting his pancakes into eatable pieces. “Now... I don't really know what you'd like best to go with your pancakes so I decided putting some different yet common toppings into smaller bowls so you can dip your pancake pieces into it to figure out what you like and what you don't.”

“Okay.” The circle demon got a piece of pancake on the pointy end of the fork, dipping it into some whipped cream. “Ugh! How do you shape this body's eyes to eat consumables???” He moved his eyelids weirdly.

“Huh? No. You put it into your mouth.” Stan smiled and pointed at Cedric's mouth. “Then you chew it thoroughly and swallow it after wards.”

He gave Stan a puzzled look but did as told. His whole body froze as soon as the pancake with the whipped cream made contact with his tongue.

“You okay there?” Stanley looked at him with worry. “If you don't like it you can always spit it out.”

“What is this feeling in my mouth?” Cedric tried his best to speak as the pancake piece kept residing on his tongue. “Did it explode in my mouth???”

“Snrk. No, it didn't. I think what you're 'feeling' is what we call tasting. You see... There are different flavors you can taste, sweetness, bitterness and a few more along with more unpleasant ones. It depends on what you're currently eating and I bet what you're tasting is sweetness right now.” Stan explained. “It won't harm nor kill you, it's because of the tongue, the thing which your food piece is currently lying on. If I remember correctly, the reason of taste is to know when something is spoiled and therefore not healthy to consume or not.”

Cedric carefully chewed after Stan had explained to him that whole process as well. As a dream demon, you wouldn't need to eat, drink nor sleep due being made out of pure energy. However it was done by a lot of dream demons out of fun. Sleeping because of the dreams and out of body experience, drinking because of the side effects of certain drinks and eating was mainly a way to show how much money and power one being had. They had no tongues, considering their 'mouths' were their eyelids just shape shifted. All consumables would have simply turned into pure energy the nanosecond it entered their system. He took another pancake piece and dipped it this time into some marmalade. He scrunched up his nose and made a face.

“That's sour.” Stanley chuckled. “If you don't like it. Spit it out into this tissue.” He handed a tissue over to Cedric.

Cedric took the tissue but settled it down next to his plate. He chewed and swallowed the pancake piece. After a little longer, he finished trying each topping and decided that he liked maple syrup, marmalade and whipped cream the most. Stanley was satisfied as he kept watching to make sure Cedric wouldn't accidentally choke on something or do any experiments with the fork or knife. Stan's paranoia remained right for only one thing, mixing different toppings. Cedric had scooped all the whipped cream into the marmalade bowl and began to stir it together. Stanley only watched with an amused grin as the circle demon began spreading his new invention onto the whole plate and his pancake pieces, only to then take the maple syrup bowl and pour it on top.

“Hope you know what you're doing, kid.” Stan snickered as he kept watching.

“I'm a demon! I ALWAYS know what I'm DOING!” Cedric rolled his eyes and began to dig into the rest of his food.

“If you say so but don't blame me for when you get sick.” Stanley shook his head and smiled softly while keeping an eye on him.

To Stan's surprise, Cedric ate everything without seeming to struggle one bit. But most likely that was only the calm before the storm. Cedric crossed his arms and gave Stan a smug grin. Stanley merely shook his head in reply and chuckled. He took the empty dishes and began doing the dishes. The circle demon got off of the chair and tried to walk on his own this time, he placed a hand on the wall for only light support. He moved slowly however didn't fall.

“Aaaahahahaha! See?! I don't need any of you!” Cedric cackled as he slowly moved along the wall.

“Pfft... Whatever you say. But if you ever try to get away from the cops with that speed they get enough time to walk past you and cut you off.” Stan had glanced over to Cedric for a split second.

“What are cops?” The circle demon glanced at Stan.

“If you'd do a crime, they'd hunt you down and lock you away for it. Well, in some cases, depends on how bad your crime was. If you're lucky you'd only have to pay a fee for what you've done.” Stanley tried to explain.

“... You mean like a guard?” Cedric arrived the counters and is standing next to him. “Just without killing you on spot for what you've done?” He tried to peek up to see what was on the counter.

“I... guess...? The court decides if you get a death sentence but can only get that for murder.” Stan picked Cedric up and settled him on the counter after he cleaned the area. “And even that is only the case in some states in America and some other countries. For example, in Germany there doesn't exist such a thing as a punishment. But you do can be turned into a madhouse by law where they try to fix your messed up head. And once they're fixed and all that they help that person to resocialize with society. It's a too weird and complex concept for me to be able to explain it properly, really.” He explained further.

“Snrk! You humans and your weak punishments!” The circle demons rolled his eyes and smiled. “How your kind hasn't blown itself up yet is rather surprising and impressive at the same time! I mean... HOW can a society as yours WORK.? Without proper and cruel punishments to make others see that it isn't worth it to break them!” He laughed and inspected a wooden spoon.

“Does your kind have brains which are affected by things called hormones and other little important things like neurons and nerves?” Stanley rose an eyebrow at Cedric as he put away the clean dishes.

“We dream demons work more like super computers with an undying power source within ourselves; which you people call antimatter. We remember everything from our very creation to our current existence. Each day got it's own file with the exact date of it and in that file every nanosecond got it's own file and in those nanosecond files are the memories that happened in that very nanosecond. We never die and used to spread across our whole universe until one three pointed yellow fellow ruined that perfect reign. But I don't expect your puny human brain to comprehend such information.” Cedric rambled on.

“You're an undying, all remembering race which lived on any planet of your universe, I got it.” Stan shook his head. “But I think you don't comprehend that you're in a HUMAN BODY. While your old self remembered everything, brains tend to forget their memories. It's already impressive if you can still remember a few small things from when you were two years old but currently you're 17 or 19 years old. Also, what you said answered my question if you got hormones and all that, you don't. Hormones are things that allow us humans to have emotions, feel empathy and other things. I bet Pointdexter knows more about this stuff but I bet that whatever a criminal did most likely was caused due having a different if none existing amount of hormones in his or her brain. We humans are more controlled by our hormones than our logical thoughts, that's the only thing I could offer you as an explanation. If you REALLY want to know more though, ask my brother, Stanford. He's the nerd and expert of the two of us. Unless you want to do something illegal.” He shrugged at him.

“Why aren't you getting ticked off at what I'm saying to you? Aren't you offended that I called your race's brain puny?” The circle demon gave him an irritated look.

“Why should I be offended about something that I think is mostly accurate in my opinion? I'm old, but I know that if the other new generations won't change a thing and keep going like this, we WILL blow ourselves up real soon in an atomic war or something.” Stanley finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away. “Off of the counter you go, 'Sonic'.” He took the wooden spoon from Cedric, put it back where it came from and settled him back down on the floor.

“Sonic?” Cedric cocked his head to the side. “My name's Cedric. Did you get Alzheimer while we were talking?”

“Heh. No, I didn't. Sonic is a game and anime character. He's a blue hedgehog from outta space and as fast as light. I called you by his name since you are outta space and claimed to be fast earlier.” Stan chuckled and ruffled his hair in reflex.

“Ugh! Why did you mess this body's hair up?” The demon whined as he tried to fix it.

“It's a habit. Now, outta the kitchen with you. I don't trust you with all the knives and stuff.” Stanley took one of Cedric's hands and lead him back to the couch.

“Ugh...” Cedric groaned and held his stomach. “Why does my lower body parts feel like they got tied together into a big burning knot...?”

“And here comes the storm after the calm. Remember my warning when you mixed everything blindly together? Now you get it back for acting instead of asking if it would be a smart move.” Stan picked him up and slowly and carefully made his way to the bathroom in case Cedric would have to throw up.

“I don't know what you're talking about. It was the best idea I had in a century...!” The demon groaned in vain, holding his stomach. “I feel weird...”

“I think you're going to throw up...” Stanley entered the bathroom and settled Cedric down in front of the toilet, opening it for him.

“What am I- ugh... S-Supposed to do with a TOILET...?” Cedric now covered his mouth in reflex.

“When we throw up, it's our stomach throwing out what we ate through our mouths. It does that when the food was spoiled, at too much, provoked it by sticking our fingers into our throats or by simply mixing too many things together and eating it without thinking, causing our stomach to NOT appreciate that gesture. And since I don't want to clean up that smelly mess you might make, I'd appreciate it if you'd threw up INTO the toilet, kid.” Stan helped him position over it properly.

It didn't take too soon and Cedric's body threw up big time, his whole body tensing during the process. Grunkle Stan knelt next to him, holding his hair out of the way with one hand while rubbing his back with the other. He didn't know if Cedric would appreciate his small gestures but since he didn't complain he figured that he did. After Cedric threw up about three times which all followed closely after one another; he was sitting there, panting. His facial expression was filled with horror and disgust.

“You good? Still feeling weird?” Stanley asked carefully.

Cedric could only nod in response as he gulped. Stan got up and left, returning with a glass of water.

“Here, cleanse your mouth with the first half and swallow the other half of it. You don't want the acid from your stomach to do a number on your throat nor teeth.” He held it over to Cedric.

The demon took it and did as told, spitting the first half into the toilet as he was done cleansing the inside of his mouth. He then swallowed the rest of it to flush down the remains of his body's acid back down into his stomach. Stanley flushed the toilet and carried him back into the living room.

“You hungry? Looked like you threw EVERYTHING up... I could make you a light soup. I promise it won't do a number on you.” Stan looked at Cedric who was lying in his arms rather limply.

“Ngh... Whatever...” Cedric mumbled, too exhausted from having his whole body tense up. “I don't... Care...”

Grunkle Stan let out a soft sigh and tucked Cedric in on the couch and returned into the kitchen to make some soup for his 'patient'. The demon nodded off rather quickly this time, unaware of dreaming.

“Is he okay?” Ford was in the kitchen. “Why was he limply lying in your arms?”

“Our curious guest thought it was a smart idea to mix marmalade with whipped cream to smear it on top of his pancakes. Just to then pour all the maple syrup on top as well and eat it all. His stomach didn't take it too well.” Stanley ran a hand through his hair as he explained. “Now I'll make some soup for when he wakes. I think he threw up EVERYTHING he ate...”

“Oh geez... Hope that won't kill his mood for pancakes completely...” Stanford frowned softly. “Then again, if he's as daring and curious as Bill, he probably will give it another shot sooner or later.”

“I guess, but the major difference between him and Bill is that Bill already accepted that he's in a HUMAN BODY. NOT a demon body. Cedric doesn't know the consequences his body may receive during certain actions. It's as if you'd leave a baby alone with a lighter while its covered in gasoline.” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Right...” Ford leaned against the counter as he drank his tea. “Bill's up and at them again. In case you were wondering.”

“What about Dipper? He was kind of blaming himself the whole time for scaring Bill onto the roof...” Stanley got a big pot.

“After Bill woke and hugged him tightly he was himself again.” Stanford smiled softly. “Guess all it took was to see that Bill really was okay and not mad at him.”

“That's the interesting thing about love. No matter what the other did, love wins eventually and makes them get back together.” Stan washed and then chopped some vegetables while the water in the pot got heated up.

“Since when did you become such a philosopher, Stan?” Ford laughed and smiled.

“I think since I got my memories erased and have most of them back but not all.” Stanley gently punched his brother's shoulder.

“Of course. But I'm sure you get them all back.” Stanford smiled warmly. “I'm confident about that.”

“Where's Mabel?” Stan asked while stirring the soup.

“Oh. She's at the movies with Pacifica. Said they'll be watching some weird movie about finding a Paracanthurus hepatus.” Ford shrugged.

“A What now?” Stanley looked at him in confusion.

“A blue surgeon fish.” Stanford gave him a look.

“Sorry but I ain't some ocean biologist or whatever.” Stan chuckled.

“But having an Axolotl in a fish tank for a pet... Seriously?” Ford smiled and snickered.

“Oh hush, you!” Stanley gently shoved his hand in Ford's face. “I gotta concentrate on this soup!”

“Fine.” Stanford pulled away, smiling. “I'll leave you to it.” He chuckled and left.

 

 

_20-8-5 9-14-5-22-9-20-1-2-12-5 9-19 4-18-1-23-9-14-7 14-5-1-18._  
_20-23-15 16-5-15-16-12-5 23-9-12-12 2-5 3-1-16-20-21-18-5-4_  
_26-14-4 12-15-3-11-5-4 1-23-1-25 23-8-5-18-5 14-15 15-14-5 3-1-14 8-5-1-18._

_3-8-18-9-19-20-13-1-19 9-4-5-1, 4-18-1-23-9-14-7 15-18 1 19-16-5-3-9-1-12 3-8-1-16?_  
_15-18 1-14-19-23-5-18-9-14-7 17-21-5-19-20-9-15-14 16-5-18-8-1-16'?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	20. Chapter 18: Bitterness, a Flavor of Food and Life. (2 out of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

"Hey there, Pine Tree. It is I, your local, beautiful sleeping groom!" Bill hugged Dipper from behind, resting his head on one of his shoulders. "Have you missed me? Admit it. You missed me~" He cooed into his ear.

"Gyah! Geez, Bill!" Dipper jumped and turned his head to him. "For your information. Sneaking up on people who are lost in their thoughts is not the best thing to do." He held his chest as his heart was beating a mile a minute. “Especially while being in the heart of the forest...!”

"Sorry. _Not sorry._ " Cipher said before saying something to himself quietly.

"Jerk." The young teen gently shoved Bill's face off of his shoulder.

"I love you, too." Bill chuckled and licked the palm of his hand.

"Ew! Did you just lick my hand?" Dipper jerked his hand away.

"I may have or haven't taken advantage of the given situation." Cipher pecked his cheek and moved in front of him.

"You did." He sighed and chuckled as he wiped the saliva off of his hand and onto his shorts. "How do you know that I haven't washed my hand in a while?" Dipper gave his all with a smug grin to make Bill regret his decision.

"I know you better than that, Pine Tree." Bill poked his nose. "I know that although you don't clean your clothes and shower only once a week. You still hate germs enough to wash your hands before and after using the bathroom or eating. Just as much as you wash your hands or disinfect them when you touched a doorknob or handle~ In fact... you didn't wash all of the soap off. Tasted less salty and sweaty than usual but more soapy."

 _So much for tricking him_... The brunette thought with a huff.

"Anyways. Are you okay?" He checked up Bill. "You almost gave me a heart attack while being on the roof."

"Right... That... Sorry about scaring you. I just REALLY HATE those body spasms..." Bill blushed as Dipper checked on him. " _At least when I don't_ _want them_..." He mumbled the last sentence very quietly.

"Noted. I won't do it again. Promise." Dipper finished his search for any physical injuries.

"You know Ford most likely already did a check up on me while I was asleep. Right?" Cipher teased.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't do so, too to ease my nerves. Right?" The teen crossed his arms and pouted.

"Hehe. You care about meee~" Bill gently pinched his cheek.

"What's wrong about that?" Dipper crossed his arms.

"Mmmmh... True..." Cipher tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" The twin gave him a smug look.

"Oh no! Bill Cipher has been defeated by the Pines once again but this time through reasoning!" Bill dropped himself backwards, placing his hand dramatically on his forehead.

"Watch it!" Dipper caught him out of reflex and held him tight. "Why did you do that?!"

"Drama." Cipher shrugged and snickered. "Seems like you got the upper hand right now."

"Huh?" The brunette stared him dumbfounded in the eyes.

Bill let out a soft chuckle, took hold of Dipper's chin and kissed him. Dipper gasped in surprise before kissing back and closing his eyes. Cipher pulled back after a little, catching his breath.

"Can't take a hint, can you?" He teased.

The brunette blushed a bright red but instead of giving a reply to try and defend his pried instead, he kissed Bill without a warning. Bill's eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck to deepen the kiss. His eyes slowly closed once more. However their kiss was interrupted by a snapping branch. Bill pulled away from the kiss quickly and scanned the area as he felt uneasy.

“Something wrong?” Dipper placed a hand on Bill's shoulder. “I'm sure it was just an animal or-”

“Sssh...!” Cipher placed a finger on Dipper's lips to tell him to remain silent. “If it was an animal, we still don't know WHAT animal. It could be a mountain lion trying to sneak up to attack, like when you got one of these crystals that can shrink and grow stuff.” He tried to focus on listening and seeing better to spot the cause of a branch snapping.

“If it makes you feel better, we could go back to the Shack and-” The brunette tried to suggest.

“AGH!” Bill collapsed as jolts of pain went through his body. “D-Dipper! Teleport to the Shack! Now!” He was lying on the ground, unable to move.

“B-But what about yo-” Dipper trembled in fear.

“DO IT!” Cipher hissed at him.

The twin flinched and teleported without further protest before his body was paralyzed as well.

“Long time no seen... Bill Cipher.” The woman walked up. “Your hearing is good but not good enough, same for your sight, not as easy to spot something when you're not used to two eyes, huh?” She grinned. “What was it that you said to Ford back during Weirdmageddon? Ah... _**Yes... We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, oh I know we'll meet again, some sunny day**_.”

“Want to be t-turned into a couch again?” Bill found it hard to speak.

“Nah... I decline that offer. That blast followed with my magic paralyze dart did wonders on you. Let's get you to HQ.” Her voice was cold as ice as she snarled down at him. “It was smart to make Mason Pines teleport to the Shack but that won't keep him safe forever~” She took out a syringe and injected a strong sedative into him. “Good night for now. Glad you're in a human body, otherwise this stuff wouldn't work. So thank you for making this easier for me.”

“Fuu... You...” Cipher felt woozy and passed out within seconds.

“Potty mouth.” The woman rolled her eyes and picked up Bill, carrying him to a rock.

She tapped the rock at certain spots, causing it to open up. Bill let out a long sigh as he was carried into the tunnel system which was hidden underneath the rock.

  
  


Dipper right in front of Ford as he teleported. The Grunkle jumped back a few feet in alarm but calmed down when he realized that it was Dipper.

“Grunkle Ford! Heart of forest! Bill captured!” The brunette was too shocked and jumpy to form proper sentences.

“Dipper, calm down! I don't understand what you're trying to say!” Ford placed a hand on his shoulder.

“BillAndIWereInTheHeartOfTheForestWhenABranchSnapped! NextThingIKnew,BillDroppedToTheGround UnableToMoveNorUseHisPowers! HeToldMeToTeleportBack,SoIDidAndIHaveNoIdeaWhatToDo!” Dipper panted after he spoke so quickly. “P-Please tell me you can help...!” He began to tear up.

“I will do all I can do, Dipper.” Stanford hugged him. “I'm Bill's guardian and on top I won't allow them to mess with you, Mabel or Stan. But please promise me one thing. DON'T leave the Shack. If you leave the Shack, they will capture you, too. And once they got you as well, we lost. Got it?” He frowned.

“O-Okay...!” The brunette buried his face into his Grunkle's shoulder.

Ford brought Dipper to his room so he could calm down. After that, he went to Stan -who was talking with Mabel- and discussed the situation with the two.

“I say we break in!” Stan was ticked off. “Maybe even blow up their facility so they won't mess with the Pines EVER again!”

“I call grappling hook!” Mabel held up her grappling hook.

“What we NEED is a break in PLAN. And before that, we'd have to find out WHERE their facility is. Even if we know where it is, it will be full of guards and have security cameras EVERYWHERE. And blowing it up without us all ending up in jail if not getting death sentences is impossible. Then we also have to consider that we can't leave Dipper alone at the Shack. They'd just bluntly march in, knock him out and take him with them.” Stanford was pacing around.

“Waddles and Cedric are here.” She gave Ford a look.

“Waddles is a pig and can be easily tricked and Cedric isn't familiar enough with his new form to be a threat, Mabel.” Ford sighed.

“What about having Candy, Grenda, Soos and Wendy over?” Mabel cocked her head to the left.

“We'd most likely need Soos and Wendy, or at the very least only Wendy.” Stanford tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Why the 'or at the very least only Wendy'?” Stan gave his brother a look.

“Stanley, Soos can be in some aspects very useful but we need to be VERY careful if we don't want to be caught or spotted. Soos is a good guy but I don't think he'd be careful enough for this type of rescue mission.” Ford explained.

“...” Stanley stared at Ford, thinking. “... I hate it when you're right...” He sighed softly.

“I'm sorry, Stanley, I just don't want anyone being put at risk here.” Stanford hugged his twin brother.

“What about McGucket?” Mabel exclaimed. “He could build a remote controlled robot, attack the base as an distraction so we can sneak in and safe Bill! It's how we did it during Weirdmageddon to safe you, Grunkle Ford! We turned the Shack into a robot, fought off his henchmaniacs and then distracted Bill by fighting him in the end! Sure it didn't work out too well with the zodiac circle but this rescue mission is entirely different!”

“That might work, Mabel!” Ford smiled widely. “But maybe instead of one robot, have two or three, who knows how good their weapons are to defend themselves.”

“Yes! Fight! Fight! Fight!” Stan chanted.

“Okay! Let's get to work!” Stanford beamed.

  
  


“Watch it, he needs to be connected properly or he will be able to save up energy to blow everything up around our ears!” A scientist yelled at his assistants.

“Mgh... Pine... Tree...” Bill mumbled and frowned, eyes still closed.

The assistants just finished hooking Bill up to a flat wall attached to some sort of machine as Bill snapped awake.

“W-Where?! Let me go!” Cipher struggled to no avail. “I'm a living being now! You can't do this! I got human rights just like the rest of you!” He snapped as he figured there was no physical way out of his position.

“Well... Just because you were adopted by Stanford Pines and are registered as an US citizen doesn't mean the FBI and NSA got no liberties. If you got something that could help this country to win a war with ease, we are allowed to do anything to you. For the greater good of the many than the few. And guess who you are? You are the few, NOT the many.” The woman leaned on the wall, grinning at Bill. “Besides, you still need to be punished for all the things you've done during Weirdmageddon.”

“I rather DIE than cooperating!” Bill hissed.

“Oh... I don't think you have much of a choice... Considering the position you're in...” Her expression darkened. “Start your work, boys. I'd like to see what that machine can do~”

“Yes, Ma’am!” The assistants and the scientist said as they started to work.

“What are you-? Ngh!” Cipher's puzzled expression was soon replaced with pain.

“That.” She smirked. “What are you feeling? Your energy being drained in an even pace? If so, good. Because that's the whole point of the machine.”

“There's already enough energy to feed this whole facility and a whole state, miss!” The scientist exclaimed. “America would be saving millions if not billions of dollars per year this way!”

“Just wait till we got our hands on the other boy...~” The woman hummed and left.

Bill's body went limp after a little and his pupils turned gray. His body was still alive and producing energy. However, Bill could no longer control it. The body was between consciousness and unconsciousness, causing Bill to find it impossible to remain inside of it.

 _I can't stay in this body! It's too painful!_ Bill thought before exiting it on free will. _Better go and tell Ford and the others about it! I'm just glad that humans can't see me while I'm in the mindscape...!_

He glanced at his body one last time before floating through the walls of the facility and back to the Mystery Shack. Cedric was the only one being able to see Bill and nearly suffocated on his drink as he saw him pop up out of nowhere.

“What the-?! Bill?! Why are you in the mindscape?!” The circle demon coughed.

“Wait, Bill's here?!” Ford rushed in the room Cedric was in. “I see... Cedric? Could you go and get Dipper?”

“Kay...” Cedric sighed and headed upstairs to get Dipper.

  
  


As soon as Dipper was downstairs, Bill caused him and Ford to enter the mindscape.

“Bill!” Dipper hugged the triangle. “What happened?! Where's your body?!”

Bill hugged him back and began to explain what happened.

“And then my body shut down and the pain went from my human body to my actual true form. It was too painful so I left my body and fled into the mindscape since they can't get to me here.” Cipher sighed. “I'm sorry for losing the body so recklessly...” He frowned at Dipper.

“What matters is that you are okay. Mostly.” Ford pulled Bill into hug this time. “But I suggest we go and get your body. It is still producing energy as you explained and if they use that for some sort of weapon we all might be doomed some day.”

“I could forcefully pull everyone into the mindscape and keep them there till you guys retrieved the body.” Bill suggested. “And I will make sure it will be a BIG REMINDER...” His eye glowed red for a split second.

“Do what you want to, Bill. If it causes them to never ever mess with you or Dipper again, do it.” Stanford said. “I won't talk you out of it.”

“Good, because I wouldn't have let you talk me out of it anyways.” Cipher closed his eye happily. “Take Cedric with you, he can see me without having to go into the mindscape. He can inform you when I dragged them all into the mindscape.”

“Okay. Can you show us WHERE the facility is at?” Ford tilted his head.

“Sure thing!” Bill placed his right hand on Ford's forehead and let the blue flames flicker very faintly. “Gave you a mental map for it. Just gotta close your eyes! It works like those things you humans call Navigation system or something like that. However it is far more precise and won't lead you into a dead end or something.”

“Thank you.” Stanford smiled.

Cipher nodded and let them out of the mindscape.

“Okay. Bill gave me the directions. Stanley? You and I go, Cedric will tag along. We won't need anyone else for this.” Ford grabbed his bag and put in a couple of things that could come in handy.

“What?! Are you nuts, Pointdexter?!” Stan stared at him, baffled.

“Bill will drag them into the mindscape and forcefully keep them there, Cedric comes with us because he can see Bill and inform us once he's done.” Stanford explained. “It's as if he forces them to pass out and sleep.”

“Oh... Why didn't you say so earlier?” Stanley sighed in relief. “I go pack some food and water just in case.”

“Good thinking. I'll carry tools, you carry things for physical needs.” Ford noted as he kept packing.

“What am I supposed to carry?” Cedric asked.

“Nothing. You just managed to walk and run properly, carrying something on your back might disorientate your balance and you trip over almost anything. It'd slow us down.” Stanford said as he put on his bag.

“Okay.” The circle demon sighed.

 

(A/N): Hey there guys! And Merry X-Mas! ^^ The next update will be a winter special. ;) Also, I thought answering some of your questions you would like me to answer to you would be a fun idea. The only questions I won't answer are: When they're too lewd in my opinion or when it's about my location (address, etc.). So ask away in the comment section down below! ^^

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	21. Christmas Special: Silent Night, Holy Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Christmas at the Mystery Shack look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

(A/N): Here's the Christmas Special! Enjoy everybody! Also, it may have indirect spoilers, such as whether or not Cedric WILL remain human and if the square demon tagged along as well or not along with if Dipper and Mabel stayed at the Mystery Shack because of their parents figuring their secret relationships out in some way (or not). Because this plays in the future when winter came around the corner!

 

 

 

“My packages BETTER arrive Shooting Star and Pine Tree today!” Bill grumbled. “Theirs already arrived so why does mine take so LONG?!”

“Maybe they sent theirs off sooner than you did, Bill.” Ford was decorating their Christmas tree. “How are the cookies doing, Stan?”

“Pointdexter. I Just put them in. CHILL.” Stan chuckled and shook his head.

“No need to be so ICE COLD to me, Stanley.” Stanford snickered.

“Winter puns? Seriously?” Cipher couldn't help but smile. “Come to think of it... Maybe the delivery guy SLIPPED UP or something?”

“Snrk! That's the SPIRIT!” Stanley laughed.

“Ugh... Cut it ouuut...!” Cedric groaned. “How in AXOLOTL's name can you get up with so many puns at once? It's TORTURE!”

Their winter and ice pun session was interrupted by the phone ringing.

“I go!” Bill shouted and jumped up, rushing for the phone. “Yellow?”

“Hello, Bill.” It was Dipper. “Just wanted to let you know that Mabel and I got your packages. Also, how are you?”

“Finally! Also, I'm good. Is Shooting Star there?” Cipher asked as he leaned against the wall, playing with the phone cord.

“Yup. Mabes, Bill wants to speak with you.” Dipper handed the phone over to Mabel.

“Hello, Bill! How's Waddles doing?” Mabel chimed.

“He's doing great.” Bill leaned down and held the phone over to Waddles. “Go and say hi to Mabel, Waddles.” He smiled.

Waddles oinked snorted at the phone.

“Nawww! That's my Waddles!” She giggled happily. “Also, Dipper and I were wondering if we open our presents in our room. I think you can figure why.”

“I understand. Go ahead and open them up in your room.” Cipher smiled.

“Okay and thank you! I give you back to my Bro-Bro now!” Mabel handed the phone back to Dipper.

“Thanks, Mabes.” Dipper smiled. “What is Christmas like over at the Mystery Shack, Bill?”

“Ford's decorating the tree, I helped him with chopping down and carrying it to the Shack. Stan just finished making the dough for the cookies and turned them into different mini versions of us along with some of the zodiac signs such as Pine Trees, Shooting Stars, Question Marks, Llama and so on! I'll take some pictures of them once they're done baking and send them to you guys!” Bill rambled on. “Oh! Also, there's TONS of snow here! I made a HUGE snow poff! Now you can get on the roof and faceplant into it! Hehehe! It's a fun thing to do, I tell you that! Do you guys have snow at Piedmont this year? I can't recall you having too much snow when I was in that bird's body.”

“We got some snow, enough to go for sleigh riding and making snow angels but that's it. It's not enough for one snowman...” The brunette chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Also, can't wait to see those pictures. Sorry for not being able to visit you and the others for Christmas. Mom and Dad rather want us here with them for Christmas.”

“It's okay. I know how important family can be.” Cipher smiled warmly.

“Speaking of family. How's Cedric doing?” Dipper remembered the circle demon in the back of his head.

“Oh he's fine. Acting like the winter puns Stan, Ford and I are saying are killing him but all in all he's doing great.” Bill snickered. “He doesn't really enjoy the cold so he's most of the time snuggled up on the couch, watching TV.”

“Dear god...” The brunette laughed. “Hope he will 'survive' his 'PUNishment'.”

“Pffft! Good one, Pine Tree!” Cipher cackled. “Want to speak with someone else aside me?”

“I'm good, just wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a happy new year from Mabel and I, okay?” Dipper smiled.

“Will do. And I'm sure they'd say the same back so. A Merry Christmas and a happy new year wish from Cedric, Ford, Stan and I. By the way. We got a HUGE stack of Mermando's bottle messages for Mabel. Thought you'd like to know that.” Bill smiled.

“Oh my...” The teen facepalmed. “Mabel will be busy reading next time we visit. Anyways, bye for now!”

“Bye and I love you!” Cipher hummed softly before hanging up.

It was a bit frustrating for the twins, Pacifica and Bill. The twins got informed about their parents' point of view by Stan and knew that they couldn't say those three words, in fear they might ask who they're dating. Pacifica was in the same position as the twins, the only one who was actually able to say 'I love you' was Bill, since Ford and Stan were open about any sexual orientation. There were days where Dipper sometimes asked if it wasn't upsetting Bill but Bill somehow always managed to reassure him that he didn't mind and understood it completely. Mabel and Pacifica were both unable to say it, so it didn't make neither of them feel too bad about it.

“Done with your talk?” Cedric peeked around the corner.

“Yeah. Also, Pine Tree's wishing us all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year.” Bill smiled and headed over to the Stan twins, telling them the same. “Also, I already said the same back, cuz I'm sure you would've said the same in return.”

“That we would have indeed.” Ford chuckled and ruffled Bill's hair.

“Thanks for telling us.” Stan smiled. “I go check on the cookies in the oven.” He stated and left for the kitchen, spotting Cedric who was making himself a mug of hot cocoa. “Got out of your nest I see?”

“... Yes...” Cedric stirred his cocoa before putting it into the microwave once more.

“Don't worry. The cold will be over once Spring's there.” Stanley patted his head before kneeling down and checking on the cookies. “Almost.” He smiled.

“Why does this planet have these disturbingly cold seasons?” The circle demon shuddered.

“Well... First of all, it helps the earth to recover I guess. And the second reason is something that Pointdexter is probably better at explaining. Something with the earth rotating the sun I guess.” Stan shrugged and leaned against the counter.

“I go back to the couch...” Cedric whined and took his hot cocoa with him, stirring it on the way.

“Go and do that.” Stanley smiled at him sympathetically.

With a soft sigh, Cedric snuggled back into the covers on the couch and took a long, slow sip from his mug. Bill helped Ford decorating the rest of the tree.

“Okay. That should be everything.” Ford smiled. “All we need is to move the presents underneath the tree now.”

“I go get Cedric's and mine underneath the tree!” Cipher chimed and left to get their presents.

“I go get the ones from Stan and me then.” Stanford chuckled and got the rest of the presents.

Stan pulled out the cookies and placed them on the counter to cool down. Cedric watched everyone in confusion from his snuggle spot, slowly finishing his hot cocoa. Bill put the presents along with Ford underneath the Christmas tree.

“So... Why do we do this stuff again?” Cedric finished his cocoa and leaned over the couch's arm rest.

“Oh! I think it is because of the humans' religion. I think it was because of that man called Jesus being born on this day and these three kings bringing him gifts because he was the son of what the humans call God? Their God is sort of what AXOLOTL is for us by the way. And on one day of spring, uh... Easter was it I think...? He took all the humans sins upon him and got murdered for them but then came back to life after three days somehow and returned to God? Ford and Stan explained it to me once but I don't remember much of it cuz it wasn't too interesting for me since I believe in AXOLOTL.” Bill rambled on.

“Oookay... So... We're celebrating the birthday of a long dead guy, of who no one knows for sure actually existed?” The circle demon rose an eyebrow.

“You can put it that way, too...” Cipher chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Alright. Alright. The origin doesn't matter in my opinion, Kids. What does matter in my opinion is being together with the family, eating together, playing games together, gifting together and so on.” Stanley gave the two of them noogies. “Now let's cook together and then eat!”

“Stan's right.” Ford walked up and smiled. “Let's get on with the cooking. I suggest that Bill and I make the soup and the first half of the main meal and Stan and Cedric do the other half of the first meal and dessert.”

“Deal.” Stan grinned.

Cedric slowly crawled out of his safe zone and joined Stan. All four began working in the kitchen, chatting while cooking. Stan allowing Cedric to 'test' the dessert from time to time to 'check' if it tastes good while Bill helped with adding the right amount of salt, pepper and some herbs to the soup to make it taste better.

 

Meanwhile the twins were in their room with their door locked to unpack the presents Bill sent to them. Mabel went first and squealed.

“He made a waddles plushie for me!” She cuddled the plushie as she opened an attachment to read it out. “Dear, Mabel. Since Waddles has to stay at the Mystery Shack with Cedric, Ford, Stan and I for his own safety, I decided to make you a plushie version of him so you can cuddle this plush whenever you're missing him. PS: Poke the nose, will you?”

Curiosity overtook her quickly and she pressed the Waddles plushie's nose. The plushie made some noises Waddles would make from time to time. Mabel gasped and cuddled the plushie even more now.

“BEST. PRESENT. EVER!” She laughed and poked the nose again while cuddling the plushie.

Her twin brother chuckled and started to unpack his present.

“Oh my god!” Dipper pulled out what he got. “Mabel! Look at this!” He shoved a book into her face. “Bill started to write his own journals about the many different dimensions and the different creatures living there! I wonder if he also used invisible ink at some points???” His hand eagerly reached out to his black light lamp and he used it on Bill's journal. “It does! Aaaah!” Dipper got up and flopped on his bed, reading and grinning happily. “He left a small message for me at the front!” He cleared his throat and began reading the message out to Mabel. “Dear, Dipper. Ford started home schooling Cedric and I along with many trips into the forest to explore the many yet to discover mysteries of Gravity Falls. Most of the new ones were caused because of Weirdmageddon... Heh... Anyways! I decided to make my OWN journals! This one is completely about my home dimension. Which no longer exists due some past events but at least writing and remembering it would make it 'live up' a little. I'm sure once you're back next summer I finished my second one and maybe are half way through my third. Anyways, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year wishes from the others and I!”  
  
 _ **(I forgot to add that they are visiting their parents at Piedmont. Considering they're supposed to be home schooled by Ford. Sorry for my brain's stupidity, it does that sometimes. ^^' Here's what I'm trying to say:**_

_**[Home school time]** _   
_**Fall/Winter/Spring - Cedric and Bill** _   
_**Spring (done through Skype and/or sent tasks from Ford, E-mail), Summer (Split classes) - Mabel and Dipper  
[break]** _   
_**Summer - Cedric and Bill** _   
__**Fall/Winter/(Spring, since it's done through Skype and e-mails) - Mabel and Dipper.**

__**Since we humans have many holidays in Fall, Winter and Spring, the twins get their breaks there and tasks for spring to get back into Ford's teaching/classes[?] for Summer; while Bill and Cedric aren't home schooled [doesn't mean they can't join on field trips and so on. ;) ]. During Fall, Winter and Spring, the two ex-dream demons get home schooled, since they never had those holidays before and therefore wouldn't mind it to not celebrate them. Consider that and you realize that Ford had started home schooling the two ex-dream demons in Fall. So Bill saying in his message** "Ford started home schooling Cedric and I along with many trips into the forest to explore the many yet to discover mysteries of Gravity Falls." **makes much more sense now along with the** "I'm sure once you're back next summer" **Since that's the main time the twins are being personally home schooled by Ford.  
  
Also, thanks, ****TeamHermes, for mentioning it so I could write this explanation to avoid further confusion. :) )**  


“And there's your occupation till next summer, Dipstick!” Mabel giggled and smiled. “And you were worried that you'd bore yourself to death here without all the adventures we won't have till next summer break! PS: Cedric took longer than I did with his presents for you guys so his presents MIGHT come delayed...!”

“Guess I was wrong.” He beamed at his sister and began reading in the dimension journal.

 

Cedric, Bill and the Stan twins finished cooking and ate.

“So. When are we going to unwrap the presents?” Bill asked after he swallowed his food.

“Once everyone finished eating.” Stan chuckled. “So hold your horses.”

“Okay, okay.” Cipher smiled and resumed eating the rest of his dessert.

They all finished eating after a little and began with the gifting.

“I'm glad when this is over... Then I can go back on the couch...” Cedric was hugging his knees to keep himself warm.

“I bet you will LOVE my present.” Bill grabbed the present he made for Cedric and pushed it into his arms. “Open up! Open up! Open up!” He chanted.

“Ugh... Fine...” The circle demon mumbled and unwrapped his gift. “Huh? Is that...?”

“It's a sweater I made! Mabel taught me how to make sweaters and since you seem to have an issue with the cold, I thought making you an extra thick and cozy sweater which is knee long would be perfect. You can wear it, pull it over your knees and snuggle up ANYWHERE!” Cipher extended his arms in the air with a big smile. “Go on and try it on!”

Cedric eyed the sweater which had 'I 8 cold' stitched on it with an Axolotl wearing a Christmas hat while sticking its tongue out. He got up to his feet, headed to the bathroom and changed swiftly into the sweater. Bill gave him a happy grin as he watched him sit back down and pulling the sweater over his legs.

“Is it doing its job?” He looked at the circle demon.

“So warm...” Cedric nuzzled his face happily into the sweater.

“Hehe! Knew you'd love it!” Bill wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

Stanley took a picture of the two and send it to Mabel's phone and added 'Almost like two brothers' underneath it. Cedric didn't mind Bill hugging him for the first time and just enjoyed the warmth he got thanks to the sweater.

“Okay. Mine next.” Stan smiled and picked out a present which he handed over to Ford. “It's still quite hard to find the perfect gift for you, Pointdexter since you've seen so many things while being through that portal... But I'm sure you'll still like it.”

“I'm sure I will. Here, unpack the gift I got for you at the same time as I do. We are twins after all so why not do this together?” Ford handed his present for Stan over.

“Sure!” Stanley smiled and unwrapped his at the same time as Ford did.

They both stared at their gifts and then at one another before laughing.

“You made a scrap book of our first whole year we spend together since you returned, too?” Stan laughed and smiled.

“I guess!” Stanford also laughed. “Guess we both had the same idea!”

“You guessed right, Pointdexter! You guessed right.” Stanley hugged him which quickly turned into a headlock of noogies.

“Ack! Not my hair!” Ford laughed and patted Stan's back. “Stop! You undo my hair's natural fluffiness!”

“Fine.” Stan stopped and chuckled. “Thanks for the gift, Pointdexter.”

“You're welcome and thanks for your gift, Stanley.” Stanford smiled. “Okay, it's Bill's turn to unpack one of his presents now.”

“Okay!” Bill grinned. “Which one though?”

“Open mine.” Cedric leaned over, picked up the present he made for Bill.

“Thanks.” Cipher took it gladly and opened it up.

“I noticed that you were writing your own journals, so I thought an extra journal would come in handy...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Is it handcrafted?” Bill blinked and inspected it curiously.

“Y-Yeah...? Is it that bad...?” Cedric lowered his gaze.

“What?! No! It's perfect! I was just curious, because you did an amazing job on it, Cedric!” Cipher hugged him again. “Thanks for this amazing journal!”

“You're welcome.” The circle demon smiled and hugged back for once.

“Now our presents for you two.” Stan handed the gifts he and Ford prepared over.

Bill opened his gifts. He got from Ford some more invisible ink along with a new feather to write. Stan's present was a slingshot. Cedric got from Ford a scrap book which had the first ten pages filled with pictures and notes. He got from Stan a circle shaped pillow which looked like his demon form.

“Bill drew a picture of your demon form so I could make that pillow.” Stanley noted.

“Thank you, Ford and Stan.” Cedric smiled softly as he went through the few already filled pages of the scrap book along with cuddling his new pillow.

“Some new invisible ink! Awesome! And a slingshot, eh?” Bill smirked at the slingshot he got. “Thanks, guys!”

“You're welcome.” The Stan twins said at the same time. “Jinx!”

Cedric and Bill laughed and pushed their presents for the twins over.

“Now you open ours!” They chimed.

“Jinx!” The circle demon tackled Bill to the floor. “Now you've gotta be quiet till I say your name!” He stuck his tongue out at him.

Cipher covered his mouth and laughed silently as he thought _I guess he was only that grumpy because of the lack of warmth._

Stan got from Bill a handmade fez and from Cedric cookies he made by himself (*cough* little help from Bill to avoid the Shack and/or the cookies to turn to ash. *cough*). Ford got a small book of different type of teas and how to easily make them without needing to buy any of the tea bags from stores from Bill. The present Cedric made for Ford was a rock plate with a slight rough surface which was slightly lower than the edges of the rest of the rock along with a different rock. Stanford eyed Cedric's present, unsure what it was for.

“You can make your own ink with that, Stanford.” Cedric explained. “You add water onto the rough surface of that rock plate and then you rub that longer rock on it and pour it into an ink pot or something like that...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Thanks, you two knuckleheads!” Stanley hugged the two.

“These are great gifts, thank you.” Stanford also hugged them.

“You're welcome.” The circle demon smiled softly.

'You're welcome.' Bill said in sign language.

“Hey! No sign language either!” Cedric pouted at Bill.

'Jinx only counts for using your MOUTH not HANDS, C.' Cipher kept signing as he stuck out his tongue.

“Staaaaannnn! Bill won't follow the rules of Jinx!” He whined.

“You just said my name!” Bill laughed.

“No! No fair!” Cedric grabbed his new pillow and hit Bill with it. “I Jinxenied you!”

“That isn't even a word!” Cipher laughed and blocked Cedric's pillow attacks with his arm.

“Shut uuuuup!” The circle demon pouted.

Bill kept laughing, letting Cedric hit him with his pillow. Stan was filming the whole scene while Ford was cleaning up all the wrap paper from the gifting.

“Ugh! Oh noooo~ Circle and Triangle demon once living in harmony broke out into another civil war!” The blonde was pinned by Cedric to the floor and got hit by his pillow in the face. “And the triangles are losing this time! Such cruelty! What a world! What a miserable, dark day for my kind!” He placed a hand on his chest and then played dead, letting his tongue stick out to the side.

“You dork...” Cedric got off of him shoved the pillow into his face one last time for good measure.

“Oh my! The king of dork has finally declared me as an official dork at last!” Bill snickered.

“I swear, you two could be two siblings teasing one another.” Stan stopped recording and chuckled.

“I'd be the big brother! My human body's a few weeks older than Cedric's!” Cipher grinned.

“What?! No fair! I'm MORE mature than you!” The circle demon complained.

“Does it look like I care?” Bill covered his mouth and laughed softly.

Cedric sighed in defeat and laid down on the floor next to Bill, resting his head on his new pillow and pulling his legs close to cover them with his long sweater.

“I give up. You always backfire me with your optimism...!” He sighed sleepily.

Bill slowly calmed down and closed his eyes, smiling happily. It didn't take long till Cedric and Bill nodded off on the floor. Ford and Stan picked them up and tucked them in upstairs in their beds.

“Exhausted themselves to the limit.” Stanley laughed softly.

“Yup.” Stanford chuckled as they left for the living room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	22. What was/could have been behind Dipper's door in Mabeland in Weirdmageddon? And more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I rewatched about 10 times Season 2 Episode 19 "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape from Reality" of Gravity Falls... There are many things that were going through my head which left me clueless/restless and I tried to solve them with my abstract thought pattern my brain loves to do. Feel free to add your thoughts in the comments down below!
> 
> Also. Sorry to all the people who were expecting an update! ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

_**Quotes:** _

Bill: "Buddy. Mabel's Bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created! It'll take a will of titanium NOT to give into its temptation! [...] Things just got a little more... INTERESTING...!"

Mabel: "You guys are going to LOVE it here! This world ALWAYS KNOWS WHAT you WANT! SOMETIMES even BEFORE YOU DO."

StuffedAnimal(sOfThe)Tree: "We're WATCHING YOU. There are EYES EVERYWHERE!"

_**Conclusions and Theories:** _

So the thing is. The bubble was created by Bill, he said so himself once more. From the suddenly creepy turning StuffedAnimalTree we learn that "There are eyes everywhere" and that "We (Which would most likely be Bill and his Henchmaniacs, duh)" is watching everyone (or in that case specifically Dipper since he didn't fall for the fake Wendy). Bill can see into anyone's mind (usually only due a hand shake [aka. making a with said person deal]) but what IF entering that bubble was in some way like a deal ALLOWING him to see into Dipper's, Soos', Wendy's and Mabel's mind? To make the things people want to come true? Example:  


-Mabel woke up inside the bubble, liked it and decided to stay (accepted the "deal") OR: Since Mabel gave (unknowingly) the rift to Bill, she unknowingly made said deal with him.  


-Dipper, Wendy and Soos entered the bubble on FREE WILL in order to safe Mabel. Thus they agreed to its rules and what the bubble has access to. Imagine like when you download and install an app for your phone. You accept the terms without looking and the app's got terms like access to things such as internet and camera activity or seeing what contacts and files you got on your phone. In this case, they accepted through entering the bubble that Bill's allowed to read their mind or better to see into their deepest cravings.

(That's why putting the real Ford into a new bubble wouldn't work for Bill to get access to the equation because it is a memory, not a craving/dream, plus Ford wouldn't have entered it on free will nor liked it in there since he got most likely just like Dipper a steal of titanium [pun, cuz of the metal plate in Ford's head]!)  


If any of those examples are true, then it's easy for Bill to know what they want.  


-Mabel: Is scared of growing up and wants summer to last forever. Thus time doesn't pass. (Same for the chinchilla and many other things, not Dippy Fresh since she said: "I prepared a backup Dipper [...]!")  


-Wendy: Is worried about her friends and hates high school. Thus her friends pop up and they leave to take on high school with pranks.  


-Soos: Hasn't seen his biological father for who knows how long. Thus he was made up as some weird wrestler guy Bill could scramble out of Soos' mind and added a Mexican accent to him since Soos' is Mexican.  


-Dipper: Still has a crush on Wendy. Thus Bill created a fake Wendy to try and trick him which failed since Dipper was too smart to fall for it.

  
_**Main Questions:** _

_ What was/could have been behind Dipper's door in Mabeland? _

-Wendy (no, because Wendy just left with her "friends")

-Ford (No, he's Bill's "back scratcher", it would have been too obvious him being fake. Bill would know that and not make the bubble make a fake Ford appear.)

-Stan (Maybe, but Dipper's social connections with him might not be strong enough. Then again, he would be glad knowing [this case: thinking] he's okay.)

-Pacifica (Sure, they had some issues at first but during the party at the Northwest's they got along just fine, so wanting to see her okay could be a possibility, too.)  
  
-The Journals (VERY unlikely, considering Dipper saw how they got destroyed by Bill. On top, it would have threatened Bill's plans, considering they contain the zodiac wheel [Bill's weakness] which Dipper could potentially take use of to defeat Bill.)

-His Parents (Unlikely, we hardly know his feelings towards them, even if they get along great and love one another. Dipper wouldn't want them in Gravity Falls for their safety.)

It's hard to say what could have been behind that door, which made me realize how little you know of Dipper when it comes to what he wants (although he's showing up in every single episode). And most of the things that he probably would have wanted back then, would have been people/things which would have caused him to realize that it's all a trap far sooner than that fake Wendy did.

_ What's interesting/confusing/worth to point out? _

-That Candy and Grenda (Mabel's best friends) didn't appear as fake versions (unlike Wendy's friends as they appeared in that car or the fake Wendy at the lake/river next to Dipper). I mean... Aren't they her best friends? Shouldn't she be worried and wishing them to be with her? To be safe?

-The Waffle Guards in Mabeland appeared first as a sketch made by Mabel in Season 1 Episode 3 “Headhunters”

-The yellow dogs from the smile dip trip (and from the smile dip cover) along with the rainbow shooting dolphin from season 1 episode 5 “The Inconveniencing” make an appearance in Mabeland

-Mabel's crush from season 1 episode 1 “Tourist Trapped” with the Yes, Definitely, Absolutely letter makes an appearance

-The sign -“60 Smiler per Hour”- in Mabeland is related to Mabel saying to the Police officers (in season 2 episode 1 “scary-oke”) “Did you catch my face going 90 smiles per hour?”

-Shimmery Twinkleheart from season 2 episode 6 “Little Gift Shop of Horrors” makes an appearance in Mabeland along with other cartoon/TV series characters she watches

-The pug sundaes most likely are from season 2 episode 12 “A Tale of Two Stans”  
Quote → Mabel: “I think Grunkle Ford said they're gonna buy us puppies made out of ice cream, might be wishful thinking though...”

-The cat in cord wouldn't have let Dipper present his case with Mabel as a witness, if it wasn't for Mabel secretly wanting to leave Mabeland, since it IS giving you what you want, even BEFORE you KNOW it  
  
-The cat is also from Mabel's sweater when she went on a date with “Norman” [season 1 episode 1 “Tourist Trapped”]

-Sir Syrup from season 1 episode 2 “The Legend of The Gobblewonker” makes an appearance in Mabeland

-When Dipper used the razor on himself during the flashbacks; (a part of) his birthmark (the dipper) on his forehead should have shown, it wasn't shown (forgotten or on purpose?

-While Mabel was in the bubble, she wore her shooting star sweater, once the bubble's been popped, she's wearing a sweater with a birthday cake and confetti on it (which she originally wore when put into the bubble by Bill)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	23. Chapter 19: The Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Stan twins and Cedric leave to free Bill's human body, Bill makes the people at the facility pay by dragging them into the mindscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Ford led the way to the facility with Stan and Cedric tagging along. Bill was following them through the mindscape, contemplating of how he could make those agents and scientists pay once he'd have them with him.  
 _Maybe make spiders along with insects appear? Oh! And clowns! Can't forget the most typical phobias to appear, can I???_ Cipher thought to himself as he followed the others through the mindscape. _What else could I do to make them fear and respect me to make sure they won't mess with Cedric, the Pines family or me? Mmmmh... Think, think, think... There are SO MANY options~ Yeah... That's it!_

They arrived the facility and Bill snapped his fingers, pulling everyone inside and outside of the facility -except for Cedric and the Stan twins- into the mindscape.

 

“Got everyone?” Cedric asked Bill.

“Hehe~ You bet I DID!” Bill's eye scrunched together to imitate a smile.

“We can move in and get his body! He got them with him!” The circle demon declared.

 

Ford and Stan nodded at one another and began to act quickly. Stanford took out his laser gun and shot a big hole into the facility's wall to gain access. Stanley and Cedric followed Ford since he knew where Bill's human body was.

 

While the trio was on their way to free Bill's human body, Bill had his hands full. Literally. At first he let the agents and scientists be chased through the halls of the mindscape facility version by giant tarantulas. Then he let them being hit by giant squishy hammers which clowns were swinging at them while they were laughing wickedly. But for now himself HUGE and grabbed every single one of them. Having them all in a firm grip he began to cackle before glaring

 

“Listen HERE you sad meatsacks! While I have to BABYSIT you, my friends will get my body out of your clutches! SO! How about we get to know one another's INNER CORE? ME FIRST!” Cipher opened his eye wide as he unattached his eyelids from his eyeball, revealing a row of sharp and pointy teeth. “IN YOU GO!” He tossed them into his eyeball and shut his eyelids.

 

Both agents and scientists screamed in terror as they shut their eyes tightly. They were all thinking WHEN they'd die, but they didn't. As they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a big, white, empty void. On top, they were floating around, indicating the void was bottomless as well. One by one stopped screaming and looking around in panic.

 

“W-Where are we?!” One of the agents was trembling in fear. “Is this where you end up when you died?!”

“I don't know, but if you'd forget the fact that we've been eaten... And this COULD be a demon's _**stomach**_... It is FASCINATING none the less...” A scientist stated as he fixed his glasses.

 

Bill popped up in the void, twirling his cane, causing them to gasp in horror.

 

“Oh NO! It's BILL! That's what you're thinking, isn't it?” Cipher snickered. “Also, you aren't dead and this isn't my stomach, we dream demons got no stomach. I mean... WHY would we when we're made out of pure energy and don't need to consume food nor water to survive?” He hummed softly as he floated around in between them. “BUT! You ARE in my mind! You should feel honored! However, as you can see... I CLEARED my MIND before you'd drop in so you can't mess with my memories and knowledge.” Bill shot them all a glare. “Now... How about we have a VERY ONESIDED CHAT???” He rose his eye's eyebrow at them, snapped with his fingers and zipped their mouths shut. “I'd like to make a deal... I release you from the mindscape and won't let you have ANY NIGHTMARES of this event and in return your kind won't mess with Cedric, the Pines family nor me EVER AGAIN! Doesn't that sound LOVELY?”

 

They all nodded and made muffled 'yes' noises.

 

“Good...” Cipher snapped his fingers and unzipped their mouths. “This will take a while but whatever...” He extended his right hand with its blue flame twitching around it in wavy motions.

One by one shakes Bill's hand to seal their deal with him, waiting till he finished making deals with every single one of them. The Stan twins and Cedric were already on their way back to the Shack when Bill finished making deals. He let them go and teleported to the Shack to find his body lying unconscious on the couch with Ford running a couple of tests on it to check if it's still functional. Bill went back into his human body in the meantime and slowly began to take control over it once more.

 

“Bill's body is fine. Only missing its owner...” Ford rubbed the back of his neck.

“Mgh...” Cipher's eyes fluttered open. “Ugh... All my body's muscles are SORE!” He groaned in pain.

“I know... You shouldn't move and relax to ease the pain...” Stanford rubbed his back gently.

“That feels good...” Bill closed his eyes and sighed.

“I bet... How about I turn the TV on for you and get Dipper?” Ford suggested. “Maybe he'll give you a massage to help with your sore muscles.”

“I'd like that...” Cipher kept on sighing.

 

Stan left to make dinner as Ford turned on the TV, put a channel on for Bill and got Dipper.

 

“Bill!” Dipper hugged Bill tightly. “Thank, God, you're okay!”

“OW! MUSCLES!” Bill groaned in vain.

“Ooops! Sorry!” The brunette let go immediately. “Ford said gently rubbing or massaging would help?”

“It felt quite soothing...” Cipher yawned.

“Are you -aside from having sore muscles- okay?” Dipper looked at him with concern.

“They sucked a lot of energy out of my Body, Pine Tree... Let's just say... I'm tired but because of my hurting body, I doubt I'd manage to fall asleep...” Bill closed his eyes.

“Here... I'll help you...” The brunette gently massaged Bill's back and began to hum very softly.

 

The blonde let out a long, exhausted sigh as he slowly began to drift off to sleep. Dipper kept massaging his boyfriend to ease his body's pain. In the meantime, Mabel was knitting on a new sweater for Bill while having some other sweater sketches for her Grunkles lying nearby her on her bed, scattered around. Cedric had been sitting on Bill's bed as he silently watched Mabel doing her thing.

 

“So... WHAT exactly are you doing?” Cedric asked after an hour of watching.

“I'm knitting a sweater for Bill to celebrate him being back!” Mabel explained.

“And what exactly are you planning to knit on it?” He got up and sat down next to her to look over her shoulder.

“Oh! I planned to stitch on the front 'I've survived pure madness'!” She shoved a sketch in his face.

 

The circle demon looked at the sketch and chuckled.

 

“Is it that bad?” Mabel looked at him, frowning softly.

“No. It's perfect. Just find that guy you added at the bottom amusing.” Cedric admitted and handed the sketch back. “You're quite creative.”

“Feel free to have a look at all the other sketches for sweaters!” She nodded over to the scattered sketches on her bed.

“Okay.” He smiled and looked at the many different sketches.

 

His attention has been quickly caught by a sketch for a sweater which was meant for him. It got the sentence _**Everything stays but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways.**_ written on it along with Cedric as a dream demon at the upper left and his human version at the bottom right as a chibbi version. He chuckled and smiled at it.

 

“You're not HONESTLY starting to ENJOY your stay as a human, are you?” The square dream demon's voice popped up in Cedric's head.

“Maybe I am...? What's wrong with that, Shane?” Cedric thought loudly in his head so he wouldn't worry Mabel.

“You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!” Shane groaned in Cedric's head. “I thought our plan was to get revenge?!”

“Maybe I'm sick of revenge?” The circle kept his voice in his head. “Maybe I started forgiving and forgetting rather then getting more frustrated? Maybe I've realized this whole revenge thing is pointless?”

“Please tell me you're joking.” Shane's voice made it obvious that he was glaring in annoyance at Cedric in the mindscape.

“I'm serious. I mean... Have you ever thought of what to do once we got revenge?” Cedric let Mabel measure him.

“Yes, I-” The square was about to reason but silenced. “Uhm... Actually... To be honest... I... Don't know...?”

“See? It is useless. Life isn't sensible without living for a purpose. As a human, I could decide what my purpose shall be. Sure, the existence of me is limited due to a life span of proximately 90 years, if I don't die in an accident or catch a deadly disease that is.” The circle couldn't help but smile. “This is a new beginning. What I mean is... The past is in the past and can't be changed. But the future is stretching its arms out in a welcoming hug. What we need to do is... Accept that hug.”

“Ugh! I hate it when you turn all philosophic on me!” Shane huffed and rolled his eye. “You know that time-”

“is relative. You can't smell, taste, see nor feel it. Yet we use it like an object to measure something. It measures something, that hypothetically doesn't exist. Thus it's a fictive _**object**_ which humans came up with to be able to plan what has/needs to be done before _**time runs out**_. Isn't that what you wanted to say?” Cedric finished Shane's sentence.

“No. I wanted to say that time's an illusion which was made up by humans...” The square grumbled. “You know what?! Fine! Be trapped in that meatsack of yours! I just leave you to it!”

“Okay. But where will you go?” The circle mused.

“Into the nightmare realm, obviously! Letting all the freaks Bill used to claim as his Henchmaniac know, that he sold them out!” Shane's voice echoed as he suddenly disappeared into the Nightmare realm.  
  
  


 

_**(A/N):  
Heya, guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, comparing to such a long period of waiting! Christmas and New Years Eve wore me out quite a bit. On top of that, I had to read a book of 106 pages before school would start for me once more on this upcoming Monday. I also did a lot of maths to get back into it since we write an exam on Tuesday and I still gotta prepare a Power Point presentation for Biology which I'll do on Sunday. It's rather impressive how my body didn't fail me today, considering I fell asleep at 1:45 AM and got up at 6:30 AM. Heh... ^^' So I apologize if the grammar isn't the best, my brain doesn't cope too well with a lack of sleep, especially when I use it to write chapters between 8 - 11 PM! Anyways, I'm going to bed. Have a good day/evening/night/rest/etc., guys! :)** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	24. (Not related to the main story) Chapter: What if...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines are out on a field trip while the two ex-dream demons remained at the Shack, leaving them to their thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“You sure you guys will be fine?” Dipper asked Bill.

“Pffft! Cedric only got a teeny tiny cold! Nothing I can't handle!” Bill waved a hand at Dipper dismissively. “Besides! It's been a small while since I last got the chance to socialize with Cedric thanks to a certain Six-fingered man accidentally putting him in a coma for almost two weeks...” The blonde shot a small glare -over Dipper's shoulder- at Stanford who was about 30 feet away from Dipper.

“Right...” The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyways... Just... Try not to set the kitchen on fire by accident again like last time. Just because we're gone for our home schooling in the woods doesn't mean the 'no fire magic to cook' rule is dismissed.”

“Rodger, Dodger!” Cipher winked.

“And you can just reheat supper and dinner from yesterday in the microwave for the two of you.” Dipper added before leaving with Mabel and the Stan twins.

 

Cedric peeked in the room where Bill was and waited with him for the familiar sound of the car driving off.

 

“Are they gone?” He looked at Bill.

“Yes.” Bill turned and gave Cedric a big grin. “You know what that means... Right???”

“HOME FREE!!!” Cedric bounced on the couch in the living room.

“Nice act on being sick by the way.” The blonde watched him bounce.

“Thank you! Thank you!” The black haired boy bowed and blew kisses in the room. “I'm here 24/7 on drama channel 42! But always remember! Don't forget your towels!”

“Snrk! You doofus!” Bill shook his head and laughed. “I'm going to head to get something real quick.” He hummed as he got his wallet.

“And that is???” Cedric stopped bouncing.

“Well, I saved up quite some money unlike you. Let's just say, it'll be something I'm willing to share with you once I got it.” Cipher drove off on his bicycle and to the nearest supermarket.

“Booo... Making it so mysterious all the time...” The circle demon talked to himself as he turned on the TV.

 

“I goooot iiiiittt!” Bill burst in and shoved it in Cedric's face. “Boom! A whole cheesecake flavored ice cream bucket for you! And for me! Three packages of Cheese flavored Doritos!”

“COLD!!!” Cedric shrieked and laughed at the same time. “Thanks, Bill.” He took the bucket and got a spoon from the kitchen to eat it.

“You're welcome.” Cipher flopped down on the couch and started to eat his first bag of Doritos.

“How'd you know it's my favorite ice cream flavor though?” He sat next to Bill and began to spoon his ice cream.

“Cedric... I was the ALL KNOWING EYE. The better question is, how did I NOT know it?” Bill chuckled. “Just kidding, I read your Diary.”

“What?!” Cedric blushed. “Why?!”

“I was bored, man. But I only read the day titled 'My Favorite Things and People of this Dimension'. Also, I'm flattered I was the first person you listed up~” The blonde nudged his adoptive brother.

“Uuuugh... You're HORRIBLE!” He gently punched Bill's shoulder. “You truly are a teasing big bro!”

“Thanks for noticing that after an entire year.” Cipher snorted a laugh.

 

It started to get late when Cedric finished his ice cream bucket and Bill reached the end of his last Dorito bag. The two boys were now both lying on the couch, lazily staring into the TV's screen.

 

“You know what...?” Cedric slowly moved his head and looked at Bill.

“Mh?” Bill's eyes were half lidded.

“Did you ever wonder... 'What if Ford had freed you instead of Dipper? What would he have done? Would he have killed you? Taken you to his lab to lock you up in it?' … Bill?” He cocked his head to the right.

“I dunno...” Cipher yawned and turned his gaze to Cedric. “Maybe the last one? But adding that he'd scan my memories to make sure it isn't an act? To be honest... I don't want to think about it if you want my opinion on it... Things turned out from worst case to good case... Didn't it? So why bother yourself with such negative thoughts?”

“You're right... It just randomly popped up in my mind. Maybe it's the sugar from the ice cream.” Cedric closed his eyes with a yawn. “I think I'm going to sleep for a bit...”

“Mh-hm...” Bill faintly nodded before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

Little did the two boys know, is that in an entire different alternate universe, a certain triangle is being chased.

 

“For the sake of this universe, I demand you stop floating away from me, Bill Cipher!” Ford was chasing the triangle with his laser gun for almost three hours.

“No! You want to kill me! You're not nice!” The triangle whimpered as he picked up his floating pace.

“I said come back!” Stanford panted, his age clearly getting to him.

 

Bill somehow managed to get away and hide. He looked at his reflection of a nearby lake and frowned softly. _Maybe if I looked less this and more like whatever his kind is called... He doesn't think of me as a threat anymore...?_ Cipher thought and began to shape shift his body into a humanoid form. He split his eye into two separate ones, so did his pupil which formed into two dots instead of long thin ones. His triangle shaped body took the physical appearance of a man in his early twenties and his arms and legs also turned humanoid. After he finished shape shifting, he snapped his fingers and made some dark blue jeans appear on his body along with a yellow sweater and some gray sneakers. His hair was as yellow as if someone freshly dyed them and were very messy. _This should work I guess._ Bill looked at his reflection once more.

 

“You!” Ford ran up to Bill. “Have you seen a yellow triangle floating by?!”

“M-Me? Uh... No, I haven't.” Cipher jumped lightly at the elder's yelling.

“Damn it!” Stanford resumed his search for Bill, not knowing that he just passed by him.

 

 _He really wants me dead, doesn't he...?_ He let out a shaky sigh as he let that train of thought pass by. _Well! Time to figure out who I am and what to do now with this new form of mine_ ! Bill headed into the opposite direction of where Ford came from. _This can't be too hard, can it?_

 

Unfortunately it was rather complex for Bill to get proper conversations started along with starting anew. He considered himself lucky as Lazy Susan let him stay at her place and in return he'd work at her diner. Years passed and so did Bill's plans on trying to remember his past. Occasionally he'd see Ford being dragged into the diner by a person who looked awfully similar to the hot headed man. Bill would sometimes hear Ford letting out an annoyed sigh followed by a 'Stanley... Why...?!'. But one faithful day, Ford was dragged into the diner not only by Stanley but also by two other people who looked very alike one another. Both Pine Tree bark brown hair, seeming to be 18 years old if not turn 19 soon. One had a rather hyper attitude while the other seemed more like the 'reserved' type.

 

“Greetings, I'm Bill. What would you like to eat?” Bill gave them a welcoming smile as he waited for their answer.

“Hello. The usual for me and my Bro, please.” Stan smiled.

“My Bro and me...” Ford coughed.

“For me blueberry pancakes, topping maple syrup and whipped cream! Oh! And may I have coffee as a drink?” The long haired brunette beamed.

“I-I'd like pancakes with maple syrup, please...” The male with the shorter brown hair stuttered, avoiding Bill's gaze.

“Okay. You don't want to order something to drink?” Cipher looked at the male.

“I'm fine, t-thank you...” He stuttered as he became more nervous.

“Alright.” Bill shrugged and smiled as he left to work on the orders.

“Great Uncle Ford? You said you never found Bill... Right...?” The boy bit the bottom of his lip nervously.

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Ford gave him a confused look.

“Did you never come up with the consideration that he could be the Bill you're looking for? I mean... H-His hair is as yellow as him. And he said his name's Bill...!” Dipper was lightly shaking.

 

Stanford's mouth dropped open at the sudden realization.

 

“Here you go. Blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup and a black coffee for the young lady. Apple slice pancakes for you two regulars along with black coffee and earl grey. And regular pancakes with maple syrup for the young gentleman.” Bill settled down the things they ordered.

“Uh... I... D-Didn't order hot cocoa...” Dipper looked at Bill.

“My treat. You look like you've seen a ghost. Hot cocoa helps me when I feel anxious so...” Cipher shrugged and smiled before leaving to tend to the other customers.

“W-What if it's poisoned or dosed?” The male stared down at his food.

“Dipper. If he'd want to do harm. He would have poisoned Pointdexter's food 4 years ago.” Stan shrugged and began digging into his food.

“But what if he waited till we'd all eat at the same time???” Dipper remained wary.

“C'mon, Bro-Bro. He seems far too cute and innocent in that form to plan world domination.” The female brunette giggled.

“Mabel, are you serious???” The male gave her a look of disbelief.

“I have to agree with Stanley on this one, Dipper.” Ford rubbed the back of his neck. “Bill had amnesia after I accidentally freed him... He hasn't remembered yet I suppose.”

 

After a little bit of arguing whether the food was safe to eat or not, Dipper sighed and ate his plate tiredly and drank his hot cocoa.

 

“You sure you got everything under control?” Lazy Susan looked at Bill.

“Yeah. Don't worry. It's just cleaning and locking the diner up for the night.” Bill hugged her. “I'll be fine.”

“If you say so.” She hugged back and left him the keys before heading home.

“Hmmm~” He hummed as he was sweeping the diner's floor. “Disco girl~ Coming through~ That girl is you~ Oh~Oh~” His soft singing could be heard outside.

“Bill! I demand answerssss!” Dipper smashed the door open as he slurred. “You might hafffee wrapped my Grunkles around thosssse nasty ffffingers of yours! BUT! That d-doesn't include me!”

“H-Huh? Hey. You're the guy from the breakfast hour.” Bill blinked in surprise. “Uhm... Are you okay???”

“No! You're haunting me in my dreams! And nnnot! In the good vvay!” He marched up to Bill, poking him roughly in the chest as he slightly swayed to the left.

“Hey... Take it easy...” Cipher steadied him. “What's wrong with you...?”

“Nnnone offf your businessss!” Dipper pulled away and stumbled. “Ah!”

“Careful!” Bill caught him and held him. “Is that alcohol I smell?” He scrunched up his nose a little.

“So what?! I ssssaid it's nnnone offf your businessss!” The brunette squirmed in Bill's arms.

“You're right. It is none of my business what you do with your body. But it is of my business if you enter this diner during its closing time in this condition!” Cipher gave him a look. “Go and lie down... I'm almost done cleaning. I bring you back home... Your stay IS the Mystery Shack, isn't it? Considering it's run by Ford and Stan and you were with them this morning...”

 

Dipper cursed as Bill made him lie down on one of the diner's booths. He was too dizzy to dare sit and get up once he was lying, granting Bill the chance to finish his nightly cleaning routine. Once he was done cleaning, he walked up to Dipper and looked at him.

 

“Why did you come here...?” Bill asked.

“I want answerss!” Dipper slurred as he pointed at him.

“I'm sorry. But I will not answer anything for you. You are drunk and might not remember our encounter. But also because you are being rude.” Cipher huffed and crossed his arms.

“Fffffuck you, Bill...!” The brunette slurred at him.

“Let's get you back to the shack...” Bill sighed and picked Dipper up.

“N-Nnnnno! P-Put me down!” Dipper trashed around in Bill's grasp.

“No, I won't. You're drunk, thus an accident waiting to happen...” Cipher carried Dipper without dropping him no matter how much he'd struggle.

 

After three minutes of struggling, Dipper's head slumped against Bill's chest out of exhaustion. The alcohol caused him to tire himself out much faster. Bill let out a soft, relieved sigh as Dipper stopped squirming around since it eased the whole carrying and walking process. As the shack was in sight, Dipper was already out as a light. Cipher hit the door with his head since he got no free hands to knock properly.

 

“Bill? What do you- Oh... So he payed you a visit, huh?” Mabel answered the door. “Could you bring him inside and place him on his bed for me, please? I'll lead you to it.” She let Bill enter the shack and led the way to Dipper's bed room. “I'm sorry if he's been irrational or cranky... He gets like that when he's stressed and drinks...”

“It's okay. I'm just glad that he ended up in my arms than in somebody else's who might have done something bad to him.” Bill carefully settled Dipper on his bed and took his shoes off before covering him up with the bed's blankets.

“You tell me...” Mabel smiled softly. “Thanks for bringing him back.”

“It's alright. No need to thank me.” Cipher shrugged and headed back outside.

“Mgh... Stupid... Triangle...” Dipper mumbled in his sleep.

“Oh shush, Silly...” She smiled softly at her brother before heading to bed herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	25. Chapter 20: Homeschooling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break is only half way through, thus Dipper's and Mabel's homeschooling need to happen some time soon along with the two ex-dream demons'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Alright. I finished planning your homeschooling schedules with the urging request of your parents to plan it so you are able to stick around them for Halloween, Christmas, New Years Eve and Easter...” Stanford looked at a piece of paper as he talked to Dipper and Mabel. “Stanley and I will homeschool you two directly during Summer; which means two days AFTER Easter. We'll also homeschool you a little bit during Fall, thus you are to drive back to Piedmont two days BEFORE Halloween, NOT earlier. From the two days before Halloween to the 1st January of the new year you don't have any homeschool tasks, yet it'd be remarkable if you'd slightly study at least one week before homeschooling's being picked up again. After the 1st January homeschooling will be a little tricky to do, but I'll send you tasks and paperwork per E-Mail and we can do lessons per Skype. That _ **'Far-Distance-Homeschooling'** _ will be going on from the 2nd January to one day before Easter. The time after Easter is your free time to use it to pack your things for your return to Gravity Falls for Summer. Don't worry, you don't have to take notes of your schedules. I took the liberty of printing it out for you.” He handed them over their schedules. “As you can see. Today is your first day to get introduced to the new and 100% far more interesting school life than high-school could ever offer.”

“But Great Uncle Ford! Don't we have a say in what we'd like to learn?” Mabel frowned softly.

“Yes, you do. That's what we focus on today, Mabel.” Ford gave her a warm smile. “You write down on a sheet of paper what you'd like and what you'd love to learn. Stanley and I will go through your lists and decide who of us would be better with tutoring you to support those wishes. For example, if Dipper would like to learn about physics, space and time bending then I'd be tutoring him, if you'd pick self defense, it could be either me or Stanley, it depends in which orientation you'd like to learn self defense. If it'd be based on kick boxing, Stan would be the better choice. If you'd like to learn how to dodge and then pin your attacker on the floor within seconds and in fluent, swift movements, I'd be the better choice. You understand?”

“Yes. And thank you, Great Uncle Ford!” She beamed and hugged him.

“What about Cedric and Bill? Aren't they going to be homeschooled as well?” Dipper rose an eyebrow.

“Yes. But they'll be homeschooled while you two are in Piedmont with your parents. They'll have their break when you are homeschooled here in Gravity Falls. It's easier for old men like Stan and me, you know?” Stanford elaborated. “ESPECIALLY when you know how hyper they can be sometimes... I know Cedric hasn't been around for that long yet. But I'm highly positive, that once Cedric got used to being human he'll develop his own character like Bill did. Considering Bill used to be a dream demon just like Cedric, Cedric might copy cat him at some points, like younger siblings do when they adore certain behaviors of their older siblings and want to be like them.” He added with a warmhearted chuckle.

“I'M NOT A CAT!” Cedric yelled from the living room.

“See what I mean?” Ford shook his head as he tried to hide an amused smirk.

“I hear you.” The black haired boy murmured as he resumed his focus on his Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons session with Bill.

“Now. Could you please follow me to my lab? So you can write down your wishes for our homeschooling sessions in peace.” Stanford headed to his lab behind the vending machine with his nephew and niece.

 

 

While Dipper and Mabel were occupied with writing down what they'd like and love to learn, Ford answered some of their questions they'd occasionally ask him. Stanley on the other hand was sitting on the couch in the living room, eyes fixed on the TV screen as he skipped through the channels. He secretly glanced over to Bill and Cedric from time to time to see how they were doing in their Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons session. It reminded him of the day, where that Roleplay game's fictive figures came to life and kidnapped his twin brother and nephew. Well, it WAS his fault, partially, but he DID save them together with Grenda and Mabel. He snapped out of his flashback as he heard loud victory screams from Cedric who hopped up and down. Bill was watching Cedric celebrating with a soft chuckle and a big happy smile plastered on his face.

 

“Yes! I won! Take that cardboard wizard!” Cedric shouted. “Wooo!”

“Good job, Cedric.” Bill beamed.

“Thank you!” He laughed and sat back down. “Grunkle Stan? Would you like to join us in a game?”

“What? Me? Nah, no way, kid.” Stan held up a hand. “I played it once in real life to avoid that cardboard wizard from eating Dipper's and Ford's brains. I've played enough of that game for the rest of my life. But thanks for the offer.”

“What?! No way! I don't believe you!” Cedric exclaimed.

“Oh. Believe him, alright. He isn't lying. I've seen it with my own eye when I was a demon and in the mindscape still. It was intense and amusing at the same time to watch. But isn't any game intense when lives are on the line? At least that's my opinion on that.” Cipher mused with a smirk.

“I didn't expect a different answer, Bill.” Stan just shook his head, smiled and resumed watching TV.

 

“Done!” Mabel beamed as she held up her paper sheet.

“Alright. Let me have a look at it.” Ford smiled as he took it gladly to have a look at it. “I think you'll be having most of your lessons with Stanley. We'll add a few basic things like having you read books to help with your reading and writing skills. It is important once you get a job to have proper grammar and a clean handwriting so people understand what you're writing; if you write with your hand in your future job that is...”

 

Mabel's wish contained in the like aspect fauna and flora along with basic survival training and in the love aspect self defense (any type), first aid and basic chores you need to do for yourself once you moved out.

 

“I'm done with mine.” Dipper handed his sheet over, it had far more things written down on it than Mabel's.

 

His like aspect was completely empty while his love aspect contained basic and later on advanced survival training, fauna and flora, self defense (any kind), physics, astrology, first aid, grammar and clean writing and many other things.

 

“Seems like you and I will spend most of the homeschooling together, Dipper.” Stanford hummed happily. “Doesn't surprise me.” He ruffled his hair, messing it up.

 

 

“Thanks, Shooting Star! I love this new sweater!” Bill hugged Mabel happily as he wore his new sweater.

“You're welcome, Bill!” Mabel giggled and hugged back.

“Grunkle Ford! Look!” Cipher ran up to his guardian.

“It looks great on you.” Ford patted his head, smiling.

“Oh! I have a question! Would you be Cedric's guardian as well? Pleeeaaaasseeee???” Bill made big puppy eyes at Ford. “Then I'd be his big brother!”

“What?” Cedric looked at Bill with a shocked expression.

“Sure.” Stanford chuckled.

“WHAT?!” His eyes widened now.

“Yes! I got a little brother now!” Cipher hugged Cedric who tried to squirm out of his bear hug.

“No! Let me go! Let me! By the name of AXOLOTL, let go of me! EEEEEEEEEEEH!!!” Cedric shoved Bill's face away with one of his hands as he kept trying to get free out of the unfamiliar trap of love and affection.

“I'm an Onii-Chan now!” Bill didn't let go and instead picked Cedric up and twirled around the room with him, getting both of them dizzy.

“I think he got his five minutes of 'hyperness', Pointdexter...” Stanley mumbled.

“As long as he doesn't break anything... Everything's fine.” Ford took a sip from his tea.

“Bill! Stop!” Mabel rushed over with a sweater in her hands.

 

Bill surprisingly did as told and looked at Mabel who pulled the sweater over Cedric's head.

 

“Boop! Now you got a sweater of your own, too!” She grinned from ear to ear.

 

Cedric looked at his sweater, it was the one of the many sketches he saw on Mabel's bed. The one with the line _**Everything stays but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways.**_

 

“Thank you, Mabel.” He gave her a genuine smile. “I mean it.”

“If it wasn't for Mabel dating Pacifica I'd say 'I ship it' but since she DOES... Eeeeh... Not in the mood.” Cipher snickered softly. “Speaking of it... How's blondie doing anyways?”

“Bill... You're blond, too.” Mabel giggled. “But she's doing good. It's hard finding places where we can have our dates though. You know, so her parents won't figure our secret relationship out. Same for not showing affection towards one another when we meet in public. I always thought secret relationships would be SUPER exciting and romantic like in those sappy movies and books but it is such a pain in my opinion.”

“Well... You can always have your 'private' sessions upstairs with her~.” Bill grinned. “If you know what I mean~.” He added a wink.

“Oh my god! Bill!” She began chasing him through the shack and outside of it on the parking lots.

“You'll never catch me alive!” Cipher laughed manically.

“We'll see about that!” Mabel grinned as she didn't let up on chasing him.

“That should power him out.” Stanford watched them run.

“Like siblings, yet they aren't” Stan laughed. “What are we going to teach Cedric and Bill?”

“How to live a human life. Things like chores, proper and responsible use of internet, cooking without setting the kitchen on fire, first aid, survival skills, which plants are edible and which aren't. Stuff like that. If Cedric doesn't know how to read or write in English yet unlike Bill he'll need to learn that, too along with how to read the time.” Ford leaned back into his seat as he listed of some things. “Maybe make them familiar with some famous cultural things and roughly with our religions, too.” His gaze was fixed on his mug. “Stanley? It seems like Cedric is more comfortable around you in most cases, so I figured that you could try and teach him reading and writing, if he doesn't know how to do that yet, along with chores, internet usage, cooking and first aid, perhaps even some of the cultural things and religions if you know some of it out of your head?”

“Sure thing. I don't see why not.” Stanley smiled. “Shouldn't I be his guardian then?” He cocked his head.

“Technically, yeah. But I couldn't say no to Bill's puppy eyes... He must've practiced it because the first few times it never worked. Or I just warmed up to him too well and he got me wrapped around his finger.”

“You better not spoil Bill.” Stan snorted and emptied his mug of coffee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	26. Chapter 21: Field Trip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins' first field trip of their homeschooling. Stanford had planned to take Bill and Cedric with him so he and Stanley could keep an eye on them. However, Cedric seems to be quite good at acting ill, thus earning him and Bill some time completely alone and in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

"Cedric! You gotta act sick so we can stay home and goof around!" Bill took hold of his adoptive brother's shoulder and stared him dead in the eyes.  
  
"Wah? Why?" Cedric rose a confused eyebrow. "It's their homeschool time. Not ours." He shrugged.  
  
"I know but both Stan and Ford leave. And knowing we both are hyper they won't leave us here home alone! With me sick they'd take you with them because I'm able to take care of myself. But with you 'sick' and being not too used to the human body, they'd leave me in charge to make sure you're okay." Cipher elaborated to him as short as possible.  
  
"Ugh. Fine. But how do I-?" The black haired boy began to whine but was cut off by the blonde.  
  
"You act like you got weak knees, similar to when you first got the body. Then you say as weak as possible 'I don't feel so well' cover mouth after saying that, rush upstairs and throw up!" Bill explained. "You can provoke throwing up by sticking your finger or fingers in your mouth. It's an interesting reflex."  
  
"Geez... Fine. But you owe me one. Got it?" Cedric let out a frustrated sigh as he got out of bed.  
  


He usually slept till 12:30 PM not 11 AM. In return he stayed up between 12 - 2 AM and would be hyper all day. Although he hated to admit it, he liked the fact that Bill would -even though he got up at 9:30 AM- stay awake till he'd be fast asleep in his bed to keep him company. Bill would always justify it as a thing responsible big brothers would do, to make sure their little siblings wouldn't hurt themselves, while their guardians or parents weren't around. However, urging him to provoke himself to vomit wasn't really something Cedric would consider as a 'responsible thing' to demand your sibling to do; even if said sibling was adopted. He sluggishly headed downstairs and began to fake the symptoms as Bill told him to.  
  


"F-Ford...? I don't feel s-so w-" Cedric placed a hand on his mouth and rushed into the bathroom.  
  


He stuck one his fingers all the way back into his throat. His body didn't take his interaction too well and did its part by throwing up the few remains of food he had consumed at 3:50 AM.  
  


"Cedric?! Are you okay???" Ford hurried over and checked him over. "Maybe you should stay home with Bill after all... Going on a field trip and staying the night outdoors in a tent isn't good for your body's health..." He rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"O-Okay..." Cedric shuddered at the feeling he had experienced on his first day of being human. "I won't die... Will I...?" He looked at him with a miserable expression.  
  
"You won't die. Bill knows what to do, he caught the flu once. He's capable of copying the things we did to nurse him back to health." Stanford helped Cedric back upstairs and to bed. "Now lie down and rest."  
  


The news of Cedric being sick and Bill staying to take care of him, was mentioned in front of the mystery twins and Stan, as Ford informed Bill of having to stay during breakfast.  
  


"Okay. I'll take great care of him!" Bill finished his plate of breakfast before hopping off of his seat and doing the dishes.  
  


Both twin pairs began to get ready for the trip, packing the big backpacks outside in fear they might get stuck in one of the house's door frames by accident.  
  


"You sure you guys will be fine?" Dipper walked back up to Bill who was watching them getting ready.

"Pffft! Cedric only got a teeny tiny cold! Nothing I can't handle!" Bill waved a hand at Dipper dismissively. "Besides! It's been a small while since I last got the chance to socialize with Cedric thanks to a certain Six-fingered man accidentally putting him in a coma for almost two weeks..." The blonde shot a small glare -over Dipper's shoulder- at Stanford who was about 30 feet away from Dipper.

"Right..." The brunette rubbed the back of his neck. "Anyways... Just... Try not to set the kitchen on fire by accident again like last time. Just because we're gone for our home schooling in the woods doesn't mean the 'no fire magic to cook' rule is dismissed."

"Rodger, Dodger!" Cipher winked.

"And you can just reheat supper and dinner from yesterday in the microwave for the two of you." Dipper added before leaving with Mabel and the Stan twins.  
  


On their way to the clearing as their camping spot, Ford informed them about certain fauna and flora but also some magical plants which they occasionally would pass.  
  


"I asked Pacifica if she would like to join us. She texted back that she managed to sneak out with success and will meet up with us at the clearing." Mabel put her phone away and hummed happily.  
  
"The more the merrier!" Stan chuckled. "Since we are two people down we might as well get some extra help to set up camp, right, Pointdexter?" He nudged his twin brother's side.  
  
"You're correct, Stanley. Besides, I'm sure some things we'll teach you two, she might not know either. Thus it could come in handy for her as well." Ford was leading the way with Stan by his side.  
  
“I bet EVERYTHING will be new for her, Great Uncle Ford. Considering she's being raised to 'behave' and 'do what her parents want her to do'. So I'm sure nature is something rather unfamiliar for her.” Dipper added as he inspected a small flower before catching up to his Grunkles and sister.  
  
“If that's the case, then this will be a very interesting experience for her. If she can handle it all that is.” Stanford looked through the fourth journal and added a small side note.  
  
“We're here. It changed a lot while I was gone. I wonder if the actual spot we'll be heading to is still existing as it used to...”  
  
“PACIFICA!” Mabel beamed as she tackled her girlfriend.  
  
“Mabel!” Pacifica laughed and hugged Mabel, moving backwards to avoid the two of them from toppling over. “Thanks for asking me to come. My parents wanted to drag me to some adult party. Ugh. Honestly, all I would have done there was following mom around all day and look 'presentable'.” She rolled her eyes at the thought.  
  
“Of course! And that's awful! But now you're here with Dipper, My Grunkles and I!” The brunette kissed her happily.  
  
“Where are Bill and Cedric?” The blonde asked after had kissed back. “I really would have liked to meet that Cedric guy you texted me about.  
  
“Oh! He caught the flu so Bill's staying home looking after him.” Mabel frowned softly. “But Bill knows what to do since he already caught the flu once. So Cedric is in good hands.”  
  
“Oh my. I hope he gets well soon.” Pacifica frowned softly.  
  
“Okay. Everyone, set up camp.” Ford took out the tents with Stan out of their backpacks.  
  
  
They all worked together to set up their camp. Mabel would share a tent with Pacifica, the Stan twins would share one and Dipper had planned to share one with Bill and Cedric but since they weren't there he'd have a whole tent by himself.  
  
  
“Alright. All tents are set and secure. We're an hour ahead of my expectations.” Stanford smiled happily. “We can start with the basic. Making a fire pit and start a fire without using a lighter or anything like that but using what nature has to offer. We'll be crafting and using a fire drill.”  
  
“How can you make fire without a lighter?” Pacifica rose an eyebrow.  
  
“Well... How do you think cavemen did it?” Ford chuckled.  
  
“Uh... I don't know... Receiving the fire from burning trees which were hit by lightning bolts or caused by random bush fires...?” She shrugged.  
  
Dipper left to collect twigs and branches along with some dry leaves for both the fire pit and the fire drills. Mabel and Pacifica left and collected rocks for the fire pit, while Stan prepared some wood slates by sawing a small log into flat pieces they'd be using later for their fire drills.  
  
“It's so nice to know you guys will be around longer than just during the summer break.” Pacifica smiled warmly as she carried some stones back to the camp with Mabel.  
  
“I know. I'm so glad mom and dad agreed with the entire homeschooling thing. But... I would've liked it more, if Dipper and I wouldn't have to be back at Piedmont at all. I mean... Why can't our parents just take vacation and visit us instead? It's not like I don't like being with my parents or that I hate Piedmont, but Dipper and I just don't have any friends over there and not being allowed to bring Waddles back it'll be even worse than it was while having to go to school with all those bullies while protecting Waddles from Mom and Dad...” Mabel frowned softly while carrying some rocks.  
  
“How can someone bully a person like you? You're kind, funny, pretty, adorable... It makes no sense! I bet they're just jealous like I used to be last summer.” The blonde huffed.  
  
“YOU were JEALOUS of ME?” The brunette's frown was replaced with a baffled reaction. “Why?”  
  
“Well... You were allowed to make friends with people you wanted to. You were allowed to wear and eat what you want... I hated it that you were allowed to do and have those liberties which I didn't... And I'm sorry for all of that. It was very childish and immature of me.” Pacifica let out a long breath.  
  
“It's alright. I already forgave you for that, remember?” Mabel pecked her cheek and began to settle the stones they collected into a nice circle as Ford asked of them.  
  
  
As soon as everything was set up and ready, Ford began to teach the three of them how to build their own fire drills; Stanley payed attention as well but didn't craft one. Once they all had proper fire drills, Stanford began giving them instructions, Dipper got it all figured out and succeeded first, Mabel was the second one to succeed. Pacifica on the other hand was worried about her fingernails' polish and having one broken in the end, causing her to get frustrated. Mabel scooted over and assisted her with positioning her hands and fulfilling the required movements to make a fire. In the end they used the ember from Pacifica's fire drill to lighten up her mood and motivation.  
  
  
“Not bad for your first try, kids.” Ford patted their backs. “Next thing on our schedule is something you can pick. Crafting a fishing rod and hook to go fishing or crafting and setting up small traps. You can choose. If you pick fishing rod, you'll get instructions from Stan, if you choose traps, you get instructions from me. You can feel free to always try the other thing later if you had issues with the one you picked first.”  
  
“I'd like to try the trap setting.” Mabel smiled.  
  
“Me, too.” Pacifica joined Mabel.  
  
“I'd like to try and craft my own fishing rod. I caught some fish last year during the fishing season so maybe I got quite more luck with that.” Dipper shrugged and gave Stanley a warm smile as he joined his side.  
  
“Alright. Dipper and Stan? You will stay near the camp while crafting fishing rods, while we go a little deeper into the forest to set some traps.” Stanford commanded. “We can't afford to leave the camp completely unguarded. Gnomes could come to steal food or other things we might need in the future.”  
  
“You got it, Pointdexter!” Stan laughed softly as he got all the needed things for Dipper's fishing rod crafting session.  
  
  
Ford left with Pacifica and Mabel to set up some traps  
  
  
“So, Dipper. Why did you choose to craft a fishing rod with me, instead of hanging out with my brother to make some traps?” Stanley rose a knowing eyebrow. “I know you would have enjoyed and loved to join him.”  
  
“Fish deliver healthier fats than other animals. They're also not as smart as other animals, thus in most cases easier to catch. Also, it would be mean to have you being alone. I   
figured it be a good time for some more bonding.” Dipper was working on a hook by cutting a tiny wood piece in shape and the tip sharp and pointy.  
  
“Thank you.” Stan gave a soft yet happy smile. “I appreciate it.”

  
Mabel and Pacifica were making a lot of process in the meantime. Pacifica was good at setting small traps for animals such as mice or squirrels while Mabel was better at traps for rabbits and raccoons.  
  
  
“Good job, you two!” Stanford praised them. “I think you two set up enough traps for today.”  
  
“Okay! Then we can try and make our own fishing rods, yes?” Mabel's eyes seemed to be gleaming with excitement.  
  
“Sure, if that's what you want to do.” Ford ruffled her hair before leading the way back to their camp.  
  
“Ah, there you are! That means we can go fishing!” Stanley smiled and got up.  
  
“I'll stay here for now, you go ahead and fish with that new fishing rod.” Stanford sat down. “How about I teach you some basic fish traps, Mabel? Once they're back from fishing, you can still get Stanley's help with making your own fishing rod.”  
  
“YES!” Mabel let out a happy squeal and sat down, paying attention to her Great Uncle's words on spot.  
  
  
Pacifica giggled at Mabel's delight and watched her work on different types of fish traps. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic at learning so many things at once; it was the complete opposite of her regular schedule her parents usually would force upon her. They probably have noticed of her absence one minute after she sneaked out. Pacifica figured that their expressions would have been a mix of shock, distress, frustration and anger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	27. Chapter 22: Exploration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Stan twins are in the woods, teaching the mystery twins and Pacifica about different flora and fauna along with basic survival skills, Bill and Cedric are enjoying themselves at the Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Dipper returned to camp with two fish in his hands and a proud grin planted on his face.

"Good job, Bro-Bro!" Mabel cheered. "Now it's my turn to set my fish traps out! Grunkle Stan? Could you show me where the lake is, please?"

"Of course, Pumpkin!" Stan ruffled her hair and led the way.

Her twin brother sat down in front of the fire and began to cook the fish. He and his Grunkle already got rid of all the insides of the fish at the river. Pacifica was talking with Ford, who was discussing what they'd do tomorrow in the morning, before they'd head back to the shack in the evening.

"It's a very pretty place. I just hope it didn't change as much as this clearing did." Ford went through his list.

"What is it like?" Pacifica asked.

"If it didn't or hardly change... You'll see for yourself. If it did however... I'll fill you in." Stanford gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Okay. Do you know how to make some type of anti mosquito creme so these pesky little things stop biting me all the time?" She smacked her arm where a mosquito had settled down.

“Sure, In fact... I gathered all the needed things while you and Mabel were busy setting up traps. So I can teach you.” Ford pulled up a small bag where he kept the herbs he had gathered. “Let's get started so those beasts won't eat you alive.”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes and giggled. She paid close attention as Ford gave her instructions on how to make her own anti mosquito cream. The cream she made turned out to be quite successful as those pesky insects left Pacifica be and most likely left for a different person to suck their blood.

Night began to dawn on them and they called it a day after having dinner around the camp fire. Mabel and Pacifica cuddled close to one another in their tent since it was warmer for the both of them then and they'd feel more safe and content.

“Got any idea what the spot Ford's been talking about is like...?” Pacifica yawned.

“Not really. But I'm sure it'll be interesting.” Mabel snuggled a little closer to her girlfriend. “Let's just sleep. I'm too tired to think.” She giggled.

“Okay. Night, Mabel.” The blonde smiled.

“Night, Pacifica.” The brunette had her eyes already closed.

  


"Here we are." Ford let out a satisfied hum as he saw that the spot he mentioned hardly changed. "Good to see that it remained untouched. Seems like it only adapted to the climate change." He knelt down and caressed some tiny flowers. "The pixie flowers are a bit bigger than they used to."

"Pixie flowers?" Pacifica tilted her head in curiosity. "Are they dangerous in some way? If not, what are their purpose and can you use them for something useful?"

"Heh! They're not dangerous at all. Well. For humans. I'm not sure if they affect Bill or Cedric though. But what I do know is that because of the weirdness and magic of Gravity Falls they got certain healing powers. They also got a very calming side effect, so... driving isn't a thing you should do. It's like a drug; however, it isn't addicting in any way. I once made a tea out of one of the plant's petals. You don't have to add any sugar, thanks to the petals containing a similar sugary substance like maple syrup." Stanford explained eagerly. "I wonder if Bill would try a pixie flower petal tea so I can check if it affects him in any way." He tapped his chin in thought.

"Or maybe use it on Cedric to cure his flu?" Mabel suggested with a smile.

"Good thinking." Ford ruffled his niece's hair up.

"Are we only here for the flowers or are there other things here, too, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper was inspecting a flower while doing his best on a sketch.

"Why of course! There is this one very old tree. But you don't want to step underneath its branches and leaves. Unless you don't want to live anymore that is." Stanford led the way to it. "If an animal steps underneath its branches and leaves, it let's spores fall down on said animal, causing it to pass out. Once it's unconscious, the tree extends its roots from the ground and pulls its prey underground. Where it then starts to absorb minerals, water and energy from the caught creature. The leftovers are eaten by worms and other insects living in the ground. Their excretions are used as fertilizer by the tree in the end." He explained briefly.

"Narly..." Stan let out an impressed whistle as he eyed the tree with an respective distance.

"If the tree had hard times. It doesn't produce sleep spores but quickly shoots a root through its prey, impaling and thus killing it in a gruesome way. Let's just say, seeing that happen to a deer isn't the prettiest sight..." Ford elaborated before clearing his throat at the last part.

"Jeeesh!" Stanley gave him a shocked look.

"That's not very nice. Why does it do something like that?" Mabel frowned.

"Look around you, Mabel. What do you see? The ground specifically." Stanford placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Uh... Underneath the tree a lot of tall, fresh, green and healthy grass. And anywhere else... Hardly any grass..." She said after she let her gaze move around.

"Exactly. The ground hardly got any minerals and is quite dry. Thus it's hard for a plant to survive. It uses this method to maintain itself, Mabel. It got no other choice than this. And it may seem unfair towards the bigger animals, but it lives in symbiosis with worms, insects and the grass which grows underneath it. The tree gets food for the worms and insects. Water and minerals for the grass and the grass lures animals for the tree over." Ford explained. "At first sight it may seem cruel and egoistic but looking at the bigger picture, other living beings make profit of it as well."

Mabel fixed her attention towards the tree as she let her Grunkle's words sink in. She nodded as she understood and accepted the fact. Ford could read from her face though that she still wasn't too delighted about it.

"It's unfortunately the circle of life, sweetie." Stan pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Although it's quite unsettling. It still is very fascinating and intriguing, also." Dipper did a sketch and took notes.

"The tree's quite pretty, too bad it's deadly." Pacifica mused.

“Is there anything else, Great Uncle Ford?” Mason was as curious as ever, pacing around but making sure not to accidentally walk under the tree's branches and leaves.

“The pixie flowers and this tree are the two most interesting things. There used to be a forever frozen lake but its ice melted due to the climate change.” Stanford frowned softly. “It's a shame, really... I was hoping to teach you how to ice skate if you didn't know how to do it yet... How about I introduce you to the pixie flower's anatomy?” He cocked his head to the side.

“I'd love to! They are so interesting!” Dipper beamed.

“May I make flower crowns out of some of the flowers instead?” Mabel asked. “I don't think I'm too interested into a flower's anatomy.”

“Me, too.” Pacifica added.

“I'll stick with the girls, Pointdexter. You go on ahead and teach Dipper.” Stan chuckled and joined his niece and her girlfriend.

“Well then. Let's get going.” Ford got out a cutting board and a scalpel. “What we need to do is to gently dig out one of the pixie flowers, clean its roots with some water and then cut it from the roots to the petals with very high caution. If we aren't cautious enough, we could accidentally cut an inner organ of it and screw up the entire view of the anatomy.” He explained as he gently dug out one of the pixie flowers.

Stanford cut the flower for Dipper, so they would get the right cut without destroying too many flowers than needed. Once the flower was cut he began to explain the anatomy and physiology of the flower's parts.

  


 

“Hey. Pssst! Cedric! Waaaakeeee uuuuupppp~!” Bill was poking Cedric who was sound asleep on the couch.

“Mmmmgh... Go away, Bill. Lemme sleep...!” Cedric whined and shoved a hand into his brother's face.

“Not till you're up! Come on! As the Germans say 'The early bird gets the worm'!” The blonde snickered.

“I'm not GERMAN nor a BIRD, Bill...” The black haired boy huffed and covered his head with a nearby pillow.

“You get the gist...” Bill chuckled. “But still! Wakey, wakey!”

“Not if there isn't anything to eat.” Cedric didn't look at Bill.

“Then I'll just eat ALL the pancakes and waffles with maple syrup and whipped cream by myself~!” Cipher leaned over.

“I'm UP!!” He jumped up and rushed to the table, taking a seat.

“Nailed it.” Bill shook his head and joined him.

  
The two of them began to dig into their meals, not minding any manners for no one was around to scold them. Once they were done eating, Bill did the dishes, no need to leave a mess when the others return. It would only lead to unnecessary arguments anyways for Cedric and him. While Bill was busy, Cedric decided to clean up the living room a bit, discarding all of the evidence of them eating none healthy food while they were gone, since they left with the mindset that Cedric got sick and Bill would be taking care of him. Well, Bill WAS taking care of him, he got him an entire ice cream bucket and made breakfast without setting the house on fire! It wasn't like they weren't responsible or something, they just handled things differently, since they weren't born human. The ex-circle-demon flopped down on the couch once all of the evidence was taken care of and got comfy.

  
“Alright, they should be back in around two hours or something.” Bill entered the living room. “So I suggest we just nap those hours away or watch mindless TV till they're back. I go for the naps.” He leaned against the couch and closed his eyes.

“I go for TV, then.” Cedric turned on the TV and began to watch ducktective.

  
It didn't take long until Cedric began to nod off into a deep slumber while watching TV.

  


 

 **(A/N): How you all doing? I had another bad week but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I hope you liked it!  
Here's some Rick and Morty fanservice as a none official chapter ending:**  
  
_“Augh Fuu-UURPP-uck!” Rick came through a portal, wearing his prison clothes. “Escaped at last, Sucka!” He looked around and froze as he spotted Bill and Cedric. “The fuck? I thought I was at four-eyes' place???” To his luck, all the two boys did was adjusting their nap positions a little than waking. “Mmmmh... Maybe he's just Bus-UURRP-y...? Ah, whatever, I'll just head into a different dimension to hide at.” He opened a different portal and went through it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	28. (A/N): Informations considering Chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking of making an announcement. This FanFic will find its end at Chapter 30. Here's the agenda my brain just came up as I typed these words (And yes, spoiler warnings because I add their summaries already)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

Chapter 23: Pixie-Tea-Mess.  
Summary: The Pines return to the Shack after making sure Pacifica arrived home safely. Ford began preparing some tea out of the Pixie Flower petals. Little does he know its affects on both Cedric and Bill, causing 24 hours they won't forget too soon.

Chapter 24: Nature's Comeback.  
Summary: Mermando and his subjects are both physically and mentally done dealing with mankind and their pollution, forcing them to fight back by catapulting all the trash back at boats trespassing their parts of the ocean. News of it spread very fast and Bill, Mabel and Pacifica leave to reason with the Merfolk.

Chapter 25: No Reason equals no Treason.  
Summary: No matter what Pacifica and Mabel try and say, the merpeople won't listen. However, Bill got his own ways of convincing stubborn people.

Chapter 26: The Return of the Sirens.  
Summary: Bill heads to the Sirens' hideout to make them come back and help fixing the situation.

Chapter 27: The Story of the giant Squid.  
Summary: The Stan twins finally tell their great nephew and niece about their great adventure on the sea.

Chapter 28: Outburst.  
Summary: While Bill practices with Dipper some magic tricks, their energy accidentally merges together.

Chapter 29: Don't leave me!  
Summary: Bill hates accepting the fact that Dipper has to leave Gravity Falls for his winter break.

Chapter 30: See you next Summer.  
Summary: The Mystery Twins leave for their homeschool break to pay their parents a visit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	29. Chapter 23: Pixie-Tea-Mess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines return to the Shack after making sure Pacifica arrived home safely. Ford began preparing some tea out of the Pixie Flower petals. Little does he know its affects on both Cedric and Bill, causing 24 hours they won't forget too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

"Nawwww... They're so cute!" Mabel quietly took a picture of the two napping boys.

"Agreed." Dipper chuckled and sat down next to Bill. "You just set that pic to Pacifica, didn't you?"

"You know me too well, Bro-Bro." She giggled and headed upstairs to make some sweaters.

 

"You sure Bill needs a cup of pixie tea as well, Pointdexter? Shouldn't we wait to see the affects on Cedric first?" Stan leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, a questioning eyebrow risen. "For all I know, we don't know if he even caught the flu from Cedric."

"I know, but I rather be safe than sorry." Ford set up a kettle before pounding the Pixie flower petals to dust for a better concentration and taste. "He might not be showing any symptoms right now but he could already have the virus inside of him."

"I'm still uncertain about this... What if they go nuts for I don't know how long? Then we'll be sorry anyways, although we tried to be safe than sorry." Stanley sighed and shook his head. "You even said, you don't know what it does to ex-dream-demons like them."

"Then we'll find out today, Stanley. Sometimes you have to do risky things for good results. That's how science has to be at some points. Besides, I'm their guardian." Ford slightly rolled his eyes.

"Guardian my butt. You know I'd be Cedric's guardian if Bill wouldn't have asked him and you to be his adoptive brother." Stan huffed and crossed his arms.

"Stanley? Are you jealous?" Stanford looked at him in surprise, last time he saw him jealous was back on their ocean travel trip. "If you are. Please don't let it escalate like it did back on our trip."

"Me? Jealous? What am I? A JELLY-fish? Peeeleeaaasee!" Stanley snorted a laugh as he waved his hand at Ford.

"Stanley... We can both be their guardians, if you'd like that. I mean... At some days I'll be busy so they'd need someone else to turn to. What do you say?" Ford cocked his head to the side, a warm smile on his face.

"... That's stu-" Stan was about to protest but cut himself off to give it a second thought. "... That sounds good to me." He allowed a smile to creep on his face.

"I'm glad you do." Stanford mixed the Pixie flower petal dust into the hot water of the kettle.

 

After the tea was ready, Ford gently shook the two awake and handed them both a cup of tea over. Urging them to drink it right away to rid them of their germs. Bill rose an eyebrow in suspicion and smelled it first before taking a very small sip. He blinked in surprise at the sweet taste. Cedric took it and drank a bit of it, to see if he likes the taste, only to then end up chugging the entire tea down in one go.

 

"How does cherry petal tea help?" Cipher kept on drinking it.

"Doesn't taste like it! It totally is cheesecake flavor!" Cedric gave Bill a look.

"It's pixie petal tea. It tastes like your favorite food or tea." Ford chuckled.

"Wait... Pixie petals??? Like from that flower???" Bill had finished his tea by then.

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" Stanford rose an eyebrow.

"Weeeeell... Aside from it being the only thing in this world that can potentially make a dream demon high and defenseless for about 24 straight I'd say you guys are in for a LONG day now... Unless this human body with a dream demon inside of it reacts differently..." Cipher stood up and began to nervously pace around the room.

"Well... For humans it got a relaxing and healing effect. Cures any wound and disease." Ford rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess now it's too late."

"You're right. Too late now." Bill sighed and sat back down.

 

After half an hour, the Pixie flower petals showed their effect. Instead of causing the regular relaxing and calming effect, Cedric and Bill became very hyper. Cedric kept running around as if he'd had four expressos in one go, annoying Stan occasionally by jumping up and down in excitement, yelling his name although there was no reason of being excited. Bill walked around the entire house, ranting on and on about theories of how the universe might cease to exist or how multiverses come to happen. He'd even use his magic to walk up the walls or walk on the ceiling.

 

"The universe is like a balloon. It expands and stretches, shrinks back to the state before the big bang only to then expand bigger due to it being stretched back in its last run and so on and on till BANG! It pops. Time will stand still. All matter turns into light. The light will then pull itself together into a tiny dot and explode, forming a multiverse into this current multiverse. Inception." Cipher talked to himself in a very fast pace as he walked on the ceiling.

"Stan! Stan! Stan! Stanley! Stanley! Stanley! Fez! Fez! Fez! Fezzy! Fezzy! Fezzy! Sta-" Cedric grinned.

"What?! Cedric?! What is it?!" Stan groaned as he glared at him.

"Hi!" He laughed and ran away.

"Ugh..." Stanley sighed in annoyance as he rubbed his temples. "You've outdone yourself, Pointdexter..." He mumbled to himself.

 

After 6 hours of Cedric and Bill running and walking around the house all day, they began to do experiments with almost anything that would catch their attention.

 

"No! Bill! Put those mentos down! Don't mix them with pit co-" Dipper tried to intervene bit failed. "-la... Great..." He sighed as he watched the bottle overflow like a baking soda volcano, causing a huge mess in the living room.

"Wwooossshhhh!!! Cedric! Get another!" Bill laughed.

"YES!" Cedric grinned and ran for another bottle of pit cola.

"No! Not another!" The brunette panicked and tackled Cedric.

"Gyah!" The black haired boy yelped and tried to hold onto something, which happened to be the TV.

 

The TV toppled over, causing the screen to break. Silence filled the room before all three of them began to panic. Bill was screaming and running in circles around the couch while Cedric kept saying "Oh no! What do we do?!" Over and over, getting more panicky with each repeat. Dipper got up to his feet quickly and had in inner panic attack as he took the whole situation in.

 

"What's going on in..." Stan entered the living room, annoyed since the first hour of the two's hyperactivity. "...here...?" He looked at the mess. "What on earth happened here?!" His annoyance was replaced with shock instantly.

"Bill and Cedric put m-mentos into the pit cola bottle... T-Then Cedric wanted to get a second bottle a-and I tried to stop him, b-but it ended with the TV being destroyed!" Dipper blurted out nervously.

"Bill? Stop screaming and mop up the pit cola. Cedric? Unplug the TV so IF it gets in contact with the pit cola no one's getting electrocuted. Dipper? Get Pointdexter, I'll keep an eye on the two."

"Y-Yes!" All three of them said at the same time and did as told.

 

As the TV was unplugged and half of the pit cola was cleaned up, Stanford entered the room and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

"No pixie petal tea for the two of you... I swear..." Ford sighed as he gathered every part of the TV to take it to his lab. "I'll see what I can do to fix this..." He headed back to his lab.

"Cedric? Help Bill with cleaning up this mess." Stanley remained put, watching them like a hawk would watch its prey.

"Y-Yes..." Cedric obediently began to help Bill.

"I'm sorry, Grunkle Stan..." Dipper frowned softly.

"It's alright." Stan sighed. "You didn't mean to break the TV. All you tried to do is avoiding a bigger mess than there already was. Sometimes things just don't go according to plan." He patted his shoulder. "We need to give them some sort of task that allows them to go nuts but without causing a mess..."

"Yeah..." The brunette nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How about making them do chores? Like... let Bill clean the ceiling from the dust, Cedric clean the floor and then they clean the shelves or other things."

"You sure they won't break anything?" Stanley rose an eyebrow.

"They already feel horrible for breaking the TV with me on accident. I doubt they'd plan on causing something like that again." Dipper glanced over to the two, who didn't seem to pay any attention as they were cleaning up the mess.

"Hmmm... Alright. Let's try that, then." Stan mused. "Okay! After you cleaned up that mess, I'll give you chores. You gotta make up for the TV somehow anyways." He said calmly as to not alarm them.

"Okay! That sounds fair!" Bill exclaimed quickly.

"Yeah." Cedric was still a bit worried of Stan still being mad at them. "S-Stan? Sorry..." He mumbled softly but still loud enough for him to hear.

"Apology accepted. But you still get to chores." Stanley relaxed and decided to stay, to make sure they wouldn't try anything.

 

It was night time and both twin pairs got ready for bed. However, Bill and Cedric still weren't tired one bit from all the chores they've done. They wouldn't lie down to sleep no matter what the mystery or Stan twins tried.  
  


“That's it! I'm calling Pacifica!” Mabel pulled up her phone and dialed her girlfriend's number.

“How is she supposed to HELP?” Dipper looked at her in confusion.

“Don't question a woman's 'powers', Dipstick.” She gave him a look before turning her attention to Pacifica answering her phone. “Hey, Pacifica. Could you come over, please? We need your help in making Bill and Cedric sleepy, they are hyper.”

“Sure. Let me just gather a couple of things real quick. Could someone pick me up?” Pacifica said.

“That's a small sacrifice to make for this. So, yes.” Mabel giggled. “Grunkle Stan will be there to get you.”

“Okay.” Mabel's girlfriend hummed as she hung up.  
  


Once Pacifica arrived, she set up a kettle of tea and burned some cinnamon and lavender incense. She ordered the two to sit down on the couch and stay put. After they remained put, she left to get the tea ready for them. The burning incenses were put nearby the two, to make sure they'd smell the soothing and calming scents. As Pacifica returned with two mugs of tea with honey, she saw Bill yawning lightly.  
 _Ah... So it's working. Good._ She thought and smiled. The two boys took their mugs of tea and carefully drank from them. Once their mugs were emptied, they both became quiet, eyelids slowly dropping shut. Pacifica carefully took their empty mugs, so they wouldn't fall, break and cause the two boys to snap out of their sleepy state. Carefully she made her way out of the living room and joined the two twin pairs in the kitchen. Bill was leaning back into the couch as he drifted off to sleep. Cedric on the other hand, first had his head dropped onto Bill's left shoulder, before then slowly having it slip down and ending up with it resting in Bill's lap. The two of them adjusted a little in their sleep but didn't wake.  
  


“Did it work?” Stan whispered.

“I don't hear them so I guess.” Ford said quietly as he let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god for that...”

“If you don't want them to wake. You should try and pass by them QUIETLY or generally avoid the living room.” Pacifica explained as quiet as possible.

“Got it and thank you, Pacifica.” Dipper smiled warmly before quietly heading upstairs for his bed.

“How about you stay over the night, Kid?” Stanley suggested. “I don't want to risk the car's engine of making them wake.” He chuckled.

“I'd love to. Mabel? Could you lend me one of your nightgowns, Please?” Pacifica looked at Mabel.

“Sure.” Mabel beamed.  
  


All of them headed to be as stealthy as they could. To their luck, they didn't wake the two sleeping boys on the couch.  
The next morning, Ford and Stan were making breakfast Dipper, Mabel and Pacifica were awake and waiting. Bill and Cedric were still fast asleep on the couch but slowly began to wake.  
  


“Mmmmh... WHAT happened yesterday...?” Cedric slowly sat up and yawned. “Did we pass out on the couch or...?”

“I dunno...” Cipher let out a soft growl as he rubbed his sore neck. “Ugh... I slept funny... My neck hurts...” He whined at it. “And my legs are asleep cuz of you, Cedric...”

“Sorry...” The black haired boy chuckled softly.

“Morning, sleeping troublemakers.” Stan entered with two trays of breakfast. “Guess you two don't remember a thing of the trouble you've caused us, eh? Well... TV's still busted, will take a bit longer for Pointdexter to fix that screen.” He handed them their trays over as he shook his head.

“Wait. We BROKE the TV???” Bill's mouth dropped open.

“It wasn't on purpose. More of an accident.” Stanley said calmly. “So relax. I'll fill ya two in as you eat.” He gestured to their plates of bacon and eggs.  
  


The two of them listened to Stan as he filled them in on the events of yesterday. A lot of “I'm sorry”s came from them after they finished breakfast.  
  


“Stop apologizing. It wasn't your fault.” Stan pulled them into a headlock and gave them affectionate noogies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	30. Chapter 24: Nature's Comeback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermando and his subjects are both physically and mentally done dealing with mankind and their pollution, forcing them to fight back by catapulting all the trash back at boats trespassing their parts of the ocean. News of it spread very fast and Bill, Mabel and Pacifica leave to reason with the Merfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Is the catapult we made out of the Kraken ready?” Mermando swum over to his soldiers.

“Yes, Sir! What will be our first target?” The leader of the soldiers saluted before asking.

“Some boats as a warning, if it won't stop... New York, Statue of Liberty and the City. After those two, Washington. They caused so many things we loved and cared for to be destroyed; now it's our turn to return the favor.” He frowned.

  
About ten boats -which were out fishing- got hit by huge trash balls, forcing them to sink down to the bottom of the ocean. Humanity didn't really care though and fishermen just avoided the waters where the ambushed took place. The merfolk all then changed their position from Atlantis to New York, to start their first assault. The catapult got loaded with trash, that humans mindlessly tossed into the ocean. The fire of the Statue of Liberty got replaced by a giant trash ball, people began to ran in a panic. They moved for New York City and did the same there, causing more people to end up in a panic and get the City buried in trash. As soon as New York has been successfully assaulted, the merfolk made their way to Washington D.C. .

  
  
“Today on breaking news. Merpeople are throwing trash from the ocean at the United States. They first only attacked several boats, but now they trashed New York City and The Statue of Liberty. Currently Washington D.C. is under attack. I'm Shandra Jimenez and I-” Shandra said in the news.

“LAAAAMMEEEE...” Bill turned off the TV.

“Bill! That was important!” Mabel gasped and shot a small glare at him.

“How?” The blonde looked at her.

“Because it might affect us as well!” Pacifica huffed.

“Ugh... Fiiiineeee...” Bill let out a sigh and turned the TV back on.  
  
The news channel displayed videos which were taken by helicopters. Some of the helicopters were even attacked by the upset merpeople. Under all the different mermen and mermaids, Mermando was leading and giving signals to fire the next round of trash.  
  
“We have to DO something!” Mabel got up. “Let's go, guys!” She looked at Bill and her girlfriend. “With Bill turning into a siren and us turning into sirens with Bill's help, we can try and reason with Mermando!”

“Geez, you really want to fix somebody else's fault?” Bill rolled his eyes. “If companies and other humans wouldn't treat nature so poorly, this wouldn't have happened, you know?” He gave her a look. “How much you wanna bet, that he's too furious with those people who don't know how to treat this planet properly, that he won't be rational and doesn't want to reason with and/or listen to us?”

“I don't care! We gotta try!” The brunette glared. “Now, teleport us there, please!”  


“Where? To Washington D.C.??? And what about Pine Tree???” Cipher blinked.

 

“Yes. ASAP! And Dipper will be fine! He's busy being trained by Grunkle Stan anyways, so let's go!” Mabel demanded.  
  
“Alright, alright...” Bill groaned and teleported them, exhausting himself. “Ugh... You owe me one, Shooting Star...” He sat down in the soft, warm sand on the beach they landed.  
  
“No time to rest! Into the water we go!” The brunette roared and picked up Bill, rushing into the ocean so he would turn into a siren.  
  
  
Bill sighed and turned, he pulled out two scales from his tail and handed one to both Mabel and Pacifica. The two rubbed the scales and both followed suit, forming fins and tails. Mabel was as pink as ever while Pacifica's sirenform was based on bright and dark green colors, her scales leaving her tail covered into a messy yet quite beautiful pattern. Although Bill was exhausted, he used his siren senses to lead the way to the angry merfolk. Once they arrived, he settled down at the bottom of the ocean and closed his eyes to nap.  
  
  
“Bill??? What are you doing??? We need to solve this problem!” Mabel swam over to him.  
  
“Bug off, Shooting Star. I teleported us all the way over here, turned us all into sirens and led us all to that Spanish fish stick of yours. I'm tired. I may have some of my powers and abilities back, but that doesn't mean I've become a being of pure energy with no weakness once more. Just let me 'recharge', OK?” Bill swatted his tail at Mabel to make her swim away and leave him be.  
  
“Okay. I'm sorry for pushing you, Bill...” She frowned softly as she realized how much she already had asked of him. “Go get some. You need and deserve it.”  
  
“Thanks.” Cipher closed his eyes once more and began to nap.  
  
“Mermando! Stop!” Mabel swam back up, reaching out to her friend. “You are harming and killing innocents!”  
  
“They have harmed and killed many innocents of my kind, too, Mabel.” Mermando backed up from Mabel. “It is only fair to even out the pain they inflicted on us!”  
  
“But some of those people could be my friends and family!” She frowned sadly. “I know you're hurting on the inside but violence isn't the answer, Mermando... Pacifica, Bill, Dipper, Ford, Stan, my friends and I can help you, if you'd just let us...!”  
  
“Mabel... I know you care. But you have to understand that even if we'd stop this and you'd try and help, it wouldn't make a difference. The average of mankind are violent beings, who don't care and won't listen or change. So I am sorry, but I won't stop this. They tossed their things in the ocean, we will give them back their things...!” He shook his head and gave her a sour look.  
  
“Who do you think you are? Attacking cities, killing people! I know your reason of doing, but just so you KNOW, you're also killing newborns and children! They haven't even DONE anything mean to you guys and even if, they wouldn't know because children find it hard to look at the possible consequences! What you're doing makes you no better than the humans who tossed all this trash in the ocean!” Pacifica glared daggers at Mermando, arms crossed. “Mabel told me so many great things about you. Even said you'd be a great leader one day, who'd be doing what's good for everyone's sake, no matter what creature. But this?? This is genocide at its' finest! And I don't mean that in a good, flattery way! You're a horrible leader for thinking that killing is 'okay' as long as your kind reigns supreme! You're not GOD who destroyed an entire city for its sins! You're coward!”  
  
“I am NOT a coward...!” Mermando turned to face Pacifica, growing angry. “Otherwise I wouldn't fight!”  
  
“Yes, you ARE. A coward tries to get rid of their problems by choosing the easiest path; which in your case is murdering people through this trash catapult! A brave person chooses the hardest, yet most sensible path to solve their problems; which would've been through communication and dedication!” Mabel's girlfriend almost hissed at him. “And you want to know HOW I know that? Because I used to be a coward by giving in to a dumb ringing bell for YEARS. But the day I didn't, was the day where I saved many people's lives.”  
  
“Arrest them!” The merman growled. “I'm fed up with this!”  
  
“Mermando, don't! Can't we just reason? This isn't like you, at all!” Mabel got her arms tied up together behind her back. “Don't let anger blind you like that! Mermando!” Her yelling slowly faded as the soldiers dragged her away.  
  
  
Pacifica was fighting to get free but to no avail, she even got gagged by one of the soldiers as she tried to use her voice to hypnotize them in order to get free. Bill was sound asleep at the bottom of the ocean floor. He didn't even wake from being picked up and carried away by one of the soldiers; for he was too tired and pretty much out cold, thanks to wasting almost all of his energy earlier. They got locked up in different cells. Mabel was between Bill's and Pacifica's cell, trying to somehow wake Bill from his slumber. Pacifica was lightly mad at Mabel and began to undo her bindings by using her sharp siren teeth to shred her gag and her sharp nails to cut open her ropes.  
  
  
“Why didn't you try and escape? Why didn't you help me???” The blonde female snapped at her girlfriend.  
  
“Pacifica, not now. We gotta work together to solve this mess...” Mabel looked at her. “Violence isn't the answer. We both know that. Besides, those guards only did what Mermando told them to, I didn't want to harm someone who was forced to do this...” She frowned softly.  
  
“Oh. But letting THEM tie and gag me is okay, or what???” Pacifica crossed her arms, flicking her tail lightly in annoyance.  
  
“If you wouldn't have fought, they wouldn't have gagged you and wouldn't have pulled your ropes together as tightly as they did. Now... Could you please calm yourself and try and help me figure a way out to wake Bill...? Please?” The brunette swam over to her girlfriend's cell's bars and reached a hand out to her through the bars' gaps.  
  
“... Fine... But we'll go to the movies after this and I'll pick which movie we'll watch without you whining... Got it?” The blonde swam over, also.  
  
“That's a fair price to pay to safe the world.” Mabel giggled and held Pacifica's hand tightly.  
  
“Northwest's make the 'best' prices, but I do the fairest.” Pacifica winked, allowing a faint smile to creep up on her lips. “So... What are we waiting for? Let's wake that sleeping demon up.” She giggled.  
  
  
“Are you sure these boxing lessons will help me, Grunkle Stan?” Dipper was doing his best to show a sand sack who's boss.  
  
“Yes. It's called self defense. If it's not you defending yourself, it might be someone else at some point.” Stan crossed his arms.  
  
“But it's exhausting to punch this bag...!” The brunette whined. “Plus, I'm more risking my arms to get fractured or broken than making this bag budge an inch!” He sighed in frustration.  
  
“That's why you gotta do it. To build up enough muscles to AVOID getting hurt. Over time it'll be easier, trust me. I mean... Last year you kicked down the door after I lost my memories, remember? Means you got muscles SOMEWHERE, you just only trigger your strength when you need to or least expect it.” Stanley huffed. “So get those noodle arms of yours working!”  
  
“Nnngghh...” Dipper let out a frustrated groan.  
  
“You may have a break after one more half an hour, okay?” Stan tried to ease Dipper's frustration.  
  
“Fine...” The young teen kept punching the bag.  
  
“You know... The best 'muscle' to use is still the brain, right?” Ford leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
“Pointdexter, I might've never been the best at school but... Isn't the brain an organ?” Stanley rose an eyebrow.  
  
“I know that. Have you ever seen that one movie about those dogs... Uh... What was it called again...? Doesn't matter. There's this one sentence I liked a lot which went somewhat like this... 'These guys are the sport freaks. The only muscle they don't use, are their brains.' “ Stanford shrugged. “You can't gain everything with muscle power if you got no brain power.”  
  
“True, but you also can't get by without using your muscles. Sometimes there are people who don't want to be reasoned with and try to use force to get their ways, that's when you gotta use force, too, to make them come to their senses.” Stan took a swing from his pit cola.  
  
“Heh. Or you got one person with brains and one with muscle.” Ford smiled at his brother.  
  
“Yeah. One for treason caused by reason and the other to fright with a fight.” Stanley laughed warmly.

  
  


_**(A/N): Yay! I did it! ^^ Although I got a headache from my stupid gender based hormones! XD Anways, feel free to ask things (about certain story situations, e.g. “what happened after […]?”), I'll see if I can do some extra shorts, which will be added at the end of the next chapter. :)** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	31. Chapter 25: No Reason equals no Treason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: No matter what Pacifica and Mabel try and say, the merpeople won't listen. However, Bill got his own ways of convincing stubborn people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Aaaaalmooossst...” Mabel hummed as she aimed with a small rock for Bill's tail.

  
It was her 42  nd  run and this time the rock hit Bill's tail. Bill flinched awake at the sudden slight sting of pain.

 

  
“Wah?! Who?!” Bill swam up in alarm and looked around. “Where am I?”

“Strike!” Mabel cheered.

“Shooting Star? What in AXOLOTL's name is going on???” Cipher blinked in confusion. “I thought you'd work things out with your Spanish fish stick.”

“He's... More stubborn and impulsive than he was last time we saw him...” She rubs the back of her neck. “He didn't listen, threw us into cells and now we need your help... Again... I'm sorry...” The brunette frowned at Bill. “Could you help us? Please?”

“It doesn't seem like I have much of a choice, do I?” Bill rubbed his temples. “I'm so tired...” He groaned as he moved towards his cell's lock and used his claws to pick it.  
“Oh I wish I could _a_ lways, Find _m_ y way arou _n_ d nowadays.  
But _e_ verything ju _s_ t stops, L _i_ ke _a_ bu _l_ let drops.  
And I c _a_ n' _t t_ ell, For if I f _e_ ll.   
If I fell.” He sang softly under his breath as he was picking the lock. “Aaaaand the lock's been picked.” Cipher grinned happily as he tossed the lock away and left his cell. “Now to get you two out.” A sigh left his lips and he picked the girls' locks.

  
The locks were successfully picked after half an hour later, now the trio only had to take care of the guards. Mabel and Pacifica used their voices to keep the guards hypnotized while Bill made his way back to Mermando.  
_I'll teach that fish stick some manners of how to treat their friends right..._ Bill grumbled in his thoughts.  
He arrived the spot where Mermando was still giving orders to throw more of the trash at the local cities.

  
“Mermando!!!” Cipher yelled with a snarl. “Stop what you're doing! Or you'll be sorry!” He growled, showing his razor sharp teeth.

“What? How did you escape???” Mermando turned and gave him a small glare.

“I know that you know that a siren's spell can affect you guys. And my form's a siren's. Don't tell me you forgot when your people captured Pinetree, Shooting Star and I when we first showed our faces.” Bill crossed his arms and flicked his tail in annoyance. “You cost me my deserved rest, you know? And when people do that, I get MAD. And I don't know about you but everybody who knows me isn't happy when I get MAD.” His eyes began to give of a dangerous glint. “So either you come to your senses, be reasonable and make a treason OR... I'll kick your fishy butt!”

“They will only take advantage of said treason!” The merman pointed his trident at Bill. “Attack!”

 _Are you kidding me?! This is SO unnecessary!_ Bill hissed in his thoughts as he dodged incoming attacks and clawed Mermando's soldiers' gills, causing them to suffocate and die.

“No! My soldiers!” Mermando frowned at the ones who lost their lives before glaring at Bill. “Siren or not. You are a siren now, I KNEW sirens mean trouble! They ALWAYS do!”

“Wow... And I thought most of mankind are racist.” Cipher rolled his eyes before charging at Mermando.

  
Mermando dodged Bill's attack and fired a hot water ball at Bill in return. Bill's earfins twitched before her twirled out of the way of the hot water ball. He picked up a stone and hit it hard with his tail, sending it towards Mermando. The merman didn't expect that, causing the stone to hit its' goal, Mermanod's hand with the trident. Mermando hissed and accidentally let go of his trident as the stone's impact inflected a very painful sting. Cipher sent another stone toward the merman which hit him on his temple, knocking him out. He swam over to the trident and destroyed the catapult with before grabbing Mermando and dragging him back to Pacifica and Mabel. He had to knock the merman out multiple times on the way.

  
“Bill! You're back!” Mabel exclaimed and stopped her singing, causing some of the guards to be released from her siren's spell. “And you got Mermando!”

“Yes.” Bill grumbled before glaring at the guards which began to snap out of their hypnotized state. “And you guys ALL drop your weapons and get into the prison cells before Mermando tells you to attack me, also forcing me to claw your gills!”

  
The guards flinched and nodded, leaving all their weapons on a pile and locking themselves up in prison cells. Cipher locked Mermando up into another cell as well. He returned to the two girls.

  
“What do we do now?” Pacifica cluelessly looked at the two. “We can't just let them get off of the hook -no pun intended- now.” She frowned.

“We're going to the sirens' place. Ask them if they could return and rule the miserable rest of the merpeople and solve issues peacefully.” Bill rubbed his temples. “When we're finally done here... I'll go take a very VERY long nap, Shooting Star. So you better make sure no one wakes me and gets on my bad side.”

“Got it.” Mabel smiled sheepishly.

“Then... Let's go...” Cipher said with a tired sigh.

  
The trio made their way to the deep under water tunnels where they soon would find the sirens.

  
  
  
“Dipper?” Cedric peeked over the couch.

“Yes?” Dipper said as he read a book of the Perry Otter series. “What is it?” He kept most of his attention focused on the page he was currently on.

“Where's Bill? And Mabel?” The black haired boy leaned over, slightly reading the two pages.

“Mabel left a note that she's off with Bill and Pacifica to reason with Mermando. I trust them, besides... Can't really join and help them without a siren scale anyways so I might as well have a nice and relaxing reading session.” The brunette shrugged.

“Boooooo... I wanted to go explore the woods with him...” Cedric sighed. “Could you go and explore the woods with me???”

“Okay but first let me finish this chapter, okay?” Dipper chuckled and read it.

“How many more pages do you gotta read?”

“42, but I'm a fast reader, so no worries.” He smiled and read on.

  
Cedric whistled a soft tune as he skipped into the kitchen. He grabbed some toast and began to make some sandwiches to eat while exploring. Some apple slices had to come along as well of course.

  
“Alright. I finished the chapter.” Dipper had marked the next chapter of his book and entered the kitchen.

“Nice! I made some sandwiches and cut some apples for supplies while we explore!” Cedric beamed as he held up a backpack full with snacks and water bottles.

“Good thinking.” The brunette smiled. “Let's go.” He moved out with Cedric.

  
The two casually walked down a path which became less and less visible and even to walk on over time. Soon they faced a cave they haven't seen before and went inside it to see what they could find.

  
“This reminds me so much of Perry Otter and the poisonous Cave Spicion!” Dipper grinned.

“Spicion?” Cedric moved stepped over a rock so he wouldn't trip. “What's that?”

“A creature part spider part scorpion! Just put the first three letters of spider, spi and the second and then last three letters from scropion, cion and you get Spicion!” The brunette let out a happy squeal. “Just think about it! A creature with a spider body, scorpion pincers and stinger! It's such an AMAZING thought something like that could've been a possibility! I mean... I don't get why it isn't real, I mean both are members of the spider family.”

“Wait... Spiders and scorpions aren't insects?” The black haired boy blinked.

“What? NO! Insects got SIX legs! Spiders got EIGHT!” Dipper huffed and crossed his arms. “They're ENTIRELY different species! Why does EVERYONE think they're INSECTS???”

“Geez. Sorry! I must've touched a nerve there...” Cedric rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided eye contact with the raging boy. “What do you think? How far does this cave go?”

“Uh... Well if we're lucky, long but not ending in a maze... I don't want to get lost IN a cave...” The brunette calmed down from his ranting immediately and paid extra attention of where they were going.

“Dipper? Do you ever wonder whose reincarnation you might be?” The black haired boy looked at some cave drawings.

“Mmmmh... Not really... I mean... I don't believe in a god or in being reborn as something or someone else... Why?” Dipper looked at Cedric.

“Because reincarnations are real. AXOLOTL takes your soul once you died and puts it into a different newborn being. May it be a plant, animal, human or a creature from an entire different planet or dimension. The evil souls he cleans of any memories so there isn't a chance for them to remember their sinister pasts, thus lowering the chance of them trying to fulfill their sinister plans which they failed. The ones with neutral, good and pure souls get to keep their memories, thus there's a chance for them to remember their pasts in their next life; well, depending on if their body is capable of cognitive thinking processes or not. It's... Sort of why Bill had amnesia. You see... Being returned to his body and then become human was sort of a reincarnation process. He used to have memories of his past but because of the bird body's low capacity in its' brain it got lost completely just the moment you freed him from his old body's grave state. It's what AXOLOTL wanted. He wanted him to forget and remain blank and unaware of his past forever. But AXOLOTL seemed to have forgotten that Bill had saved some of his memories, or he thought he'd never manage to reach him in his amnesia state. Whichever case it was... I'm sure he wouldn't have been happy if him remembering would've led to another Weirdmageddon. It didn't so he wasn't making any moves.” Cedric ducked to avoid hitting his head against a rock dangling from a root.

“Why are you telling me this? I know about the whole 'why Bill lost his memories' part. But why do you tell me about this whole thing about AXOLOTL?” Dipper also ducked and followed Cedric's lead.

“Because... I wasn't supposed to stick around... AXOLOTL had originally planned for me to join my 'friend' but I altered my destiny and... Well... I'm sort of writing my own story... Beings who do so cause major dents in time and space which endanger all dimensions, universes and multiverses... He always tries to spot and stop those beings, ridding them of their existence to avoid those dents to enlarge. For short. He's out for my 'hide' and well... I just wanted you, Bill and the others to know that IF I die in any type of way... It was AXOLOTL's doing to protect everyone else from my destiny altering acts...” The black haired boy explained. “And I won't be reborn, my soul's... 'fractured' so to speak. If I'd be reborn, I'd just avoid my actual destiny and cause another dent. So basically... This will be last life, once I'm dead I won't come back, I'll literally cease to exist...”

“So you want to explore and see as much as possible before he gets you?” The brunette frowned softly. “That's awful... I'm sorry you have to live and know that...” He placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It's okay. I already accepted it. Also... Don't worry, you and the others won't be target, me sticking around doesn't change your destinies' paths. The story adjusts to my existence. For example... You would've explored this cave on your own or with Ford instead of me.” Cedric smiled, patting Dipper's hand.

 

 

 

_** (A/N): And it's done! ^^ Hope you like it! :) Sorry again for taking so long... ^^' Also, I hid a small puzzle in it. Some letters are not like the others, put together, they give the name of the next FanFic I was planning to write once I'm done with this one. ;) ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	32. Chapter 26: The Return of the Sirens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill heads to the Sirens' hideout to make them come back and help fixing the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

"Nicolas!” Bill spotted the black haired siren within a nanosecond and made his way over to him swiftly.

“Ah, two sided medal and his... Oh? Where is the male brunette with the constellation?” Nicolas cocked his head curiously. “Who are you if I may know?” He looked at Pacifica.

“Blondy is a friend of mine. Her name's Pacifica Northwest.” Cipher explained quickly.

“A descendent of the Northwest's?” The siren furrowed his brows at Pacifica. “Of those who cause a lot of the pollution and overfishing?” He stared at Pacifica who rubbed the side of her shoulder, nervously avoiding his gaze.

“She's not like the rest of them.” Mabel exclaimed.

“... I guess if she's with you and two sided medal she means no harm then.” Nicolas relaxed a bit. “Anyways... Why are you visiting us?”

“We are here because we need your people's help. Mermando, king of the merpeople, attacked the humans by throwing trash via a handcrafted catapult onto the land. Bill managed to put an end to it for now but leaving and hoping they won't do it again isn't going to cut it.” Pacifica explained. “Maybe you could take the merpeople down here and live all together? Putting your differences and harsh history behind yourselves?“

“Mmmmh... That issue sounds serious and troublesome...” The green tailed siren mused. “But I can't decide about it all by myself. It'll affect all of us sirens so we all need to get confronted with that fact and discuss it thoroughly. But I can tell you, we are not going to leave the lava tube system and join them. They are to join us here where it's much safer.”

“Understandable. I wouldn't like to be forced to live with my enemy either unless there's a peaceful solution.” Bill followed Nicolas. “No pun intended, Shooting Star. It worked out for us fine.” He looked at Mabel and snickered.

“Oh, haha, Bill...” Mabel shook her head and smiled softly; following Nicolas, also.

  
“Everybody listen!” Nicolas used his powers to make his voice become loud and clear for every single siren in the lava tube systems. “The two sided medal returned with two friends of his. They came with some bad news of their landfolks and are here to ask us for help.” He watched the sirens gather and nods to Bill.

“Thank you, Nicolas.” Cipher nodded in appreciation before turning to the sirens. “Now. I know you might think 'Why should we help landwalkers? If all they do is overfishing the seas, toss their garbage into the ocean without thinking, allowing oil to cover the seas' surface?' and not all are going to be happy if they hear me ask but... Here I go anyways... The merpeople tossed said trash in huge amounts at cities with landwalkers. They catapulted it. Innocents such as children, babies, animals, plants and other living beings who haven't done a thing to any of you. They were harmed or killed, or died from being badly wounded. I know the same happened to thousands of you and you may think it is karma striking back. But thinking it is karma that kills innocents for things others have done is wrong. For now we managed to stop them from catapulting the trash, but we also can't just leave them locked up in their own cells, leaving them to rot... So I am asking of you. Could you take in the merpeople and live together in peace? Putting your bad memories and differences past you all?” He looked at the sirens who were looking at one another and whispering.

“We are going to vote. If the 'taking in the merpeople' got more votes than 'rejecting the merpeople' we will take them in and offer them a safe and secure life but with some strict rules till they proved themselves. If they won't follow the rules, then we see no use but to throw those out who broke them.” Nicolas added as he noticed the other siren's worry.

  
The sirens visibly all calmed down at Nicolas words and kept discussing in a less nervous way.

  
“Alright. I'll prepare everything for the voting. How about you guys rest for a little? I can sense for sure that you need it, two sided medal.” The green tailed siren said. “The sleeping area is at the deep left lava tube area. Warm enough to relax, sleep and recover.”

“We will and thank you, Nicolas.” Bill smiled softly at him.

“Any time.” He nodded and left to get everything set up.

  
Bill made his way to the area Nicolas pointed out, the two girls followed suit.

  
“Bill? May I ask you something?” Mabel was swimming next to him.

“Depends on what the question is, Shooting Star.” Cipher looked at her. “Shoot it.”

“When we first were sirens, you were able to read the siren language... How are you able to do that?” She tilted her head.

“I used to be the all knowing all seeing eye, Shooting Star. Of course I used to associate with sirens and other magical creatures, studying their languages to gather their knowledge. I was curious why they just seemed to have vanished with a finger snap but as Nicolas said, it's because of the humans' advanced technology, pollution and overfishing. Now it doesn't surprise me that they hide. It's literally the only chance they have left to adapt. Merpeople like your fish stick friend don't eat fish but seaweed and all that stuff. Which humans aren't as interested into as fish.” Bill explained. “I didn't do it to 'socialize' back then though. As you know, knowledge is power and being able to communicate with anything and anyone helps you get more knowledge than you already did before.” He shrugged. “But now that I am human? I suppose it is useful but not in the bad intentions I used to crave. Guess I always wanted to secretly be a siren at some point without realizing it.”

  
Mabel gave him a sympathetic smile. She was glad Bill was open about it to her.

  
“Nicolas didn't lie. It really is warm here.” Cipher made a happy clicking sound as he made his way to a kelp bed; lying down on it. “doesn't look comfy but hell it is...!” He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and sleep.

“Dork...” Pacifica giggled quietly as she looked from Bill to Mabel who was sitting on a different kelp bed. “How are you holding up, Mabel?” She joined her girlfriend.

“Could be better. I just can't believe that Mermando became so... You know...? He used to be nice and sweet last year but the way he acts now is just... It's not the guy I met last year at the swimming pool...” The brunette tugged her hair nervously.

“People change over time due to being affected by others or their surroundings... Whatever happened must have struck him not only emotionally but also mentally...” Pacifica placed a comforting hand on Mabel's shoulder, rubbing her back.

“I guess... It's just horrible that such a nice person turned out to be capable of doing something so cruel...” Mabel hugged Pacifica.

“See it on the bright side, Bill and Cedric used to be mean, so did Gideon and they all turned nice. Maybe Mermando just needs time to figure out what he did was wrong. I'm sure he can become that nice guy you met last year.” The blonde pecked her girlfriend's forehead and smiled warmly at her.

“You're right. Bill used to be good but became bad because of his society but now he's good again. So that means Mermando can become nice again, too.” The brunette beamed at Pacifica and kissed her. “Thank you for cheering me up and giving me hope.” She was back to her cheerful self.

 

  
“I hate pathetic humans. And now Cedric is one of them. Disgusting... I can't help but to feel sorry for him, really. But I will take great pleasure in disassembling his molecules one... by one...” Shane was watching Mabel, Pacifica and Bill through one crystal plate and Cedric, Dipper and the Stan twins through a different crystal plate.

“Don't forget Bill.” 8 Ball walked up, glaring at Bill's form. “Left us here to rot that coward!”

“I know, I know... By AXOLOTL I'll make sure we all get our deserved piece of him. But Cedric will be ALL mine...”

“We don't know that guy, Shane, so we don't care.” Teeth made his body form to a nasty grin. “But I want to eat that Dipper kid!”

“Whatever. I don't care. I only want Cedric all for myself and a piece of that 180° head. I'll let you roam and eat or harm anyone else you want. Heck, eat all of Gravity Falls if you can and want to!” Shane rolled his eye before resuming to pay attention to what was going on at the siren's hide out.  


 

Nicolas finished setting everything up for the sirens to vote. It took him one and a half hours to complete but it was luckily done fairly quickly, considering they had to vote underwater without any waterproof ink and whatsoever. He made his way to the resting areas to search for the trio. As he entered one of the many rooms he spotted them. Pacifica was braiding Mabel's hair. Her own hair was already braided by Mabel into one nice ponytail which was lightly floating above her right shoulder. Mabel had her eyes closed, indicating that she was contently dozing thanks to Pacifica who was humming a soft tune. Bill was sound asleep on the kelp bed, allowing faint purring sounds escape from himself at how comfy the bed was. Nicolas swum over to the two girls, smiling warmly.

  
“I see you are all doing well.” He looked at Pacifica.

“Yes. Bill really likes that kelp bed. I can tell why, they are very soft and comfy. On top it's the perfect temperature here to nap without any covers needed which could irritate the skin.” Pacifica nodded and returned a smile.

“I can sure tell he is. I've never seen nor heard another siren purring happily because of lying in a comfy bed.” Nicolas chuckled quietly as to not wake Bill or make Mabel snap out of her dozing state. “Or is purring a human thing?”

“We humans don't really purr... Cats purr though.” The blonde giggled; finishing her braiding session and leaving Mabel's hair in a pretty ponytail just like hers.

“I see. Anyways, I came to inform you guys that the vote will be in a few minutes. You are free to stay and keep resting till it's over and the results are evaluated. But please do tell the other two that the votes are running, if they wake up before it's over that is. I'll return once it is all done and evaluated, thus informing you if the merpeople are welcome or not.” The green tailed siren said.

“Okay, I will do so. Thank you.” Pacifica nodded.

  
Nicolas only nodded back before swimming out of the resting area and to the place where the voting will happen. He watched the sirens gather and gave them instructions on how it'll work. The concept was simple, everyone got one stone slate on which they got to engrave an X for being against the merpeople joining them and an O for being okay with the merpeople joining them. Said stone slates would be collected in the cabin by Nicolas and evaluated in the end. The vote took 3 hours and it took Nicolas another hour to evaluate it all. He wrote the result down on a separate stone slate before getting rid of the smaller vote slates. As soon as everything was in order, he decided to head back to the trio. The girls were all cuddled up on their kelp bed, napping away while Bill was still sound asleep, also. Nicolas shook his head and smiled, swimming over to Bill.

  
“Two sided medal... The voting is over and I got the results.” The black haired siren gently shook Bill awake.

“Mmmmh...?” Bill's eyes fluttered open at being shaken awake. “What is it...?” He yawned and sat up.

“The voting is over. I got the results.” Nicolas repeated what he said.

“Okay. And? Are the merpeople going to live here or...?” Cipher asked, lucidity slowly fading.

“Yes. In total we are currently 750 sirens but 250 of the sirens are newborns who can't vote on their own so that left 500 Sirens to be able to vote. 150 were against it but 350 agreed on giving the merpeople a second chance. You must really have struck their empathy when you explained and asked for help.” The siren smiled.

“I'm glad...” Bill sighed happily. “Now all Shooting Star, Llama and I gotta do is get to Atlantis, grabs those merpeople and bring them here. That'll suck but it has to be done.” He stretched and made his way to Mabel and Pacifica. “Guys? Wake up. We gotta move.”

“Mmmmh... Five more minutes...” Mabel groaned as she snuggled closer to Pacifica.

“No. Not five more minutes. Unless you want Mermando throw trash AGAIN.” Cipher puffed his cheeks and shook the two with more energy.

“Alright, alright...” She let go of Pacifica, yawning.

“You, too, Llama.” Bill shook Pacifica some more, who woke up without protesting.

“I hope you three have a safe trip back to Atlantis and manage to make them come here without any issues.” Nicolas led them to the exit of the lava tube system.

“If they cause us any issues, we'll just hypnotize them with our voices. I'm fed up with those guys.” Cipher noted. “Thanks for helping us, Nicolas.”

“Anything for you, two sided medal.” He bowed before waving and watching them leave.

  
“Why does he call you 'two sided medal'?” Mabel looked at Bill as they were swimming back to Atlantis.

“I dunno to be honest. Maybe it's because I am a dream demon in a human body? Or because I'm human when dry and a siren when being in contact with ocean water? Maybe I should ask him once we brought those fish sticks to the Sirenfolk.” Bill simply shrugged. “But I have to admit. It makes me feel like they know me but I forgot. Or they foresaw I'd become what I am now and that's why they treat me like I was a level higher than them. I knew sirens were a mysterious, polite folk towards other mythical creatures as long as they were being treated well by them but how Nicolas keeps calling me that is something that I haven't stumbled upon before.”

“Another mystery to solve I guess?” Pacifica smiled at them.

“Another mystery to solve.” Cipher nodded and grinned. “Ahhh~ Those few hours of sleep did WONDERS! I feel much better!” He twirled around happily.

“I can tell.” Mabel giggled as she watched Bill. “We are back. Let's see if they are still in their cells and didn't try to escape.”

“Agreed.” Bill swum into the prison area and sighed in relief as he saw all of the merpeople still in their cells.

“Let us out!” Mermando hissed as soon as he saw them.

“We will but first we will tell you guys a few things.” Pacifica looked at Mermando. “Who would like to say them what awaits them?” She looked at the others.

“I'd like to...” The brunette looked at her girlfriend before swimming over. “We were at the siren's lava tube system, discussing what to do with you guys. They are willing to take you in and live with you guys in peace as long as you are willing to put your grudges against them aside.”

“Oh and be eaten alive the next second we don't pay attention?!” An old merman glared.

“For your information. They discovered Agriculture for themselves, thank you very much.” Cipher death glared the old merman. “They breed different type of ocean animals, even plants down in their lava tube system. It is pollution clean, no human can reach it for it's too deep for a human's body to cope with the pressure and there's enough food. They long have put aside their hunting habits and became a peaceful culture who mean no harm no more. Besides, those who want to join them, may join them. Those who don't but also won't stop attacking humans have to be... 'taken care of'. Ask your king what that looks like when you got to deal with me. It'll end in death for those.” He crossed his arms.

“You can't force us to go there!” Mermando glared.

“As I said, either go, join and live a safe, peaceful life or stay here in Atlantis with the pollution BUT with the risk that if you guys do any more harm to innocent people I will personally teleport here and shred you everyone whose here, no matter if that person did something or not. I'm fed up with you all acting so irrational and childish.” Bill snarled at Mermando.

  
The merfolk all went silent at once, thinking. One by one agreed to give it a try, thus being let out of their cells one by one. At the end, Mermando finally agreed as well.

  
“Now, I will lead you all to the lava tube system where a green tailed, black haired siren with sapphire blue eyes named Nicolas waits to give you a tour and get you all settled in.” Cipher explained. “If ANYONE tries to leave or leaves, I will hunt that person down PERSONALLY. So you better stick around, I can sense who tries to get away and who doesn't. Now let's move.” He turned and led the way to the lava tube system.

  
Nicolas had already informed the other sirens about the merfolk's arrival. He was waiting patiently at the entrance to their safe society. The sirens were making preparations in the meantime.  
Soon enough the trio arrived with the merpeople. To Bill's surprise none of the merpeople threw a fit on the way.

  
“Greetings, I'm Nicolas. I will give you all a tour through the lava tube system and explain each and every single area to you. Feel free to ask any questions whether it is about something you didn't understand or I didn't include in my explanation.” Nicolas smiled warmly. “I'm sure -although we all got our differences and bad experiences towards one another- that we all can get along just fine if we all work together. Now, if you please follow my lead?” He turned and led them inside.

  
The merpeople followed and let Nicolas show them around. The trio joined, too, although Bill and Mabel already knew most of the lava tube system's insides. Pacifica was very intrigued and fascinated by everything though. In the end the merpeople got sorted into different areas where they got to help out the other sirens.

  
“Nicolas?” Bill didn't let up his chance to approach the siren once everything was cleared up. “May I ask you something before Mabel, Pacifica and I leave?”

“Of course, two sided medal. Ask me anything you wish.” The siren looked at Bill.

“Why do you call me 'two sided medal'?” Cipher cocked his head at him.

“Ah... I was curious when you would ask me that...” Nicolas nodded softly. “It is an old prophecy... The creature who used to be a fearsome golden demon but becomes human and stays that way on land, however in water becomes a golden tailed siren. Said creature would bring peace between to races of the ocean.” He explained. “And you did. It may have been a bumpy ride and it will be for a little longer till everyone is more comfortable around one another but you did as the prophecy foresaw it.” The siren smiled warmly.

“Thank you, two sided medal. May AXOLOTL be easy on you and your friends.” He bowed before leaving to take care of Mermando.

  
Bill nodded and left for the beach with Pacifica and Mabel to turn back human.

  
“Now that was something... But I'll be VERY glad once we're back at the Shack. I'll so gonna sleep as long as I want then...!” Cipher pulled himself onto the beach to dry, giving the girls a scale each.

“And we'll let you get all the rest you want.” Mabel smiled, rubbing the scale and turning back into a human.

“Same here.” Pacifica rubbed hers and turned back, also.

“Alright... Let's teleport back to the Mystery Shack.” Bill stretched his legs as he turned back human.

  
He teleported the three of them back to the Shack and headed upstairs to faceplant into his bed.

  
“Bill! You're back!” Dipper looked up from his book and beamed. “Did you guys manage to stop them?”

“Yeah, not very peacefully but still we managed to stop them... How about you let Shooting Star and Llama fill you in on everything, Pinetree?” Cipher decided to lie down next to Dipper to sleep.

“Must have been exhausting.” The brunette smiled and ran a hand through Bill's hair.

“Hey, Bro-Bro.” Mabel entered with Pacifica and began to fill him in on what happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	33. Chapter 27: The Story of the giant Squid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stan twins finally tell their great nephew and niece about their great adventure on the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Alright, kids. I know you two got only a few more days till you head home for your break so I decided to tell you about when Pointdexter and I got attacked by that giant squid.” Stan grinned.  


“What?! You were attacked by a giant squid???” Mabel gasped.  


“Mabel, we killed a giant kraken...” Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled.  


“Yes, but you got your siren powers thanks to Bill while we only got harpoons and a boat.” Ford entered and smiled, handing over hot cocoa to everyone.  


“But you were able to read in your new written sea creature journals.” The male brunette pointed out.  


“Journals need to be written first though and without facing a creature you can't get the needed intel to write down.” Stanford chuckled.  


“Oooooh! You just got brainstomped!” Dipper's sister laughed and high fived Stanley.  


“I'm curious, Bill and Cedric headed to bed early today, yes?” Ford took a seat.  


“Yes. Bill was still asleep from the entire 'angry merpeople' fiasco and Cedric tried to impress me by cleaning the entire house.” Stanley chuckled.  


“It's just us three.” Pacifica decided to stay for a little longer.  


“Alright. You want to do the honors, Stanley? I'll only correct you if you exaggerate.” Stanford snickered.  


“With pleasure!” Stan laughed before clearing his throat and starting to tell the story.  


 

  
_ It was a nice and calm day on the pacific. Stanley was fishing for sea creatures while Stanford did sketches of said creatures and took notes about their behaviors. This went on for a few hours before the water became wild and the boat began to sway from side to side. Stan hurried to the harpoons while Ford skimmed to an empty journal page, reading himself to do a sketch and to take notes.   
_

__   
“Pointdexter??? What do you think you're doing???” Stanley yelled over the loud waves.  


_ “Whatever it is. I'm certain I haven't done an entry about it yet! I HAVE to do an entry!” Stanford exclaimed as he grinned from ear to ear.  
_

_ “Oh really?! Well, Whatever it is. I'M CERTAIN it can sink this boat if it can make such waves!” Stan used rope to tie the steering wheel into a steady position.  
_

_ “Maybe it is just curious. Don't attack unless it attacks first.” Ford shrugged and looked at the water. “It's a huge squid!” He grinned. “It's about 600 feet (182,88m) long!”  
_

_ “Oh? Just 600 feet? That's VERY calming to hear!” Stanley let his sarcasm out.  
_

_ “Oh just cut it out. It hasn't done anything yet.” Stanford finished his sketch. “It's merely circling us.”  
_

_ “Yet. And the circling can mean that it looks for a perfect spot to attack. I don't know if you knew, but aren't squids supposed to be smarter than one might think?” Stan crossed his arms.  
_

_ “You are talking about an octopus, Stanley. Squids are hard to keep in laboratories thus it's hard to say if they are smarter as an octopus or at least just as smart or well... not.” Ford looked at him. “However, they ARE very similar to one another... So... Maybe they are pretty close to an octopus' intelligence?” He rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain if they were in danger or not. “Let me try something!”  
_

__   
Stan sighed, watching his brother rush under deck and get a fish. Ford looked at Stan.  


__   
“Uh... Would you mind tossing it into the ocean for me? I'm not so good at throwing like you are...” Stanford smiled sheepishly.  


_ “Fine...” Stanley sighed, grabbed the big fish, spun around and let go at the right moment, causing the fish fly away from their boat about 300 feet (91,44m).  
_

_ “Nice one!” Ford cheered to his brother-  
_

 

__   
“I didn't cheer, Stan.” Ford gave his brother a look.  


“Oh come on... Can't let me have that, can you?” Stan chuckled.  


“Continue.” Stanford rolled his eyes and smiled.  


 

  
_ “Thank you, Stanley.” Ford smiled and waited to see if the squid would go for the food.   
_

__   
A low yet loud growl escaped from the water before the squid darted to the fish, consuming it with one bite. At first it seemed that the squid left, for the waves ceased and the ocean slowly became calm and gentle.  


__   
“See? It was just hung- Gyah!” Stanford yelped in surprise as the boat suddenly stopped and had tentacles wrapped around it.  


_ “Just hungry my butt!” Stanley gave his twin brother a look before grabbing one of the harpoons. “More like 'Just hungry for us'!” He tossed a harpoon over to Ford who caught it. “Now. I don't know about you. But I see this as an attack and I will not stand and just watch this happen!”  
_

__   
Ford's expression turned serious and he nodded. The two of them began to stab and cut better said shorten the tentacles so the squid might let go of their boat. Suddenly a tentacle grabbed Stan-  


 

_   
_ “I hope you're going to say it grabbed you and not me.” Ford gave Stan a look. __   


 

__   
-Stan and dragged him into the water. He took a deep breath before he was pulled underneath the water's surface, struggling to get out of the squid's grasp. Stanley had opened his eyes to see in the water which widened as he saw that the squid was planning to eat him. He struggled and managed to get the arm -which was holding his harpoon- free. Before he ran out of air, he shot the harpoon into the squid's open beak, causing it to screech loudly. The tentacle holding Stanley twitched upwards as pain surged through its entire body, causing Stan's head to hit the boat and get knocked out.  


 

__   
“And that's how far I can tell. Now Pointdexter's gotta tell his part since I regained consciousness when the squid was gone.” Stanley rubbed the back of his neck.  


“I got you.” Stanford smiled and continued the story. _   
_

 

__   
Stanford was panicking, he couldn't just blindly shoot at the squid and hope he wasn't accidentally killing his brother nor could he just stand there and watch. He put on his thermal imaging goggles and aimed for the tentacles in hope to cut off the right one in time. Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from the squid followed with a thud against the boat's bottom. The squid pulled up and was visible to Ford but so was his twin brother, Stanley who wasn't moving and had his head hanging.  


__   
“Oh that's it! Attacking us is ONE thing but messing with my brother is ANOTHER!” Ford was shaking with anger, yet managed to aim calmly enough to make clear shots with the harpoons.  


__   
With two clean shots, he managed to cut off the tentacle that held Stan captive. The squid tried to take hold of Stan again but Ford shot the squid in the middle of its eye. Another loud screech came from the squid and it finally decided that it picked the wrong fight and escaped in vain to the depths of the sea. Stanford sighed in relief as he let down the small rescue boat so it would be attached to the ship but drift on the water. He jumped into the water, swimming over to the still lightly twitching tentacle that held Stan. Using a machete he cut his brother free and pulled him to the rescue boat and got them back onto the ship. He did CPR and causing Stan to sit up and cough up a lot of salt water.  


__   
“Stanley! Thank god, you're okay!” Stanford hugged his brother. “I thought I lost you!” He began to tremble and tear up.  


_ “Pointdexter... You're crushing my ribs...” Stanley groaned in vain, patting his brother's back.  
_

_ “S-Sorry!” Ford loosened his grip but didn't stop hugging.  
_

_ “Thanks for saving my reckless butt.” Stan hugged back; smiling.   
_

_ "You're my brother! Of course I'll save you!" Stanford looked at him, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry for not taking you serious. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so selfish."  
_

_ "Woah. Calm down, Pointdexter! You're not selfish. You were just curious and wanted to study it. Neither you and I could've known that it would go THIS berserk on us! so don't call yourself selfish." Stanley grabbed him by the shoulders to straighten him. "The only thing that matters is that we're both safe and sound."  
_

_ "How can you speak so high about me when you almost died because of my naive actions?" Ford frowned softly.  
_

_ "Because you are the smartest person I know and you are my brother! I'd be a Jerk if I'd think about you like this!" Stan made sure Ford was looking at him. "I lost you once because of bad thoughts. I won't lose you a second time because of it. For short. I love you and could never ask for a better brother than you, Pointdexter." He pulled him into another bear hug.  
_

_ "... I-I love you, too Stanley..." Stanford hugged back, holding onto his twin brother. _

 

"And that's how we survived that giant squid!" Stan beamed. "Unfortunately I lost my glasses that day to the sea, so we had to go back to a harbor to get myself a new pair. We had to wait for almost a week till I got new glasses. So we missed out that time on the ocean..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... We took that as an opportunity to go on treasure hunts on land. We weren't that successful but it at least was fun and we got to see interesting animals, plants and sights." Ford noted.

"It's good to know that you two used that time to bound a lot!" Mabel cheered.

"Same here." The Stan twins smiled.

"Did you ever see that squid again?" Pacifica asked curiously.

"No. But if we did. We would've fired our harpoons at it instantly." Stanford's glasses glinted causing his eyes to be not visible.

"Anyways. Time for you all to hit the hay, kids." Stanley looked at the time. "It's already 10:55 PM." He looked at Pacifica. "Would you like to sleep here or should I give you a lift to your parents' place?"

"I texted my parents that I'd stay here for the night." Pacifica smiled sheepishly.

"Got it. Well. Go on and get ready for bed." Stan ruffled the kids' hair one by one.

  
The kids got ready for bed and so did the Stan twins.  
  
  


  
“So... What EXACTLY is the plan? Sit and wait?” 8 Ball looked at Shane.

“Basically... We'll sit and wait for the right moment to intervene... Eventually there will be the time where Bill won't be capable of coping to have Dipper leave to visit his parents... He knows it can't be helped. But it will cause an argument anyways...” Shane made his eyelids slim together into a smirk.

“You used to be in the same dimension with him so I suppose you know how he ticks...” Teeth shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	34. Chapter 28: Outburst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bill practices with Dipper some magic tricks, their energy accidentally merges together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Great Uncle Ford?” Mabel walked up to him. “I read that you think Hawktopi are too stupid to be studied. Why is that?” She leaned over her chair.  
  
“Oh. That. Uh... First of all, they fly and it's hard to get close to them. Second, if you get too close to them they try and latch onto your face to peck you eyes out. Third, they look ridiculous.” Ford explained.  
  
“All you need are good climbing supplies, clothes that protect you well and respect that although it may look ridiculous, it is still a feeling creature that deserves just as much respect and treatment as the other creatures you investigated throughout your studying.” She argued to make him try to study those creatures.  
  
“Why are you trying to make me study those useless things?” He sighed.  
  
“You don't know if they are useless unless you know what they are capable of.” Mabel crossed her arms, pouting.  
  
“Ugh... I guess so...” Ford wasn't in the mood to study those things and let out a soft groan.  
  
“Let's go and have some bonding time as we study those tiny Cthulhus with wings!” She cheered and laughed.  
  
“Alright, alright.” He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm a little.  
  
Ford got up and got his bag ready for the trip. Mabel waited patiently yet overly excited. As soon as Ford got out of the Shack, she took his hand and hurried to the mountains to find a Hawktopus.  
  
“So... Why exactly do you want us to study THOSE creatures, Mabel?” Stanford asked his great niece.  
  
“I want to have some bonding time with you. But I also am curious about them and since you didn't study them in the past we have to study them now.” Mabel turned her head to him, sticking her tongue out at Ford. “Bleeh...”  
  
“Got it.” Ford shook his head and smiled. “But we have to approach them with great caution. Okay?”  
  
“Rodger Dodger!” She giggled and began heading up the mountain with her great uncle.  
  
  
  
“Are you sure this is going to work, Bill?” Dipper was hanging upside down from a branch.  
  
“It has to. I mean... Your birthmark is connected with your magic.” Bill paced around. “I can't believe it just managed to vanish like that as you said...”  
  
“How do you know all that anyways?” Mason sat on the branch to have his blood run back into his entire body. “Also... Why didn't you tell me... You know... Back in the past...?”  
  
“I just do, okay? I know how magic works so I can also detect it and I detected that blockade in you. Why it is there? I don't know. And the reason I just never told you back when I was bad, is because then you could've become a real pain in the a- … ahem... Let's just proceed.” Cipher waved his hand absentmindedly.  
  
“Ooookayyy...?” Dipper shrugged it off and resumed hanging upside down. “And what does this dangling from a branch has to do with magic?”  
  
“Magic is like blood, Pine Tree. It hopefully stays in your head long enough so you can properly use it. And thus eradicate that blockade, also might helps you with learning how to use and control your powers more properly. We may have practiced in the past but it still isn't perfectly under control yet. Eventually you can use them without dangling from a tree branch while having blockades... It's like... Uh... Finding out how to make your ears move on your own will via having them twitch sometimes at loud noises from behind since you start to learn which muscles are responsible for it. Same counts for using magic, once you know how to summon them properly you can always use them without weird help like that.” Bill explained as he paced around.   
  
“So you say my magic gets only released through my birthmark and magic flows like blood. Like... I can't release it through my hands like you do with your fire...? But then that means, if it fills my head just like blood. Doesn't that mean it'll cause me to get extra dizzy?” Dipper looked at Bill  
  
“What do you mean by that?” Cipher looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Well...” Mason sat back up properly on the branch. “The blood veins in a human's brain got a different anatomy than in our legs, which cause the blood to not run back to the heart. If there's too much blood in those veins, we faint.” He explained.  
  
“I... Did not know that... So that's why you keep sitting up, huh...?” Bill tapped his chin.  
  
“Yes.” Dipper stretched before hanging back upside down.  
  
“Then trying it like this is no use.” Cipher grumbled. “Magic flows as quick as blood. So if you'd be able to use magic you'd already loose consciousness. Uuuugh... Why do human bodies need to be so unnecessarily complex?”  
  
“If we weren't this complex, we wouldn't be intelligent which would cause you to be stuck in the mindscape.” Mason got off of the branch and walked over. “Anyways, got a different plan?” He hugged him from behind.  
  
“I'm thinking... It could be triggered in a dangerous situation but we can't set one up on purpose since you unknowingly know I could always prevent you from harm since it IS a set up...” Bill was lost in his thoughts, causing him to be oblivious to Dipper's hug. “Mmmmh...”  
  
“Oh come on... It can't be that hard, right? How did you learn how to summon your powers?” Dipper suggested.  
  
“We are born with magic overflowing us. It's why I recovered it, it basically regenerates no matter which form I occupy. It's because of my 'soul' I guess. I overflow with so much magic, that I don't have to do anything, I just think of what I want to happen and that's it. It just happens when I want it to.” Cipher began to become frustrated and pace around.  
  
“Hey... It's okay, there's no hurry, right?” Mason walked over to him, smiling.  
  
“There's no hurry, but it is important to me!” Bill growled softly.  
  
“Bill... Your demon is showing...” Dipper placed a hand on his shoulder. “Is something bothering you?”  
  
“It's NOT showing!” Cipher moved away from the touch, hissing at Dipper as his eyes began to glow in a soft red hue.  
  
“Yes, it is. What happened?” Mason crossed his arms and frowned at him.  
  
“NOTHING! IT'S-” Bill began to yell but then realized what he was doing and took a deep breath. “It's just... I have a feeling something bad will happen sooner than we want it to happen or can imagine... It's some sort of instinct...? I don't know...” He sighed. “I just... I lost my parents and I can't imagine losing you... So... I want you to learn how to control your powers in order to protect yourself when I can't...” Cipher avoided eye contact.  
  
“I will be fine, Bill... Everyone will be fine...” Dipper pulled him into a hug. “I promise...”  


“You better...” Bill hugged back, burying his face into his chest. “Because otherwise I will make a deal with AXOLOTL that he shall bring you back to life and in return take mine...”  
  
“Bill! No, don't say that!” Mason looked at him in shock, his birthmark giving off a faint blue spark.  
  
“I can say whatever I wan-” Cipher was about to protest but noticed the spark. “YOU JUST HAD A BIT OF MAGIC BUILDING UP!”  
  
“Huh? In my birthmark? Mmmmh... It did feel a little bit warmer for a few seconds...” Dipper blinked in surprise. “Maybe it's because I was worried for a second about the things you said?”  
  
“Worry... Of course! Ugh, your magic is instinctively triggered by any kind of worry when it's blocked...! Not just extreme life threatening situations! I'M AN IDIOT!” Bill facepalmed and pulled away from the hug to start another frustrated rant.  
  
“... Geez, Bill. You must've also gotten up with the wrong foot, or you didn't tell me the entire truth... Calm down!” Mason went over to him and getting in Bill's way.  
  
“Pine Tree! Get out of my way...!” Cipher crossed his arms. “I'm trying to THINK!” His eyes began glowing again.  
  
“No! This isn't healthy, Bill!” Dipper took hold of Bill's wrist and showed him his hand. “You are making blue fire! You always do this when you're stressed and frustrated!” His birthmark began to glow again but this time more intense. “I'm WORRIED SICK. So tell me what is bugging you and worrying you so we can work things out!”  
  
“No!” Bill had noticed the glow and decided to keep it up.  
  
“Bill! So help me or I'll-” Mason was about to loose his composure as well but his built up magic released itself instead of him yelling any further.  
  
A bright blue spark from Dipper's birthmark enveloped the two, followed by Bill's blue flames rushing from the bottom to the top. Once their magical interaction ceased, the two were gone from their current location and accidentally went to a complete new area of Gravity Falls; at least it was new for them. They both dropped to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.  
  
“Wah??? Where are, Bill?!” Dipper looked at his body from the mindscape. “Why are we in the mindscape???”  
  
“Great... I didn't want THIS. I wanted you to release your powers...” Bill rubbed his eyelid.  
  
“Wait... Why are you a triangle again?” Mason looked at Bill.  
  
“You can't always hide your true form in the Mindscape, I was yelling and mad, thus your powers forced me into looking like this in here because you saw my demon form and not my angry human form...” Cipher explained as he floated over to his body, trying to get back in to regain consciousness. “What the...? I can't reenter my body!” He looked in panic at Dipper.  
  
“Let me try mine.” Dipper tried his but nothing happened. “I can't enter mine either!” He, too, began to panic.  
  
“Okay. Let's just review what we did and wished for to happen that caused... THIS...” Bill gestured at themselves at the last word. “I was aiming for you to release your energy by worrying about me ranting in frustration and it happened... What were you aiming for...? In your thoughts, please.” He glanced at Dipper.  
  
“I... I was thinking 'Tell me what is bothering! And don't run this time from it!' ...” Mason reviewed his thoughts before their magic fused.  
  
“Then the answer is easy... We can't reenter our bodies till I tell you what is troubling me...” Cipher sighed. “I only do this for our sake to get back, not because I want to or am comfortable with this...” He huffed and crossed his arms. “The reason I told you was true and all but there's more. I also want you to learn how to control your magic more, so you can visit me -by teleporting- here when you and your sister leave to visit your parents during your fall and winter break, which Ford came up with. There. Are you happy now? Because I am not.”  
  
“Is that the entire truth?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Yes. If you don't believe me, just touch your body to see if you can reenter it.” Bill rolled his eye.  
  
Mason did as told and was surprised as he managed to reenter it. Cipher reentered his own body and got up, stretching.  
  
“So... You're not too keen on my leaving to visit my parents?” Dipper frowned softly.  
  
“I try to tolerate it...” The blonde took a deep breath. “Anyways... Where are we??? We teleported but where? Even I've never seen these parts of Gravity Falls, if we're still in Gravity Falls that is...” He pondered.  
  
“Wait. What?” Mason looked at him quickly in shock. “And the problem about that is...?”  
  
“I can't teleport us if I don't know where we are. I might miscalculate and we end up somewhere even WORSE than here...” Bill looked at Dipper, yet was awfully calm.  
  
“Why are you calm all of a sudden?” Dipper asked.  
  
“One of us has to stay calm or we will never find back.” Cipher tried to focus by looking for where the sun is at. “You got your phone with you or a watch?”  
  
“Yes. Why?” Mason asked.  
  
“What time is it?” Bill cocked his head.  
  
“1 PM... Why?” Dipper checked.  
  
Cipher didn't answer his question but instead drew a clock on the ground with his index finger and glanced at the sun, then back at his drawing.  
  
“This way.” The blonde took Dipper's hand and headed into a random direction out of Dipper's point of view.  
  
“What...?” Mason was confused but followed nonetheless. “How do you know?”  
  
“I checked where north is. The shack is West-North so we head there now.” Bill explained.  
  
“You have to teach me that, seriously... Otherwise I will get lost some day and not find back, especially when Ford or you aren't around me...” Dipper shook his head, smiling softly.  
  
“Sure, I can. And after that I help you read the stars, in case you get lost at night.” Cipher nudged his side.  
  
“Hehe... Yeah...” Mason's smile turned into a sheepish one. _We still need to talk about me visiting my parents though..._ He thought as he looked at Bill who spotted the water tower of Gravity Falls.  
  
“There it is! I'll teleport us now to the Shack!” Bill grinned and teleported them back to the Shack.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	35. Chapter 29: Don't leave me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill hates accepting the fact that Dipper has to leave Gravity Falls for his winter break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

 

“What's the matter, Bill?” Cedric watched his adoptive brother pacing around in the attic.  
  
“Pine Tree knows, Cedric... He knows that I don't want him to leave us for his homeschooling break...” Bill grumbled softly.  
  
“Calm down... It's not like they'll be gone forever, Bill...” The black haired boy hugged him. “They'll be back as soon as their break is over.” He smiled reassuringly.  
  
“That doesn't mean that Pine Tree isn't gone...” Cipher pulled away from the hug, sighing.  
  
“Hey... I'm going to miss them just as much as you, you know?” Cedric frowned softly.  
  
“But you are not in a relationship with Pine Tree.” Bill turned around and faintly glared at him. “He's MY HUMAN. I- He-... Ugh! Explaining this to you is useless...!” He ran out of the shack in frustration, passing by Dipper.  
  
“Uhm... Did I miss something?” Dipper looked at Cedric in concern.  
  
“Just let him get off some steam... He's not coping well with Mabel and you leaving during your break. Well... Mainly cuz you'll leave.” Cedric just shook his head in defeat. “I'll miss you guys as well, but I know you'll return once your break's over. For Bill it seems like the end of the world though...”  
  
“During our training he snapped and his eyes were glowing red like when he got mad in his demon form... So I guess you're right about us letting him get off some steam...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Just hope he won't destroy or damage anything or anyone as he does so...”  
  
  
“Stupid hormones... Stupid homeschooling break Ford came up with...!” Bill was walking through the woods by himself as he let out a long depressed sigh. “If I were powerful enough I could stop time... Then him studying would be irrelevant. Everything would be irrelevant... We could be together... Forever...” His eyes began to glow in blue, orange symbols faintly appearing yet fading the second they appeared. “This human body isn't allowing me to use my full potential... I can't stop time...” He let out another sad sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against a tree and let himself slowly slide down. “I just wish summer could last forever...” Cipher closed his eyes, frowning.  
  
Suddenly everything in Bill's sight turned gray and Shane popped up.  
  
“Well, Well, Well... If it isn't Bill Cipher, who managed to make Cedric stab me in the back...” Shane glared softly at Bill.  
  
“Leave me alone, Square head...” Bill opened his eyes and crossed his arms as he turned away from Shane.  
  
“Oh no! A cold shoulder! What am I supposed to do about that? How about...~” The square demon made an orb appear which showed Dipper talking with Cedric.  
  
 _“Why should I check on Bill, Mabel? He's been really uptight recently and I doubt he wants my company right now anyways. I'm sure he wants to be alone right now, so...” Dipper said as he shrugged, visible in the orb._  
  
“You've been stalking us?” Cipher looked at Shane.  
  
“Yes, and I can tell you've been miserable the past few days because of Dipper's stay drawing near. Especially with your past few sentences just now... I'd be willing to make a deal with you. It would allow you to be with Dipper forever. Doesn't that sound like a great deal?” Shane was circling Bill as he spoke.  
  
“A deal needs something that would be worthy for you to consider sealing the deal, Shane. So whatever it'd be, I won't do it.” Bill turned away constantly when Shane popped up in front of him.  
  
“Oh... It's nothing big, really... All you have to do is to not be a pain in any of my perfect 90° corners... EVER again.” The square whispered in Bill's ear without actually floating nearby Bill's ears.  
  
“What type of 'not being a pain' are we talking about...?” Cipher mildly glances at Shane, slightly interested now.  
  
“If you change your mind, you are not allowed to interfere into my plans. Because what I will do will constantly give you guys endless of time since time won't be ticking anymore here by then. So if you'd change your mind, I still don't want to stop my doing but that would mean you'd still get what you want without upholding the deal. That's why I want you to shake on not being a pain for me. If you don't uphold your part of the deal, you'll lose your human form and end up right on a silver plate in front of AXOLOTL.” Shane explained. “So... We got a deal or not?” He held his hand out, white flames tingling and dancing around, waiting for Bill to take it and seal the deal.  
  
“Only if you don't turn anyone of my family or friends along with me into stone, nor harm or kill them. Same counts for the henchmaniacs. They, too, aren't allowed to turn anyone of my friends and family into stone, nor harm or kill them.” Bill looked at Shane warily.  
  
“They won't harm a hair on anyone of your family's or friends' along with your head.” The square demon patiently waited for a decision.  
  
“...” Cipher stared at the almost hypnotizing flame around Shane's hand as he was thinking if he should take the deal or not. “Just... A little more... T-Time... Am I right...?” He took a shaky breath and took Shane's hand, shaking it.  
  
“HA! YES!” Shane grinned and sucked all of Bill's magic out from him.  
  
“W-Wait What-?!” Bill was about to ask what Shane was getting at but passed out before he could due to his magic being taken away within a few seconds.  
  
“Ah! Finally I got enough power to rip another gap open to connect the Nightmare Realm with this world to start and pull off what YOU never managed to do, Triangle!” The square flew up high into the sky and tore the X shaped tear open again to start a Weirdmageddon 2.0.  
  
He took physical form and summoned a pyramid with no openings except one huge door that was locked up tight. In that pyramid he locked Bill's still unconscious body up. Shane then made a square block come out from the ground and float in the sky, getting settled into it as he greeted the henchmaniacs drop in one by one. He shrinked the pyramid in which Bill was held and attached it to a necklace; which he wore.  
  
“Alright, let's get working on that barrier to take it down! Afterwards we can party as long as we want!” Shane declared. “Bill won't get in our way as long as we don't turn anyone of his friends or family into stone, harm or kill them. Including him as well. So basically no one living IN GRAVITY FALLS. I know it sucks but once we got through that barrier, there are 7.5 billion other humans you can do anything you want to with them so there's that. If anyone gets in our way, just scare them so they flee or lock them up. It isn't harming, killing or turning into stone after all.” He filled them all in.  
  
  
“Dipper! It happened again!” Ford rushed into the attic. “It's another Weirdmageddon!”  
  
“What?!” Dipper looked at him. “But I thought Bill wouldn't- Is he really that stubborn to think THIS would solve anything?!” He looked at Cedric and everyone else.  
  
“It's not Bill's cause I think! He would have summoned a PYRAMID from out the ground but it's a huge square instead!” Stan popped up next to Ford, panting from rushing up the stairs.  
  
“Oh no... I think Shane tricked Bill into accepting a deal and thus got to take his magic to reopen the rift!” Cedric frowned in worry.  
  
“I knew you should have checked on him, Dipper!” Mabel exclaimed. “It's just like when I ran off last summer... Just that it's Bill this time instead of me...” She sighed softly. “Grunkle Stan? Were there any bubbles or smaller pyramids?”  
  
“No, Pumpkin. Not a single bubble like when you were captured by Bill when you visited Gravity Falls the first time...” Stanley frowned.  
  
“Shane's specialty is to shrink his victims... Maybe he shrunk Bill and hid him in a very small pyramid?” Cedric was pacing around in the attic.  
  
“We need to all work together like last time!” Dipper exclaimed out of nowhere. “Uh... Cedric? Do you know how to defeat Shane?”  
  
“We only need to absorb his magic and then his matter. I know how to do that. If I could get close enough to him while he's distracted enough or even better, be immobilized so he can't fight, I could absorb both and thus rid him off his physical form. He'd be wandering around in the mindscape again then.” The black haired boy explained. “He's got no Zodiac wheel like Bill so that doesn't exist as a weakness...”  
  
“Okay. Let's get everyone else and turn the Mystery Shack once more into Shacktron!” Mabel held up a fist in a determined way.  
  
“YEAH!” Everyone else agree and copied Mabel's pose.  
  
Mabel left to get unicorn hair for the spell in hope it will also work against Shane, she informed Candy, Grenda and Wendy about going onto another unicorn mission.  
Dipper was helping by making objects float there, where they should be attached; thanks to his magic training with Bill his blockade really dissolved and he was able to use it again, yet needed to take multiple breaks due to being still inexperienced.  
Stan had called Fiddleford while Ford was working together Dipper, he was surprised phones still worked when it came to calling people in Gravity Falls while there is a Weirdmageddon 2.0 going on.  
Cedric helped Dipper and Ford as good as he could, following Ford's instructions most of the time.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bill regained consciousness and got up to his feet, leaning against one of the many walls in the pyramid he got trapped in.  
  
“Mmgh... Pine Tree...? Cedric...? Shooting Star...? Ford...? Stan...?” Bill mumbled weakly under his breath as he tried his hardest not to pass out again while looking around. “A-Anyone...?” He began walking, setting one careful foot in front of the other as he used the wall to support himself. “Stupid gravity... makes me feel like a sack of sand...” Cipher groaned softly since his entire body was aching. “What is this place anyways...? Looks a lot like my Fearamid...”  
  
He kept looking around as he wandered in hope to find anyone or some sort of exit. It felt like an eternity till he found the giant heavy door. _I still feel too weak to push it open, aside from that, I'm pretty sure it's locked anyways..._ Bill thought to himself. He kept going to see if there are any openings he could squeeze through. _What is this place supposed to be? A weird mix of the bubble I trapped in Mabel and my Fearamid? It's so empty, quiet and cold in here... Almost seems like a void from the atmosphere but because there still is something here it is not... Ugh... I better find someone or a way out, this place is suffocating when it comes to being dead quiet!_ Cipher thought to himself to keep him distracted from the enormous silence.  
  
It took a while till Bill was in the condition to walk without needing to lean on the wall. He began opening the different doors that the pyramid had to offer, finding several bedrooms similar to the ones back in the Mystery Shack along with a few bathrooms, a big kitchen and living room.  
  
 _Shane must have created this place and trapped me here... He tries to make it look more like home by copying the rooms of the Shack... But... No matter how much it'll look like home, it's nothing without the others..._ Bill frowned softly as he kept searching for either an exit or someone to talk with. He stared at the TV as he curiously turned it on to see if it even got any shows to offer or if Shane only added it for decoration purposes. _I'd be surprised if he even bothered checking what TVs are for and if he paid attention to what shows I like the most in order to make this feel like 'home'..._ He thought. _Figures._ A snicker escaped his lips as the TV didn't even turn on to show a static screen. _Maybe I can use it to throw it against a wall to get out? Then again, I doubt a TV is strong enough to tear a hole into the construction of a dream demon. Mmmmh... Then again... Mabel DID turn her fist huge with that flashlight and bashed a wall in during my Weirdmageddon... It's worth a shot I guess..._ Cipher was pacing around, tapping his chin in thought. He went back to the TV and picked it up, carrying it to a wall next to the giant door. _One... Two... Three...!_ Bill swayed the TV in his arms back and forth to gain some momentum for the throw, tossing it with a lot of force against the wall. It tore a hole into the wall, just big enough for someone as thin and small as him to squeeze through. He decided to peek through it first to see what's going on.  
  
“Looks like someone's being naughty.” Shane snickered and lifted the necklace up to look at the hole which Bill made.  
  
“Uhm... Are you huge or did you shrink me?” Bill stared at Shane's eyeball since he couldn't see anything else aside from it, due to being so small.  
  
“I shrinked you. That hole you made? Just a big as those holes you guys have for toothpicks to slide one by one out.” The demon nearly shut his eye with his eyelids to signal he's grinning at him. “So go figure how big you are. Currently your 'playground' is my necklace's EYEcatcher.” He snickered.  
  
“Why did you put me in here and shrunk me? We had a deal!” Cipher crossed his arms, glaring.  
  
“Yes, we do and we still have. I stopped time so Dipper, everyone else and you don't age. I also haven't hurt anyone, same counts for the henchmaniacs, they didn't hurt a fly either. Well... I guess they hurt flies since they don't count as friends and/or family but I bet you get what I mean.” Shane stated.  
  
“Well. I am not spending time with Dipper which this deal was about so-” Bill wanted to complain.  
  
“Ah! I said: 'It WOULD allow you to be with Dipper forever.' NOT 'It WILL allow you to be with Dipper forever.'~ How much one single word can change a deal against you, right, Cipher?” The demon giggled to annoy Bill. “If you want to be with Dipper forever... You either need to flee successfully or he comes to your rescue. Either way... You aren't allowed to be a pain in any of my 90° corners, because you got what we shook our hands on. But hey! I can create a fake Dipper for you in that pyramid so you don't feel lonely.” His giggling turned into mad laughter.  
  
Cipher glared at him before starting to squeeze through the hole he made.  
  
“Heh... I won't stop you from doing that. Just remember~ You are almost the size of a diameter of a toothpick, my Squaremare is HUGE and the way down is MASSIVE. Even if you get out of my Squaremare and down to the ground without getting hurt, you'd still have a long way to the Shack, considering you got such tiny legs. And I won't unshrink you. There was nothing including me not to be allowed to shrink you so I don't have to do that if I don't want to. And if you die or get hurt in any way... That won't be my fault since YOU decided leaving your 'playground'. So the deal won't be undone~.” Shane teased.  
  
Bill stopped what he was doing, letting all of the information sink in.  
  
“Why should I take your words for full? Maybe I will remain shrinked as long as I'm INSIDE this pyramid but gain normal size when I leave? Maybe you're just LYING to me, Square head.” He glared and resumed moving through the hole.  
  
“I admire your enthusiasm and determination...” The demon rolled his eye, watching Bill.  
  
Cipher managed to successfully squeeze through and as he a said, turned regular size.  
  
“Ha! In your-!” Bill grinned but then felt himself fall. “Faaaaaceee!!”  
  
“Would be boring to have you die this fast from falling down from a certain height.” Shane telepathically kept Bill from falling any further and pulled him back up in front of him. “I must say, it's amusing to see you trying this hard~.” He hummed as he made the necklace vanish. “Now. Would you kindly play nice as I go and hold my speech in front of the townsfolk with you as a trophy in my hand?”  
  
“Geez... Fine...” Cipher crossed his arms and looked away, slightly embarrassed that he got rescued by his enemy.  
  
Shane floated out of the Squaremare and towards the town.  
  
“Why do you call it the Squaremare?” Bill looked over his shoulder at the giant square. “It doesn't look like a square shaped mare to me...” He gave Shane a coy look.  
  
“What? It's not supposed to look like a mare!” The square looked at him, laughing. “I combined the words square and the word mare from nightMARE.”  
  
“... Oooooh... If you were getting at that type of wordplay you should have picked Nightsquare instead... Makes more sense than Squaremare to me.” Cipher got bored in Shane's hand and glanced around at what he's doing for his Weirdmageddon as an attempt to spot the differences.  
  
“I'm surprised that you are calm.” Shane didn't keep his gaze away from Bill.  
  
“Well... The deal is active and prevents you from turning me into stone, hurting or killing me so why should I?” Bill looked at him with a bored stare.  
  
“Grrr... This is no fun if you aren't scared...” The demon grumbled softly to himself before arriving the town and exclaiming in excitement to them. “Greetings! My name's Shane! Shane the square dream demon! Now, I'm not sure if you all know, but me and Bill here had a bad past between a circle dream demon and I Waaaayyyy back before this planet had its' first lifeform in form of a single cell formed! He managed to make that circle stab me in the back when we tried to get revenge on Bill, so now I turned things around will rule over you all with Bill as my prize!” He announced. “But because I made a deal with this little blonde fella, my henchmaniacs and I aren't allowed to turn any of you into stone, kill nor harm you in any way. So consider yourselves lucky! This only includes you guys since you are either family or friends of Bill's. Once that barrier is down everyone OUTSIDE will get turned into stone, killed or tortured in any gruesome way!”  
  
“Not everyone. Dipper's and Mabel's parents and grandparents are my family, too.” Bill crossed his arms and gave Shane a stern look.  
  
“Jeesh! I know! I know!” Shane waved a hand dismissively at Bill's comment. “Anyways, I'll head back to the Squaremare now with my prize~!” He sang happily, floating away before any of the townsfolk could protest.  
  
  


“Just so you know. I'm not your prize.” Cipher still had his arms crossed.  
  
“Yes, you are. Whether you want to be or not. You are my prize, my trophy, my ACE if something goes wrong~.” The square hummed.  
  
 _His... Ace...? What is he planning???_ Bill blinked at the last part and got lost into his thoughts.  
  
Shane reentered his Squaremare and made his way into a room. He snapped his fingers and made different types of seats, couches and beds appear; dropping Bill down on a beanbag before leaving again. The room was -aside from being filled with a lot of objects for sitting and lying- still quite roomy and had no windows or other doors to go through to get out just like the pyramid Bill was stuck in earlier. The door in which Shane came through and left through was locked so Bill couldn't get out once more.  
  
 _Are you serious? Ugh... And this time any of these objects in here are either not hard enough to throw against a wall to break it or are to heavy to lift!_ Cipher groaned as he looked around and thought. He tried to open the door but realized it was locked. _Figures... Maybe there's something I could use to pick the door's lock? Then again, the lock is probably magical..._ Bill paced around the room, avoiding to sit or lie down at any of the many different furniture. After a few hours though, he felt his legs starting to ache though, so he decided to sit down in one of the bean bags, sighing softly. _I guess, I have to sit, wait and hope that the others will be fine and somehow get to me and get me out of here... I hope Pine Tree won't be too mad at me for doing something this idiotic..._  
  
  
“Okay! Let's give it a test run!” Dipper locked at the Shacktron 2.0 “We had to do a couple of changes from last time since we don't have all the things we used last time. For example, we had to use A LOT of cars to connect the legs to the Shack's bottom, since the portal Fiddleford and Great Uncle Ford built is no more since last Weirdmageddon. Same for the T-Rex fist. The T-Rex fist got replaced a cannon that got many lasers in it which shoot at the same time and get bundled and strengthened by shooting their light through different shaped lenses arranged in front of one another.” He looked over the laser canon's blueprints. “We need to be VERY careful with that one though... We don't know how much damage it may cause...”  
  
“We sure have outdone ourselves from last time.” Fiddleford looked over all the blueprints with a focused expression.  
  
They all entered the Shacktron 2.0 and took in their places to make it move and come to life. It looked far better than last time and thanks to Mabel returning with the unicorn hair once it was already done, it not only had the spell around the Shack itself but also on the Shacktron's arms and legs, making it literally a magical tank on legs. They ran a few tests to see if their attacks worked and how accurate the sights of their weapons were to make sure to either aim -from their point of view- slightly more to the left, right, up or down to hit the demon's eye. Everything worked out great and all of them knew the tiny aim adjustments for each weapon rather quickly, causing them to head for the Squaremare.  
  
“Shane? Here we come!” Everyone cheered as they controlled the Shacktron 2.0.  
  
  
“Peekaboo~!” Shane peeked into the room Bill was stuck in, causing him to jump in surprise.  
  
“Geez! What do you want now?! Also... Ever heard of knocking?!” Bill yelled since his heart was beating a lot faster from Shane just suddenly burst into the room like that.  
  
“No, I never heard of knocking, even if I did, why should I care? You are my prize. I can interrupt you whenever I want. And I came because I've seen a certain building drawing closer. So... My Ace... I guess it's time to use you...” The demon floated over.  
  
“Wait... They rebuild the Shacktron?” Cipher blinked as he got out from the beanbag in alarm because of Shane's approach. “And what do you mean by using me?” He was backing up, looking behind himself from time to time to dodge different objects.  
  
“Well... Our deal contains that the henchmaniacs and I aren't allowed to do anything to your friends and family... But you didn't include yourself~” The square snickered.  
  
“I would NEVER hurt ANY of them! Never again!” Bill glared, still backing up.  
  
“Oh... I bet you will... At least when I put a spell on you to do as I want~ It won't be MY doing. I merely did the spell but I didn't do anything that follows~ That's why you are my Ace, 160°. You are what allows me to wipe them out of existence, and once they are all gone, I'll make you throw yourself down the water tower to join them. But hey, no hard feelings, am I right? I mean... Throwing Dipper's body down the water tower was your idea once as well, when you possessed him and were 'Bipper'~.” Shane took hold of Bill's shirt and pulled him up to his eye to form it into a nasty grin.  
  
Cipher's eyes widen as Shane's words sunk in; shaking his head in disbelief at them. His eyes began to slowly glow white as different orange symbols appeared in Shane's eyes. He soon went limp before regaining consciousness almost instantly; feeling his powers flowing back.  


“Ahahahahaha! Excuse me, Shane! There are some humans I need to turn into corpses!” Bill pushed Shane aside, eyes glowing a dark orange now as he made his way out of the Squaremare and towards the approaching Shacktron 2.0. “I'm going to tear that dumb Shack of yours into its' rightful atoms!” He laughed manically as he made his body turn from human size to the Shacktron's size.  
  
  
“What the-??? Bill?!” Dipper stared at him in shock. “Why would you join SHANE?!” He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
“He didn't join, Shane. Look at his eyes! They glow orange! His eyes aren't orange, Dipper!” Cedric took hold of Dipper's shoulders to make him look at him. “He's forcing him to fight us, that coward. Just so we don't dare to use our harmful weapons!”  
  
“Bill...” Mason frowned sadly as he looked from Cedric to his boyfriend. “I'm sorry... This is all my fault...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	36. Chapter 30: See you next Summer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Twins leave for their home school break to pay their parents a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep hateful comments against different ship preferences to yourself. If you don't like Billdip (BillxDipper) nor Mabifica (MabelxPacifica). Just leave this story be so others can enjoy it in peace. Thank you for your understanding. :)

“Ready to be destroyed like last time, Hercules?” Bill laughed and went to grab one of the Shacktron's legs but was surprised when it was protected by the same barrier he struggled with last time when he fought it. “What the-?!” He blinked. “Fine! Then we'll arm wrestle!” Cipher went for the arms, only to become more frustrated at them being protected, also. “Argh! Are you kidding me?!” His frustration turned into anger and his eyes began to turn from orange into black, using his powers to grow extra arms and start punching the force field.  
  
“At least the unicorn hair spell will keep us safe till we managed to come up with a new plan...” Ford sighed in relief. “Let's get to brainstorming!” He urged everyone to start thinking as he began to pace around.  
  
“Well... One option would be to have a fist fight with him, knock him out cold and lie him down somewhere as we go for Shane.” Stan suggested.  
  
“We could hug him with the Shacktron till he snaps out.” Mabel offered.  
  
“I-I could try and enter his mind by leaving into the mindscape and try to undo the spell fogging his mind and body.” Cedric said.  
  
“Or I... Could step out onto the porch and try talking to him...? Apologize for not looking for him to comfort him?” Dipper bit his bottom lip nervously. “Maybe that will make him snap out?”  
  
“We will first try yours, Dipper. If it doesn't work, we'll try Mabel's idea, then Cedric's. Stan's idea isn't the best option, so understandingly it'll be the last thing we will do if all the others fail.” Stanford nodded at every plan. “If even Stan's plan won't work out... We'll have to use the memory gun on Bill to erase Shane out of his mind, if he doesn't remember him, he won't remember being under the spell or seeing nor hearing him use the spell and might snap out.” He sighed shakily, signaling that he was nervous and felt helpless.  
  
“Okay... I head out onto the porch now to try and talk to him now...” Dipper took a deep breath before heading out. “BILL!!!”  
  
“What?!” Bill leaned down as he glared at Dipper with his black eyes. “You can't imagine how great it feels to be all mighty and powerful like last Weirdmageddon, Pine Tree!” He snickered and snarled. “Once I get you in my hands, I'm going to disassemble your molecules for real!”  
  
“Ugh...” Mason shuddered as memories of Bill chasing Mabel and him through the Fearamid during the last Weirdmageddon flooded back, but shook his head to get those memories out of the way; facing him and standing tall. “Bill. We need to talk. Please calm down and listen?”  
  
“Jeesh... Fine! It's not like I can get through that dumb force field of yours anyways...” Cipher's eyes turned back to the orange glow as he turned himself human size and floated over as close as he could. “Shoot it.”  
  
“Okay...” Dipper took a deep breath. “Bill... I'm sorry... This is all my fault. This second Weirdmageddon, you being forced to try and kill us... Everything... I shouldn't have let you run off by yourself. I should've followed you, comfort you and make sure Shane wouldn't mess with you... This all could have been prevented by me just like last time when Mabel ran off crying and fell for your tricks...!” He began shaking and tearing up. “I can't express how sorry I am... Even for forcing you to tell me what was bothering you... S-Sometimes people can't find the strength to say what is bothering them and being forced to makes the situation no better... Can you forgive me?” The tears began to run down his cheeks.  
  
“Pine Tree...” Bill looked him over, frowning softly. “I'm sorry for not telling you and listen to Shane...” His eyes slowly stopped glowing orange, feeling his powers slowly decrease. “I'm... gonna pass out now...” He held a hand up before feeling his eyes close shut and loosing consciousness.  
  
“Bill!” Dipper yelled and used his powers to keep him from falling, pulling him up and pulling him close into a hug. “I'm glad the force field only affects you when having powers... I wouldn't know where to bring you to, to keep you out of Shane's reach...” He sighed shakily as he entered the Shacktron 2.0, holding Bill close.  
  
“mmmm... I'mmmm sorry...” Cipher mumbled softly.  
  
“Don't be...” Mason frowned softly at Bill as he settled him down on the couch, carefully tying him to it so he wouldn't fall off, if the Shacktron 2.0 would be used in a battle and move a lot.  
  
“Alright... We secured Bill... Now let's pay Shane a visit!” Mabel pointed at the Squaremare.  
  
“YES!” Everyone cheered and kept making the Shacktron 2.0 move towards the Squaremare.  
  
  
“What?! Why didn't my spell work?!” Shane had been watching the whole scene. “Ugh! I guess if you want something done, you have to do it yourself as usual!” He groaned and exited the Squaremare. “You idiots! Work faster on that dumb bubble that keeps us trapped in here!” The demon yelled at the henchmaniacs.  
  
“Y-Yes, Dream Demon Lord Shane!” They cowered nervously before resuming their work.  
  
“Bring it on!” He growled at the Shacktron 2.0.  
  
The Shacktron 2.0 began to charge up its' laser canon and regular canon, shooting both at the same time at Shane. Shane blocked the attack of the regular canon, since it was just a regular canon ball being shot at him. However, he was taken by surprise at the laser canon and got a hit right in the eye, causing him to shriek in vain and feeling his eye melting.  
  
“Cedric! Now's your chance!” Ford nodded at Cedric.  
  
Cedric rushed out onto the front porch and focused on Shane's magic, absorbing it every so slightly.  
  
“Cedric! I know you are sucking my magic away!” Shane groaned in vain as he rubbed his eye while it was regenerating. “It will be too much for your human form to handle! You idiotic circle!” He hissed as he began to shrink due to a lack of magic.  
  
“I know I'm threatening myself, but I don't care! It's my only way to properly redeem myself!” The black haired boy finished absorbing the demon's magic, using it to quickly start absorbing Shane's matter afterwards.  
  
“Stop it! Idiot!” The square blindly charged at Cedric, only to hit the force field of the unicorn hair spell. “RRRRAAARRRGHH! LTOLOXA TAERG EHT OT UOY NO ELTTAT LLAHS I!” He exclaimed as his voice became distorted while his body slowly turned into gray dust.  
  
“Ugh...” Cedric fell to the floor, his human body turning into dust as well.  
  
“CEDRIC!” The Stan twins rushed out. “NO!”  
  
“I'm okay guys...” The circle demon was back in his demon form and physical. “Just need to do this...” He closed his eye, focusing on shape shifting into his human form.  
  
“Oh thank god you're okay!” The two hugged Cedric tightly.  
  
“Guys! Look!” Mabel grinned happily, pointing at the X formed tear in the sky, which sucked in the Squaremare along with anything and anyone else, that and who didn't belong in Gravity Falls. “It's over!”  
  
The Shacktron 2.0 got disassembled as well and the regular Mystery Shack settled down back where it once stood, as the birds began to sing happy tunes again and the sun was as sunny as ever. All of Gravity Falls was calm once more and it didn't take much longer for Bill to regain consciousness.  
  
“Mmmgh...?” Bill tried to move but couldn't since he was still tied to the couch from earlier. “What the-?! Guys?!”  
  
“It's okay, Bill!” Dipper rushed over and undid the knots and ropes that kept Bill down. “We only tied you down so you wouldn't fall off of the couch while we would be fighting Shane, in case it would have become hectic.” He chuckled softly.  
  
“I'm so sorry, Pine Tree!” Cipher hugged Dipper as soon as he was untied. “I should have NEVER listened to him! Never ever!” He began to cry as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I just wanted to be with you... I-I...”  
  
“Ssshh... I know... And as I explained myself earlier... I'm still sorry for not going after you to comfort you and for everything else...” Mason rubbed Bill's back comfortingly as he returned the hug. “How about we all have dinner and then start cleaning up the mess we both caused?” He made him look at him, rubbing his tears away.  
  
“I'd help you two. Now that I got proper powers...” Cedric offered as he walked over, smiling softly.  
  
“Y-Yes... we can do that... Thank you...” Bill sighed shakily as he managed to crack a faint smile.  
  
Ford and Stan smiled at each other as they headed into the kitchen to make something for dinner.  
  
After dinner, Bill, Cedric and Dipper used their powers to clean up the mess that was caused by the Weirdmageddon 2.0. Afterwards, they all flopped down onto their beds and fell asleep right away.  
  
  
“Bye! Have a safe trip home!” Stan hugged each twin separately, ruffling their hair to make it become messy. “I'll miss you two knuckleheads. Hope the break will end ASAP. Don't want to have to miss you two too much.” He chuckled. “And don't worry, Waddles will be safe and sound over here with us. No nasty parents trying to give him away.”  
  
“Yeah! We'll watch over him like a hawk!” Bill placed an arm around Cedric's shoulder as he cracked a smile which still couldn't hide his sadness of them leaving.  
  
“I know you two will...” Mabel smiled warmly, hugging them last but the longest. “Thank you...”  
  
“Come here...” Dipper pulled Bill into a hug. “We'll see each other after the break. I promise.” He pulled away and kissed him.  
  
“Mabel! Wait!” Pacifica rushed over, stopping her from entering. “You forgot something!” She smiled sheepishly.  
  
“That is?” Mabel smiled warmly.  
  
“This.” The blonde girl pulled Mabel into a warm embrace as she kissed her. “You forgot your 'see you next year' kiss.” She giggled.  
  
“Silly...” The brunette nuzzled Pacifica lovingly. “See you next year.” She smiled and waited for Dipper who said his last goodbyes to the rest. “It's kinda sad, that Candy and Grenda couldn't make it and had to leave earlier than Dipper and I... But we got to say goodbye to them at least.”  
  
“Yeah.” Pacifica nodded.  
  
“Ready, Dip-Dop?” Mabel nudged her brother's side as he stood next to her.  
  
“yeah. Just swapped hats with Wendy.” Dipper smiled. “Ready to head into the unknown once again?” He chuckled.  
  
“You know I'm never ready for any type of unknown, but there's no way around it.” She giggled and got on the bus with him, sitting in the back row with him, waving at everyone standing at the bus stop.  
  
The Mystery Twins waved at their friends and family who were waving and chasing the bus as far as they could; already feeling homesick for the next year.  
  
  
“Ninty degrees that come in fours,  
What brought you here after being defeated by your force?” The Axolotl curiously looked at the square dream demon.  
  
“I have some information for you about the 'rule' breaker, Cedric the circle dream demon.” Shane hummed.  
  
“The zero degree,  
Which is roaming free?  
He redeemed his threat,  
By destroying him and you in a thread.  
Cleansing his fate, by putting you in a checkmate.  
It is not him I seek,  
But you, who decided to peek.” The Axolotl continued.  
  
“Wait. What?!” The square backed up in shock. “No! You can't kill me! I followed my fate! This isn't fair!”  
  
“I agree, it may not be fair.  
But you aren't fair either, Square.” The eyes of the Axolotl began to glow brightly as he eradicated Shane's existence so he may never be reborn.  
“If no ideas may come,  
This dimension's adventure is done.  
If ideas keep a flow,  
More pages may show.” It's words echoed through time and space.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ **You see the author of this Fanfic cooking up new mischief on her laptop. Do you peek over her shoulder to read her next project she calls “Amnesia Latte”?[YES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11774184/chapters/26545299)  
** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for any story ideas. ^^


	37. Short 1: Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the main story is over now, I will write suggestions/requests/questions into shorts (depending on how well I can turn it into one it'll be short, middle or long).

> _**(A/N): Idea From MarinaTea! Here you go! I hope you like it! :D** _
> 
> It was the first day of the twins being back at their parents' place and the first storm of the approaching fall. The sky was almost pitch black due to such heavy clouds, from which a lot of water is pouring down. Aside from the tons of rain -at least it seemed like tons of rain for Bill and Cedric- the thunders were very loud along with the giant lighting bolts. Bill was in the living room, trying to distract himself by reading a book of the Perry Otter series. Cedric planned to watch TV but was faced with screen of static.
> 
> “Biiillll... I'm boooreed...” Cedric groaned at the statics, turning of the TV screen.
> 
> “Just read a book.” Bill suggested, handing over the first book of the Perry Otter series.
> 
> “I hate reading!” The black haired boy huffed.
> 
> “Suit yourself then.” Cipher shrugged as he kept his focus on the page he was reading.
> 
> Suddenly a nearby pine tree was hit by a lightning bolt, causing a horrifying loud noise and then the tree landing next to the Shack, missing it by an inch.
> 
> “GYYYAAAAAH!” Cedric and Bill shrieked in terror at the loud noise and the tree nearly landing in the Shack. “Fooooorrrd! Staaaannn!” They both ran into the kitchen for their guardians.
> 
> “It's okay...” Stan was holding Cedric close, frowning at Ford.
> 
> “Yeah... We'll be fine... We'll have Manly Dan remove the tree tomorrow when it all cleared up...” Ford reassured the two, holding Bill.
> 
> “No, it's not!” Bill whimpered softly. “The next tree will hit the Shack for sure and crush us! It's the revenge of Pine Tree's symbol for letting him leave Gravity Falls! We're doomed!”
> 
> “Bill... It's not because Dipper left...” Stanford picked him up and began to cradle him as good as he could. “It are just electrons hitting the trees which caused that one to topple over...”
> 
> “That means there are more...?” Cedric looked from Stan to Ford in terror.
> 
> “Uh... Yess...?” Ford hesitantly answered.
> 
> “Noooooo!” The black haired boy hugged Stan tighter.
> 
> “Well done, Sixer...” Stan sighed and began to cradle Cedric as well.
> 
> “Hey... How about we all grab some board games and books and wait till this is all over in the basement? You know how sturdy the basement is, right Bill?” Stanford looked at Bill.
> 
> “Y-Yes...” Bill nodded. “It's sturdy...”
> 
> The Stan Twins brought the two into the basement and then got a few snacks along with books and board games. They also got all the pillows they could find and warm blankets. Bill sat down on a big, soft pillow as he snuggled into the blanket he got wrapped around him by Ford. Cedric did the same as Bill, slowly calming down as he felt much safer now.
> 
> “There... Now we're all safe and comfy.” Stanley ruffled their hair.
> 
> “This reminds me about home a little...” Cipher sighed softly. “We triangles used to have an underground tunnel system which we younger triangles were kept hidden in while we were very young. It was very well decorated so we basically played 'Eye spy with my triangle eye' all day. I was the best at it. No one EVER managed to find out what I was spying with my triangle eye!” He smiled at the memories. “When we were about -what would be in human age 6- we had to join our parents on the surface though... It was a lot of fun to play on the playground! Oooh... I miss the swing...” Bill closed his eyes, smiling at the memories.
> 
> “You got any memories, Cedric?” Stan looked at him curiously.
> 
> “Oh! Yes, I do.” Cedric smiles softly. “Mom used to go walk with me in the park each day for an hour or two. It may was the only quality time I had with her but it certainly was the best. Dad was always too busy with work and when he came home he was always grumpy though...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Aside from the walks, I used to play -surprise, surprise- with Shane a lot. We'd do pranks on other squares and circles but... Also bully a lot of triangles... We'd toss them around via telekinesis, toss dirt into their eyes, kick and/or punch them... So many cruel things... The more I remember... The more I realize how horrible my, no OUR actions have been...” A sad frown formed on his face. “To be honest... I never really liked bullying anyone to be honest... I only did it to... Belong...”
> 
> “Really?” Bill looked at him in surprise.
> 
> “Yeah.” Cedric nodded. “The first few times I suggested not to overdo it... Shane slapped me then, calling me weak...”
> 
> “I'm sorry...” Cipher hugged him. “But now you don't have to any of that ever again. Our friendship and that with everyone else will be a healthy friendship.”
> 
> “Yeah...” The black haired boy hugged back, smiling.
> 
> “Let's play some board games!” Ford suggested. “I say we play D & D & more D!”
> 
> “Just one round, okay? Don't want to get infected with the nerdiness...” Stan laughed softly.
> 
> Stanford chuckled and nodded, grinning. He secretly made each round fit perfectly, so Stan wouldn't notice they were playing more than one round. That way he managed to trick Stan into playing 13 rounds of D & D & more D. Once Stan figured Ford's plan out, he playfully punched his shoulder and they played a different game. Stanley pulled out a card deck and began playing cards with Cedric while Ford played chess with Bill. Cedric got taught the nastiest card tricks by Stan as Bill learned new strategies. Eventually though, it got quite late and Bill and Cedric began to become sleepy. Ford pushed some pillows together, placing a blanket on top and wrap it around them tightly, forming a big handcrafted mattress. The Stan Twins gently placed the two sleepy boys on the handcrafted mattress and covered them up with their blankets.
> 
> “Let's get to bed as well...” Stanley yawned before lying down on the giant construction they made out of the pillows.
> 
> “Agreed... I'm so tired...” Stanford smiled sheepishly, lying down as well and covering himself up with a blanket.
> 
> “I have to admit... That loud noise and the tree nearly landing in the Shack was scary though...” Stan admitted as he covered himself with a blanket as well.
> 
> “Agreed... I can't blame the two for being so scared... I mean... Bill probably witnessed some storms in his life back in the mind scape but he knew it couldn't harm him. Now it can, that's why he was scared of it.” Ford nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions/requests/questions in the comments!


End file.
